KLONOA: Familiar and New Dreams
by MidnaGamer
Summary: The Dream Traveler gets called back to Phantomile seven years after his rather rough departure. Klonoa meets a Breezegale Resident named Kio right after his arrival and they set out to find what mysteries lie beyond Klonoa's return to Phantomile...
1. I feel like i've been here before

**AUTHORS NOTE: This fanfic follows after the events of Door to Phantomile and Lunatea's Veil. Those two stories are the only ones that apply to this fanfiction. There's also indicators of the beginning of an arc, so it's more clear when a specific arc ended. A few of these are seen right above the Chapter indicator. I just wanted to clear that up. Now, sit back and enjoy my first fanfiction. :)**

* * *

 _There is a dream..._

 _A dream which i've seem to remember from somewhere... But how?_

 _I can't remember most of my dreams..._

 _But there surely was a dream, that i actually just remembered..._

* * *

Klonoa was floating around in nothingness. Klonoa then woke up, a strange voice called out to him. It sounded familiar, but he couldn't recall where he heard it before.

Strange Voice: _K...Klonoa... help our world... once more..._

Klonoa opened his eyes, as he saw nothing around him. He was still floating around in the void of nothingness.

Klonoa: _H...hello? Where... where am i...?_

Klonoa saw a point where there was a bunch of light shining after that. He was getting pulled towards there.

He was getting close, it's like he was almost outside at the end of a long, dark tunnel! Where could this be leading to? What adventure lies ahead?

* * *

\- KLONOA: Familiar and New Dreams -

-ARC I: Phantomile's Arc-

CHAPTER 1: I feel like i've been here before...

* * *

In a lake, near a Windy Village early in the morning, there was a cabbit fishing... nearly falling asleep, until something out of the depths from the lake began rising.

Cabbit: **yawn** Huh...? Did i get bait?

The water began shaking more and more around the middle of the lake. The cabbit immediately payed attention to what was going on.

Cabbit: Wait... it must be a huge fish over there!

And suddenly... out of the middle of the lake, Klonoa's body launched out of the water, and then fell back in. His body was floating around in the lake. The Cabbit seemed shocked.

Cabbit: Whoa! Is that...?

Cabbit: Wa-wait... who was that? Where did he come from...?

The Cabbit began swimming into the lake to look what it was, and saw Klonoa up close.

He wore a red jacket and red pants, yellow gloves, a blue cap, brown/white shoes and yellow gloves. Klonoa was unconscious.

Cabbit: This boy... He looks familiar to our race from the village, although with a different style. ...Huh...? He's extremely cold. Hmm... i think i should take him home with me, and take care of him.

The Cabbit grabbed Klonoa and took him to the Cabbit's own home back over at the Wind Village.

A few hours later…

It was late morning. Klonoa finally woke up, although he was a bit walk-awake. He saw that he was lying down in a comfy bed in a wooden/brick house, next to a heater which was on. It felt nicely warm.

Klonoa's clothes were put next to the heater drying, along with his Wind Ring lying down next to it.

Klonoa: Ooohhhh... Where am i...?

The Cabbit sat down next to Klonoa.

Cabbit: So you're finally awake... i'm glad to hear that. I've got some tomato soup ready if you want.

The Cabbit smiled at Klonoa.

Klonoa: ...What happened?

Cabbit: I don't know what happened, but i found you afloat at a lake close to the village this morning. I decided to pull you out of the lake and take care of you here.

Kio (Cabbit): My name is Kio. I'm a resident of the Wind Village. Who are you?

Klonoa: You're the one who saved me? Th-thanks... I'm Klonoa.

Kio: Klonoa... Where have i heard that name before?

Klonoa: Where are we, exactly?

Kio: You're in the Wind Village right now.

Klonoa: The Wind Village... Hmm...

Kio: Would you like some soup that i made?

Klonoa: Yeah... i still feel a bit cold. It was like... i was floating around in nothingness, i saw it with my own eyes. it was scary.

Kio: ...I'm sorry to hear that. Well, make yourself at home. We are truly happy to have you here. You seem like a nice guy!

Klonoa: Aww, really?

Klonoa was blushing a bit.

Kio gave Klonoa a cup of tomato soup.

Kio: Here you go!

Klonoa: Thanks.

After Klonoa was done eating/drinking his cup of soup, he put the empty cup aside on the nightstand next to the bed and stepped out of bed.

Klonoa: Ahh, i feel a bit better now. Thanks!

Kio: No problem. By the way, your clothes were kinda wet, so i put them next to the heater to dry. I think they should be completely dry by now.

Klonoa: My...clothes?

Klonoa noticed that he only had his underwear on. Klonoa was completely flushed.

Klonoa: **Magya~!** O-oh... okay, th-thanks...

Klonoa immediately put on his clothes.

Kio: Hmm... i don't know if it's just me, but something seems... oddly familiar about you. Have i ever seen you somewhere before?

Klonoa: I don't know, i remember something about a Wind Village... but i'm not sure what it exactly is.

Kio: Are you good to go? Are you all set to head out?

Klonoa: Yeah... i guess. Thanks for helping me out.

Kio: No problem. I'd love to help out anytime!

Klonoa opened the front door and took a step outside. The morning sun was shining beautifully, the grass was green, flowers were blooming and the sky was as blue as it could be. It was beautiful.

People were doing their business in the village like usual. Delivering fish, collecting wheat, etc. Another resident of the village greeted Klonoa.

Breezegale Resident 4: Good morning, Sir! Seems like you're a bit unfamiliar to this place. Welcome to Breezegale!

Klonoa: Breezegale?

Breezegale Resident 4: Yeah, also known as the Wind Village by some. We do things at our own pace without any rushing, and share our necessities with each other.

Klonoa (Thinking): _Breezegale... Huh, Breezegale. I feel like i've been here before, a long time ago..._

Klonoa: Oh, right... thanks for the bit of trivia. I'm gonna go now.

Breezegale Resident 4: See you later!

Klonoa walked through the village to see what's happening, and comes across a burned down house. There were still a bit of remains from it. Soon after, Kio came chasing after Klonoa.

Kio: Klonoa! You forgot your ri-

Klonoa: ...

Kio: ...Klonoa?

Klonoa: O-oh, it's nothing... i was just looking at this house... it looks familiar to me.

Kio: Oh, that monument? Yeah, it's something that happened about... 7 years ago.

Klonoa: 7 years ago?

Kio: Yeah, it was the home of the Village Elder. It has been blown up by the beam of a hovercraft. Or... at least that's what's been told to me. But the gravestone confirms that it was indeed the home of the Village Elder.

Klonoa (Thinking): _Gravestone?_

Klonoa took a look at the gravestone that was built and placed in front of the house. It described the info and such of the Village Elder, but the last quote on the grave truly shocked Klonoa...

It said "Klonoa... it was a short while... But it was wonderful... My great... child of the wind..."

Klonoa: Wait, i remember! Grandpa...!

Kio: Wait, it couldn't be... you are... **THAT** Klonoa?!

The whole town was silent, and all residents of his eyes were focused on Klonoa. They were shocked.

Breezegale Resident 1: Is it really him?

Breezegale Resident 2: I've heard he's the one who saved most of the villagers a lot of years ago...

Kio: Klonoa... hmm...

Kio looked at Klonoa, and he noticed all of the exact details as the one who saved him a lot of years ago. He had the exact same stuff. Yellow gloves, Blue cap, A gold ring with a green emerald...

Kio: A-ah, sorry! I totally forgot!

Kio handed back the Wind Ring to Klonoa.

Kio: I can't believe it... Klonoa, thank you!

Klonoa: Hmm?

Kio: Thank you... Thank you for saving me all those years ago!

Klonoa: Huh...? Save?

Kio: Yeah, i was trapped in a bubble when i was younger, you were the one who broke open that bubble. I never got the chance to properly thank you for it. You seriously saved my life!

Klonoa: Bubbles? Oh, i kinda remember... No problem. It's my duty to help out others in need.

Klonoa (Thinking): _So... i'm finally back. Phantomile... I can't believe how time has passed already. I have no idea how i ended up here though._

Klonoa: Well, i guess i'll have to go and head off then. I'll see you all later!

Kio: Klonoa, hm...

Breezegale Resident 1: I can't believe it... he's indeed the one who saved us all.

Breezegale Resident 2: The elder really respected him. He truly was one of the nicest people i've heard of.

Breezegale Resident 3: Our hero! I can't thank him enough!

Breezegale Resident 5: He'd be sure to protect us.

Breezegale Resident 4: Klonoa... good luck on your travels.

Kio saw Klonoa head off, but still felt somewhat... unsure. He couldn't shake off this feeling, he just had to tell it to Klonoa. Kio started running after Klonoa and shouted.

Kio: KLONOA!

Klonoa: Hmm...?

Kio: I-i... i wanna...!

Kio began crying. Klonoa hugged him.

Klonoa: Don't worry, i know how you feel... It's okay. You can follow me if you want.

Klonoa looked confident at Kio.

Kio: R-really?

Klonoa: Of course. I've gotta find out why i was sent here...

Klonoa looked at his Wind Ring, and said with a bit of a sad tone...

Klonoa: And to find one of my old friends that time forgot.

Kio: T-thank you. I'm really grateful!

Klonoa: Come on, buddy. Let's go together. Rupurudu!

Klonoa and Kio took off, as the rest of the Breezegale Residents were waving them goodbye.


	2. The Gunston Mine and the Head Mason

CHAPTER 2: The Gunston Mine and the Head Mason

* * *

Klonoa and Kio were on their way to Bell Hill to look over most of Phantomile. While on their travels, they came across a certain tower, just before the road that leads to Gunston Mine.

A man on top of the tower saw the two walk past the tower, not really paying attention to it.

?: HEY! Who goes there?!

Klonoa and Kio were looking at each other, both confused.

?: Up here! How dare you two almost passed by without even saying hello to me? Hold it right there, I'm coming down!

The man jumped from the top all the way down to the ground. He landed on the ground without any problem.

?: Hrumph! Oof!

Kio: Ack-!

It was revealed to be a rotund and adult cabbit/dog creature wearing a yellow hard cap, a white/grey vest and gloves, light brown pants and black boots. both his ears were wrapped with a red band.

Cabbit/Dog: Hey, you two! Why didn't any of you even take a glimpse at my tower? Or better yet, my statue of Lephise outside? It's been the greatest piece of art i've made up until this point!

Kio: Lephise?

Cabbit/Dog: Humph, you don't have any idea who she is either, eh? She's the most beautiful diva who sung the ''Song of Rebirth.'

Kio: Ah, i didn't know that.

Klonoa: Lephise, hm...

Cabbit/Dog: And here i thought kids these days would know better... humph.

Klonoa: O-oh, i'm sorry... We were just on a journey.

Balue: Ah, i guess it's okay. I'm Balue, the Head Mason of Breezegale. ...Hey, have we seen each other somewhere before?

Balue stared at Klonoa, and Klonoa stared at Balue. They both feel like they had seen each other somewhere a long time ago.

Klonoa: Huh?- Oh wait, i remember who you are! It's been quite some time since i last saw you! Wow, that tower's really become huge since last time i saw it.

Balue: Thanks. Hmm... Wait, Klonoa? But... how? You were sucked up by a black hole while Lephise was singing so beautifully, i thought you were dead or something!

Klonoa: A black hole... Lephise singing?

Klonoa remembered what happened to him all those years ago. He could remember it clearly.

Klonoa: Hrngh...! **Huepow!**

Kio: Huepow...?

Balue: Oh... i'm sorry if i struck a chord.

Klonoa: No, no, it's okay. Thanks, Balue. If it wasn't for you telling me that, i probably would've forgotten about all of it. Kio, i'll tell you all about it later, okay?

Kio: S-sure...

Balue: Ah... i see. Well, glad that i could kinda help. Good luck on wherever you two are going.

Klonoa: Thanks.

Kio: See you later!

Klonoa and Kio took off and headed to Gunston Mine. They were standing in front of the mine, up to the point of entering it, but Kio felt a bit… strange.

Kio: Hmm... i think i've never set foot this much outside of the village yet.

Klonoa: Don't worry, you'll get used to it. After all, i've been through other worlds beside this one.

Kio: Other worlds?

Klonoa: Yeah. I've seen a lot of different things over these last few years.

Kio: Oh, okay...

Klonoa: It'll be fine, trust me.

Klonoa and Kio went into the Gunston Mine, and they followed the path of the mine like normal. Gems of many color gleamed along the walls of the mine. It was a pretty sight.

Kio: Whoa... this is beautiful.

Later down the path, they reached a dead end, where the only way to continue on was by stepping into a minecart that was on the railroad next to the dead end.

Klonoa: Hmm... I guess we're supposed to ride this thing.

Kio: O-oh, okay...

They both stepped into the minecart and began riding the rail tracks. It went straight on, then in a few circles, and then they saw the exit point of the mine as the track was going almost straight forward, but the railroad wasn't finished at the end point, and pointed directly at the wall near the exit of the mine.

Kio: Klonoa! This minecart is just going to crash! What should we do?!

Klonoa: Jump out at the right time!

Kio: Okay!

As the minecart almost hit the wall, Klonoa and Kio jumped out.

Klonoa: Huh!

Kio: Hua-!

The minecart broke down, and Klonoa and Kio fell on the ground near the exit of the mine.

Klonoa: ...Huh... seems like this ride hasn't changed a bit.

Kio: Owow… I-i guess... Was it like this back then, too?

Klonoa: Yeah... a bit dangerous if you ask me.

Klonoa and Kio stood up from the fall and began following the path like normal, heading outside. It was late in the afternoon, but the sky was still blue and beautiful as always.

They followed the grassy path from outside, and eventually reached the second entrance of the cave. After following the inside of the cave some more, they reached the end of the cave and arrived at Bell Hill.

Klonoa: We finally reached Bell Hill...

Kio: Wait... i hear someone. Let's hide for a bit and eavesdrop.

Klonoa: Okay.

Klonoa and Kio became completely silent and eavesdropped on the person who was there on the top of Bell Hill.

There was a evil clown-like creature standing on top of the bell with it's arms crossed, talking to himself, looking over to Jugpot and Forlock from the view.

Clown: How could i have been to disloyal to my lord, Ghadius? How?! All i wanted to do was to be recognized by him, but left him to fail!

Klonoa (Whispering): _Huh...? Ghadius?_

Joka: That i, Joka, got myself defeated by that little brat a few years ago, and that he was able to completely evaporate nightmares from this world. I've failed on my lord! I'm a dishonour to his legacy!

Joka: Well, just you wait, Phantomile! **I'll be back for you! I will avenge my lord!**

Joka disappeared into thin air by snapping his fingers.

Kio: ...He's gone.

Klonoa: Joka, huh...? But i thought he died.

Kio: Died...?

Klonoa: Yeah, All those years ago, Joka and i fought it out for the sake of this world. He truly put up an intense fight, and was definitely a servant to Ghadius as best as he could. He was the one who blew up Grandpa's house.

Kio: Whoa...

Klonoa and Kio looked over to the horizon of Phantomile, as the sun was setting. It was almost evening. The evening light was shining beatifully, and pretty. Klonoa and Kio saw Jugpot and Forlock from the view.

Kio: ...

Klonoa: _I can't believe i'm back in Phantomile… Huepow, i thought we were friends..._

Klonoa looked a bit sad like he was almost about to cry, but didn't. Kio saw that, and Kio hugged Klonoa.

Kio: Aww, Klonoa... Don't worry, i'll always be there for you.

Klonoa: Th-Thanks...

Kio: Phantomile… huh, i never thought i would ever set foot outside of Breezegale this far... where do you suppose we should head to first?

Klonoa: Hmm… i suppose Jugpot is the best choice for now.

Kio: Let's go! I've already got all my stuff packed.

Klonoa and Kio began to follow the plains of Phantomile to reach Jugpot, as the sun was setting slowly.

Kio: But Klonoa, when will you tell me the story that you experienced in Phantomile?

Klonoa: I'll get to that soon enough, once we call it a day and take a break from the journey!


	3. The first night

CHAPTER 3: The first night

* * *

As nighttime was coming up. Klonoa and Kio have been running over the plains as quickly as they could to reach Jugpot, but halfway, they eventually got tired from it. Once they stopped, they realised how dark it already was.

Klonoa: _Pant... pant... pant..._ How about we call it a day for now...?

Kio: _Pant, pant..._ Great idea... Let's set up camp here.

Kio picked up his bag and pulled out two airbeds, and two appropriate bed sheets.

Klonoa: Wait, you had that with you all this time?

Kio: Of course. I always come prepared when it comes down to a journey!

Klonoa: Ah, cool. That makes things a lot easier!

Kio: Klonoa, can you get a pile of wooden sticks for me?

Klonoa: Wooden sticks? Where would you think i can find those?

Kio pointed at a tree that was a bit further of Klonoa and Kio.

Kio: Maybe there should be some over there. Get a few for me while i'm inflating the airbeds.

Klonoa: Ah, okay.

Klonoa went over to the tree to find a bunch of sticks, and was able to come back with a small pile a bit later.

Klonoa: Is this enough?

Kio: Yeah, that should do it.

As Kio was done inflating the airbeds, Klonoa dropped the pile of sticks. Kio placed the two airbeds around the pile of sticks.

Klonoa: So... what did you want to make out of these pile of sticks?

Kio: A campfire.

Klonoa: A campfire?

Kio: Yeah, a source of fire from nothing but wood. Watch this.

Kio picked up two sticks, one in each hand, and began rubbing them together as fast as he could. He rubbed for 15 seconds incredibly fast, but eventually, the two sticks made one fire together.

Klonoa: Whoa...

Kio: That's how it's done!

Kio placed the two sticks on each other in the middle of the circle that was surrounded by the two airbeds, and built a campfire out of the sticks. Klonoa and Kio began sitting around the campfire and relaxed.

Klonoa: Hehe... So that's how to do it. Interesting to know!

Kio: Yup. I've learned some of these survival tricks from my father. Even if i never really set foot outside of Breezegale.

Klonoa: Huh, it's nice to know that! What else are you good in?

Kio: Hmm... I'm good at playing my flute.

Klonoa: Your flute?

Kio: Yeah, there's been a melody stuck in my head for quite a few years. I eventually got quite good at playing the flute due to that. You wanna hear it?

Klonoa: Sure, i'm curious!

Kio grabbed his flute from the bag, and started playing. It was the Song of Rebirth. It sounded so beautiful, yet, so... sad to Klonoa.

Klonoa (Thinking): _This song, it truly brings me back... Huepow, are you really a friend of me...?_

The song was echoing in the air, all across the plains of Phantomile. Klonoa looked at the stars of Phantomile. It was beautiful.

A few minutes later, Kio was done playing the Song of Rebirth on his flute.

Kio: Well? Did you enjoy it?

Klonoa: Heh, yeah! It sounded great! That song truly brings me back...

Kio: Hehe, indeed. Times were much simpler back then...

Klonoa and Kio both began lying down on the ground and began looking at the beautiful night-sky. It was full of bright and shiny stars.

Klonoa: So... any other things you're good at?

Kio: Well, fishing has been quite a hobby to me. I've gotten quite good at that as well. But as for other things, i don't know... How about you, Klonoa? Do you know anything you're good at?

Klonoa: Hmm... not exactly. But if it has to come down to something, i guess it would be board riding in general, and aiming.

Kio: Ah, i see.

Klonoa and Kio were stargazing, and just enjoying the scenery.

Klonoa: Kio...

Kio: Hm...?

Klonoa: Have you ever... really loved someone? Like, actually care for someone a whole lot?

Kio began blushing from thinking about the idea.

Kio: Oh gosh, i-uh... i-i don't know. Why do you ask?

Klonoa: You know, i'm just curious...

Klonoa was deeply looking into the night sky, thinking about someone, a lot. She was really on Klonoa's mind.

Klonoa (Thinking): _...Lolo, I miss you... I really want to see you again, i hope you're doing fine since i had to leave Lunatea... please be safe out there, i love you!_

Kio: ...Klonoa?

Klonoa: O-oh, uh... i'm fine, nevermind.

Klonoa was blushing a bit.

Kio: Really now...?

Klonoa: Y-yeah, really...

Kio: But why are you curious?

Klonoa began blushing a bit more.

Klonoa: I-i asked because i've been thinking about someone a lot...

Kio: Ooh? Really now?

Kio began smiling a bit.

Kio: Teehee, now you've gotten me all curious! What is she like? Is she pretty? Is she cute?

Klonoa just began blushing more and more.

Klonoa: I-uh, y-yeah, she's really pretty. And really cute.

Kio: And...? Is she nice?

Klonoa: She-uh... she is really insecure and shy at times, but is incredibly nice.

Kio: Ah, teehee. what is her name?

Klonoa: ...

Kio: Aww, come on. Don't worry! I won't tell anyone. Your secret is safe with me.

Kio was smiling, but Klonoa was still incredibly blushing.

Klonoa: ...Lolo.

Kio: Lolo...?

Klonoa: Yeah, Lolo... I love her, and really miss her. I really care for her!

Kio: Aww, Klonoa... It's so sweet to hear that!

Klonoa was thinking back to when he had to leave Lunatea. It made him a bit sad.

Klonoa (Thinking): _Lolo... I'll do everything that it takes just to get back to Lunatea, even if it's just for once!_

Kio saw Klonoa almost getting sad, and that a few tears almost dropped.

Kio: Klonoa... um, are you okay? You seem... a bit sad.

Klonoa: Y-yeah... a bit, I'm just sad that i don't know if i'll ever be able to see her again... She was one of the only ones who really cared for me a lot, too.

Kio: That's so sweet to hear... i really hope you will ever see her again!

Klonoa: Thanks...

Kio and Klonoa began lying down on their own airbeds.

Kio: You know, i'm kinda hungry at the moment, but i think i'll get some food tomorrow. Good night, Klonoa.

Klonoa: Same here... Good night, Kio.

Klonoa and Kio went to sleep.

* * *

Two hours later...

Kio's sleep was interrupted by a bunch of noise.

Kio: Urgh, wha-what's going on...?

As Kio was kinda able to see what was going on, he saw two regular Moo's with lances, and three Armored Moo's with lances and shields wandering. Kio was immediately scared by them.

Kio: Mo-...m-m-m-m-m-m...

Moo: Moo!

Kio: MONSTERS!

Klonoa woke up from Kio shouting.

Klonoa: Hmph... what's going on, Kio? I was just...

Klonoa looked at the Moo's and immediately stood up.

Klonoa: Ah! I see... Moo's...

Kio: Klonoa! Those are the same type of monsters that trapped us inside these bubbles!

Klonoa: Oh... so that's what happened to you? Ah, okay... With the Wind Ring by my side, i can always defeat these!

Klonoa picked up the Wind Ring beside him and went for one of the regular Moo's with a lance. Klonoa tried to use the Wind Bullet.

Klonoa: This is always effective against these creatures, don't worry! WIND BULLET!

...but nothing happened. The Moo tried to stab Klonoa, but Klonoa immediately jumped aside.

Klonoa (Thinking): Oh, right...

Kio: Klonoa! What happened?!

Klonoa: The Wind Bullet can't be operated unless it's powered...

Kio: What? Seriously?!

Klonoa: Sorry, Kio! But i guess you'll have to help me out here a bit. Try to disarm the lance of one of the Moo's while i'll try to distract the rest of them!

Kio: Ack, i can't believe that i'd do this... Okay, I'll try Klonoa!

Klonoa began distracting most of the Moo's. Kio immediately ran for one of the regular Moo's with a lance and tried to rip it off from his hands. The tip of the lance scratched Kio's face a bit, but Kio was able to get it out of the hands from the Moo. Kio was bleeding a little bit from the scratch.

Klonoa: Alright, try to stab him with that lance!

Kio: Stab him? But... but he looks so... innocent...

Klonoa: Weren't you captured and held captive by these kind of creatures?! Don't worry on how they look, they're still foul and nightmarish creatures! Don't let them fool you!

Kio: I don't think that i can, i'm not cold enough to kill these things...!

Klonoa: Don't worry! As long as you think that you do this out of self defense, it'll be fine! Just try to do it!

Kio: I can... i can...! ...I CAN DO THIS!

Kio pulled back his lance and thrusted it towards the Moo with full force. The lance went straight through the Moo, and the Moo was completely defeated. This Moo didn't pop however.

Klonoa: Kio... you did it! Hmm… why didn't the Moo pop…?

Kio: _Pant... pant..._ i finally did it...

The other regular Moo tried to attack Kio, while he was still catching up from his breath.

Klonoa: KIO! WATCH OUT!

Kio: Huh...?

Kio saw the Moo stabbing with his lance and was just barely able to dodge the attack, but was scratched by the tip of the lance again. This scratch however wasn't deep enough to make Kio bleed.

Kio: Whoa! Hnrgh...

Kio immediately attacked the Moo with the lance that he was holding. The Moo wasn't able to block the attack with it's lance and was completely defeated as well. This Moo however, DID pop.

Kio: Pant, pant...

Klonoa: Wahoo! You're doing great, Kio!

Klonoa immediately ran for the other lance that the Moo dropped and grabbed it. Klonoa and Kio were standing right beside each other.

Klonoa: This is going to be a bit tough...

Kio: Have you ever used a lance before?

Klonoa: No...

Kio: Me neither...

Klonoa: We'll have to give it our all. It's the only way. Don't worry on wounds and such, we'll have to focus on these knights first!

Kio: To think that i'd be fighting in a dangerous situation like this... I can't believe this. This is the end for me, isn't it...?

Klonoa: ...

The three Armored Moo's started jumping at Klonoa and Kio from the front. Kio just was too afraid and backed up. Klonoa tried to stand up against the three Armored Moo's.

Kio: I don't wanna die here!

But just before the Armored Moo's were able to attack Klonoa...

Klonoa: Magya…!

A blue boy with a black cape appeared from the side and slashed through the Armored Moo's with what seemed like an energy rapier.

Blue Boy: **KLONOA!**

The armor broke from the Armored Moo's, and all the three Moo's popped.

Blue Boy: _Pant... pant..._

Kio: Who…?

Klonoa was looking at the back of the blue boy while he was trying to catch up with his breath. He seemed incredibly familiar. Klonoa dropped the spear.

Klonoa: Wait... Huepow...? Is that you?

The blue boy stood up and turned towards Klonoa. Klonoa was completely shocked... It was indeed Huepow!

Huepow: Klonoa...i...i...i-i'm sorry...

Klonoa: Hm?

Huepow: I'm sorry that i made up fake memories to you! That i didn't tell you the truth! Klonoa, you were one of my only friends i had... **I'm incredibly sorry that i did all of this towards you!**

Huepow began crying really hard. He just couldn't hold it, and couldn't stop. He felt that guilty about how he treated Klonoa back then. Klonoa walked up to Huepow while he was crying.

Klonoa: _Huepow..._

Huepow: I-i-i don't suppose you'll ever forgive me for this, would you? I've been really alone since you were gone. Klonoa...!

Klonoa was looked at Huepow, and hugged him really friendly.

Klonoa: There there, it's okay... _my dear friend..._

Huepow: R-really...?

Klonoa: I mean it. Huepow, you could've not saved me from my fate as a Dream Traveler. It's okay.

Huepow: You really mean it?

Klonoa: I mean it. I've been pretty alone myself for a while, too. I know how it feels. And i should have to apologize that i went a bit too harsh on you.

Huepow: Klonoa... _Thank you. Thank you for forgiving me!_

Klonoa: It's all okay... would you like to join us?

Huepow: Sure... i mean, i came down here just to look for you.

Klonoa: Kio! Do you have another airbed ready for Huepow?

Kio: Of course!

Kio picked up the third airbed out of his bag and started inflating it.

Klonoa: Well, now that we're awake, we might as well get something to eat, right?

Huepow: Hmm...

Klonoa and Huepow looked at the final Moo that apparently was still remaining.

Huepow: You don't suppose that they'd... taste good, right?

Klonoa: I don't know... We never know unless we try.

Klonoa and Huepow picked up the remaining Moo and dragged him over to the campfire.

Klonoa: Kio!

Kio: Yeah?

Klonoa: What do you think about this idea for food?

Klonoa showed off the Moo.

Kio: Uh... i don't know...

Huepow: Well, i'm kinda curious. I'd like to know!

Klonoa: Let's try to get something out of this.

* * *

A while later...

Klonoa, Huepow and Kio were able to get some good raw meat parts out of that Moo.

Huepow: And now what...?

Kio: Ah, it's very simple!

Kio pricked a part of the meat and put it on the stick.

Kio: You prick a bit of food on the stick, and then you hold it into the fire like... this!

The meat on the stick of Kio was grilling, and after a while it was completely grilled.

Huepow: Whoa...

Klonoa: So that's how you do it.

Kio took a bite of the meat.

Kio: Teehee, tasted quite good! I haven't eaten meat that much, since it's kinda hard to come by over at Breezegale.

Huepow: I'd wanna try!

Klonoa: Me too!

Klonoa and Huepow's pieces of meat on the wooden sticks were grilling as well. They took a bite when their meat was grilled.

Huepow: Yum, tastes nice.

Klonoa: Woo! It tastes like a Hamburger! I love it!

As they were eating, Kio wanted to talk with Klonoa and Huepow.

Kio: So, uh… how about we all start a discussion or something?

Huepow: Sure, i'll begin. My name is Huepow. I'm the prince of Cress.

Kio: The prince of Cress, hmm?

Klonoa: I'm Klonoa. I'm said to be a dream traveler.

Kio: I'm Kio. A resident from Breezegale.

Klonoa: Huepow, didn't you say that you weren't allowed to leave Cress without a disguise a few years ago?

Huepow: Mm-hmm. Indeed. But that's why i went out this night just to look for you. I know it is against my duty of being a prince, but i'm just so alone!

Klonoa: Ah… I see. Well, thank you, Huepow. Without you, i don't think we'd have survived.

Huepow: No problem. As long as i can help out my friends, i'm happy! So… how have you been for these past few years, Klonoa?

Klonoa: Well, it's been pretty tough, seeing as how i'm a Dream Traveler and all, I had to leave all of my friends behind...

Klonoa: But Huepow, What have you been up to for these last few years?

Huepow: Not much… My mother forced me to suit the manner of a 'Prince' a bit more, but aside from that… I haven't done much. I'm not even allowed to go outside of Cress. I've been so alone for the last few years.

Klonoa: I'm sorry to hear that. I wish i could've been there for you, Huepow…

Huepow: Thanks, Klonoa. At least i was able to gain more potential into my abilities due to this. I can float and dash in the air way longer than i could before, i've learned my ways to with with a rapier, and even made an energy rapier as you saw me use.

Klonoa: Ah… that's really neat! I'm happy to see that you've improved your skills over the years, Huepow! I kinda wish i would be able to use the Wind Bullet a bit more effectively, even if it's not powered by someone…

Huepow: Klonoa… Hmm, maybe i'll give you a little present later on, okay? I think you'll like it.

Kio: H-hey, Huepow… do you know how to heal a wound like this?

Kio showed off his two scratches from the battle.

Huepow: Oh… Sure, hold still.

Huepow held his hand out towards Kio, as his wounds were healed by Huepow's magic.

Kio: Ah… thanks you, Prince Huepow.

Huepow: No problem.

Klonoa: **yawn** , I guess we should head to bed now… It's getting incredibly late. Let's plan our next ideas and moves tomorrow.

Huepow: I guess so, yeah...

Kio: Indeed... Well, good night everyone.

Klonoa: Good night.

Huepow: Night.

All three went to bed peacefully, without any disruption this time.


	4. Klonoa's fate?

CHAPTER 4: Klonoa's fate?

* * *

It was mid-morning. The beautiful morning sun was shining quite nicely. As Kio and Huepow were waking up, Klonoa still seemed to be sleeping.

Kio: _Yawn._ Good morning... uh... Prince Huepow.

Huepow: Good morning, Kio...

Kio and Huepow looked at Klonoa, as he was sleeping.

Kio: Say... what do you suppose... dream travelers... actually dream about?

Huepow: Hm... I don't know... I'm kinda curious now.

Kio and Huepow were looking at Klonoa from up close. Klonoa seemed to be having a bit of trouble in his sleep, he was moving around a little bit, and he was talking to himself.

Klonoa: Hmgh, no... i don't want to...

Huepow (Whispering): Want to?

Kio (Whispering): Hmm... What does it mean...?

Klonoa: Hrmgh...!

* * *

Inside Klonoa's dream...

Klonoa saw his younger self like a reflection in the mirror. His younger self was wearing a blue cap, red shorts, a red oversized collar, brown shoes and yellow gloves. Klonoa tried to touch his younger self, but his younger reflection rippled like water, and the whole scenery around Klonoa changed. To what seemed like Phantomile from 7 years ago.

Klonoa saw a young huepow and his younger self playing in Breezegale, until a plane crashed down in Bell Hill and the sky turned all dark. Klonoa's younger self and young huepow began getting scared. The scenery began to change, yet again...

Klonoa saw his younger self and a young Huepow sitting on a hill talking to each other somewhere close to Breezegale, until Huepow actually began saying something.

Young Huepow: You're really... You don't really exist in this world!

Young Klonoa: But... No! But I remember everything!

Young Huepow: They're... they're fake memories that I made...

Young Klonoa: No... It's a lie! It's a lie! IT'S A LIE!

As a black hole appeared behind young Klonoa, it began sucking him in. The song of rebirth was sang beautifully over the fields of Phantomile in the dream.

Young Huepow: Klonoa... It's time for you to go home... back to your Phantomile.

Young Klonoa: But... I don't want to... I don't want to!

The young Huepow bursted almost bursted into tears.

Young Huepow: NO!

The young Huepow tried to save Klonoa. He grabbed the Wind Ring just before he got sucked into the hole, but young Huepow couldn't save him.

Klonoa: Huepow... I-i always thought...

As the scenery began to change, yet again in a rippled effect, this time to nothingness... Klonoa saw his younger self floating around in nothingness. His younger self was wearing a blue cap, a blue outfit, red shoes and yellow gloves. then his eyes opened.

The scenery changed yet again with a rippled effect... It was a cliffside with a tree nearby the ocean. He saw his younger self standing near the cliffside, ready to walk away. Klonoa heard another voice another voice coming from near past Klonoa.

?: I-uh... hm...

She sounded kinda worried.

?: So is this... goodbye?

Klonoa saw his past self nod.

?: Of course... Lunatea isn't your world, is it?

Slowly, Klonoa recognized that voice.

Klonoa: Wait... Lunatea... and that voice... is that... Lolo...?

Past Lolo: You have to go home, right?

Past Klonoa looked at Lolo kinda sadly.

Past Klonoa: Lolo...

Past Lolo: It's okay! I knew this was coming. I'm fine, really.

Lolo seemed to smile, but didn't look that right. She seemed a bit... sad.

Past Lolo: I'll be fine... because i'm going to do my best. And... you taught me that it's okay to cry, as long as i don't give up.

Past Lolo: So... so...

Past Lolo seemed to get sad, almost as if she was going to cry.

Past Lolo: So... it's okay if i cry... right?

Past Lolo just couldn't hold it any longer. She completely bursts into tears and hugs past Klonoa.

Past Klonoa: Lolo...!

Klonoa was just looking at how the two were hugging each other. Klonoa sheds some tears.

Klonoa: Lolo...

Past Lolo: No! No no no no!

Past Lolo: I...I...! Klonoa...!

Past Klonoa: Lolo...

Klonoa: Lolo... I...i...!

Past Klonoa: I may leave this world... But we'll always be... _together..._

Klonoa's head began spinning a bit, it seems as if he was waking up from his dream.

Klonoa felt like he was almost completely bursting in tears... and soon, he woke up.

* * *

Back to Phantomile at the plains...

Klonoa: **ACK!** _Pant... pant..._

Huepow: Klonoa...?

Klonoa was completely sweating.

Klonoa: It was a dream...

Huepow sat down next to Klonoa.

Huepow: Are you okay?

Klonoa shakes his head.

Klonoa: No, i... i don't know...

Huepow: You seemed to be talking in your sleep. Something about rejecting something?

Klonoa became completely silent. He felt like he couldn't even say a word anymore.

Klonoa: ...

Huepow: Klonoa...?

Kio: Klonoa... was it about her?

Klonoa nods his head.

Kio: Ah... is it okay if i tell prince Huepow?

Klonoa: Y...yeah...

Kio whispered to Huepow what Klonoa said about Lolo.

Huepow: R-really? You met a girl you actually love named Lolo after you left Phantomile?

Klonoa flushed.

Klonoa: Y-yeah... and i... had to leave that world later on, too...

A few tears dropped off Klonoa's eyes.

Huepow: I...i see...

Huepow hugged Klonoa.

Huepow: I can't imagine how it must feel to leave a person you loved twice. Well, at least i'm finally here for you again.

Klonoa: But Huepow... Do you really... really think of me as a friend?

Huepow: Of course i do, Klonoa. You were always my friend.

Klonoa: **Sniff,** Thank you, Huepow.

Huepow: Klonoa... Let me help you on your journey for as long as you want me to. I'd like to help you out as much as possible!

Klonoa: But Huepow...

Huepow: Don't worry, Cress can handle it without me!

Klonoa: Huepow... Thank you!

Klonoa (Thinking): _I'll try to get back to Lunatea… whatever it takes! Lolo…_

Klonoa: So… how about we get to it? Let's head out for Jugpot.

Huepow turned into his Ring Spirit form, and entered the Wind Ring of Klonoa.

Kio: Whoa...

Huepow (In Ring): Okay, Klonoa! Give it a try! See how well the Wind Bullet works!

Klonoa stood up out of bed, and pointed the Wind Ring where nobody was standing.

Klonoa: WIND BULLET!

Klonoa fired his Wind Bullet like he always used to. It felt satisfying.

Klonoa: Hehehe... It feels so great to do this again.

Kio: Klonoa...

Kio was thinking about how the Wind Bullet saved his life, when he was trapped inside that bubble.

Huepow (In Ring): Let's go, Klonoa!

Klonoa: Kio! Pack your stuff!

Kio: O-okay!

Kio grabbed his spear and all three airbeds and followed Klonoa as they headed off towards Jugpot.

Klonoa (Thinking): _Lolo... hang in there!_


	5. Jugpot, the Kingdom of Water

CHAPTER 5: Jugpot, The Kingdom of Water

* * *

Klonoa, Huepow and Kio almost arrived at Jugpot. Huepow noticed something while he was inside the Wind Ring.

Huepow: KLONOA!

Klonoa: Hmm?

Huepow got out of the Wind Ring with what seemed like a Yellow/Green striped board.

Huepow: Klonoa... what is this?

Klonoa looked at it for a bit, and then he remembered.

Klonoa: Hm?- Oh, that... That's the...!

Klonoa (Thinking): _Wait, Popka forgot to bring it back and just hid it inside the ring...!_

Klonoa: ...That's an Air Board from Joilant.

Kio: Joilant?

Huepow: Joilant...?

Huepow and Kio both look confused.

Klonoa: ...Don't mind it for now. Anyways, that's an Air Board. It works just as a regular Snowboard, except it can hover over almost any regular terrain.

Huepow: Ooohh...

Kio: I'm interested.

Huepow: I've never even heard that something like this existed... is it from another world?

Klonoa: Mm-hmm.

Huepow: What world, if i may ask?

Klonoa's flushing, he was thinking about Lolo and Lunatea.

Klonoa: I-uh, i-i... well, how about we save that for another time?

Huepow: Hm, okay.

Huepow (Thinking): _Heh, now i'm really curious! Does it have to do with that dream that Klonoa had or something?_

Klonoa: Look, we're almost at Jugpot. Let's just follow the road that leads to the top of that waterfall.

The group started walking up on the road that leads to Jugpot.

Kio: Jugpot, Hm... I've always wondered how this place looked.

Huepow: Hm? Kio, are you telling you never went to Jugpot before?

Kio: No, i never left Breezegale, or at least not far from it.

Kio: Hey, Klonoa... do you at least know where you're from? Or your parents?

Klonoa: ...

Kio: ...

Klonoa: ...no...

Klonoa (Thinking): _Do i even have parents...? Or even a world i came from...?_

Kio: ...Sorry that i asked.

Klonoa: It's okay, Kio. Don't worry.

Klonoa (Thinking): _I don't know what this feeling is, but why do i feel like i only care for Lolo that much, and almost nothing else anymore...? As a Dream Traveler, i thought i-_

Huepow noticed Klonoa was thinking a lot to himself, as he was looking kinda sad.

Huepow: Klonoa...?

Klonoa stopped walking, as did the rest of the group.

Klonoa: O-oh, uh... sorry. I guess i kinda lost myself in my thoughts again. Hehehe...

Huepow: ...Something doesn't look right about you. Do you look... sad?

Klonoa: M-me...? Sad? N-no, of course not...

Huepow: Ah, i get it. It must be that Lolo girl, right?

Klonoa flushed.

Klonoa: Y-yeah...

Huepow: I know that feeling. You care for her so much, that you want to see her again, right?

Klonoa: Well, not exactly... it's more than that. but for some reason, i can't really... put it into words. I feel all confused.

Kio was kinda smiling innocently.

Kio (Thinking): _Hehe... Will he admit that he actually is in love with her? Or is it something else? Something... even more?_

Huepow noticed Kio kinda smiling.

Huepow: KIO! You know something about this?

Kio: _W-whaat?_ Don't be ridiculous!

Huepow: Well that smile of yours seems pretty suspicious. I feel like you know something that i-

Klonoa: H-hey! How about we all just get moving along?

Kio: Oh-uh... right! Sorry.

Huepow: _Wh-whoops,_ sorry...

Huepow (Thinking): _Hmm... But who's Lolo exactly...?_

The group started walking again. Eventually, they reached Jugpot. They met two Jugpot Soldiers who seemed to be on their way of taking off from Jugpot. Both soldiers had a Iron Sword in a scabbard on their hips, and a torch on the other side. They seemed to be discussing about something.

Jugpot Soldier 1: But i'm telling you, it definitely does exi- Oh... Good afternoon, travelers!

Kio: Oh... good afternoon,

Jugpot Soldier 2: What brings you travelers here to Jugpot, the Water Kingdom?

Klonoa: Well, we... we're looking for answers to certain things.

Jugpot Soldier 1: Answers, eh? Well... the King of Jugpot knows a lot. Maybe you can ask him...

Jugpot Soldier 2: Or maybe not! Har-har!

Huepow: Hmm? Why not?

Jugpot Soldier 1: Well, can you guys swim for one?

The Jugpot Soldier pointed at the Shell Castle where the King of Jugpot resides. The water surrounding it seemed endless.

Klonoa: **gulp**

Jugpot Soldier 2: And second of all, ever since the King lost it a few years ago, he decides to only let in the people he trusts. He doesn't want to become corrupted by monsters again.

Jugpot Soldier 1: Well, good luck finding someone as trusted as Clawford or something! Hehehe.

Klonoa: Clawford...?

Huepow: Clawford?

Jugpot Soldier 2: Ehhh?! You guys haven't heard of Clawford yet?

Jugpot Soldier 1: He's the most honored soldier here in Jugpot. There's no-one more trusted than him!

Klonoa: Nope...

Huepow: Huh...

Kio: Never heard of him...

Jugpot Soldier 2: …

Jugpot Soldier 1: ...

Huepow: Say, where can i find this 'Clawford'?

Jugpot Soldier 1: You think you actually got what it takes... to win from Clawford? Bwahahaha!

Huepow: I'm serious! I'll do anything that it takes to win him over for us!

Jugpot Soldier 2: Sure... Well, he's mostly seen fighting in the Dream Arena. I don't think he's lost a fight once since he started participating!

Klonoa: Oy... but where is this 'Dream Arena'?

Jugpot Soldier 1 (Thinking): _These kids actually want to try to go fight against him? They're out of their minds!_

Jugpot Soldier 1: Well, it lies somewhere on the plains between Jugpot and Forlock. Well... good luck, _heroes!_ Hehehe...

The two Jugpot Soldiers left Jugpot and started discussing again. Klonoa eavesdropped on what they were saying with its ears.

Jugpot Soldier 2: Are you serious though...?

Jugpot Soldier 1: I'm not kidding. Jugkettle Sea actually exists!

Jugpot Soldier 2: Huh, like i can believe that...

Klonoa (Thinking): _Jugkettle...?_

Huepow: Klonoa?

Klonoa: O-oh, uh... right. Let's head off to this 'Dream Arena'!

Huepow: Wait...

Huepow grabbed the Air Board from Klonoa.

Huepow: How about we give this a try? I wanna see how it works!

Klonoa: Hmm... sure thing! Let's go, Huepow!

Klonoa steps on the Air Board. He saw Kio standing there… not really moving at all.

Klonoa: Kio?

Kio: Don't worry, i'll run after you guys.

Kio (Thinking): I'm kinda scared to ride that board... **shivers**

Klonoa: Ah, okay.

Klonoa looks over to the plains that lead to Forlock.

Klonoa: Fighting in the Dream Arena, huh...? Huepow! Rupurudu!

Huepow gets inside the Wind Ring. Klonoa went off into the plains between Jugpot and Forlock on his Air Board. What challenge will lie ahead for Klonoa and the rest of the group?


	6. The Dream Arena

CHAPTER 6: The Dream Arena

* * *

Halfway on the path that leads to Forlock, Klonoa noticed a colosseum in the distance. Despite it being in the distance though, it still appeared huge.

Klonoa: Hey Huepow... do you think that's what they were talking about?

Huepow: Hmm... it seems like it. Let's check it out!

Klonoa and Huepow went over to the colosseum in the distance. Eventually they arrived at the entrance of the colosseum. Klonoa steps off his Air Board, as Huepow places it back into the Wind Ring.

Huepow: Wow, that ride was truly a new experience. I've never heard that such a thing exists. And it's quite fast, too. You're quite skilled at riding one of these things!

Klonoa: Hehe... thanks.

Klonoa and Huepow looked at the colosseum before entering it.

Klonoa: Hey, Huepow... are you kinda nervous?

Huepow: Not really. But i'm pretty confident of myself.

Klonoa: Ah... well, i honestly kinda am... Maybe it's because i don't know what to expect. But regardless, i'm still pressing on.

Huepow: Don't worry, Klonoa... i'm willing to protect you and help you as much as possible.

Klonoa: Thanks...

Klonoa and Huepow entered the colosseum. As they entered the building, they saw the reception where various other people were signing up. Klonoa and Huepow wait in line.

Klonoa: I suppose this is it...

Huepow: Yeah...

Klonoa: It makes me a bit uneasy that we have to fight for this, but it seems like there's no other choice.

Eventually, it was Klonoa and Huepow's turn in the lines.

?: Next!

Klonoa: Okay.

Huepow entered the Wind Ring, as Klonoa steps forward to the reception. There was one receptionist, who seemed to be a person from Forlock.

Klonoa: Hey, i'd like to... enter the arena.

Receptionist: Sure, entry to the arena is free. Please fill in the registration paper.

The receptionist handed over a registration paper along with a pen to Klonoa. Klonoa looked at the paper. It had a few things listed that Klonoa needed to fill in: Name, birth date, age, nationality, description, and so on.

Klonoa (Thinking): _Hmm… I don't know much info about myself, but i'll try to fill in as much as possible..._

Klonoa wrote his name, his age, and a description of himself on the paper, and handed it back to the receptionist along with the pen.

Receptionist: Klonoa the Dream Traveler, huh? Okay, Klonoa... Which dueling class do you think is best suited for you?

Klonoa: Hmm? Class?

Receptionist: There's a choice between four classes. Class S which is for the strongest of the strong, Class A for strong ones, Class B for decent fighters, and Class C for weak ones.

Klonoa: Uh... can i get my place in a class based on another person who fights here?

Receptionist: That's possible. So... which fighter?

Klonoa: A Jugpot Soldier by the name of Clawford.

Receptionist: Clawford... Hm, i have no idea why you would try to fight someone like that, but he fights in Class A. I can sign you up for Class A dueling if you want.

Klonoa: That's fine with me, i suppose.

Receptionist: Okay, here's your card to enter your own arena room. Go to the hallway on your left until you find the correct room number. Everything will be explained in your room. Hope you enjoy the battles over here at the Dream Arena.

Klonoa: Thanks...

Klonoa took his card. Just before he entered the hallway, he heard someone yell his name.

?: KLONOA!

Klonoa: Hmm?

It was Kio, who seemed all exhausted.

Kio: _Pant... pant..._ Sorry i'm late...

Klonoa: It's okay. Kio, take care...

Kio: WAIT! But where should i go then?!

Klonoa: Hm, how about you ask the receptionist?

Klonoa walked into the hallway.

Kio: _Klonoa..._

Kio walked over to the receptionist.

Kio: Hey, uh... sorry that i'm asking, but...

Receptionist: You want to sign up for arena dueling as well?

Kio: WAIT! No! I just want to know what i can do as someone who... doesn't want to fight.

Receptionist: Ah, so you want to spectate, right?

Kio: Uhm... yeah, sounds fine with me.

Receptionist: A ticket for a seat costs two gold.

Kio: Hmm... do you accept dream stones as well?

Receptionist: Sure, one green dream stone.

Kio gave the receptionist one dream stone. As change, the receptionist gave 8 gold. Then the receptionist gave Kio his ticket.

Receptionist: The way to the arena seats is by following the upstairs to the right from the reception. Hope you have a great day at the Dream Arena.

Kio: Thank you. Have a nice day as well.

Kio followed the upstairs. When he reached the top, he arrived at the arena seatings. A lot of people were spectating in the arena as well. Kio sat down at one of the vacant seatings.

Kio: I suppose i should just wait here until Klonoa finds Clawford...


	7. The Large Gorilla

CHAPTER 7: DREAM ARENA - The Large Gorilla.

* * *

Klonoa checked his card number while walking through the hallways.

Klonoa: Hmm... it seems like my room number is 329. Huepow, do you see room 329 anywhere?

Huepow: No, not yet...

Klonoa and Huepow kept walking through the hallways.

Klonoa: Hey, don't you find it a bit... quiet? Almost too quiet.

Huepow: Yeah... but it seems like we have no choice but to just press on.

Eventually, Huepow noticed a hallway where there are rooms between 300-400.

Huepow: Hey, Klonoa! I think i know where we should go!

Klonoa: Ah!

Klonoa and Huepow ran through the hallway until they reached room 329. Klonoa stood in front of the door. He noticed a card slot.

Klonoa: ...Do you suppose i should stick the card into the slot?

Huepow: I guess we'll have to find out.

Klonoa sticked the card into the card slot, and the door unlocked. Klonoa and Huepow entered their room. It seemed to be styled like a house of a Breezegale Resident, to Klonoa's surprise. It has a nice couch, a nice and wide bed, a warm hearth, two wooden chairs with a table, a bathroom and a lamp.

Klonoa: Whoa...

Huepow: Hehe, talk about luxury, Klonoa...

Klonoa: Well, we signed up for Class A dueling, so i guess it's only natural for us to get a nice room like this. Still kinda strange how they hand over a room like this for free to us though...?

Huepow: I guess they'll give us anything to put up some good fights.

Huepow starts lying down on the couch.

Huepow: Ahh... It would be nice to live in here or something, wouldn't it?

Klonoa: If only i could...

Klonoa (Thinking): _I know that i'm a Dream Traveler, but why do i feel like i... i...?_

Huepow: ...Klonoa?

Klonoa: Oh, it's-it's nothing...

Huepow: Klonoa... there really seems to be something... bothering you lately. Can you please tell me what it is?

Klonoa: Well, that's the thing... I don't know what it is. It's about my role as a Dream Traveler, but i don't know why i feel like this about it...

Huepow: Negative about it? Or...?

Klonoa: Just... strange... i'm unsure.

Huepow: Oh... sorry that i asked, Klonoa. I can't imagine how hard it must be.

Klonoa: It's okay, Huepow... i'll find a way.

Klonoa looked around the room.

Klonoa: Say... how do you think we'll be able to get into a duel?

Huepow: I don't know...

Huepow looked a bit around, and noticed a computer panel hanging on the wall.

Huepow: How about that?

Huepow pointed at the computer panel, and Klonoa walked over to it to try it out. The interface on it had a few options to select: DUEL, FIGHTER DESCRIPTION, LOG OUT, and UNREGISTER.

Klonoa: Huepow... i think we may be up for a fight next if i press this button. Let's duel until we meet Clawford!

Huepow: Okay, Klonoa!

Huepow entered Klonoa's Wind Ring.

Klonoa pressed the DUEL button on the computer panel. The screen said that the next duel for Klonoa was planned, and that a teleport panel will appear soon to teleport Klonoa into the arena. It also said that Klonoa needs to back off from the computer panel to not interfere with the teleport panel.

Klonoa: Ah...

Klonoa backed off from the computer panel. A few seconds later, the teleport panel appeared below the computer panel.

Huepow (In Ring): Ready, Klonoa?

Klonoa: I suppose so...

Klonoa stepped on the teleport panel, and immediately was teleported into the Arena. 

* * *

The audience seatings were almost completely filled. It seemed pretty crazy.

Kio: Hmm? Wait, that's him! KLONOA!

Klonoa looked around the Arena. The Arena was really, really wide and big.

Klonoa: Whoa... really spacious, right Huepow?

Huepow (In Ring): Yeah...

On the other side of the Arena, some other creature was teleported. As it arrived on the field, it's revealed to be a large, brown gorilla.

Klonoa: Whoa, he's tall...!

Announcer: Up next, Klonoa... a 15 year old dream traveler with no real backstory... goes up against Diglo, a 29 year old gorilla. He's been known to be hired as a bodyguard often. Ready? Go!

Diglo stood there, just... looking at Klonoa with a frown. Klonoa kinda looks back at Diglo rather... unsure.

While Kio was watching, a Gambler was shouting constantly to place a bet.

Gambler: Place your bets here! Place one on who you think is gonna win!

Kio decided to look at what's going on over at the Gambler. Lots of people were betting at Diglo as it seemed.

Kio (Thinking): _Hmm, should i place a bet or not...?_

Gambler: Hey mister, place a bet on who's gonna win this battle!

Kio: I-uh... okay, i'll bet 10 dream stones on the Dream Traveler!

Everyone around Kio seemed shocked.

Better 1: He's gonna bet THAT much on that boy?

Better 2: Is he crazy...? He has no way to win against the gorilla!

Better 3: He'll surely lose all of his money in a second like that. 10 dream stones is like 100 gold!

Gambler: Kehehe, so it's a deal then!

Kio handed in 10 dream stones to the gambler.

Klonoa: Hey... aren't you gonna attack me first...?

Diglo: ...

Klonoa: Hey!

Diglo: ...Go first, if you want. I'd at least want to make it kinda fair.

Klonoa: Uhm... okay.

Huepow (In Ring): Okay, Klonoa... i got the perfect attack for this! Charge the Wind Bullet and shoot it head-on to Diglo.

Klonoa: I'll try...

Klonoa charges the Wind Ring, as the attack felt really familiar to Klonoa...

Klonoa (Thinking): _Wait, this feels almost like the exact same attack that Huepow and i used against Nahatomb…_

Klonoa: _Fully Charged... WIND BULLET!_

Klonoa shot the Fully Charged Wind Bullet at Diglo towards his stomach. The projectile hit Diglo pretty hard and created a pretty big wound. Diglo was caught off guard by it.

Diglo: OW!

Diglo kneeled down and held his hands against his wound due to the pain of the attack.

Huepow: Now, Klonoa!

Klonoa: What? What now...?

Huepow: I don't know... do something!

Klonoa: Do... something? Okay, i'll try!

Klonoa (Thinking): _I feel like this won't really do much, but i'll try. This is completely ridiculous..._

Klonoa ran up to Diglo while he was still kneeling down. Klonoa jumped up in the air towards the head of Diglo.

Klonoa kicked Diglo's head really hard with his right leg.

Klonoa: WAHOO!

Diglo's head almost completely bends to the left by it, and Diglo fell down to the ground. Diglo was knocked out!

The whole arena went silent out of shock… then they started cheering again because of how amazing Klonoa put up an attack.

Announcer: Unbelievable! Diglo got completely knocked out by Klonoa with a kick! What a truly amazing battle that was. The winner's Klonoa!

Gambler: ...

All betters: ...

The Gambler gave Kio 20 dream stones.

Gambler: _**Sigh...**_

Kio: Thank you.

Kio (Thinking): _Hehehe, Klonoa really did it this time… I'm always impressed what he comes up with._

Klonoa: Wh-what was… since when…?

Huepow (In Ring): KLONOA!

Klonoa: Hmm?

Huepow (In Ring): That was unbelievable, since when did your legs get so strong?!

Klonoa: I-i don't know… I thought i was always weak...

Klonoa (Thinking): _Is it because i am forced to travel so much? Hmm…_

Klonoa and Huepow got teleported back into their room.


	8. A Vampire?

CHAPTER 8: DREAM ARENA - A Vampire?

* * *

Klonoa and Huepow were relaxing in their own room.

Huepow: Great teamwork out there! Really, it seems like you've changed a lot!

Klonoa: Yeah…

Huepow: It really seems like you've actually gotten stronger over time. Since when?

Klonoa: Well, i don't know... i've always considered myself weak.

Huepow: Well, that kick definitely wasn't weak, i can tell you that. Klonoa... you really have a lot of potential that none of us know about yet.

Klonoa: Potential, huh...?

Klonoa (Thinking): _Potential to...? Hm... i don't know yet..._

Huepow entered the Wind Ring.

Huepow (In Ring): So, how about another round?

Klonoa: Okay, let's go.

Klonoa went to the computer panel and accepted to go another round. Klonoa got teleported into the Arena.

* * *

In the audience, there was a man sitting a few feet away from Kio who seemed familiar.

?: Hm, so he's really gone out to do something like this, huh...

Kio: Hmm?

To Kio's surprise, it was Balue from Breezegale.

Balue: Oh, it's you. That boy who went with the Dream Traveler, right?

Kio: Y-yeah. What are you actually doing here, Balue?

Balue: Well, i've heard heard the Dream Traveler's come over here for something, but i don't know what... Say, do you know exactly why he's fighting here?

Kio: Well, we were told we couldn't enter the Shell Castle without anyone trusted by Seadoph. So Klonoa went out to search for a soldier named 'Clawford' here.

Balue: Ah...

Klonoa looked around the arena. It seemed like it was around evening at this point. The torches around the arena brightened up the place beautifully.

Klonoa: The evening sky looks beautiful...

Soon after, the opponent appeared on the other side of the Arena. It seemed like a vampire with purple skin and yellow, pointy hair and pointy ears, a smoking and white gloves.

Announcer: This round, Klonoa the Dream Traveler takes it against the well-known vampire known as Zweegle! Nobody will know what the outcome of this battle could be! Ready... Go!

Zweegle: Kekehe, once i've drained all your blood, i will immediately finish you off in less than 15 seconds!

Klonoa: ...!

Huepow (In Ring): Klonoa... I've wanted to share you something, and now seems the right time to do it. Klonoa, please take it!

Huepow shared some strange energy to the Wind Ring, and the Wind Ring... started to get a energy blade out of the green emerald!

Zweegle: A blade...?

Klonoa: Whoa, what is th-?!

Huepow (In Ring): Klonoa, i hereby grant the Wind Ring the Wind Sword as an ability! Anyone strong enough to power the Wind Bullet can also power the Wind Sword!

Klonoa strikes a pose while holding the Wind Sword. Klonoa seemed a lot more confident.

Klonoa: You said something about draining my blood, huh? I'd like to see you try!

Zweegle seemed kinda still.

Zweegle: Hehe… that's an impressive weapon you got there. But do you think it can really match against me, the well-known vampire, Zweegle?!

Zweegle took off his gloves.

Announcer: What's he doing?! He never took off his gloves for something before here!

Zweegle dropped his gloves on the ground. It seemed like his nails were incredibly sharp. Klonoa was looking rather serious.

Zweegle: Hehehe… kinda surprised? You should be! My nails can tear through iron with ease!

Zweegle immediately jumped towards Klonoa, and tried to scratch his face as quick as he could.

Klonoa: …!

Klonoa immediately tried to block the attacks, but rather clumsy. Klonoa seemed to have blocked the most major strikes from Zweegle, but not everything. Zweegle jumped away from Klonoa. A few scratches on Klonoa's face were dripping blood.

Klonoa: Kch…!

Zweegle (Thinking): _No… this can't be! Normally, anyone would already be dead from this…!_

Klonoa wiped his blood from his face. Klonoa looked rather smugly.

Klonoa: ...Heh, is that the best you can do?

Klonoa (Thinking): _I think i'm getting the hang of this sword… This could be easy!_

Zweegle seemed to be getting annoyed.

Zweegle (Thinking): _D-damn…! This kid is mocking me!_

Announcer: Wow! Seems like Klonoa survived from Zweegle's sharp nails!

Zweegle: D-Damn it…!

Zweegle tried to scratch Klonoa again. Klonoa avoided all of Zweegle's attacks. Zweegle tried to tear into Klonoa completely with both hands, but Klonoa was able to avoid Zweegle's attack. Zweegle seemed completely defenseless.

Zweegle (Thinking): _W-what…?!_

Klonoa held his Wind Sword with two hands and slashed through Zweegle's nails easily.

All of Zweegle's nails fell down to the ground.

Zweegle (Thinking): _Damn it…!_

Zweegle seemed to be getting pretty desperate, and tried to punch Klonoa with his left fist. Klonoa blocked the fist with his right fist. Zweegle seemed shocked.

Zweegle: …!

Klonoa smiled.

Klonoa: Heheh.

Klonoa kicked Zweegle's back hard with his left foot.

Klonoa: **WAHOO!**

Zweegle fell onto the hard ground. Zweegle's back seemed completely broken, and he couldn't get up!

Announcer: I can't believe this! Zweegle seemed to be completely getting handed by Klonoa! What else could possibly happen at this point…?!

Klonoa: Oy…

Zweegle (Thinking): _Damn… I've been a Class A fighter for years… nothing could beat me… up until now… This is the first time someone actually completely beaten me to the bone. i don't... i don't wanna admit...!_

Zweegle passed out.

Klonoa: Hmm…?

Announcer: ...Whoa! That definitely was unexpected. Did Zweegle just pass out?! This is the first time something like this happened to him... The winner is Klonoa!

The audience cheered.

Kio: Whoa, Klonoa... really did it, didn't he?

Balue: I can't believe how much he has grown...

Over in the distance, some mysterious person was watching Klonoa.

?: Hmm... Why would he be fighting in Class A? Could it be that he's looking for... me?

Klonoa looked at Zweegle who seemed utterly defeated.

Klonoa: ...Huh? Hmm... I kinda expected a bit more out of this though, seeing as how he actually striked a bit of a threat against me...

Klonoa was teleported back into his room.


	9. The Golden Armored and Mysterious Knight

CHAPTER 9: DREAM ARENA - The Golden Armored and Mysterious Knight.

* * *

 _Somewhere, in a strange and dark, dark realm… Where dreams aren't even a thing… There was a mysterious person sitting on a throne, completely covered in darkness..._

Joka arrived at the throne to talk to the mysterious man. Joka kneeled down to him. The mysterious man seemed to be a lion.

?: _Ah, Joka… Can you tell me… what you came here for?_

Joka: Your highness… i'm here to inform that the five Armed Moo's that we've sent, have been… killed.

?: _Killed… You think it could be the work of the… Dream Traveler?_

Joka: I think so, your highness. But i'm still not sure.

?: _Hmph… i think we should send our Nighty-Knights out to-_

Joka: No, i think there's no need for that just yet… Let me send out the Gold Armored Knight to kill the Dream Traveler. I've heard a few reports of a few hidden Moo's that the Dream Traveler was seen around the Dream Arena. Nobody could possibly defeat someone as skilled as the Gold Armored Knight.

?: _...As you wish. But if the Gold Armored Knight will not make a return in a few days, then i'm definitely gonna send out Nighty-Knights over all dream worlds… I will reign over all dreams, and nightmares will be spread! My ambitions won't be stopped by a foolish Dream Traveler. Joka, i trust you on helping me fulfill this ambition..._

Joka: Hehehe, of course, your highness… I'll not disappoint you!

?: Now go, my dear Joka…

Joka stood up and left the throne room.

Joka (Thinking): _Tch, i can't believe the mighty Hue actually trusts me like that… At some point, i'm definitely gonna rule all dream worlds on my own. Moo's and Nightmares will rule and be at my command! If my Gold Armored Knight will be killed by that brat, then i'm gonna immediately take over Phantomile on my own!_

Joka (Thinking): _Mark my words, you brat!_

* * *

Back over at the Dream Arena...

Klonoa: ...Hey, Huepow… do you feel something… strange?

Huepow: ...yeah, it feels… familiar.

Klonoa: I'm glad i'm not the only one who feels it.

Huepow: I've had this feeling for quite a while now, but now it seems like it's really noticeable. The fact that i was able to call you back here to Phantomile seems proof that there's indeed something out there.

Klonoa: Once we've found Clawford, we're going to find out what's out there.

* * *

Klonoa goes over to the computer panel and activates to go another round. Klonoa was teleported into the Arena. As it's opponent was also teleported onto the field, it was revealed to be some unknown knight in golden armor wielding a spear and a shield.

Klonoa: Hmm?

Announcer: What's this?! A mysterious knight in golden armor makes its way into the Arena who seemed to want to fight against Klonoa the Dream Traveler! He didn't even fill in any description of himself, or... well, anything! What kinda fight could this be?!

Klonoa: Wait, that's...

The Golden Knight raises it's spear.

Huepow (In Ring): That thing looks familiar...

Klonoa: Well, if i think what i think it is, then i've gotta destroy that thing immediately!

Kio: Klonoa…!

Klonoa raises its Wind Ring with the Wind Sword. Klonoa seemed confident, while the Golden Knight seemed... silent.

Klonoa: Hehe... The first one to actually pose a threat that also seems pretty strong. Rupurudu!

The Golden Knight and Klonoa started running towards each other. The Golden Knight tried to stab Klonoa, But Klonoa immediately dodged and then Klonoa tried to slash the Golden Knight with the Wind Sword. The Golden Knight blocked the attack with it's shield. The Golden Knight jumped backwards with a backflip.

Klonoa (Thinking): Whoa, he definitely knows how to fight for a...!

The audience was cheering. Klonoa and the Golden Knight were just staring at each other.

Golden Knight: ...

Klonoa (Thinking): _I've gotta think of some strategy. I don't know if this will work..._

Klonoa: Alright, sir knight!

Klonoa pointed at the Golden Knight.

Klonoa: Whatever it takes, i'll defeat you!

The Wind Ring's emerald began shining.

Huepow (In Ring): Klonoa! I think i'm strong enough to operate this attack for you!

Klonoa (Thinking): _It all seems so… clear to me, it's like i can see the wind..._

Klonoa: TORNADO ATTACK!

Klonoa swings the Wind Ring. And to his surprise, a strong wind force blasted across the battlefield. The Golden Knight was blown backwards and fell to the ground. It seemed like the Golden Knight dropped his shield due to this, but didn't even bother to pick it back up.

Balue (Thinking): _Tornado Attack, huh..._

Klonoa immediately activated the Wind Sword after that.

Klonoa (Thinking): _I'm really getting the hang of this!_

The Golden Knight immediately charged at Klonoa with the spear, but Klonoa was able to jump over the Golden Knight easily. Klonoa immediately slashed through the golden armor as hard as he could.

Klonoa: HYA!

The armor actually broke off. As it was revealed who the knight was, the audience went silent.

Klonoa: ...I knew it, i exactly knew it.

Announcer: ...WHOA! What's this?!

The knight turned it's back. And it's revealed to be...

Moo: MOO!

A red Moo.

The audience was completely shocked. They couldn't believe it.

Kio: Wha-?!

Announcer: I can't believe it! It's one of those nightmare creatures! This is the first time one of them was actually able to enter the Arena...!

Moo: Moo!

The Moo held it's spear in a defensive position.

Klonoa: Well, time to defeat this Moo completely! Rupurudu!

Klonoa tried to slash the Moo with the Wind Sword. The moo was able to block the attacks with its spear and dodge them.

Moo: Mooo!

The Moo tried yet again to stab Klonoa, but Klonoa dodged the stabs.

Moo: Moo...?!

The Moo was open to attack for a short moment, so Klonoa decided to use that moment as quick as he could.

Klonoa: **WAHOO!**

Klonoa slashed through the Moo.

Moo: MOOO!

The Moo popped.

Klonoa: ...I-i've did it... i've won.

The audience went silent for a bit... and then everyone cheered for Klonoa.

Announcer: He did it! He's defeated one of the most feared creatures around here! Klonoa wins!

Kio: Whoa, he did it…!

Klonoa was teleported back into his room.


	10. The Honored Jugpot Soldier

CHAPTER 10: DREAM ARENA - The Honored Jugpot Soldier.

* * *

Huepow and Klonoa were sitting in their room taking a break.

Klonoa: ...Something's definitely odd. Doesn't it seem like that Gold Armored Moo was definitely sent to specifically go after me?

Huepow: Yeah... I've got a bad feeling about what's to come...

Klonoa: We better find Clawford as quick as possible and get out of here. I don't want to cause any harm to anyone.

Huepow: Yeah...

Klonoa walked over to the computer panel and accepted to go another round.

Klonoa: I hope that we'll find this Clawford sometime soon...

* * *

Klonoa was teleported into the Arena. It's opponent was also getting teleported into the Arena. To Klonoa's surprise... It was what seemed like a Jugpot Soldier!

Kio: Wait, isn't that-?!

Klonoa: O-oy... Are you by any chance... Clawford?

?: ...! The Dream Traveler...

Klonoa: Please tell me!

Clawford: ...Yes. Why...?

Klonoa: I've been waiting to meet you...

Clawford: The Dream Traveler... wanted to... see me? Me…

Clawford raised it's Water Sword.

Clawford: I KNOW EXACTLY WHAT THIS ALL MEANS! You came here to finish me off, huh... WELL, I WILL NOT LET YOU! I will make Jugpot proud… **I WILL NEVER LOSE!**

Klonoa: H-Hold up! Wai-!

Announcer: This fight is between Klonoa the Dream Traveler and Clawford, the Proud Knight of Jugpot! Ready... **Go!**

Clawford immediately charged at Klonoa with his Water Sword.

Klonoa (Thinking): _Manya... this could be a disaster..._

Klonoa: Huepow! Wind Sword!

Klonoa activated the Wind Ring's Wind Sword. Clawford tried to attack Klonoa with the Water Sword, but Klonoa was able to block the sword. Klonoa then tried to attack Clawford, but Clawford blocked his attack as well. Both then tried to attack each other, but swords clashed, and jumped back.

Klonoa: Oy! Can't we just talk about it?

Clawford: No way! If you want some of me, then come to me face-to-face!

Klonoa: But that's not what i'm here fo-

Clawford held out it's other hand and seemed to be charging some kind of magic attack.

Huepow (Thinking): _What's he doing...?_

Clawford: Have some of this! **WATER SPLASH!** (Frozen water particles, used as projectile)

Clawford threw a wide range of magical hard water particles towards Klonoa.

Klonoa (Thinking): _Whoa...!_

Just before they were about to hit Klonoa, Klonoa immediately pulled a Tornado Attack to deflect the Water Splash.

Clawford (Thinking): _Kch...! He's good... I don't think attacking from a distance is gonna help too much..._

Clawford: Alright, Let's settle this with our swords!

Klonoa: B-but... but i-

Clawford immediately charged at Klonoa yet again.

Klonoa (Thinking): _Sigh... I just wanna talk to him..._

Klonoa activates the Wind Sword again, and this time charges at Clawford as well. Klonoa and Clawford's blades clashed pretty hard. Clawford saw a moment to slash his Water Sword into Klonoa's face. Klonoa was barely able to dodge the blade. But it seems like it slighty hit him. A bit of blood fell from Klonoa's face, but it was barely anything.

Clawford: ...! Oh, sh-

Klonoa immediately slashed Clawford pretty hard while he was still wide open.

Klonoa: **TORIYAAH!**

Clawford: **AAAAAHHH!**

Clawford fell down, and seemed pretty wounded. Clawford couldn't stand up anymore since his legs were hit pretty hard by it as well. Clawford was almost coughing blood.

Clawford: This is gonna be the end of me… Clawford, the Disgraceful Soldier in my family tree… who failed what my father, grandfather and ancestors could...!

Klonoa slowly walked up to Clawford while he seemed helpless.

Klonoa: ...Hey...

Clawford: ...I know. Honestly, i've accepted my fate. Do what you must, Dream Traveler... finish me off.

Klonoa: Wh-whoa-wait, **what?!**

Klonoa rectracted the Wind Sword.

Klonoa: You think i came here to kill you?

Clawford: ...?

Klonoa: No! Don't worry, Clawford. Come and talk with me outside of the Arena about it. We need your help.

Clawford: O-oh... sure...

Clawford (Thinking): _Man, i thought this was gonna be the end of me… Whew._

Klonoa: Come on, i'll help you back up.

Announcer: What's this?! It seems like both have given up the battle! This fight ends with a draw!

Klonoa was teleported back into his room.


	11. Clawford's appreciation

CHAPTER 11: Clawford's appreciation

* * *

Klonoa and Huepow came back to the reception of the Dream Arena as quickly as they could after the fight. Klonoa and Huepow waited there.

Kio: Klonoa!

Klonoa: Oh, hey Kio.

Kio: That was amazing! Really, i've never seen someone so strong and amazing before!

Klonoa: O-oh, thanks...

Huepow (In Ring): _Really, Klonoa... you said that you don't consider yourself strong, right?_

Klonoa: Uhm... yeah...

Huepow got out of the Wind Ring.

Huepow: Honestly... that kick of yours wasn't what you should consider 'weak.' In fact, the strength of you wielding the Wind Sword was kinda impressive as well. And you pulling off that Tornado Attack!

Klonoa (Thinking): _How come i can all of a sudden do these things...? Did i really get stronger the past few years i've been... gone?_

Klonoa: Huepow... Thanks.

?: Hey!

Klonoa: Hmm?

Someone appeared from the other side of the hall. It was Clawford.

Clawford: Hey... Klonoa, i feel like i should apologize for that just now. It's been in my family for countless generations… and i've been fed up to be like this.

Clawford looked pretty disappointed in himself. Klonoa put his hand on Clawford's shoulder.

Klonoa: Hey, now... it's okay. Don't worry.

Klonoa, Kio and Huepow walked out of the Dream Arena.

Clawford: H-hey! But... but what purpose do i have? What can i even do?!

Klonoa looked at Clawford rather... worried. And then rather happy.

Klonoa: Clawford… I want you to help us. Fight with us for something actually worthy! Come with us, we need to save phantomile!

Clawford: Y-you mean it? You really want me to join you? The Dream Traveler asked me... to help him?

Klonoa: Mm-hmm~ Come on, let's go back to Jugpot.

Clawford: R-right!

Clawford joined the group.

Klonoa: Huepow! Rupurudu!

Huepow entered the Wind Ring.

Klonoa: Let's run as quick as we can. The King of Jugpot's waiting for us.

Kio: Okay!

Clawford: Right!

Klonoa, Kio and Clawford started running back to Jugpot as quickly as they could, because nighttime was almost coming up.

* * *

 _Back over in the strange, dark realm..._

Joka: ...

Moo: Moo!

Joka: ...So it's true... That brat's officially back...

Moo: Moo...

Joka put on his black cape.

Joka: Phantomile, huh... nothing but bad memories about it. Well, this time, i'll make all of them suffer… Lord Ghadius, you will not be disappointed!

Joka disappeared.


	12. Klonoa doesn't want to

CHAPTER 12: Klonoa doesn't want to…

* * *

Klonoa, Kio and Clawford arrived back at Jugpot on foot together, but it was already completely dark. It seemed like no one was awake at this point, except for a few Jugpot Soldiers. They were all holding their torch.

Klonoa and the rest looked at Shell Castle, as it seemed like all of the lights were out. The water surrounding Shell Castle was completely dark.

Kio: Hmm... how about we set camp up here?

Clawford: ...

Klonoa: Seems fine with me.

Clawford: ...sure.

As the group was putting up the camp, the weather seemed to be getting a bit cloudy.

Clawford: ...something doesn't feel right about all of this.

Klonoa: That's exactly why i came to look for you, Clawford.

As the camp was all set up, they began to sit around their campfire.

Clawford: H-hey... is it okay if i can tell you guys about something?

Klonoa: Hmm?

Clawford: It's about my past... it's about how i came to be like this.

Kio: Your past...?

Clawford: I was about 7 years old when i was taken away from my mother. I've never known my father since i was born, and i didn't know why. But now that i'm here... i've finally found out why. I didn't like what i saw.

Klonoa: Taken away?

Huepow got out of the Wind Ring.

Huepow: Wait, your father?

Clawford: My father... no, my whole family bloodline... forces almost all of us to fight for Jugpot. Up to the day that i have to meet my end. I was taken away from my mother, forced to become a cold-hearted soldier for the rest of my years. But now that i'm here... I...i...!

Clawford started to tear up.

Clawford: I didn't want to! I've lived with nothing but regret for 9 years! I've... never wanted any of this!

Klonoa: ...

Klonoa got closer to Clawford. Clawford was crying pretty hard. Klonoa seemed kinda sad. Klonoa puts an arm around Clawford.

Klonoa: There, there... Don't cry. I know how it feels...

Clawford seems to have calmed down a bit from Klonoa's words.

Clawford: Whew... Thank you, Klonoa.

Klonoa: It's okay.

Huepow and Kio smiled at Clawford.

Clawford: I feel like i haven't introduced myself yet... My name is Clawford. Although it seems like my reputation around here makes me seem pretty dangerous... i'm actually one of the most light hearted people around here. Nice to meet you all! So... how about you two?

Huepow: I'm Huepow, the prince of Cress. It's nice to have you here.

Kio: I'm Kio, a regular Breezegale Resident. Great to see you!

Huepow: Hey, about that sword...

Clawford: Hmm? You mean this?

Clawford showed his Water Sword.

Huepow: Yeah... It seems quite, special, in some way. Is it a sword that needs to be powered?

Clawford: Yeah. This is the Water Sword. It has to be powered by a water crystal in order to function. The crystal makes it possible to attack from a range as well. For instance, my Water Splash attack. This sword was passed down in my family for ages.

Huepow: Ah, i didn't know that... sorry.

Clawford: It's okay, it's okay.

Clawford: I'd like to know a bit more about you guys. So... have you guys have an eye out for someone yet? Someone you might have a... crush on, or something?

Kio: Not in particular, no...

Klonoa seemed to be quiet about this.

Klonoa (Thinking): _Lolo..._

As everything seemed silent, Clawford noticed something about one of the others.

Clawford: Hey...

Klonoa (Thinking): _Oh, crud...!_

Clawford noticed that Huepow was kinda blushing and in thoughts.

Clawford: Hey, Huepow... Your whole face seems to be getting red. do you have...

Clawford: ...something hidden?

Kio: Hehehe... Huepow, now i'm curious!

Klonoa calmly looked at Huepow.

Klonoa (Thinking): _Wait, Huepow has... someone he thinks about, too? ...this seems interesting._

Huepow: O-ohh... uhm, it's...

Clawford: Go ahead Huepow! Tell us, we'd like to hear it!

Kio: Tell us! Tell us!

Huepow: I... I don't know if i can-

Clawford: Tell us!

Huepow: ...Lephise. The diva.

Kio: Ooohh... Huepow, i never thought i would hear this!

Clawford: Ehehe... I'm interested in things like these!

Huepow was smiling and blushing.

Huepow: Ahaha... Well, you know...

Klonoa: Lephise, huh? Huepow... Hehe, better watch out for Balue from now on, am i right?

Kio and Clawford started to laugh a bit.

Huepow flushed.

Huepow: I-i... i didn't expect you to have someone you love either, Klonoa!

Clawford: Hmm?

Kio: Hehe... yeah.

Klonoa completely flushed.

Klonoa: I-i... it's not like that, Huepow...!

Huepow: Klonoa... it's okay to admit about it. No need to hide it.

Klonoa: ...Okay, i'll admit it. I love Lolo! But it's not just that... i feel... more than just that.

Huepow: I suppose the feeling of love is a new thing to you, right?

Klonoa: I... i guess so. But Huepow, i never thought i would ever hear you say something like this. I'm glad for you!

Clawford: Hoho... well, this is surprising to hear.

Kio: Yeah.

Klonoa: Well... how about we call it a day for now?

Kio: Great idea.

Clawford: Yeah... i could use some rest.

Huepow: Okay.

Klonoa, Huepow, Kio and Clawford went in their beds.

Klonoa: Good night everyone.

Clawford: Good night.

Huepow: Good night.

Kio: Night, night.

The group went to sleep.

In the middle of the night, Klonoa seemed to be having a dream again... or rather, what seemed like a nightmare.

Klonoa: _...!_

* * *

Inside Klonoa's dream...

Klonoa was running around in grassy plains. He seemed a bit desperate.

Klonoa: LOLO!

Klonoa was looking all around, but he couldn't find anything. All there was was grass, and clouds.

Klonoa: ...I can't deal with this anymore... I need to find her...!

Klonoa started running, faster and faster. He kept going. At some point, Klonoa saw something in the distance. Someone wearing a pink hat and clothes, black pants and with long, brown hair. She had a tail as well.

Klonoa: No... could that be...?

Klonoa started running towards her, and eventually, Klonoa reached her.

Klonoa: H-hey!

Klonoa was looking at her from the back.

Klonoa: L-...lolo...?

The girl turned around towards Klonoa. To Klonoa's surprise, it was Lolo!

Lolo: Klonoa...?

Klonoa: Lolo!

Klonoa immediately hugged Lolo. Klonoa felt so saddened. He couldn't believe it was really her! Lolo smiled.

Lolo: Klonoa, i... i can't believe it! You've made it back here!

Klonoa almost started crying, as did Lolo.

Klonoa: Neither can i... Lolo, i've been thinking about you a lot! I really-

Lolo: Shh, it's okay, Klonoa... i'm glad that you're... finally back.

Klonoa started to tear up out of happiness and sadness.

Klonoa: ...Lolo, i… i've got something i have to… admit...

The sky turned grey, and the ground started shaking.

Lolo: Wh-what's happening?

Klonoa: Wh-whoaa, what…?!

The ground split up exactly between Klonoa and Lolo. Both were separated from each other! Lolo was screaming, and Klonoa was shocked.

Klonoa: NO! **LOLOOO!**

Lolo: _**KLONOAAA!**_

Klonoa just couldn't think straight about what's happening.

Klonoa: I can't leave Lolo hanging like this...! I can't, **i can't i can't i can't!**

Klonoa took a running start and tried to go after Lolo by jumping over the split up ground.

Klonoa: Hruargh...!

But as expected, Klonoa fell into the darkness, which seemed like it was another black hole.

Klonoa: _MAGYAAA!_

Lolo: **KLONOAAAAAAA!**

And everything went silent around Klonoa. He was floating around in darkness, with no noise, no one else, and nobody around him... like he was going to yet another dream world.

Klonoa seemed to be getting extremely furious and depressed. Klonoa looked at the Wind Ring which appeared in his hand.

Klonoa: I've... i've finally figured out what this feeling truly was… What all of this meant. I don't... I don't want to be… _I don't want to be a Dream Traveler anymore!_

Klonoa started to tear up, and losing it.

Klonoa: Everything i love has to be taken away from me! I don't want to do this anymore! All of this is against my own will! I never asked to be a Dream Traveler, **i just want to be with the ones i love!**

Klonoa threw away the Wind Ring which he was holding in his hands and screamed as hard out of frustration and sadness as he could. He just couldn't take it anymore.

Klonoa: _**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!**_

And so... Klonoa woke up.

* * *

Back over in Jugpot.

Klonoa woke up while screaming. It seemed to be early in the morning.

Klonoa: AAAAAHHHH! _Pant… pant..._

Then Klonoa immediately went silent. Klonoa seemed to be panting from his screaming. He noticed the rest of the group were all awake as well. Klonoa looked sad, and depressed.

Huepow: ...Klonoa?

Kio: Klonoa... what happened? Are you okay?

Clawford: Hey, Klonoa...

Klonoa looked at Clawford, and started to tear up a bit.

Klonoa: ...You know how it feels, right? Being forced to do something you don't want to for the rest of your life...?

Clawford: ...

Clawford nods his head while looking sad at Klonoa.

Huepow: Klonoa... you don't mean...

Klonoa looked his Wind Ring.

Klonoa: Yeah. Huepow... i don't... want to be a Dream Traveler anymore...

Klonoa started to cry a lot.

Klonoa: I...i didn't... i didn't know what that strange, negative feeling inside of me was, but now i know...!

Huepow: Klonoa...

Huepow got closer to Klonoa. Huepow huggled Klonoa.

Huepow: I... Klonoa, I'll go with you and help you all the way until the end!

Kio: H-huepow!

Clawford: Whoa...

Huepow: I mean it! Klonoa... i want to help you get rid of your role as much as i can! I want to see you happy about your future!

Klonoa: ...Huepow...

Huepow released Klonoa. Klonoa wiped his tears away.

Huepow: I know that i'm the prince of Cress, but Klonoa, you're one of my only real friends i've ever had. I'm willing to travel with you wherever you have to go!

Klonoa: Huepow... Thank you.

Huepow: Let's end all of these nightmares once and for all! Klonoa... that'll be our way to end your assumed 'curse'!

Clawford: Something i actually want to fight for...? Oy! Let's end these nightmare plagues!

Kio: I'll do my best to support you guys!

The group broke off their camp, and they went for Shell Castle, as it seemed like the residents were mostly awake at this point.


	13. The mysterious crystal?

CHAPTER 13: The mysterious crystal?

* * *

Klonoa, Kio, Huepow and Clawford arrived as close to shell castle as they could.

Klonoa: So... Clawford, can you swim towards Shell Castle?

Clawford: Mm-hmm. The King of Jugpot trusts me enough to let me in. I'll tell them about you guys, maybe he would recognise it.

Clawford jumped in the water and swam towards Shell Castle. Klonoa, Kio and Huepow stood there waiting for a few minutes.

Huepow: ...It's taking a bit long, right?

Klonoa: Yeah...

The sky seemed to be getting dark, almost like it was gonna rain. Except something seemed... off.

Kio: Hmm... i feel like it's gonna rain sometime soon.

Klonoa: Hey Huepow... do you feel... something strange?

Huepow: Yeah... i don't know what it is either.

Clawford seemed to get out of the Shell Castle on a fish.

Clawford: Heeeyyy!

The fish seemed... familiar, to Klonoa.

Klonoa: Hmm?

Clawford stopped in front of the group.

Clawford: The King of Jugpot told me that you guys are allowed to enter too! It seemed like he knew about you and Huepow from somewhere before though...

Huepow: I'm glad to hear he hasn't forgotten about me and Klonoa.

Klonoa stared at the fish, while the fish was staring back at Klonoa.

Klonoa: ...Hey, why do you look so... familiar?

Fish: ...Wait, i think i know you. Klonoa, right?!

Klonoa: Uh-?

Karal: It's me. Karal! Remember me? It's been so long!

Klonoa: Oh... Karal! I remember! It's so good to see you! You've really grown up... how are you doing?

Karal: I'm doing great! My mother learned me how to fly in the air way better than i could before! How are you doing, though?

Klonoa: ...Honestly, not that great... but i'm gonna change that for the better.

Karal: I see... well, it's great to have finally talked a bit with you again.

Klonoa: You too.

Clawford: Hey, Klonoa! How about we go and enter Shell Castle right now?

Klonoa: Uh... yeah... let's go.

The rest of the group got on Karal and they all went into Shell Castle.

The group arrived in the main room of the Shell Castle. The room consisted out of two platforms and a throne. The group climbed onto the closest platform.

Klonoa: This truly brings me back...

There was a guy sitting in the throne.

?: It's been a while...

Klonoa: ?!

Seadoph: Klonoa and Huepow, right? I haven't seen you guys for quite a time!

Huepow: Ah, Seadoph!

Klonoa: Seadoph... It's nice to see you again after these years.

Huepow: Sir Seadoph… If you don't mind, i've found something a little while ago… and it seems rather related to whatever's going on with Phantomile.

Huepow opened his hand. There was a small shining blue crystal in Huepow's hand.

Klonoa: Huepow… what is that?

Huepow: I don't know either. i found it a few days on the plains of Phantomile before i was able to call you back… Seadoph! Do you have any idea what this might be?

Seadoph: Hmm… !

Huepow: ...Seadoph! Do you know anything about this?

Seadoph: I… no, but i've heard about something quite some time ago. Granny of Forlock told me a myth about it.

Huepow: A myth…? Do you know what that was, Seadoph?

Seadoph: I don't know... you should head over to Forlock and ask Granny to-

The whole area began shaking, as if an earthquake was happening.

Clawford: Wh-whoaaa... what's happening?!

Seadoph: I-i-i don't know what's going on... Clawford, please go and check out what that is!

Huepow closed it's hand with the crystal in it and changed into the Ring Spirit form.

Klonoa (Thinking): _T-that stone…!_

Huepow: Seadoph... we're going with Clawford!

Seadoph: Are you sure? Are you sure you don't have anything else to discuss about here?

Huepow: I think it's enough for now. Please let us enter Shell Castle without any problems too, okay?

Seadoph: I will. Good luck out there, Klonoa! And you too, Huepow!

Klonoa: Th-thanks...

Huepow entered the Wind Ring.

Kio: ...What should i do?

Klonoa: Kio, i think it's best for you to stay here. I don't want you to get hurt!

Kio: R-right!

Klonoa and Clawford landed on Karal's back.

Clawford: Let's go, Karal!

Karal: R-right.

Klonoa and Clawford were taken back outside by Karal. While they were riding on the water, they noticed a giant, steel monster with two legs and a tail. It seemed like it was trying to terrorize Jugpot.

Jugpot Resident: AAAHHHH!

Jugpot Guard 1: Ho-hoy…! No need to panic-!

Klonoa: Wh-whoa! What's that?! That thing's even bigger than a Volkan Guard Bot!

Clawford: Volkan...?

Klonoa: Ah, mayga~ right... Huepow, i'll tell you all about it later.

Klonoa and Clawford were put back at land. They noticed all the residents pretty much on the urge of running away from Jugpot as far as possible. The guards however kept their positions in Jugpot… although frightened.

Jugpot Guard 1: What is that thing...?

Jugpot Guard 2: One thing's for sure... that ain't normal, man!

Jugpot Guard 1: ...Clawford! Look out! Even you could probably not handle that thing!

Clawford: Tch... don't worry, i'll be fine. I've got some help from a friend over here!

The Jugpot Guards looked at Klonoa.

Jugpot Guard 1: Say... doesn't he look familiar?

Jugpot Guard 2: Well, whatever... i'm not getting my hopes up too high. I fear this might be the end!

Klonoa: Quick! we've gotta rush towards that thing!

Klonoa and Clawford started rushing towards the giant monster. Just before the monster made it's way over to Jugpot, Klonoa and Clawford stood right in front of him. The monster roared.

Klonoa: Wait... i remember what kind of thing this is... Rongo Lango!

Clawford: Rongo Lango?

Klonoa: Some monster i've fought once before. Although... it seems much taller and bigger than the one i've seen before...

Klonoa: Well… no matter. Let's destroy this nightmarish monster! Rupurudu!

Klonoa and Clawford dashed towards the Rongo Lango.

Klonoa (Thinking): _That crystal… what could that mysterious crystal be?_


	14. Giant Rongo Lango!

CHAPTER 14: Giant Rongo Lango!

* * *

Klonoa and Clawford stood right in front of the Giant Rongo Lango. Everyone seemed frightened, but for some reason… Klonoa and Clawford didn't feel that way.

Klonoa: Clawford! You don't seem afraid either... right?

Clawford: Mm! I actually feel like i've got something worth fighting for! Klonoa, i will not disappoint you!

Klonoa: Good to hear. As for me… i've never felt so thrilled before, with a turn of events recently. Whatever may happen… **we will put an end to all these nightmares forever!**

Clawford (Thinking): _Hehe... my pride along with the Dream Traveler at my side makes me feel way happier about fighting than when i'm alone!_

Klonoa and Clawford striked a battle pose.

Clawford: Ready, Klonoa?!

Klonoa: Yeah! Let's go, Clawford!

Klonoa and Clawford stood in their positions.

Clawford: Let's try to climb that monster and attack him while we're on him!

Klonoa: Sounds like a good idea.

Rongo Lango raised its front legs, and seemed to try and step on Clawford and Klonoa slowly. Just before Rongo Lango stepped on them...

Klonoa: NOW!

Clawford immediately jumped away from Rongo Lango and started climbing it's right leg. Klonoa immediately jumped away and flapped it's ears once, but to his surprise, Klonoa was launched away from the Rongo Lango into the air by accident from the force of its ears. Almost as if he was flying.

Klonoa: W-whoaa...!

Clawford: K...Klonoa!

Klonoa fell hard on the ground, and got up from his fall.

Klonoa: ...ouch...

Clawford: Klonoa! Are you okay?

Klonoa: Y-yeah...

Huepow: Klonoa! Since when could you fly with your ears?!

Klonoa: I-i don't know... i didn't even know i could do this... what happened to me these last few years?

Huepow: Hmm... Klonoa! Maybe you can try to get on Rongo Lango's top by flying!

Klonoa: Huh... great idea, Huepow!

Klonoa got in position and raised it's ears. Meanwhile, Clawford was halfway on Rongo Lango's right leg.

Klonoa: If only i actually could control my momentum a bit better... well, maybe i'll practice it at one point. Alright, here goes!

Klonoa jumped into the air and flapped with it's ears a bit, hoping he'd land on Rongo Lango. Instead, he jumped over Rongo Lango, although he landed safely back on his feet this time.

Klonoa: Manya... this is way harder than i thought.

But then Klonoa remembered...

Klonoa (Thinking): _Wait, it's back...! That's it's weak point!_

Klonoa immediately dashed towards the back of the Rongo Lango while he hasn't turned yet. Klonoa used the Wind Sword and tried to slash Rongo Lango's back... but it didn't do anything.

Klonoa: What...?

Rongo Lango turned towards Klonoa who was facing his back. Clawford tried to hold on as hard as possible.

Clawford: W-whoaa! Klonoa... what are you trying to do?

Klonoa: Hold on! I've got this!

Clawford: But what is it exactly that you're trying to do?!

Klonoa looked at the top of Rongo Lango's read and noticed a red spot on there.

Klonoa (Thinking): _Ah, so_ _ **there**_ _is that weak spot! This one's quite different, alright..._

Klonoa: Hehe... you'll see soon!

Klonoa: Alright, now i atleast now there to get to... Here goes!

Klonoa jumped into the air and flapped its ears to fly towards the Rongo Lango. Although a bit difficult, Klonoa successfully landed on the back head of the Rongo Lango.

Clawford: Klonoa!

Clawford stopped climbing and looked at Klonoa who was on the top.

Klonoa: ...Clawford! Stop staring at me and keep climbing up!

Clawford: R-right!

Clawford started climbing again.

Klonoa: Alright...

Klonoa got his Wind Sword ready, holding the blade straight above the red spot of Rongo Lango's head.

Klonoa: I've gotta hope that this works!

Klonoa thrusted the blade into the head of Rongo Lango as hard as he could. Rongo Lango seemed to be roaring and screaming pretty hard. As Klonoa pulled out the blade out of Rongo Lango's head, it seems like it's head was tore up quite a lot.

Klonoa: Alright, now to get off this thing before it flings me off!

Klonoa stood up and jumped off Rongo Lango. Meanwhile, Clawford still seemed to be climbing.

Klonoa: H-hoy! Clawford, quick! Get off that thing!

Clawford: Why? I'm already halfway! I can do this!

Klonoa: That's not it, Clawford! He may fling you off of h-

Rongo Lango was going kind of crazy. As Klonoa expected, Rongo Lango was flinging it's arms around a bit from the pain, and made Clawford fling off of him.

Clawford: AAAHHH!

Klonoa: Clawford!

Clawford fell pretty hard back on the ground from the fall.

Klonoa: Clawford...

Klonoa started running towards Clawford. Rongo Lango still seemed to be going kind of crazy.

Klonoa: Clawford... are you okay?

Clawford: U-urgh... kinda... but i'm not backing up from this...!

Clawford stood up. Klonoa then heard a familiar voice in the distance...

?: Klonoa!

Klonoa: Hm?

It was Kio, who had his spear ready.

Kio: Klonoa!

Klonoa: K-kio! Stay back! I don't want you to get hurt!

Kio: Sorry, Klonoa... but i can't just stand around here and watch!

Klonoa: Kio...

Kio: Hm?

Kio looked at the Rongo Lango, who seemed to be getting smaller and smaller. Up to the point where he was only be half as tall as he was before. And something seemed strange as well... it's back was glowing constantly.

Kio: Huh...? What's happened?

Klonoa (Thinking): _It's back... i remember...!_

Klonoa: Alright! Kio! Help us out! Attack it's back!

Kio: It's back? R-right!

Clawford: Ah... so that's what your plan was. Hehe... Good going, Klonoa!

Klonoa kinda smiled.

Klonoa: Hehe... Alright, now we can take on this guy easily!

Klonoa and Clawford rushed over to Kio.

Klonoa: Kio! Clawford! You guys go and distract Rongo Lango while i'm gonna attack it's back!

Kio: Okay!

Clawford: Alright!

Clawford throws his iconic Water Splash attack in front of Rongo Lango's face. It seemed to make Rongo Lango flinch a bit.

Kio: Alright! Good going, Clawford!

Klonoa arrived at Rongo Lango's back.

Klonoa: Hmm... I hate to do something like this, but i guess there's no other choice.

Klonoa activated the Wind Sword and Jump Slashed through the Rongo Lango as hard as he could.

Klonoa: TORIYAHH!

Klonoa seemed to have split the Rongo Lango in half. Kio and Clawford were standing there, looking at Klonoa.

Kio: ...Heh, hehehe...

Clawford: Hahaha! Alright, Klonoa! You did it!

Klonoa: I did...? Hehe...

Klonoa blushed and smiled a bit, while scratching his head.

While they were talking, a mysterious person in the sky interrupted their celebration.

?: Well, you've truly did it this time, you mice.

Klonoa: Magya- Who, who's there?!

Klonoa looked up in the sky to see who it was. To his surprise, it was a red-yellow clown wearing pink shoes, white gloves and a black cape...

Klonoa: **JOKA!**

Kio: J-joka?

Joka: My, my, What a surprise this is! To think that you would be able to defeat one of my own new enhanced creatures!

Huepow got out of the Wind Ring.

Huepow: Joka?! But... but how?!

Joka: Hmm? Oh, right... how i'm even here, hm? How i'm alive? Well you see... There's a new dark ruler who wants to rule over all dreams, and he just so happened to come across my legacy. So he resurrected me in order for him to help out his own ambitions.

Clawford: That bastard...! **OY!** But who-who's that dark ruler you're talking about?!

Joka: Hm? You honestly think i would even care for him enough to mention his name?

Klonoa: ...!

Joka: Of course not! All i care about is defeating you by myself, Brat! I don't care who's brought me back from purgatory or whatever, all i care about is ruling the entire universe together with Ghadius or alone in my own hands!

Joka: Well, Klonoa... i've seen that you've grown stronger over these last few years, ehh? Well... i've changed a lot too!

Klonoa: W-what do you mean?!

Joka: Ehehehe... well, let me demonstrate!

Joka pointed two fingers of each hand at Klonoa and Huepow.

Joka: Remember… this is just as a joke. This is just a small part of my power! **CHANGE!** (Transforms something into anything the user wants it to)

Two beams fired out of each hand were fired at Klonoa and Huepow along with a big flash following it.

Klonoa: Magya!

Huepow: A-ahhh!

Clawford: I-i can't see...!

Kio: What's going on?!

As the effect of the flash finally ended, Huepow and Klonoa opened their eyes...

Huepow: Wha-? What happened...?

Huepow checked himself to see if something changed. As it turned out… Huepow was changed into a girl!

Huepow: Wha...? Why do i have... breasts?

Klonoa: M-manya?! What are **these** things?!

Huepow looked at what happened to Klonoa. It seems like Klonoa was also transformed into a girl! Klonoa was poking at his own breasts. Huepow felt all embarrassed and shouted at Klonoa.

Huepow: **K-Klonoa...!** What are you doing?!

Klonoa: Hm-? I-i... well, i don't know what this is...

Klonoa squeezed a little bit and felt... strange. Klonoa blushed really hard.

Klonoa: _M-Magya~!_

Huepow: Klonoa! Stop that! Doing that in front of us all is just embarrassing!

Klonoa: W-well, how would you think that i know anything about these?

Huepow: Hmm... i suppose that's true seeing that you're a Dream Traveler and all, you may not know a lot about this sort of thing... But still! It's embarrassing!

Kio: W-what in the...

Clawford: ...

Joka: Kehehehe! That's just hilarious! You should see your own faces!

Huepow: J-Joka!

Klonoa and Huepow were completely red out of embarrassment, yet... looking really serious.

Clawford: Why, that bastard...

Joka: But enough joking around...

Joka pointed two fingers of each hand again at Klonoa and Huepow.

Joka: **UN-CHANGE!**

Joka changed Huepow and Klonoa back to normal.

Huepow: _sigh..._ Thank heavens that's over...

Klonoa: _whew._ That was... kinda weird.

Joka: Seems like i should go for now, seeing as how my supposed 'master' is waiting for me... But i'm sure i'll run into you again! and when we meet, prepare to meet your end, Brat!

Joka disappeared with it's cape.

Clawford: H-Hey!

Huepow: ...don't mind him. As for now, we should head over to Forlock's Tree Mansion!

Klonoa: Oh right... because of that crystal! Let's go, Huepow!

The group headed for Forlock. What next threat could await them?


	15. The Dream Crystals

CHAPTER 15: The Dream Crystals

* * *

As the group arrived in Forlock, they tried to head over to The Tree Mansion of Machinery as quick as possible.

Clawford: Hey... but can anyone tell me who Joka actually is?

Huepow: Joka's one of the people responsible for covering Phantomile in nightmares about 7 years ago...

Clawford: Eh?! He was one of them?

Klonoa: Mm~!

Kio: I couldn't believe hearing that myself, too!

Huepow: Maybe that is one of the reasons why i was able to call Klonoa back over here to Phantomile! Although... all of this still gives me déjà vu...

Klonoa: It's like a familiar, yet new dream...

Huepow: Not that it shouldn't bother us, Klonoa! We're going to put an end to this nightmare plague once and for all!

Klonoa: Right!

The group kept going on.

A while later... they arrived at the entrance of The Tree Mansion of Machinery. They were immediately greeted by two Forlock Guards wielding a spear, standing in defense formation.

Forlock Guard 1: Halt! Stop!

Kio: !

Clawford: !

The entire group stopped running and stopped in front of the two Forlock Guards.

Forlock Guard 2: You all seem in hurry. Who are you!

Klonoa: W-wait! we, uh... I'm Klonoa, a traveler on my way to see Granny...

Huepow: I'm Huepow, the Prince of Cress.

The Forlock Guards lowered their spears.

Forlock Guard 1: Oh, sorry... mostly strangers, going around here lately.

The two forlock guards stepped aside.

Forlock Guard 2: Elevator just at the right of the hallway. Use to get to Granny.

Huepow: Okay. Thank you!

Forlock Guard 1: See ya!

The group headed over to the elevator.

* * *

Back in the mysterious dark realm...

?: _Rongo Lango's... dead?_

Joka: M-hm... it seemed, Master Tenebrae Hue.

Tenebrae Hue: _Alright, it seems like it's time to..._

Joka: No, wait... give me one more shot at it. This time, i'm truly giving it all. The last few times were like a joke!

Tenebrae Hue: _...Alright. One more attempt. But if it's not gonna work again, i'll send my own army of Knighty-Knights at it all without any objects of you._

Joka: As you wish...

Joka stood up and walked away from Tenebrae Hue.

Joka (Thinking): _**Be ready for my wrath, brat...!**_

* * *

Back over at Forlock, in the elevator.

The group seemed awfully quiet while waiting until they reached the top.

Huepow: Hey, Klonoa... about that Air Board...

Kio: Yeah, didn't you say it came from Joilant or something? Where is Joilant?

Klonoa: Well... uh...

Clawford: And what's a 'Volkan Guard Bot'?

Huepow: And who's Lolo exactly?

Klonoa: L-look, i'll tell you all about it later, okay? Now's just not the... perfect time...

Klonoa kinda flushed, just thinking about Lunatea again.

Huepow: Oh, i... i see.

Klonoa: Sorry if i'm being a bit vague to you all, but-

Huepow: It's okay, Klonoa. I understand.

Klonoa: ...Thanks.

Eventually, they reached the rooftop of Forlock. As they got out of the elevator, they met Granny, the Forlock Chieftess.

Granny: Oh... Huepow, good to see you again after these years. How are you?

Huepow: Hey, Granny! It's good to see you again, too.

Granny: Hm? Is that...?

Granny looked at Klonoa. She couldn't believe that it was really him.

Granny: Klonoa... you're... you're okay. Thank heavens, you're still alive...

Klonoa smiled at Granny.

Klonoa: It's good to see you're still alive, too...

Granny: So... what brings you here?

Huepow: Well, i've found this a few days ago...

Huepow showed Granny the blue, always-glowing crystal.

Granny: This...!

Huepow: Hm? Granny, you know what this is?

Granny: This is... no doubt! _A Dream Crystal!_

Klonoa: D-Dream Crystal?!

Granny: It is said that that only few Dream Crystals exist in the world. They're said to be one of the most rare crystals in the entire universe. I've heard myths that Dream Crystals make traveling possible... Dream Traveling.

Klonoa: _Dream Traveling?! G-Granny! I need to know! How do you use one of these crystals?!_

Huepow: My, my, Klonoa, that was quite a big shift in tone...

Klonoa: **...Ahem.** Sorry, but hearing this is... quite important to me, personally.

Huepow: Ah... i kinda see.

Kio: Hm? But-but can't you Dream Travel by yourself?

Klonoa: No... that's not possible...

Huepow: Klonoa's right. Dream Traveling is done against his own will. He has no control over it.

Kio: Ah... sorry to hear that.

Klonoa: So, Granny... how do you use one of these crystals?

Granny: Legends told that the answer for a warp point lie hidden deep in The Moon Kingdom somewhere.

Huepow: Cress? But... but where?

Granny: Honestly, i don't know...

The whole area started to tremble again.

Granny: Wha-what could that be?

Huepow: Oh no-! This might be the work of Joka again! Let's go, everyone!

Kio: Right!

Clawford: On it!

Kio and Clawford jumped off the building in order to get into Forlock quicker. Klonoa wanted to jump after them too, but Granny stopped Klonoa just before he jumped too.

Granny: Klonoa...

Klonoa: Hm?

Granny: There has been legends over a thing called a Legendary Super Dream Traveler. It has been said that these Dream Travelers only exist once upon thousands of years... Klonoa, seeing as how you've come to grow more and more over these years... let me know if anything of this legend will become true.

Klonoa nods his head.

Klonoa: Mm. I will.

Huepow: Klonoa! Let's go!

Klonoa: Right!

Klonoa and Huepow jumped off the building too.

Granny: Klonoa... be careful on your journey.

At this point it was almost at sunset. As the group finally arrived in the village of Forlock, it seemed like a lot of Moo's and various other Moo creatures were terrorizing the village. Some Forlock Guards and Residents were holding back on their own, some even were able to defeat some Moo's, but most of them got defeated.

Huepow: When... when did this happen?!

Kio: I can't believe this...!

?: HELP!

Klonoa: Huh-?

The group looked at the one who was shouting. It was a Forlock Resident with red, spikey hair, and two two red lines on their cheeks, and with its eyes closed. He was holding a spear, but seems to be struggling holding off a bit.

Forlock Resident: H-help!

Just before the Moo was gonna stab the Forlock Resident... Klonoa ran up to the Moo and kicked him in the head as possible.

Klonoa: H-hey... are you okay?

Forlock Resident: Uuhh... i think. Me thankful for your help.

Klonoa: S-sure thing...

Tikosu: My name Tikosu. I want to help you in any way to show appreciation.

Klonoa: Hmm... Well, are you sure you want to? I mean, i'm not forcing you on doing this.

Tikosu: I want to join! Me am thankful and want to show you my appreciation. Got some experience with spear.

Klonoa: Ah... i see. Well, welcome to the party then!

Tikosu: Yippie!

While the rest of the group was defending Forlock from the Moo's and such, Huepow noticed in his own experience that Klonoa and Tikosu weren't doing much, but talking...

Huepow: H-hey, Klonoa! How about you come and help us over here?

Klonoa: Ah, right... Okay Huepow!

Klonoa and Tikosu headed over to where the rest of the group was.

Klonoa: Sorry Huepow... i helped this fellow out named Tikosu, and now it seemed that he wanted to join our party... well, the more, the better, right?

Huepow: Right, i see. Welcome to the party, Tikosu! Anyways... let's go, Klonoa!

Huepow entered the Wind Ring, and Klonoa activated the Wind Sword.

Klonoa: Right... let's do this! Rupurudu!

Klonoa started to attack masses of the Moo's with ease. The rest of the group was just looking at how Klonoa was slashing through all the Moo's easily.

Kio: Wh-whoa... it almost seems natural to him...

Clawford: Wow... that's incredible.

Klonoa: ...Hey! Don't just keep staring at me!

Kio: R-right!

Clawford: Right!

Clawford, Kio and Tikosu started to attack some of the other Moo's that were left. A while later after most of the Moos were defeated, another giant creature appeared. This time, it's a plant-like monster with thorny tentacles as it's legs and armor plates serving as it's protection for its mouth, except for at the top.

Kio: What in the heavens is that?!

Clawford: What the...

Tikosu: What?

Klonoa: Hm, that thing looks familiar...

Huepow (In Ring): Hold on, i think i remember... that's a Gelg Bolm, right?

Klonoa: Ah, right... i remember now!

Huepow (In Ring): Float above it and see what's at it's weakness!

Klonoa: I will. All of you, stay back!

Klonoa tried to get attention from the Gelg Bolm.

Klonoa: OOYY! Over here!

Gelg Bolm tried to jump on Klonoa, but missed. Klonoa used it's ears to leap over Gelg Bolm and get a glimpse of it's weakness. Klonoa noticed that there was a cork on the tip of Gelg Bolm's tongue.

Klonoa: Hmm... maybe that is its weak point.

Huepow: I've got a good duo combo, Klonoa! Let's do this one together! Grab the cork and let me handle the rest!

Klonoa: Alright, let's go, Huepow!

Gelg Bolm tried to hurl a spiked ball at Klonoa, but Klonoa dodged it. Klonoa jumped just above Gelg Bolm and tried to grab the cork with it's Wind Bullet.

Klonoa: Alright, here goes! **Wind Bullet!**

Klonoa fired the Wind Bullet at the cork perfectly and the Wind Bullet grabbed onto it. It seemed like the cork was attached to some energy string of the Wind Ring.

Klonoa: Okay...!

Klonoa grabbed Gelg Bolm with as much strength as possible and slammed it as hard to the ground as he could.

Klonoa: **WAHOO!**

As Klonoa pulled out the cork after smashing Gelg Bolm, Huepow got out of the Wind Ring as the Gelg Bolm was getting smaller.

Huepow: All right, time to finish it!

Huepow created an energy rapier, and thrusted the rapier into the weak spot of Gelg Bolm as quickly as possible.

Huepow: Alright...! _**C'mon C'mon C'mon!**_

Huepow thrusted the rapier one final time as hard as possible, and jumped out of Gelg Bolm's weak spot. The Gelg Bolm stopped moving, and seemed completely cut open.

Klonoa: Whoa...

Huepow: Hehe... i've told you, i've been training with some fencing for quite a while.

Klonoa: Y-yeah, that was incredible...

Huepow: Y-you think so?

Huepow smiled.

Klonoa: Hey... but, where do you think this invasion will strike next...?

Kio: **...BREEZEGALE!**

Klonoa: _Hm- OH MY GOD!_ Clawford, Tikosu, you guys stay over here and defend both Jugpot and Forlock! Kio and i have some other places to defend! Sorry that i should leave you guys here all alone, but we have to really hurry!

Clawford: Hmm... alright. Leave it to us!

Tikosu: Okay, i get. See ya!

Klonoa: Huepow! Rupurudu!

Huepow entered the Wind Ring. Klonoa and Kio started running towards Breezegale by following the shorter route, The Ruins of the Wind Kingdom. What is this mysterious thing known as the Super Dream Traveler? And where could this Dream Crystal be put in use? What may become of Breezegale?!


	16. Protect Breezegale!

CHAPTER 16: Protect Breezegale!

* * *

As Klonoa and Kio arrived as quickly as possible after following The Ruins of the Wind Kingdom, they arrived back in Breezegale, and nighttime was almost coming. All the villagers of Breezegale seemed unaware of anything happening. Kio and Klonoa yelled as hard as they could.

Klonoa: _**HEEEEEYYYYYY!**_

Breezegale Resident 1: Ore?

Kio: _**GUYS! TAKE COVER!**_

Breezegale Resident 2: Isn't that...?

Breezegale Resident 3: Hey... it is! They've made it back!

Breezegale Resident 4: But hold up... guys, doesn't that mean that something bad should be coming soon?

Breezegale Resident 2: Hm?

The Breezegale Residents all started to listen what Klonoa and Kio were yelling.

Klonoa: _**Quick! Take cover! Get ready, nightmares will be coming!**_

Kio: **LOOK OUT, EVERYONE!**

Breezegale Resident 3: N-nightmares?!

Breezegale Residents 1: H-hurry, everyone!

All the Breezegale residents in the village got their defense up by getting their own weapons ready such as pitchforks and axes.

Klonoa: Alright, let's hurry back to the village, Kio!

Kio: Right!

Klonoa and Kio followed the path that led back to Breezegale's village. As they arrived quickly back in the village, Klonoa and Kio explained the whole situation of the nightmare creatures and Joka.

Breezegale Resident 5: Ehh?! Is that really so?

Kio: Mm! He was the one responsible for the death of the elder of this village!

Klonoa: I can't believe that clown-face is back... But anyhow, we need to defend ourselves from them! All of you, go and fend off all the Moo's and other small creatures, while i'll deal with the big ones by myself! Don't let the faces of your enemies fool you!

Breezegale Resident 2: Oy!

Breezegale Resident 4: I get it!

Klonoa: Alright, get in positions!

All the Breezegale Residents got in defensive position.

Breezegale Residents: Ready!

Klonoa looked at the burned down house of Grandpa.

Klonoa (Thinking): _Grandpa... I'll defend this place with my heart. Even if we're not related by blood, you cared for me... and i cared for you..._

Klonoa: **I will protect the ones i love!** I'm ready for you, Joka...!

Klonoa's Wind Ring seemed to be glowing. Just as bright as the Dream Crystal. Perhaps it reflected on how Klonoa's feeling, seeing as how Klonoa started to feel a bit... awakened with anger, yet excited.

Eventually... they arrived. A bunch of portals opened up, and a lot of Moo's got out of it, and it kept going... The invasion of Moo's and other nightmare creatures in Breezegale has begun! Kio immediately shouted when he noticed the first portal opened...

Kio: Now!

All the Breezegale residents started fending off the creatures. They were doing pretty okay for just being ordinary residents.

Kio: Klonoa... do you think... this is gonna work?

Klonoa: Believe me, the last few times it was because we were too late or weren't aware of them coming... this time, we were perfectly on time. We can do this!

Kio: Right.

Klonoa: Kio, go and help them out as well!

Kio: R-right!

Kio started to fend off the Moo's and other creatures as well. They all seemed to be doing pretty well. Klonoa was standing still, trying to be cautious about any giant creatures. Until...

Klonoa: _Over there-!_

Klonoa felt like something was coming over to his way. Klonoa immediately jumped in the air, and what seemed to be flying at Klonoa missed. The thing exploded underneath Klonoa.

Klonoa: Was... was that a missle...?

Klonoa started to flap its ear to remain airborne, and looked around... as he saw... there was a humongous dragonfly-cobra like monster in the distance!

Klonoa: W-what? That thing...

All memories came flooding back at Klonoa... he would never forget something like this... It was Baladium!

Baladium roared really hard, that it made the wind around him mo and Klonoa almost lost control in the air of himself, but he could barely recover.

Huepow (In Ring): W-what is that?!

Klonoa: Baladium!

Kio noticed Klonoa being airborne.

Kio: He... he can do that...? He can do that so long?

Baladium shot another missle at Klonoa. But before it hit Klonoa... He grabbed it with the Wind Bullet!

Klonoa: Alright... Take this you monster! **WAHOO!**

Klonoa threw the missle with all it's wind force possible straight onto one of the eight crystals. It hit and immediately broke both the two lower left ones and sent Baladium flying backwards. Baladium summoned some obelisk-like obstacles around him to guard himself. Baladium then sent some missles towards Klonoa.

Klonoa grabbed one of the missles with the Wind Bullet and tried to avoid the rest of them.

Klonoa: **Magya-!** Okay, here goes...!

Klonoa started to try and fly through the obstacles. Just before he was at Baladium, it tried to blow away Klonoa with it's tail, but Klonoa just resisted.

Klonoa: Why, you...!

Klonoa threw the missles at the two lower right crystals. It hit and immediately broke those two. Baladium roared, but Klonoa started to resist the wind better than before.

Klonoa: _Pant, Pant..._ Now you've done it... Flying is not that easy as everyone makes it out to be...!

Klonoa started to charge it's Wind Bullet, and fired it at the two upper left crystals.

Klonoa: **Fully Charged... Wind Bullet!**

As the Fully Charged Wind Bullet hit the two crystals and slightly shattered them, Klonoa immediately dashed over to Baladium in the air and kicked both crystals as hard as he could. He actually kicked hard enough that they broke! Baladium roared, but Klonoa immediately climbed onto the back of Baladium.

Klonoa: Now just to finish this off, Baladium!

Klonoa activated the Wind Sword.

Klonoa: If only, i can climb over to the other side of Baladium's back...!

While Klonoa started to try and climb to the other side of Baladium's back, Baladium started flying and flew under the bridge where they fought last time. Instead of it being a suspended bridge this time however, it was fully built out of stone, along with supports. Baladium barely hit the bridge, but Klonoa held on as hard as he could. Then Baladium started flying above it. Klonoa just made it over to the other side of Baladium's back.

Klonoa: A-alright, now to fully slash his crystals into pieces!

Klonoa bended over Baladium's shoulder. Klonoa was just able to see the two remaining crystals.

Klonoa: Here goes nothing... **Take this!**

Klonoa slashed the two crystals as hard as he could. So hard that he almost slipped, but still managed to hang on. Baladium roared out of pain really hard, but... something didn't seem right...

Klonoa: W-wha?

Klonoa looked over to the forehead of Baladium... as it turned out, there was still one more small crystal left on it's forehead.

Klonoa: I-if only i can just get there...!

Klonoa started to climb over to Baladium's forehead. Klonoa's arms hurt a lot from holding too tight, but Klonoa just couldn't give up and let go, he knew that there was one more crystal remaining! As Klonoa was halfway there, Baladium ascended into the sky a bit more, making Klonoa hold tight yet again.

Klonoa: Owwiee... if this keeps going, i might fall to my doom due to being too exhausted...!

Klonoa looked down onto Phantomile from above. They were pretty high up in the sky, even higher than the last time they fought!

Klonoa: Okay, i'm putting an end to this...! _Baladium!_

Klonoa finally reached the forehead of Baladium. Klonoa got his Wind Sword ready.

Klonoa: **Ru-rupurudu...!**

Klonoa thrusted the Wind Sword in Baladium's crystal and forehead as hard as possible. Baladium started flapping it's wings less and less, up to the point where it stopped flapping... and started falling.

Klonoa: _**M-Magyaaa-!**_

Baladium landed on the stone bridge, but even that didn't save them from falling. The bridge broke down!

Klonoa: U-uh oh, not good...!

Klonoa jumped off of Baladium, completely exhausted, and fell.

...but before Klonoa hit the ground... He landed on the back of a flying fish. Klonoa was saved from it's fall! Klonoa opened his eyes.

Klonoa: ...?

Fish: Yo!

The fish turned it's head towards Klonoa. It was Karal!

Klonoa: K-karal!

Karal: Heyy, friend!

Klonoa: B-but how?

Karal: Clawford told us you were heading for Breezegale on your own. I wanted to make sure that you're okay!

Klonoa: Karal... thank you!

Karal: No problem. That's what we're friends for, right?

Klonoa: Right!

Huepow got out of the Wind Ring.

Karal: Hey, Huepow! It's been quite some time, right?

Huepow: Right. Hey, Klonoa... how about this?

Huepow showed Klonoa the Dream Crystal.

Klonoa: Ah, right... Karal! Can you take us over to the Moon Kingdom!

Karal: Sure thing!

Klonoa: Wait, but before that... Can we fly by Breezegale for a bit quick? I need to tell Kio about this.

Karal: I understand.

Karal flew over to Breezegale.

Klonoa: OOY! KIO!

As the group was stil fending off against nightmarish creatures, they seemes to be at quite a bit of advantage!

Kio: Hm?

Klonoa: Kio!

Kio: Ah... Heeeyy, Klonoa!

Klonoa: Kio! Me and Huepow got a bit of work left to do! Stay here and defend Breezegale!

Kio: R-right! **KLONOA! GOOD LUCK OUT THERE!**

Klonoa smiled and waved at Kio. Kio almost cried out of joy.

Kio: _K-Klonoa..._

Klonoa: Alright, Karal! Let's go!

Karal: Right!

Karal, Klonoa and Huepow took off and headed for Cress. The full moon was shining wonderfully.

Huepow: I... i hope Cress is gonna be okay...


	17. Take care, Huepow

CHAPTER 17: _Take care, Huepow…_

* * *

After flying for a while, Klonoa, Huepow and Karal arrived at the entrance of Cress, The Moon Kingdom. Klonoa and Huepow got off Karal.

Karal: Sorry, this is as far as i can bring you two... i'm still a bit weak, you know...

Klonoa: Don't worry Karal, you did great. I'm happy you were able to bring us all the way here.

Karal: Thanks. Well good luck, you two!

Klonoa: Thank you! Karal!

Karal flew off back to Phantomile below them. Klonoa looked at Phantomile from above, and realised just how high they are in the sky!

Klonoa: A-ack, ...maybe heights have become a bit more noticeable to me.

Huepow: Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go, Klonoa!

Klonoa: R-right!

Klonoa and Huepow immediately ran into the castle of Cress, looking for the Queen of Cress.

Huepow: M-mother! Where are you?!

Klonoa and Huepow were running through the hallways of the castle without thinking. After running for a bit, they came across two Cress Soldiers.

Cress Soldier 1: P-Prince Huepow! What are you doing out here this late?

Cress Soldier 2: Prince Huepow... you seem kinda lost.

Huepow: Hey, do any of you know where mother is?

Cress Soldier 1: Your mother? Hmm... if i recall correctly, i saw her... at the top of the castle, yes!

Cress Soldier 2: He's telling the truth!

Huepow: Okay, thanks! Let's go... Klonoa!

Klonoa: Mm~!

Huepow and Klonoa started running to the top of the castle.

Cress Soldier 1: Hmm... doesn't that other boy who was with Prince Huepow seem familiar to you as well?

Cress Soldier 2: Yeah... He called him Klonoa, right?

Cress Soldier 1: Mm~ Where have i heard that before...?

Klonoa and Huepow were running up the staircase that led to the top of the tower of the castle. It was pretty long, but Klonoa and Huepow seemed to be in such a hurry that they were almost running up the staircase.

Klonoa: _Pant, pant..._ The top of the tower, huh...? What makes your mother go all the way over there for?

Huepow: I don't know, too... but at least she's at a place that we easily can get to in such a hurry!

Klonoa: True.

Just before they reached the top of the tower, the entrance was blocked by two Armored Moo's holding spears!

Klonoa: A-ahh... more creatures?!

Huepow: Hrngh... We've got no time for this...!

Huepow created an energy rapier and stabbed the two Armored Moo's as quick as he could. The two Armored Moo's didn't even get a chance to attack! The two Moo's popped.

Moo 1: Moo!

Moo 2: Mooo!

Huepow: ...Let's go, Klonoa!

Klonoa: Right!

Klonoa and Huepow eventually reached the top of Cress, the room where Ghadius and Klonoa fought the last time. The Queen was standing there.

Huepow: Mother!

Queen of Cress: Huepow! Where have you been all this time? You've been gone for days!

Huepow: Sorry, mother. I... i had to look for my friend...

Queen of Cress: Huh?

The Queen of Cress looked at Klonoa.

Queen of Cress: Huepow...

Huepow: I'm sorry, mom... but i just couldn't help it!

Queen of Cress: _Thank you, Huepow._

Huepow: Hm? Wha-

Queen of Cress: That you were able to call the Dream Traveler back to Phantomile proves there is indeed... something awaiting us all...

Huepow: Hm... i almost forgot, mother! I found a Dream Crystal!

Queen of Cress: !

Huepow: What do you suppose it means?

Queen of Cress: ...The entire universe could be in peril...

Huepow: But... but do you know how to use one of these Dream Crystals?

Queen of Cress: Granny told me when she was younger... that the top of this kingdom is the key to traveling with a Dream Crystal...

Klonoa: Eh?!

Huepow: Wha-?

Huepow pulled out the Dream Crystal. As it seemed, it was glowing brighter than before...

Huepow: Y-you're right, but... but how do you use one of these?

Queen of Cress: She told me, you had to desire where you wanted to travel to... just like making a wish. If it works correctly, a portal should open up and warp you to where you desire to go...

Klonoa: H-huepow... can you give me that stone for a second? I... i need that stone...

Huepow: Hmm?

Klonoa: I really need to use that stone, Huepow! This is... really important to me!

Huepow: I see...

Huepow handed over the Dream Crystal to Klonoa.

Klonoa: If this... if this works...

Klonoa raises it's fist with the Dream Stone in it.

Klonoa: _Take me..._ _ **TAKE ME TO LUNATEA!**_

...It became completely silent. until... a big, and mysterious portal opened up.

Huepow: H-hey, Klonoa! Let me go with you! Remember... i'm willing to help you all the way up until the end!

Klonoa: Huepow... please, stay here. I'll go on my own. This may be a bit too risky for you.

Huepow: B-but Klonoa...! i-!

Klonoa: It's okay. I can handle all of it. Defend Phantomile with all you've got until i come back. _Take care, Huepow..._

Huepow: K-klonoa...

Klonoa started walking slowly towards the portal.

Klonoa: _...I've got some work left to do._

Klonoa started running... running towards the portal and jumped in!

Huepow: _**KLONOA!**_

Huepow: ...He, He's gone... Lunatea, huh...?

?: Kehehe... What a surprise! Dream Stones, huh? Well, i didn't know something like this could exists! Heh... Only makes it the more easier to conquer Phantomile on my own with the Dream Traveler gone!

Huepow: J-Joka?!

Queen of Cress: Hm?

Joka appeared in the room.

Joka: My my, what a surprise of events, right? Well then... I'm gonna defeat you and rule Phantomile all on my own!

Huepow: Mother... get back! Get yourself to safety. I'll handle this!

Queen of Cress: Right.

The Queen of Cress went downwards. Huepow created an energy sword.

Huepow: Alright, have at you!

Joka got in a fighting pose.

Joka: Get ready, you tiny brat!

Joka threw a fist at Huepow, But Huepow blocked Joka's flying punch. Huepow started to try and stab Joka as quick as possible, but Joka was able to block all it's stabs with his fists. Lephise then entered the room, who seemed to be a bit worried for Huepow.

Lephise: Huepow… What's going on? Are you-

Huepow: LEPHISE, LOOK OUT!

Joka pointed a finger at where lephise was standing.

Joka: **BANG!** (Sends explosive sphere towards pointed direction)

The Bang-Sphere exploded near Lephise. The explosion sent Lephise flying a bit.

Lephise: AAAAHH!

Huepow: Why, you...!

Huepow stabbed Joka through the head while he left his guard down.

Joka: _Aaaiyee?!_

Huepow then kicked Joka as hard as he could, which sent him flying out of the tower! Joka recovered himself in the air.

Joka: Hmph! Seems like you've gotten stronger quite a bit since last time! Well, i'm gonna retreat for now, but i'll be back for you soon, brat! **Kehehehe!**

Joka disappeared. Huepow immediately went to Lephise.

Huepow: Lephise...! are you okay?

Lephise: _Unh... Huepow..._

Huepow and Lephise stared at each other... both seemed to be... blushing.

Lephise: I'm… i'm okay...

Huepow: _Whew._ I'm happy that you're okay...

Lephise: Hm?

Huepow: ...!

Lephise: Huepow... is there, is there something wrong?

Huepow: Well, uh... i-i...

Lephise: Don't worry, i... i've been meaning to actually tell something to you as well…

Huepow: Hmm…?

* * *

 _So there was one dream..._

 _One dream that reflected on me like looking in a mirror..._

 _As i had remembered one of my dreams,_

 _There was another dream that i remembered._

 _One that felt very... familiar, too..._

* * *

Klonoa was flying around in nothingness, just like before... Instead of a voice calling out to him however, he heard previous memories that he witnessed in Lunatea echoing through his head...

Lolo (Echoed voice): _Umm, are you all right...?_

Klonoa opened his eyes, and heard his own voice in the nothingness, just like it was a memory...

Klonoa (Echoed voice): _Uhhh... yeah... at least... i think so..._

Lolo (Echoed voice): _Thanks goodness. I'm Lolo. I'm a priestess... well... a priestess in training..._

Klonoa (Echoed voice): _You're the ones who saved me, huh? Thanks... I'm Klonoa..._

As Klonoa saw it before his eyes, he seemed to finally be reaching the sea... Klonoa felt like he was almost back in Lunatea! But just before he reached the surface of the sea... Klonoa's body stopped moving. Klonoa wasn't ascending! Klonoa seemed to be holding his breath underwater as hard as he could... but no matter what, he couldn't get up! Just before Klonoa was to pass out however... He flapped his ears downward as hard as possible to make his body ascend. and it worked! Klonoa was ascending again... But he was unconscious.

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**


	18. I made it, back to Lunatea

-ARC II: Lunatea's Arc-

CHAPTER 18: I made it… i made it back to Lunatea...

* * *

On a small island in the Sea of Tears near the main land... early in the morning, there was a small dog-like creature sleeping under a tree on the island. Until a bit of noise coming from the sea interrupted the dog-like creatures sleep. The dog-like creature woke up.

Dog: _Grrrr..._ what kinda kids tryin' to be so loud?!

The dog-like creature looked at the sea of tears and saw a boy wearing a blue cap, a red jacket and pants, brown/white shoes and yellow gloves.

Dog: Ore~? That's... who's that? That seems... familiar.

The dog-like creature took a closer eye on the hat, and it's face. The cap almost made him realise who he was, but when he saw the ears...

Dog: A-ack?! Is' that Klonoa?!

The dog-like creature flew over to Klonoa's floating body in the sea.

Dog: Hmm... i can't believe 't. How'd he got here?

Dog (Thinking): _Should'i tell Klonoa 'bout Lolo, orr... the other way 'round?_

The dog-like creature started to drag Klonoa onto the island close by.

Dog: I-i think i mighta tell Klonoa 'bout her. I mean, what's gotten into-

Before the dog-like creature could even think to himself a bit more about what could be going on, a group of what seemed like military men wearing military clothing and carrying guns.

Military Man 1: THERE HE IS!

Military Man 3: No doubt about it... That is the Dream Traveler.

Military Man 4: The only hope left for our city... for our Kingdom.

Military Man 2: Quick, let's load him onto the next plane that's leavin' at our base!

The Military men pushed the dog-like creature out of the way, and took Klonoa with them onto the boat close by.

Dog: **YOWCH!** O-oy! Where do ya' think ya' all goin'?!

Military Man 4: Bring him over to Volk, of course! The Dream Traveler is the only one for sure who can save our Kingdom now!

Dog: V-volk?! Hoy! Then take me with ya! Im'a friend of his, so i'd wanna go along with 'im!

Military Man 2: ...Alright. Here, take these with you, we're heading for the quickest plane to Volk.

The Military Man gave the dog-like creature a military helmet and a pistol.

Dog (Thinking): _**...gulp.**_ _I don't suppose they think i'm gonna really fight in Volk an'all, right...?_

* * *

They all got on the boat and went out to where their military base was. The dog-like creature kept following where Klonoa was being brought to until they were up in the plane. The plane took off and seemed to head for Volk. Halfway on the way to Volk, Klonoa finally seemed to gain back consciousness. The dog-like creature stood right in front of Klonoa.

Klonoa: _Ohhh... where... where am i...?_

Dog: Yo!

Klonoa: _Unh... who... who's there...?_

As Klonoa was able to see a bit better again, he took a look at the dog-like creature in front of him. His ears and legs were orange, and his arms were stripped, a little longer than his body. A tufted, pink ball is seen on the tip of his pointed tail, and his eyes were green, which kinda looked like shattered glass. And he was wearing a red bandana. Klonoa immediately recognized him as his eye vision was getting a bit more clear.

Klonoa: Hey... Popka, is that you…?

Popka: Klonoa! Hehe~!

Klonoa: Popka!

Klonoa and Popka hugged each other, although Klonoa was hugging a bit too tight...

Popka: Yowow...

Klonoa: Oh, whoops... sorry. I've seemed to gotten a bit stronger than before...

Popka: It's... it's okay. So... how've ya been?

Klonoa: Kinda well, honestly... but... where are we exactly? What place is this? Or... what world even for that matter?

Popka: World? Well, i can say ya made it to Lunatea!

Klonoa: Lunatea? …So i've finally made it... i've made it back to Lunatea...

Popka: As fo' where we are, well, we're on an plane.

Klonoa: A-airplane? But... i thought i... i was in the Sea of Tears...

Popka: You were! But...

Popka started whispering to Klonoa.

Popka (Whispering): _But some reason, these weird Volkies' wanted to get ya to Volk to help them... or somethin'_

Klonoa (Whispering): _To Volk...?_

Popka (Whispering): _They said ya were their last hope or somethin'... I tried to take ya with me, but i couldn't convince..._

Klonoa (Whispering): _Last hope-?_

The Volkan Captain of the plane interrupted all the people talking in the back of the plane.

Volkan Captain: **AHEM!** In about a minute, we're gonna arrive in Volk to fight in the war... All you guys need to drop off this plane via the cargo plane ramp and land into Volk as quick as possible, otherwise you may be shot while in the air. No turning back! Fight for Volk, and remember... may the Goddess be with us all.

A Volkan Soldier gave Klonoa and Popka a parachute, just like the rest of the Volkan Soldiers in the back of the plane. The Volkan Soldier handed them a pistol and a helmet.

Volkan Soldier: I noticed you don't have a real weapon yet, Dream Traveler.

Klonoa (Thinking): _Magya-_ A-a pistol?!

Popka: What-what'dya think we could do with these?

Klonoa: I don't know... just hide them in the Wind Ring or something! I don't think these weapons are my kind of preference.

Popka hid the two pistols and the two helmets into the Wind Ring.

Volkan Soldier: You think you're ready for this?

Popka: I-i guess...

Klonoa: I think so...

Volkan Soldier: Well... Good luck then, _Dream Traveler._

As all the Volkan Soldiers were looking while the cargo plane ramp was opening, they all seemed to be praying until the cargo plane ramp was fully opened.

Popka (Whispering): _...What... what'dya think that's all 'bout?_

Klonoa (Whispering): _I...i don't know... Maybe they're praying for their safety?_

Popka (Whispering): _Well, t'least this is no business of ours, right? Let's jus' get the heck outta here as quick as possible._

Klonoa (Whispering): _Right... Honestly, i didn't want to get dragged into this..._

Popka (Whispering): _Me neither..._

Volkan Captain: READY!?

Volkan Soldiers: **AYE, SIR!**

All the Volkan Soldiers started jumping out of the plane one after another. Klonoa and Popka just stood there with all confusement. What would happen next?


	19. Escape from Volk City!

CHAPTER 19: Escape from Volk City!

* * *

Klonoa and Popka were the only ones left in the plane. they looked out of the cargo plane ramp. It was at this point close to noon. The sun was shining beautifully.

Popka: They're already thinkin' bout fightin' in Volk constantly. No reason for ya to save them, or whatever's goin' on...

Klonoa: R-Right...

Popka: And besides... i've got somethin' to tell you more important than all this...

Volkan Captain: Hey! When are you two going to jump?!

Klonoa: Oh, sorry...

Klonoa and Popka got closer to the end of the cargo plane ramp. Volk was pretty high above their feet, it almost seemed like they could see the snowy mountains of Mira-Mira in the distance!

Popka: ...I'll tell ya about it when we've escaped from all this, 'kay?

Klonoa: Okay...

Klonoa (Thinking): _Man, it's pretty high up here..._

Popka: Awright, ready?

Klonoa: I... i think so...

Popka: Let's go, Klonoa!

Klonoa (Thinking): _Manya... that i have to start today with a jump like this..._

Klonoa: Alright... here it goes!

Klonoa jumped out of the plane. Popka immediately followed Klonoa. As Klonoa and Popka were falling towards Volk, they saw a lot of explosions and bullets flying around everywhere in Volk below.

Klonoa: This is ridiculous... Do they really think i am able to help Volk?!

Popka: All they think 'bout is fightin' and nothin' else! Here's the plan... let's head for the train station as soon as we land in Volk, and get outta here. La-Lakoosha's way more important at the moment for you, Klonoa!

Klonoa: What do you mean?

Popka: I...I'll tell ya when we've made it onto the train, 'kay?

Klonoa: Alright, if you say so...

As they were falling, they saw a lot of Volkan Soldiers getting fired at while falling. Some were even shot while in the air!

Klonoa: Magya- Let's try to get quicker to the ground, i don't want to stay up here in the air for too long...

Popka: I get ya!

Klonoa and Popka started diving quicker towards Volk. As they were almost getting close to landing in Volk, all they could hear was the sound of gunfire, explosions, screaming, missles, and so forth.

Klonoa: Honestly... i don't think i'll ever get used to the sounds of Volk.

Popka: Well, ya know... i don't think that'll ever change. Volk'll probs never change.

Klonoa: You know... i don't think i need to even have to use this parachute.

Klonoa and Popka were just a bit above Volk. Klonoa started flapping it's ears to save his fall.

Popka: Whoa...

Klonoa landed in one of the streets of Volk. Popka was floating towards Klonoa.

Popka: Ya... ya can finally do that? Since when?!

Klonoa: I don't know... but i still need to learn the ropes of this.

Popka: That... that was pretty rad, honest!

Klonoa felt flattered.

Klonoa: Hehe... you think?

As an explosion coming from the other side of the street they were in occoured, Klonoa and Popka immediately stood alert.

Popka: ...But now's not the time for all this, let's go, Klonoa!

Klonoa: Right!

Popka: Hmm... into that alley!

Klonoa and Popka started running into the alley close by, and started to hide a bit. Popka hid the two parachutes into the Wind Ring as well.

Klonoa: Hmm... that reminds me, Popka... You didn't take the Air Board back, did you?

Popka: Nope! 't was all my plan for ya to take it along!

Klonoa: What?! I... i mean, it was kinda helpful, but still... isn't that considered stealing?

Popka: ...you can still bring it back, ya know... Maybe even consider buyin' it from the rental?

Klonoa: Hmm... that's true, i suppose...

An Volkan Soldier entered the alley too.

Popka: Aw, great...

Klonoa immediately kicked the Volkan Soldier to stun him for a bit. Popka was amazed by how strong that kick was.

Popka: W-Whoa...

Klonoa: ...No time to think about this! Let's run for now!

Popka: O-oh... right!

Klonoa and Popka started running through the back alleys. All they could hear was shouting from Volkan Soldiers and other such things in the alleys, but it still was pretty unsettling for both.

Klonoa: You know, this is not the kind of opening i hoped to achieve...

Popka: Opening? But... didn't ya get called here to Lunatea?

Klonoa: No... i made it over here on my own.

Popka: On ya own?!

Klonoa and Popka reached the end of the back alleys. All that the rest lead up to was back onto the main streets.

Klonoa: ...but let's get to that train station first!

Popka: 'kay!

Klonoa and Popka looked if they could find the train tracks anywhere.

Popka: ...Ah! There!

Klonoa: Where?

Popka pointed at the train tracks.

Klonoa: Alright, We've found them!

Volkan Soldier: _HEY!_

Klonoa: Oh, crud...! Let's hurry, Popka!

Klonoa and Popka fled from the Volkan Soldier and started following the tracks that were above them. After running for quite a while... they finally reached a staircase that led up to the train station. As Klonoa and Popka were going up the staircase, they ran into two Volkan Soldiers who were going down the staircase.

Volkan Soldier 1: ...Hey! Halt!

Volkan Soldier 2: Fire!

Popka: Oh no...!

Klonoa: _Sigh..._ **GET OUT OF OUR WAY!**

Klonoa seemed to dash up the staircase for a slight moment. Klonoa immediately punched one Volkan Soldier in the head which knocked him out, and kicked the other one hard enough which made him fall off the staircase.

Popka: W-whoa...

Klonoa: ...That everyone here in Volk would think that i can even save Volk like this. I mean, i don't even have anything that powers the Wind Bullet!

Popka (Thinking): _That kick... that kick tho...!_

Popka: R-right...

Klonoa: Let's hurry, Popka!

Klonoa and Popka started to climb the staircase again. Eventually, they reached the train station. There was almost no one there... except for one Volkan Soldier. The Volkan Soldier noticed Klonoa and Popka.

Volkan Soldier: H-hey!

Klonoa jumped up into the air and kicked the Volkan Soldier in the head, which sent him flying a bit, and completely knocked him out.

Popka: I jus' wanna get outta here...

Klonoa: Me too... just hold on, all we've gotta do is wait for the train...

Klonoa and Popka started waiting for the next train. As the train finally arrived after waiting for a few minutes, Klonoa seemed to be... kinda alert.

Popka: Finally! Let's go, Klonoa!

Klonoa: Wait, Popka...!

Popka: Wha-? What 'r ya-?!

Klonoa grabbed Popka and started hiding behind one of the station supports, keeping Popka's mouth shut.

Klonoa: Be quiet for a bit...

Popka (Muffled): _Mph...?_

Klonoa looked behind the station supports, and saw multiple Volkan Soldiers exit the train.

Klonoa (Thinking): _Just as i thought... more soldiers._

Klonoa waited for the Volkan Soldiers to leave the train station. As they finally left, Klonoa released Popka.

Popka: Mph...! what's it? What'd ya do that for?!

Klonoa: S-sorry... but it felt like there were a few Volkan Soldiers on that train. so i had to quiet you down for a bit...

Popka: ...ah, i get ya. I understand.

Klonoa: Thanks for understanding...

Popka: Awright, let's get on the train!

Klonoa: Right!

Klonoa and Popka got on board of the train. The train's door closed and the train left. Klonoa and Popka took a seat in one of the cabins.

Klonoa: So... We've finally made it.

Popka: Yeah...

Klonoa and Popka looked out the window and at Volk City.

Klonoa: ...this place has really been turned into a mess more than the last time i was here...

Popka: Mm~

Klonoa: How long has it been already? Three years?

Popka: Yup. Three years.

The train seemed to head towards the direction where Joilant is. A while later, a conductor came over to the cabin.

Popka: Aw, great... what'd we do now...?

Klonoa: Hm? Who's that?

Popka: A conductor... you needa show a ticket you've bought before ya got on the train.

Klonoa: Eh?! But... but we didn't buy any tickets!

Popka: Exactly... That's the problem. Quick, let's get the heck off this train!

Klonoa: R-right.

Klonoa and Popka walked over to the closest door of the train. As the conductor noticed Klonoa and Popka stood up and went for the exit of the train, he seemed a bit suspicious about the two.

Conductor: H-hey!

Klonoa opened the door by force with its hands.

Popka: Awright, let's get outta here!

Popka jumped out. Klonoa looked a bit confused at the Conductor and shrugged at him.

Klonoa: S-Sorry! I'm not used to this train traveling yet!

Klonoa jumped out of the train as well. The landing on the ground was a bit harsh, but they appeared to be fine. As they stood up, they headed for the path that went to La-Lakoosha. The sun was slowly setting.

Popka: Oh, crud... it's almost gonna be evening soon!

Popka: Quick, let's hurry to La-Lakoosha!

Klonoa: Right!

Klonoa (Thinking): _Lolo... i'm almost there...!_

Klonoa and Popka started running towards La-Lakoosha. What awaits Klonoa furthermore?


	20. Lolo

CHAPTER 20: Lolo...

* * *

Klonoa and Popka were halfway on their way to the temple in La-Lakoosha.

Klonoa: So... Popka, do you... do you know how Lolo's been?

Popka: Lolo...? Aw, right... i almost forgot, Klonoa! I have to tell ya somethin' important 'bout her!

Klonoa: Important...?

Popka: She's been actin' all weird since you've been gone... she's been all quiet, looking over at the distance at sunset and often sayin' your name while she's at it, Klonoa. I wonder what's up with 'er... you should definitely tell 'er that she's been actin' weird.

Klonoa: Acting weird?

Popka: Yea. At least in my eyes she's been actin' pretty weird.

Klonoa: Hmm...

Klonoa (Thinking): _She... she's been thinking about me, too...?_

Klonoa: Popka... i believe she's not acting weird, but that you don't understand her feelings yet.

Klonoa started running faster. Popka tried to keep up with Klonoa.

Klonoa: Well, i've gotta hurry then!

Popka: _O-oy!_ Wait for me!

Popka: But-but if she ain't actin' weird, then why do ya make it seem like we're in a rush?!

Klonoa: Because i am in a rush...

Popka: Hm?

Klonoa: ...You wouldn't understand.

Popka: I mean, i get that she wants to see ya again, but honestly, she's overreactin'!

Klonoa: She's not... Popka, when you will grow older, maybe you'll understand.

Popka: Ah... true, i guess...

Klonoa: But anyways, we're really in a hurry, or at least i am. That's all that should matter to you, right?

Popka: Riiight...

Klonoa: Just... just leave her to me, okay? I will handle it by myself.

Popka: ...if ya say so.

Klonoa (Thinking): _That kinda brings me back to what she told me... before. Was..._

Klonoa had a flashback back to when Klonoa was chasing Tat at the Jungle Slider of Joilant.

* * *

Past Tat : Oh, pooh! Don'tcha know when to quit? Girls don't like pesky boys, you know!

Past Klonoa: But-

Past Lolo: So what is he's pesky! It doesn't matter! I like him just fine!

Past Klonoa looks at Past Lolo, while being a bit confused.

Past Klonoa: Huh?

Past Lolo's face was completely flushed.

Past Lolo: Err...

* * *

Klonoa seemed to be kinda lost in thoughts.

Klonoa (Thinking): _...Was that a hint? Did she... feel the same way about me, too? I mean, i was so unsure about all of it at that point, that i didn't even know that i like her so much..._

Popka: **...OY!**

Klonoa: W-wha?

Popka: We're almost there, y'know! If ya think this is so important to you, then don't go off daydreamin' bout other stuff!

Klonoa: R-right...

It was just at the end of the hallway before they reached the temple of La-Lakoosha, where The High Priestess resides. But as for Klonoa...

Klonoa: ...Popka, please stay out of this, okay?

Popka: A'ight...

Klonoa walked over to the end of the hallway. As Klonoa got outside from the hallway, she was there... A girl with a tail and brown hair, wearing pink clothing of a true priestess, along with a green feather attached to her pink hat. She was looking at the sunset near the temple, and thinking to herself... deep into her thoughts. Klonoa slowly walked closer to where she was. Klonoa got closer, and closer... up to the point where he was only standing a few feet away from her. Klonoa softly said...

Klonoa: _Lolo..._

The girl turned herself around, and looked at Klonoa calmly. No mistake, It was Lolo! Klonoa couldn't believe it, Lolo couldn't believe it!

Lolo: _Klonoa!_

Lolo glomped Klonoa. She was incredibly happy! Klonoa hugged Lolo.

Klonoa: Lolo, i...

Lolo: I'm so happy to see you again! Klonoa... _i've missed you so much!_

Klonoa: _S-so did i..._

Klonoa and Lolo were slightly crying out of happiness and sadness at the same time. But Klonoa started to cry a lot.

Lolo: Klonoa... are you okay?

Klonoa: N-no, Lolo, i... i missed you so much. I... i'm sorry that i made you wait so long for me!

Lolo: Aww, Klonoa... it's okay. In fact, i'm sorry that i...

Lolo started to cry a bit more as well.

Lolo: Sorry that i couldn't talk to you all this time!

Klonoa wiped his tears away, as did Lolo.

Klonoa: It's okay now, though. Lolo... i came here just to tell you... that i...

Lolo: Hm?

Klonoa: That i... don't even like to be a Dream Traveler. Lolo... i...

Klonoa's face turned red from blushing.

Klonoa: _I love you, and i really want to be together with you!_

Lolo's face turned red from blushing a lot, too.

Lolo: Klonoa... i... _i wanted to tell you that i love you, too._

Klonoa and Lolo looked at each other while they were really flushed. They got closer to each other... and then, they kissed each other. For the first time, it truly felt like Klonoa and Lolo both found true love!

Popka: ...I... i guess i kinda understan', but...

Klonoa: Come on... let's go inside the temple.

Lolo: Yeah... The High Priestess has something to tell that you may need to know.

Klonoa and Lolo walked into the temple together.

Klonoa: Hey... by any chance, did you also have a dream about me and you both being separated on a grassy, beautiful plain a few days ago?

Lolo: Mm~ I was incredibly shocked and scared from that…

Klonoa: I suppose that it isn't just a coincidence, is it? I feel like this was meant to be…

As Klonoa noticed Popka still waiting at the end of the hallway, He did a hand signal that Popka should come to the temple, too.

Popka: ...So these two wanted to be together, eh? Hm... i suppose that's what's been on her mind lately… Still don't know what the mouth-stuff's 'bout.

Popka walked into the temple as well. What could it be that the High Priestess has to tell to Klonoa?


	21. The High Priestess' Adopted Son

CHAPTER 21: The High Priestess' Adopted Son

* * *

Klonoa and Lolo arrived at the shrine of the temple. The High Priestess was sitting in her chair.

Lolo: Heeey! The High Priestess!

High Priestess: Hmm...? Lolo... you seem kinda... happier than when you just left the temple.

The High Priestess noticed the one walking right along Lolo. She couldn't believe it...

High Priestess: I-is that...?!

Klonoa: Yo! It's been a while, hasn't it, The High Priestess?

High Priestess: K...Klonoa...

Lolo: I couldn't believe it myself, either!

The High Priestess seemed... happy. Happy to see Klonoa again. The High Priestess slowly smiled.

High Priestess: You've actually come back to Lunatea... but... but how?

Klonoa: I've made it back myself with... well, this.

Klonoa showed The High Priestess the Dream Crystal.

High Priestess: This... This is...

Klonoa: You know what this is?

High Priestess: No doubt, this is a Dream Crystal!

Lolo: Dream Crystal?

Klonoa: Mm~ But... can you tell me what a Dream Crystal exactly is? The last one i asked was talking a bit vaguely about it.

High Priestess: Very well... I've read that Dream Crystals are magical crystals created thousands of years ago out of positive dream energy. Only few of these are known to exist, but when someone finds one, it'll allow them to open the portals between worlds and travel between dreams.

Klonoa: Ahh... Thank you so much for the information, High Priestess!

High Priestess: No problem, Klonoa. But… what made you come all the way over here back to Lunatea? Is there a reason behind it?

Klonoa blushed a bit and smiled.

Klonoa: Ahah... well, because of… Lolo.

High Priestess: Lolo?

The High Priestess kinda looked at Lolo, who seemed to be kinda blushing of what Klonoa said.

High Priestess: Ah, i understand… I'm happy that you care so much for Lolo. It truly takes me back to my own teenage years...

The High Priestess smiled, but then her smile kinda disappeared… The High Priestess seemed to be kinda lost in her thoughts.

Klonoa: ...Hm? Ma'am?

High Priestess: Mm- oh, i kinda lost in my own thoughts again, didn't i? Sorry...

Klonoa: Huh?

Lolo: The High Priestess! If you don't mind... can you please tell me what's been bothering you lately?

High Priestess: _**...sigh.**_ Very well. It's... It's about Sorrow.

Klonoa: Ehh? S-Sorrow?!

High Priestess: Oh, right. You don't know about him yet, Klonoa... it was about three years ago. Just the day after you... well, let's say 'defeated' The King of Sorrow, you actually made him happy. Which reincarnated Sorrow into a baby. I adopted him and nurtured him, and those three years made him grow up quite well. I don't think i've ever seen Sorrow so happy before.

Klonoa: The King of Sorrow... reincarnated? He's actually happy?

Klonoa smiled.

Klonoa: That's... good news, right?

High Priestess: It was, but...

Lolo: Hm...? It was? What do you mean...?

High Priestess: Well... a few months ago, he seemed to be kinda going insane about himself. I couldn't sense what it was... but just before he was completely losing it, he told me to stay back and get somewhere safe...

Klonoa: Hm...

High Priestess: He went back over to the Kingdom of Sorrow, and hasn't come back since... i'm afraid that he may have been possessed by nightmare energy or something...

Lolo: That's... that's terrible! Why didn't you tell me sooner?!

High Priestess: I-i wanted to, but… i didn't want you to get hurt, Lolo. Please, Klonoa... Lolo... i ask of you two, please help my son!

Klonoa: Hm… _Mm~!_

Lolo: I'll always fulfill your task, The High Priestess!

High Priestess: Thank you, Klonoa, Lolo...

The High Priestess stood up from her chair.

High Priestess: I would suggest you to collect all the elements from the bells in each Kingdom just to be sure. I sense that something bad's gonna happen sometime soon...

Klonoa: Then there's no time to waste, let's go-

Lolo: Wait! Klonoa!

Klonoa: Hm?

Lolo: Klonoa, i... i've made something for you, just in case you would come back.

Klonoa: Huh?

Lolo went to his room from the temple to get what he wanted to give to Klonoa. As Lolo returned, he had her hands behind his back.

Lolo: Well then... are you ready for this?

Klonoa: I... i suppose so.

Lolo held her hands in front of herself with the thing she was holding.

Lolo: Ta-da!

Klonoa: Hm...?

Klonoa looked at it... It was a blue shirt with a large zipper pin, dark blue shorts, red/white shoes, yellow gloves and a blue cap. It's nearly identical to the clothing Klonoa wore last time he visited Lunatea!

Klonoa: L-Lolo... did you just...?

Lolo: I really hope you like it!

Klonoa smiled and blushed.

Klonoa: Aww, really? Thank you so much~!

High Priestess: We won't look...

Klonoa changed his clothes to the clothes Lolo gave him. It fits him perfectly. It's like they were just going to set off on another journey through Lunatea again like it was yesterday since they first all met!

Lolo: Klonoa... you look so adorable in that~!

Klonoa: You think? Hehehe...

Lolo hugged Klonoa happily. Klonoa smiled.

Klonoa: _...Together._

Lolo: _Mm~ Always together..._

High Priestess: Klonoa... Lolo... Take care.

Klonoa and Lolo: Right!

Klonoa and Lolo left the temple together.

Klonoa: The first one should be easy, right?

Lolo: _Mm~_ The Claire Moa Temple. Let's go!

Klonoa: Rupurudu!

Klonoa and Lolo started heading towards the Claire Moa Temple.

Popka: **'Ey!**

Popka tried to keep up with Klonoa and Lolo.

Lolo: Popka!

Klonoa: Ah, there you are!

Popka: What were ya two doin'?!

Klonoa and Lolo started flushing a bit.

Popka: ...What was that? Wat's that face-stuff called?

Klonoa (Thinking): _Whew… I thought he was gonna yell at us or something..._

Lolo: ...Don't worry Popka, i'll tell you another time.

The three headed out for the Claire Moa Temple. Will Klonoa, Lolo and Popka be able to save Sorrow with the elements?


	22. The first Element and the Shinigami Gang

CHAPTER 22: The first Element… and the Shinigami Gang?!

* * *

Klonoa, Lolo and Popka were walking over to the Claire Moa Temple for the first Element. The sun seemed to be going down. Klonoa and Lolo were explaining some things to Popka.

Popka: Kissin'? 's that's what it's called?

Klonoa: Mm...

Popka: And... love means ya like someone a lot, right?

Klonoa: Right... basically it works like that...

Popka: Hm... So... Lolo, ya never told me ya liked this boy all this time, 's that what you were hidin'?

Lolo: Y-yeah...

Popka: That's the whole reason ya' came back to Lunatea, Klonoa? Just for that?

Klonoa: R-right...

Popka: ...

Popka: Honestly, that's kinda sweet of ya'

Klonoa blushed and smiled.

Klonoa: Y-you think? Ehehe...

Eventually, Klonoa Lolo and Popka arrived at the Claire Moa Temple. The Bell was just ahead of them. But before they were able to get to the bell... A wolf wearing a leather jacket appeared in front of them.

Wolf: So... you're the Dream Traveler i heard about, right?

Klonoa: Hm?

Pisutolo: Well, that should make this whole situation easier... I am Pisutolo, i was tasked to hunt you down by the leader of our group, Butz. But enough for us now, i'm gonna make my entire gang proud!

Klonoa: Wha-?

Pisutolo grabbed a pistol out of his pocket and pointed it at Klonoa. Klonoa tried to guard himself with his own arms. He wasn't sure how strong a pistol like that would be, but out of cause and effect, Klonoa used his arms...

Lolo: Klonoa!

Popka: Yo?!

Klonoa: M-Magya-!

Klonoa (Thinking): _Is this the end of it all…?_

Lolo couldn't bear to see it, she covered her face with her hands. Popka got into a defensive position as well... **BANG!** Klonoa heard the gunshot... he had his eyes closed. Unaware of what happened to him. Klonoa then opened his eyes…

Klonoa (Thinking): _Wha… what happened to me…?_

Klonoa checked himself... surprisingly, he wasn't hit, but instead... A girl with brownish skin, red hair and blue eyes stood in front of Klonoa. She was wearing a yellow tiara on her head, white gloves, a dark blue suit with a belt on waist holding a red cloak, cool sunglasses, long white boots and a red short scarf. Klonoa could only think of one person who that could be.

Klonoa: L-Leorina!

Lolo: Leo!

Leorina: Heh... just call me Leorina, 'kay?

It seemed like Leorina disarmed Pisutolo from his weapon with her own pistol. Leorina took off her sunglasses.

Leorina: At last, i finally tracked down one of the Shinigami Gang members!

Klonoa: _Shinigami... Gang?_

Pisutolo: Damn... I finally thought i could've done it. I can't believe that you interfere with our plans, friend!

Leorina: Don't call me friend, pal! If you don't get out of here, the next bullet will go straight through your head!

Pisutolo: ...Alright, but remember this, Dream Traveler. You will pay for that! Mark my words!

Leorina: Just shut up, will you!

Leorina shot a bullet at Pisutolo's leg.

Popka: Awright, give it to 'em!

Pisutolo: **AHH!** THAT'S MY LEG, YOU FREAK!

Leorina: Tch, whatever. Get out of here, you bandit-scum.

Pisutolo jumped off the Claire Moa Temple, into the scenery below.

Leorina: _Whew,_ i'm happy to see that you all are still okay.

Klonoa: Leorina... Thank you.

Leorina: Not at all. Klonoa, i need to warn you about the Shinigami Gang. Those filthy bandits have seemed to locate and hunt for you these last few weeks. What i've gathered, the group's made up of four people: Pisutolo, Tanku, Bazookatz, and Butz. Trust me, they may seem to be feared, but from what i've found out, they only seem to get their strength from their firearms.

Klonoa: Hmm... But why are they after me?

Leorina: I don't know. My only guess is that it was somewhat related to their leader, Butz... but whatever it is, i don't feel right about what has yet to come... Klonoa, you really must rather all the elements!

Klonoa: I will. Thanks for the warning.

Leorina: No problem. Until next time.

Leorina stepped into her own aircraft.

Popka: Oy! Where's Tat tho'?

Leorina: Tat...? I don't know... she kinda wanders off from time to time, so who knows!

Leorina took off to the sky in her aircraft.

Klonoa: Shinigami Gang, huh...

* * *

Klonoa Lolo and Popka got over to the bell of the temple.

Klonoa: Lolo!

Lolo: Right-!

Lolo entered the Wind Ring, and Klonoa fired the Wind Bullet at the bell. Klonoa gained the Tranquility element from it, and held it in his hand. Klonoa Lolo and Popka were looking at the element.

Lolo: _Tranquility..._

Klonoa: It's so pretty...

Lolo: Mm~ Well, how about we get going to the next kingdom?

Klonoa looked at the two kingdoms that were in the distance. They could head off to Joilant or Volk. Klonoa seemed to... kinda look with a glare at Volk.

Klonoa: Let's... let's go to Joilant first!

Popka: Awright, Joilant it is, then!

Over in the distance of the Claire Moa Temple, three priestesses were looking at Klonoa, Lolo and Popka.

Priestess 1: What's she doing here, The High Priestess' ""favourite"" pupil?

Priestess 2: I know, right? No matter what the High Priestess may say, she'll never become as good as us.

Priestess 3: She's nothing but a failure! Even with those two at her side, she's not any better!

Lolo noticed the three priestesses looking at them, especially at her... It were the same three ones that used to bully Lolo for some time. Lolo knew just what to do. Lolo puts her arm around Klonoa.

Klonoa: Eh-?

Lolo: Oh, it's... nothing, i just really love you, Klonoa.

Klonoa: Y-you too...

Lolo gave Klonoa a kiss. Klonoa seemed quite happy, as was Lolo. The three Priestesses seemed to be losing it.

All three Priestesses: **W-WHAT?!**

Priestess 2: What's this?!

Priestess 1: I can't believe it! She has a boyfriend?

Priestess 3: ...Before any of us do?!

All three Priestesses: **UNBELIEVABLE!**

They really couldn't believe that this just happened! Lolo, with a girlfriend before they could? They got so worked up from their jealousy that they fainted.

Klonoa, Lolo and Popka headed out for Joilant. Halfway there, they seemed to be getting kinda tired, and it was getting dark as well.

Klonoa: Let's... let's rest here for the day, shall we?

Lolo: _Mm~_

Popka: Awright.

Klonoa: How about... there?

Klonoa pointed at a nice tree that they could lay down against. Klonoa, Lolo and Popka started walking over there.

As Klonoa Lolo and Popka arrived at the tree, Popka immediately lied down and tried to go and sleep immediately.

Popka: Okey, good night already, i'm superly tired!

Klonoa: Good night.

Lolo: Good night, Popka...

As Popka started sleeping, Klonoa and Lolo looked at each other while blushing.

Klonoa looks at Lolo romantically, and caresses her soft, sweet hair.

Lolo: _Klonoa..._

Klonoa and Lolo started to sit against the tree together, and started looking at the stars and the full moon.

Lolo: The stars and full moon are beautiful tonight...

Klonoa: _Mm~_

Klonoa: _Not as beautiful as you though, Lolo..._

Lolo: _Klonoa..._

Klonoa: Would you… _do you want to sleep together with me?_

Lolo: K-Klonoa… _Y-yes~!_

Lolo seemed happy about Klonoa asking her. Lolo and Klonoa cuddled under the tree, and both really enjoyed every moment of it.

Lolo (Thinking): _He's so soft and fluffy..._

Klonoa (Thinking): _This feels so good..._

They fell asleep together comfortably, and were really enjoying the moment. What could await them the next day, and in Joilant?


	23. Onward to Joilant!

CHAPTER 23: Onward to Joilant!

* * *

The morning sun started to rise. The sudden beautiful brightness of the sun started to shine in Popka's face. Popka woke up.

Popka: _Yawn..._ G'mornin' Klo-

Popka saw Klonoa and Lolo sleeping together peacefully in a cuddle position, very close to each other.

Popka: Hmm... it's still kinda strange to me, ya know... This whole love thing...

Popka (Thinking): _If i were ta interrupt them, they'd probably hate me for it... I might leave 'em be for now..._

Popka stood up and started to look around if there was anything interesting around. Popka noticed train rails that lead to somewhere.

Popka: Hm? Train tracks?

Popka started to follow the train tracks, and noticed a train station up close by. Popka headed over to the train station and found a ticket machine close to the railway platform.

Popka (Thinking): _Ah. Nice but... would this train head out to Joilant, too?_

Popka looked over at the railway to see what it would lead to. As it seemed, the railway seems to pass by Joilant as well.

Popka: Awright, now to tell those two that we don't have to walk all the way!

Popka (Thinking): _...But does Klonoa even have money in the first place... or even Lolo in the first place? I'm broke, so i dunno if we even have 'nuff to buy tickets..._

Popka walked back over to the tree where they slept last night. Popka sat down and waited there until Klonoa and Lolo woke up. A while later, Klonoa finally seemed to get out of his sleep.

Klonoa: _Hmmgh... Yaaawn..._

Klonoa's eyes opened. Klonoa woke up with Lolo in his hands. Klonoa seemed happy.

Klonoa: _Lolo..._

Lolo still seemed to be sleeping peacefully. Klonoa gently caresses her hair.

Lolo: _Mmm~ Klonoa..._

Klonoa: Wake up, _sweetheart..._

Lolo slowly woke up and opened her eyes. Lolo looked at Klonoa.

Klonoa: Good morning, Lolo. Slept well?

Lolo: _Mmm~_ I've never slept so wonderfully before...

Klonoa: Me too, Lolo...

Klonoa and Lolo hugged each other.

Popka: ...Oy, how about we get goin'?

Klonoa: ...Ah, right...

Klonoa and Lolo both stood up together and started to walk.

Popka: Awright, get this - I found that there's a train station nearby that we'll might be able to take to Joilant.

Klonoa: Nice job, Popka.

Popka: But... i'm short on cash, and i don't know how much'a ticket costs... Any of you have any idea?

Klonoa: Hmm... i have about 23 Dream Stones with me right now, but-

Popka: 23?! Dude... That's like... a lotta money for cash, ya know! That's like 230 golden coins!

Klonoa: I-i suppose, but... how much does a ticket cost?

Popka: Hmm, no clue. Lolo!

Lolo: Hm?

Popka: Ya might have any idea?

Lolo: S-sure... um... ah, right. One ticket to a single destination costs 3 coins...

Popka: Awright, let's go to the train station!

Klonoa: Let's go!

Klonoa, Lolo and Popka headed over to the train station. They bought three tickets to Joilant for one dream stone. Klonoa Lolo and Popka waited over at the railway platform for a train to arrive. There were a few residents of Joilant and Volk waiting on the train platform as well, kinda looking at Klonoa, Lolo and Popka as they seemed rather familiar.

Joilant Resident (Thinking): _Hmm... where have i seen them before?_

Volk Resident (Thinking): _Something seems... familiar about them. Ah well..._

Eventually, a train arrived at the railway platform that seemed to head for Joilant. A few normal Volk residents stepped off of the train. A few Volk residents also seemed to think they saw those three from somewhere before... but they kinda shrugged and moved on, just like the rest. Klonoa Lolo and Popka entered the train. Klonoa Lolo and Popka got onto the train and entered one of the cabins and sat down.

Popka: I'm gonna rest for a bit more, wake me up when we're there...

Klonoa: Mm- sure...

Popka closed his eyes and lied down onto the two seats on the opposite site.

Lolo: ...Hey, Klonoa... can i... can i ask you something?

Klonoa: Hm?

Lolo: Have you... have you ever had a girlfriend before?

Klonoa: Hm-? N-no... You're the first one i actually truly loved...

Lolo: Klonoa... I... You're the first one to me, too...

Klonoa: _L-lolo..._

Lolo blushed. Klonoa blushed, too. They got closer to each other, closed their eyes and kissed.

* * *

Eventually, they arrived at Joilant. Klonoa, Lolo and Popka got out of the train. They were walking through Joilant.

Klonoa: Hey...

Lolo: Hm~?

Popka: Wat's the hol' up for, Klonoa?

Klonoa showed the Air Board to Popka.

Klonoa: Don't you think it's time to return this?

Lolo: Popka...?

Popka: Ooomph... 'Kay, fine! Let's do it!

Klonoa: Alright, let's head on over to Jungle Slider first.

Meanwhile, a mysterious female black and white cat was roaming the streets as well.

?: Oomph, why is it so boring around here-...?

The cat noticed Klonoa, Lolo and Popka walking.

? (Thinking): _It's him... he's actually back...!_

The black and white cat blushed. Meanwhile, Klonoa, Lolo and Popka were walking over to Jungle Slider. The black and white cat was hiding in a small alley.

? (Thinking): _Alright, here goes..._

The black and white cat bumped into Klonoa on purpose.

Klonoa: M-Magya-!

?: A-ah, _nya~!_

Lolo: Hm?

Popka: Ohm-?

Klonoa: I'm so sorry... are you hurt?

?: Y-yeah... i'm fine...

The black and white cat turned her face to Klonoa. Klonoa immediately knew who that was...

Klonoa: Y-you're...?!

Tat: _Nya~!_

It was none other than Tat. Tat hugged Klonoa incredibly tight.

Klonoa: H-hey now...!

Lolo seemed to be a bit... pissed.

Popka: ...Awkward...

Tat: I knew you'd come back, a darling like you surely would come back for me~!

Klonoa: Umm... i... Lolo...!

Tat: You're just, my, type~!

Lolo shoved Tat away from Klonoa. She seemed pissed. Lolo looked furiously at Tat.

Tat: W-what...?!

Klonoa: Urngh... Thank you, Lolo.

Lolo: What do you think you're doing, with your hands on my boyfriend?!

Tat: Urgh... Y-your boyfriend?!

Lolo held her hand in front of Klonoa.

Lolo: No one's allowed to touch him, but me!

Tat: Why, you...! _Tch!_ I didn't want to date him anyways! Pesky, pesky! Both of you!

Lolo taunts Tat by sticking her tongue out and pulling down one of her lowed eyelids. Tat turns her back to her and walks away. Lolo suddenly snapped back to herself. She felt embarrassed.

Lolo: ...U-Uhm... I'm sorry, Klonoa! That was just, so not-me to do something like that!

Klonoa's face was kinda red, and he smiled.

Klonoa: Uhm... Ehehe... That's okay. You totally saved me back there...

* * *

Eventually, Klonoa Lolo and Popka arrive at the rental shop of Jungle Slider. It seemed pretty quiet.

Klonoa: Hello...? Is anyone there?

Renter: ...Hello.

Klonoa: Oh, so someone is still there?

Renter: Yeah... we're open all night. So, what can i do for you?

Klonoa: Well, we wanted to return a board we rented from here...

Popka: ...About three years ago.

Renter: Hm?

Klonoa handed over the Air Board to the Renter. The Renter looked at it.

Renter: Hmm...

Lolo: I-i'm sorry we didn't bring it earlier back to here... but Popka just hid it from us without telling!

Renter: ...It's alright.

Lolo: I- Hm?

The Renter showed a newspaper from three years ago.

Renter: You three are the ones who used it to surf on the Sea of Tears when it was empty.

Klonoa: How, how did you know?

The Renter showed the picture of the news article. It was a photograph from a distance, but Klonoa was able to see that he was really taken a picture of.

Klonoa: I actually made it onto a newspaper, huh...?

Renter: From the looks of it, you three are the ones who saved this world, right?

Lolo: Yes...

Popka: Yup!

Renter: ...Keep it.

Klonoa: W-what?

The Renter smiled.

Renter: I'm sure it'll be of good use to you three.

Lolo: Thank you!

Klonoa: T-thank you.

Renter: By the way, since there's been newer models of these, i was able to dig up a new engine... your Air Board can go about 50Mph at maximum. But these new ones go as high as 75Mph. So, would you want me to upgrade the engine?

Klonoa: Yeah.

Renter: That'll be 40 gold. Or... 4 dream stones, if you have that.

Klonoa: Hang on...

Klonoa picked 4 dream stones out of one of his pockets, and gave it to the Renter.

Klonoa: There you go.

Renter: Alright, hang on... this will take a minute or two...

So after two minutes, the Renter came back with the board.

Renter: Decided to clean it up for you, too. It's been a bit dirty for quite a while.

Klonoa: Thank you so much!

Popka: Awright, Klonoa! We should give this thing a try sometime!

Lolo: T-thank you!

Renter: No problem. By the way, little one!

Popka: Hm...?

The Renter looked a bit serious at Popka, and then smiled at him.

Renter: Don't go and steal stuff!

Popka: Ehehe... awright, i get ya!

Renter: Have a nice day, you all!

Lolo: Bye Bye!

Klonoa, Lolo and Popka headed back for the center of Joilant.


	24. Give back the element!

CHAPTER 24: Give back the element!

* * *

Klonoa, Lolo and Popka eventually reach the bell of Joilant. Klonoa and Lolo shoot the Wind Bullet at the bell and retrieve another element. Klonoa held it in his hands.

Lolo: _Joy..._

Popka: Awright, two more to go!

Klonoa: I guess so...

Then suddenly, it felt like Klonoa was shoved slightly by someone.

?: S'cuse me!

Klonoa: H-hey, watch it, okay?

Popka: K-Klonoa!

Klonoa: Hm...?

Lolo: The element!

Klonoa looks in his hand... the element wasn't there anymore!

Klonoa: W-what happened- Hey, you!

Klonoa turned to the one who shoved him. It was Tat!

Tat: _Nyaa~!_ Come and get it if you want!

Popka: Why, you...!

Tat split in two, a black one, and a white one.

Tat: Ahahaha, try to guess which one's which!

Klonoa pointed quickly at the white one while looking at Popka.

Klonoa: Popka! You go after the white one! I'll go after the black one!

Popka: I get ya!

Tat (Thinking): _Uh-oh, didn't realise they've gotten way smarter at this..._

Tat: Try me!

Klonoa: _Lolo!_

Lolo: _R-right!_

Lolo got into the Wind Ring and Klonoa started to run after the black one, while Popka started to go after the white one.

Klonoa (Thinking): _Why, that Tat...!_

Klonoa was able to chase Black Tat quite well. Until Black Tat flew up a ledge too high for Klonoa and just stood there...

Tat (Black): Try to get over here if you can!

Klonoa: ...You'd like to see me try, huh... Okay, here goes!

Klonoa jumped as high as he could and flapped one time with his ears strong enough to get him up the ledge.

Tat (Black, Thinking): _S-stronger, too...! Uh oh, this could be trouble... i-i got it! The ghost palace!_

Black Tat tried to enter the ghost palace. Klonoa was almost catching up with Black Tat.

Lolo (In Ring): _Ohh nooo... not this place again!_

Klonoa: Hehe, not if i can help it! **Tiny Tornado Attack!**

Klonoa threw a Tiny Tornado Attack at Black Tat, just enough to stop Black Tat in his tracks. Klonoa immediately grabbed Black Tat.

Klonoa: Gotcha!

Lolo (In Ring): _Whew..._

Tat (Black): Aww man...

Klonoa: Now, where is it?

Tat (Black): Too bad, the other one has it!

Black Tat showed both his open hands. Nothing.

Klonoa: Well, tell me where the other one is!

Black Tat pointed at the rooftops of Joilant, in the direction where Popka and White Tat are. Klonoa released Black Tat.

Klonoa: Thank you for telling me.

Klonoa started to go on the rooftops and went over to where Popka and White Tat were.

Tat (Black, Thinking): _Pff... as pesky as always. But, i really think he's hot..._

A while later, Klonoa arrived at the center of Joilant on the rooftops. Popka seemed to be tired from flying after White Tat.

Klonoa: P-Popka!

Klonoa ran over to where Popka was, and Klonoa catched Popka.

Popka: T-thank you, Klonoa.

Klonoa: Let me handle this one. You did great, Popka. Rest for a bit...

Tat (White): Nyaa~ Think you can get the element from me~?

Klonoa: Just you wait, Tat! I'm gonna get it!

Tat (White): But don't you think i'm a bit too high up?

Klonoa: Heh, you'll see!

Klonoa jumped up into the sky with ease.

Klonoa: Here goes!

Klonoa flew with his ears towards White Tat.

Tat (White, Thinking): _I-Impossible... He can fly higher than a Kiton... No, a Jetimo!_

As Klonoa got close to White Tat, she held her right hand closed.

Tat (White): Why, that other one... You're not gonna get the Element from me!

Klonoa: Heh... i guess i'll have to take it myself then.

Klonoa flew under White Tat and grabbed his Wind Ring, and fired a Wind Bullet at White Tat's right hand, which made her hand drop the Element Joy. Lolo immediately saw it and jumped out of the Wind Ring to grab the Element.

Lolo: I got this one!

Klonoa: **L-Lolo!**

Lolo: _A-aiyee...?!_

Lolo tried to make herself float a bit with her powers, but in the position she's in... she failed. Lolo fell.

Lolo: _**AAAAHHH!**_

Klonoa: _L-Lolooo!_

Klonoa immediately flew below her to catch her. Klonoa caught Lolo with her arms.

Klonoa: L-Lolo...

Lolo opened her eyes. She smiled.

Lolo: _K-Klonoa... thank you._

Klonoa: Uhm... ehehe...

Klonoa smiled too. Lolo opened her right hand... She was holding the Element Joy.

Klonoa: L-Lolo... you actually caught it!

Lolo: Hehehe... i really did, huh?

Popka: Ahaha, Awright, Lolo! Klonoa! Good goin' you two!

Tat (White): _Grrr...!_

Klonoa and Lolo looked at each other and smiled. They were so happy together.

Lolo: Let's go to Volk City next. I'd love to have you hold me on the way there while flying~!

Klonoa: Heheh... I'd love to hold you~

Popka flew in the air towards Klonoa and Lolo.

Popka: Right on-! Together, we can do almost anythin'!

Klonoa flew with his ears to Volk City while holding Lolo in his hands. Popka followed them. White Tat and Black Tat got back into one and Tat watched Klonoa and Lolo take off.

Tat: ...Maybe i should just accept it. He's got someone already...


	25. Tanku, a dangerous and brutal force

CHAPTER 25: Tanku, a dangerous and brutal force

* * *

Klonoa was looking through a set of binoculars from a distance at Volk. Lolo was right beside him, and Popka was watching at Volk for himself. A bunch of explosions and firearms could be heard from the distance.

Klonoa: So... We've gotta go through Volk for the Element again...

Lolo: Yeah... Volk has been quite peaceful these last few years, but these last few weeks haven't been like that. I've heard rumors going around about a big Pangolin driving around in an armoured fighting vehicle destroying Volk. Leorina mentioned that his name was Tanku.

Popka: Tanku? Guess that x'plains the whole screamin an' stuff from before... Klonoa, guess we got no choice but to stop that thing. Seein' how they tried to bring ya to Volk...

Klonoa: I guess so...

Klonoa stood up, as did Lolo.

Klonoa: Seeing how the Shinigami Gang is trying to be in our way on our journey, we have no choice but to face them head on. Alright, let's go!

Klonoa started running.

Lolo: R-right~!

Lolo and Popka followed behind him. As they entered Volk, immediate gunfire and explosions spread around them.

Klonoa: L-lolo... Popka, hide in the ring! I'm gonna go through this all quickly.

Lolo: P-Please be careful, Klonoa!

Lolo and Popka entered the Wind Ring.

Klonoa: Here goes...!

Klonoa started to run through the streets of Volk at a really quick pace, almost as if Klonoa wasn't be able to be hit by bullets. On the road there, two volkan soldiers stood in the way of Klonoa.

Volkan Soldier 1: T-there's one!

Volkan Soldier 2: Fire!

Klonoa dodged the line of fire and kicked both volkan soldiers in the head, which knocked them out. Klonoa eventually arrived at Volk Hall. Lolo and Popka got out of the Wind Ring.

Klonoa: _Whew..._ looks like i made it.

Lolo: Now to get the Element...

As they got closer to the bell, an alarm went off. A Volkan Guard Bot appeared from above.

Popka: Aw, crud... not again...

Klonoa: Kchh… Heh, never thought that i'd see you again... I won't let you hurt them!

The Volkan Guard Bot went straight for Klonoa. But before it even got to him, Klonoa jumped up and got on top of the Volkan Guard Bot.

Lolo: **K-Klonoa!**

Klonoa shouted and gave it a really hard punch on it's weak spot. The Volkan Guard Bot completely broke down. Klonoa jumped off the broken Volkan Guard Bot.

Popka: ...wut? Did Klonoa just...

Lolo (Thinking): _W-what just happened…?_

Klonoa: Hehehe... well, maybe i've gotten a bit stronger over time...

The Volkan Guard Bot was releasing a lot of black smoke.

Klonoa: ...Uh oh, maybe we should quickly get the element and get out of here!

Klonoa, Lolo and Popka immediately got the Element from the bell and ran out of Volk Hall, back onto the street and took cover. Volk Hall exploded. Just as Klonoa, Lolo and Popka got up after the explosion, an armoured fighting vehicle appeared on the other side of the street, with a grey, large pangolin just outside and inside of it.

Popka: T-that's 'em... Klonoa! Careful!

Lolo and Popka started to hide. Tanku looked at Klonoa from a distance while driving towards him. While Klonoa started to walk towards the tank.

Popka: W-what's Klonoa think he's doin'?!

Tanku: Aww... I wanted to be the one to blow-up the hall... tch, whatever. At least i finally got ya in mah sight! **FIRE!**

Tanku fired an explosion at Klonoa. But Klonoa appeared appeared from behind the smoke of the explosion. Klonoa took the explosion head-on, and didn't even appear to be at least scratched. Volkan Soldiers were watching what was happening, but none of them did anything. There was some strange aura glowing around Klonoa…

Volkan Soldier 1: What… what's this feeling that's around him?

Volkan Soldier 2: That thing… it scares me… that thing's even scarier than a tank...!

Klonoa just started to keep walking, as the tank got closer.

Lolo: _Whoa~_

Lolo (Thinking): _What's this... aura around Klonoa? I've never seen something like this before..._

Tanku: What the?! Never mind that, just drive over him!

Klonoa: _**Huaaaargh…!**_

As Klonoa got really close to the tank, he charged and punched a hole through it which hit the driver of it. The tank stopped moving.

Lolo (Thinking): _K-Klonoa~ That's so amazing~!_

Lolo blushed really hard.

Popka: Eh?! L-Lolo… what's the matter?

Lolo: O-ohh... nothing...

Tanku: Why, you...!

Tanku got inside of the tank and tried to drive over Klonoa himself. But before the tank even started to move, Klonoa started to furiously punch and kick the tank with just his fists and feet. It seemed barbaric and ridiculous, but the metal exterior and interior actually started to break down. Klonoa kept going until the tank started to smoke and couldn't move anymore. The inside of the tank was on fire.

Tanku: Oh, crap! _Tch..._ You little son of a-

Tanku got outside of his tank to look outside. Just as he did, Klonoa gave Tanku a full kick into the head. Tanku unconsciously fell back inside his tank.

Klonoa: Whatever is gotta happen to you next... your vehicle is too dangerous to be maintained by you.

The aura disappeared around Klonoa. Klonoa looked at where Lolo and Popka were hiding.

Klonoa: Lolo! Let's go! Popka, you too.

Klonoa, Lolo and Popka started to walk away from the tank and from Volk Hall. In the distance, a plane was headed towards their direction.

Lolo: Is... that...?

As the airplane got closer, Klonoa recognised it. The plane had a rope ladder.

Klonoa: Get on!

Klonoa and Lolo held each other. While the plane passed by, they all grabbed the rope ladder of the plane, and the plane took off. Klonoa and Lolo watched the tank explode and Volk Hall being surrounded by smoke while in the air while Popka already climbed up into a passenger seat. The one who controlled the airplane was none other than Leorina!

Klonoa: L-Leorina! I knew that it'd be you!

Leorina: Hehe, there's nobody that can't recognise such a masterpiece of a vehicle.

Klonoa and Lolo climbed up onto the plane and got into the passenger seats.

Leorina: So Volk just keeps fighting against itself for no reason... Pff, nothing can help them.

Lolo: But... how did you know we'd be here?

Leorina: I've heard about what happened in Joilant... I've figured you three would be in Volk by now.

Klonoa: Y-you heard?

Leorina: I'm sorry about that. Tat can be really bothersome at times. Don't let it interrupt the journey. I'll join you three.

Klonoa: Eh?! You really mean it?

Leorina: It's the least i can do... We've gotta do this together!

Popka: Hmm...

Lolo and Klonoa looked at the element from Volk.

Lolo: _Discord..._

Klonoa: Alright, let's do this together! One more element to go!

The plane took off to Mira-Mira in the distance. One more element left. What could await the four?


	26. Bazookatz and Pisutolo gang up!

CHAPTER 26: Bazookatz and Pisutolo gang up!

* * *

As the group was flying just above the snowy mountains of Mira-Mira in the plane, the engine started to break down.

Leorina: _Kch...!_ Not now, not now...!

Klonoa: What's happening?

Popka: Ayie?!

Leorina: Guys, this landing is gonna be a bit rough, but it's gonna be okay! Trust me!

Lolo: O-okay!

Leorina tried to land her plane onto the mountains. It was an incredibly rough landing, but Leorina was just able to pull it off. The plane stopped in the snowy mountains.

Popka: _**WHEW...!**_ Did we make it?

Leorina: Urgh... damn. why now, of all times?

Leorina got out of the plane to check the engine. The plane's engine seemed to be entirely smoking.

Leorina: Sorry guys, but it seems like the engine just took a giant dump on itself!

Klonoa: Hm?

Leorina: I'd like to help you three on getting the Element, but if i don't fix the engine, we'll never be able to get out of here.

Klonoa: I understand...

Lolo: But, but we could just wait here until it's fixed, right?

Leorina: I think it's better to go on without me. It's gonna at least take an hour or two to fix this mess.

Lolo: I see...

Klonoa: Well... we'll be going now, then.

Leorina: Look out for members of the Shinigami Gang!

Klonoa: We will!

Klonoa, Lolo and Popka started to walk on the snowy mountains downward. It was incredibly cold on the mountains of Mira-Mira.

Lolo: Klonoa...

Klonoa: Hm...?

Lolo: I-i'm soo cold...

Klonoa: M-me, too...

Klonoa puts his arm around her slowly. Lolo blushed and smiled. Klonoa looked at Lolo, and blushed a bit, too.

Lolo (Thinking): _K-klonoa~_

Popka: Hm... the cold isn't bothering me. Must suck for ya guys...

* * *

After walking for quite a while, they eventually arrived at a mountain cliff. In the distance, they could see the town that was close to the snowboarding route they took last time.

Klonoa: That town...

Lolo: It's been a few years since we actually been here... let's stop at the town and ask them.

Klonoa: Mm!

Just as Klonoa, Lolo and Popka were on their way downwards, Klonoa noticed something coming from behind near the mountain cliff...

Klonoa: Lolo, Popka! Watch out!

Lolo and Popka ran over to one of the trees close by. A rocket was shot at Klonoa's back. Klonoa was able to jump away at the moment the rocket tried to hit him. As Klonoa landed back at the ground, he turned towards the direction the rocket was shot.

Klonoa: W-who goes there?!

When Klonoa turned towards them, there was one wolf on a grey hoverbike, and one on a blue. Klonoa recognized the wolf on the blue bike.

Klonoa: Hovering Motorcycles... Pisutolo?

Pisutolo: Hehehe, you actually remembered the name. Gud thing, man! Now, get ready to die by both me and Bazookatz! The Shinigami Gang rules over everyone!

Klonoa: Bazookatz...?

Bazookatz: Tch... just shut up, Pisutolo...

Bazookatz shot a rocket at Klonoa with his rocket launcher, which he dodged by jumping high enough in the air. As Klonoa landed, Pistutolo pulled out his twin pistols. This time, Klonoa doesn't even seem to flinch from seeing them. He just stood still, with some kind of fearless presence around him.

Pisustolo: **HEAD-ON!**

Lolo: K-Klonoa!

Pistutolo shot two bullets at Klonoa's chest. But just before they hit them...

Pisutolo: W-WHAT?!

Klonoa actually caught them with his fingers!

Klonoa: Ehehe... just a bit too slow!

Klonoa threw both bullets into the fuel tank, which made the motorcycle explode and Pisutolo fall off the mountain cliff.

Pisutolo: AAAAAAAHHHHH!

Lolo (Thinking): _K-Klonoa's become so strong…~!_

Popka (Thinking): _That Klonoa... ain't normal, man!_

Klonoa: Pff...

Bazookatz: Such a fool, that Pisutolo... But enough about that.

Bazookatz got off his grey motorcycle.

Bazookatz: Finally an opponent worthy of my time... Klonoa, wasn't it?

Klonoa: ...Yeah...?

Bazookatz: Hehe, well... let's see if you can survive my way of fighting!

Bazookatz grabbed a second rocket launcher in his other hand. He was able to carry two at the same time! Bazookatz shot a rocket at Klonoa, and he jumped in the air.

Bazookatz: I've got you now!

Bazookatz shot a rocket with his other rocket launcher while Klonoa was in the air. The rocket was going towards him.

Bazookatz (Thinking): _It's over!_

But... Klonoa kicked back the rocket which made it fly back at Bazookatz.

Bazookatz (Thinking): _W-WHAT DID HE JUST-?!_

The rocket's explosion made Bazookatz fall off the mountain cliff as well. As Klonoa turned back towards where Lolo and Popka were, he grabbed his Air Board.

Klonoa: ...Bazookatz actually seemed pretty tough... Hey, Lolo! Popka! Let's go to town!

Lolo: Hmm... Alright~!

Popka: Let's go!

The three went to the town down below. Will they be able to get the final element?


	27. Passing the new test

CHAPTER 27: Passing the new test

* * *

Klonoa, Lolo and Popka arrive in the town that they passed by last time they went to Mira-Mira. The town was quite beautiful with it's snowy trees and lights shining at evening.

Klonoa: Whoa... that we just passed by here without even stopping...

Lolo: This town is beautiful~!

Popka noticed a tall, rabbit-like creature passing by. He noticed it was a Mira-Miran. Klonoa and Lolo turned to the Mira-Miran as well.

Popka: O-Oy, excuse us, but we're lookin' for a Bell?

Mira-Miran: Hm? A bell...

Lolo: I believe it's at the Indecision Pass... do you at least know where that is?

The Mira-Miran pointed at the tunnel closy by.

Mira-Miran: Follow the road to the Maze of Memories, and go west from there...

Lolo: Thank you.

Klonoa: Okay, let's go!

Klonoa grabbed his Air Board, and the three followed the the road past the tunnel until they got to the end. In the distance they saw the Maze of Memories. Lolo turned a bit silent.

Klonoa: I remember it now...

Popka: Oh, right... that place.

Lolo: ...

Klonoa: Lolo?

Lolo: N-no, it's nothing... Let's go, Klonoa!

Klonoa (Thinking): _...I'm still wondering what exactly happened to her last time we got here..._

Klonoa: Lolo... if it's anything you want to vent or talk about, feel free to do so at any time... With me, you're always safe...

Lolo wraps her arms around Klonoa and rests her head on his shoulder. Klonoa hugged her, too.

Lolo: ...I... _sniff._ Thank you, Klonoa...

The three went over to the Indecision Pass, west of Maze of Memories.

Popka: Hmm... i think we're pretty close...

Klonoa: It was a tree we needed to be at, if i remember correctly... right?

Popka: Hm? H-hoy, i see the tree!

Popka pointed at the withered tree in the distance. Eventually after walking a bit more, they reached the tree. It had the bell on it.

Klonoa: H...Hello?

Old Tree: _Yawn..._ Huh- Oh, what a surprise... if it isn't the boy from three years ago!

Klonoa: Hehe, seems like you still remember me... Good to know you're still alive and doing fine!

Old Tree: Heh... thank you.

Lolo: We... we need the Element to go up against Sorrow! Can you please give it to us?

Old Tree: I've heard... well, i've got a test ready to see if you can take it on against Sorrow himself...

Popka: W-What'ya talkin abou-?!

Klonoa interrupted Popka mid-sentence.

Klonoa: Popka, don't worry. i can take it... At the Indecision Pass, right?

Old Tree: Yeah.

Klonoa walked over to the indecision pass close by. The Old Tree summoned a giant egg-monster. Lolo felt the presence around Klonoa. It seemed like he could... actually take him on by himself.

Lolo (Thinking): _Klonoa..._

Old Tree: I've made Polonte much, much stronger since the last time you've fought it. Try to defeat it this time, and i'll give it to you!

Klonoa: Alright... here goes!

Klonoa grabbed his Air Board.

Klonoa: Lolo, stay there... I'll take this one alone. Don't worry about me!

Lolo: R-right~

Klonoa turned to the Polonte right in front of him with a serious and confident look. Lolo and Popka were just starting at Klonoa with surprise.

Popka: Do ya think he can do somethin' ridiculous like that all alone...?

Lolo: Have you seen what he's done before? He's changed...

Lolo blushed quite hard.

Lolo: He's so impressive~!

Popka: Hm...?

Klonoa (Thinking): _I've changed... i don't know what it is, but i've become better as time passed..._

Klonoa got into his battle pose with his feet. He felt like he had a lot of grip.

Klonoa (Thinking): _Quicker..._

Klonoa felt his ears like how birds feel their wings.

Klonoa (Thinking): _Harder..._

Klonoa got into his battle pose with his arms too.

Klonoa (Thinking): _Stronger... Is this what the powers of a Dream Traveler are? It keeps growing..._

Klonoa looked at Lolo. He seemed to be feeling more confident.

Klonoa (Thinking): _Lolo..._

Klonoa: I can do this! Polonte... **be ready!**

Klonoa started to ride on his Air Board as Polonte started to go down the Indecision Pass' runway. Klonoa speeded up, but Polonte still seemed to be at a distance. They were going about the same speed.

Klonoa: Heh... this is the speed that the board normally could reach... but unfortunately for you, i can go faster as well! Time to switch the speed!

Klonoa went from 31 Mph to 50 Mph without the need of using a turbo during the fight. He was getting closer to Polonte, but not enough to ram it.

Popka: L-Like this, he can not ram into it!

Klonoa (Thinking): _Heh... i have no need to ram into it!_

As Klonoa got close enough to Polonte, he jumped off the Air Board, flew directly into Polonte using it's ears with a punch. It cracked open the eggshell of Polonte, as he got to his bird-like form.

Popka: W-what?!

Lolo: Amazing~!

Klonoa landed back on his Air Board. Polonte stopped, as did Klonoa. Klonoa looked at Lolo.

Klonoa (Thinking): _So that's the shell out of the way..._

Klonoa: Lolo!

Lolo: Hm?

Klonoa: Let's do this one... together!

Lolo: _R-right~!_

Lolo ran over to Klonoa and got into the Wind Ring. Popka is still in shock.

Popka: ...I used to call him a simple fool before...

Klonoa: Ready, Lolo?

Lolo (In Ring): Anytime!

Klonoa: Alright, Rupurudu!

Klonoa started to go after Polonte again on his Air Board. Ice walls were being summoned all over the place. Klonoa dodged them while charging the Wind Ring.

Klonoa: I need to get closer...

Klonoa went from 31 Mph to 55 Mph. But it was still a bit slow. He was catching up, but only slightly. The Wind Ring was still charging. Ice walls were still appearing everywhere.

Klonoa: No good... Alright, it's time to speed up to its maximum!

Klonoa went from 55 Mph to 75 Mph. Dodging more ice walls. Eventually, Klonoa got close Polonte. Just as the charging was done.

Klonoa: Alright, it's ready! Lolo?

Lolo (In Ring): Right~!

Klonoa jumped off the Air Board and pointed the Wind Ring at Polonte's head.

Klonoa: **Fully Charged Wind Bullet!**

Klonoa fired the fully charged Wind Bullet at Polonte's head, which hit it incredibly hard. Polonte's head veered off to the left and fell onto the edge of the runway, which made the snow of the runway break down. Klonoa landed back on his Air Board and stopped. Polonte exploded.

Klonoa: Whew... That felt pretty good, honestly.

Klonoa, Lolo and Popka went over to the Old Tree.

Old Tree: ...I'm speechless. What is your name, if i may ask?

Klonoa: Klonoa! The name's Klonoa!

Old Tree: Last time, you could just barely even crack the shell by yourself. But even if i've upgraded Polonte... you still...

Klonoa: Hehe, surprised? Honestly, i am as well...

Old Tree: Maybe you have a chance against Sorrow after all... here. You can have it, Klonoa.

The Old Tree handed over the Element to Klonoa. Lolo, Klonoa and Popka looked at it.

Lolo: _Indecision..._

Klonoa: Thank you so much, old tree!

Old Tree: No problem. Stay safe, you three!

Lolo: Thank you! Take care, old tree!

As the three headed back to the mountains of Mira-Mira, they found Leorina in the mountains. She was waiting by her plane.

Leorina: So you got the last element...

Klonoa: Mm.

Leorina: Well, no time to waste then. We're ready to go to The Kingdom of Sorrow. The plane's all fixed.

Popka: Awright, let's go!

Leorina got into the plane, as did the rest. They went straight for the Sea of Tears where the Kingdom of Sorrow was located. It was close to evening at this point.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Kingdom of Sorrow...

There was a wolf with black/yellow fur wearing a hat, a jacket, pants, boots and gloves standing in the Terminus of Tears where Sorrow is. Sorrow was behind his throne...

Butz: M-Master Sorrow...!

The room was covered by shadow, fog and darkness. Butz couldn't even see Sorrow properly.

Sorrow: ...They're getting close... Butz.

Butz: _?!_

Sorrow: You'll have to face them head-on yourself. If you decline...

In a quick whim, the hat of Butz was suddenly in Sorrow's hand.

Butz (Thinking): _I-...!_

Sorrow: I'll use my recent new-found ability, _**Sorrow Flow**_ on you.

Butz: U-U-Understood!

Butz bowed down to Sorrow. Butz almost seemed to be crying out of desperation.

Butz (Thinking): _Please don't kill me...!_

Sorrow: ...Alright, go. Get rid of the Dream Traveler for me, unlike those other three failed excuses of your group...

The hat was suddenly back on Butz' head. He stood up and ran away as soon as possible.

Butz: R-Right!


	28. Entering Sorrow's Kingdom!

CHAPTER 28: Entering Sorrow's Kingdom!

* * *

Klonoa, Lolo, Popka and Leorina eventually land their plane close to the Sea of Tears. There was a bridge connected all the way from where they were, to the Kingdom of Sorrow. The Kingdom itself was completely rebuilt, and actually looked incredibly great!

Klonoa: Whoa... the Kingdom has actually been rebuilt?

Lolo: Yeah... Leorina's one of the people who made it possible.

Leorina: I'm a genius, after all. That own Red Wind Ring, My own plane... The bridge and the Kingdom? All built by me, with some support of others. Beautiful, aint it?

Klonoa: It sure is... I'm impressed!

Leorina: If only Sorrow would have acted normal... Then there was no need for the inhabitants to flee from their own kingdom...

Leorina put on her sunglasses and seemed to be a bit more serious.

Leorina: _Tch!_ Klonoa, we need to put an end to this!

Klonoa: Right... Everyone, let's go!

The group followed the bridge to the Kingdom of Sorrow. Halfway on the bridge, someone stopped them in their tracks. It was a Butz on a red hoverbike.

Butz: Har-Hargh! That's as far as i'll let you go!

Leorina: I know who that is... **Butz!**

Klonoa: Butz, huh...?

Butz: I've heard that you took out the three of my gang members, Dream Traveler. Pretty impressive! But this is where your journey ends...

Butz grabbed a pistol. Leorina stepped a bit forward for Klonoa, but Klonoa immediately stopped him.

Leorina: Klonoa! Let me take this o-

Klonoa: Leorina... don't worry. I can take this alone. Everyone, stand back!

Lolo, Popka and Leorina stood back. Klonoa got in his battle pose.

Butz: Ehehe... Alright, prepare to meet your end! **SHINIGAMI BULLET!** (Deadly, explosive Bullet)

Butz hopped off his red hoverbike and shot the bullet straight at Klonoa which was so strong that the area around started to be filled with smoke. Nobody knew what happened.

Leorina: **Klonoa!**

Lolo: K-KLONOAA!

Popka: Aw, geez...!

Butz: _Gotcha._

But out of the smoke, somebody seemed to be walking directly towards Butz...

Butz: ...What?!

It was Klonoa. He had the bullet that Butz shot in his hand.

Klonoa: ...I expected worse.

Klonoa threw the bullet at Butz' face with his hand which sent him flying against his red hoverbike. The smoke started to disappear. Klonoa was walking towards Butz, and Butz looked at Klonoa with total fear.

Butz: Eep?!

Lolo: What just happened...?

Butz: _**W-WAIT!**_

Klonoa stopped walking and seemed a bit confused.

Popka: Hm?

Klonoa: Huh?

Butz bowed down for Klonoa out of fear, and almost seemed to be crying out of desperation.

Butz: Please... Please spare me! I swear i didn't want to do this... I've got a kid of two years old named Guntz! My wife died a year ago, and i'm his only family left... Please, let me live! Sorrow is the one who forced me to send you all those Shinigami Gang members of mine. I had no choice! I beg you!

Klonoa: Sorrow, huh...? It's okay. Don't worry. Just get up.

Klonoa helped Butz to get up easily.

Butz: E-eh...? Wha...?

Klonoa: Now run... Take my word. Don't let anyone like Sorrow force you to get over to their side. I'll take him on. Don't worry about anything, and just go!

Butz: T-thank you!

Butz almost seemed to be crying out of relief and happiness. He got on his red hoverbike and started to drive far, far away.

Leorina: Klonoa...

Klonoa: Sorrow... just what are you doing, exactly...?

* * *

The group entered the Kingdom of Sorrow right in front of them. The hallways which led to the Terminus of Tears had a foggy and dark presence around them.

Klonoa: I'm assuming we've gotta reach the Terminus of Tears again...

Lolo: The High Priestess said that he was there... Let's go, Klonoa!

Klonoa: Mm~!

The group followed the dark hallways. Halfway there, they came across one dark room. They entered it and the door locked behind them.

Popka: Eh? L-Locked?!

Klonoa noticed there was a girl standing there on the other side of the room... she seemed like she was some sort of clown.

Clown: _Teehee~!_

Klonoa: J-Joka?!

Harlequin: Non-Non-Non, Harlequin! Servant of Lord Sorrow! Although your guess was kinda close...

Klonoa: Wait... you know Joka?!

Harlequin: Ehh? Can't say i do... but the name's close enough, don't you think? _Teehee~!_

Popka put it's guard up, as does Leorina.

Popka: W-what'd ya want from us?!

Harlequin: Like i said, i serve the Lord, Prince of Sorrow. _Teehee~!_ And you guys are trying to get to 'em, right?

Leorina: Prince of Sorrow...? He actually calls himself that?!

Lolo: So he's actually lost it... Klonoa! We need to get to him as soon as possible!

Klonoa: Right!

Harlequin: _Teehee~_ Lord Sorrow actually told me someone like you would be coming, Klonoa! It's my duty to stop you!

Harlequin dropped a playing card of which it's shadow extended.

Lolo: Klonoa! look out!

The shadow of the card tried to get to Klonoa, but Klonoa jumped in the air just on time.

Harlequin: Ha! I wasn't going for yourself, Klonoa... i was going for your shadow!

Harlequin pulled out another card which had Klonoa's shadow copied. She shook the cards a little bit, and dropped it onto the ground.

Harlequin: Behold! A clone that's just as perfect as the Dream Traveler itself!

Out of the card appeared a figure. Its stood up, and was just shaped like Klonoa... But it was completely grey, black and white, had evil fangs and had brown eyes.

Harlequin: I call it... _**Nightmare Klonoa!**_

Nightmare Klonoa: Urgh...

Klonoa: _...Kch...!_

Nightmare Klonoa looked at Klonoa and gave an evil grin. Klonoa puts his guard up, and Leorina looked a bit nervous.

Nightmare Klonoa: Ehehe...

Leorina: That's impressive, alright...

Harlequin: _Teeheehee~!_ Impressive, but not as impressive as Lord Sorrow's 'Sorrow Flow'!

Klonoa (Thinking): _Sorrow Flow...?_

Harlequin: In any case, Nightmare Klonoa! Finish them off!

Nightmare Klonoa: Hehe...

Klonoa: **Lolo!**

Lolo: R-right~!

Lolo got into Klonoa's Wind Ring immediately. Nightmare Klonoa striked a pose.

Nightmare Klonoa: _Rupu..._

Klonoa got himself ready to attack.

Klonoa: Oh, don't you dare to do that!

Nightmare Klonoa: _...Rudu!_

Klonoa: **THAT'S IT!**

Klonoa activated the Wind Sword and charged at Nightmare Klonoa. Nightmare Klonoa blocked with his own cloned Wind Ring.

Nightmare Klonoa: Ehehe... Looks like i'll be the winner over this.

Nightmare Klonoa tried to make Klonoa fall by swiping his feet. But Klonoa saw it coming, and jumped over it.

Nightmare Klonoa: _W-what...?_

Klonoa: _HUARGH-!_

Klonoa then swiped Nightmare Klonoa's feet at the right moment, and inflated Nightmare Klonoa with the Wind Bullet. Nightmare Klonoa disappeared into a bunch of particles.

Nightmare Klonoa: A-Aargh!

Harlequin: _...Pff..._ Alright, now to copy another of you-?!

Klonoa punched Harlequin in the head and grabbed her as quick as he could, so that she couldn't use another trick.

Harlequin: W-...why...?

Klonoa: Haha, got you! Enough of this nonsense... Lead us the way to where Sorrow is. Also, tell us what Sorrow Flow is!

Harlequin: _**...Sigh...**_ I've got no choice then... Alright, follow me...

A while later, Harlequin and the rest were on their way to the Terminus of Tears.

Harlequin: Sorrow Flow? I... i don't know... I've experienced Lord Sorrow use it, but i've never made out what it actually is...

Leorina (Thinking): _Sorrow Flow, huh...? Interesting..._

Harlequin: Well, we're here… Lord Prince of Sorrow...

They reached the Terminus of Tears. It was late-evening at this point, The sun barely showed itself. On the other side of the room was a throne turned against them. Klonoa and the rest got closer to the throne, but still kept a big distance. The presence around the room was really dark.

Leorina (Thinking): _I feel really nervous... but whatever may come, Sorrow, i'm ready!_

 _Lolo (Thinking): I... I'm actually really scared..._

Klonoa (Thinking): _Sorrow... i'm ready for you..._

Klonoa: Harlequin! Turn the throne towards us!

Harlequin: **Eep!** L-Lord Prince of Sorrow, i'm not betraying you! I've only led them here because i couldn't defeat them! I believe you can do it though, my Lord, _Prince of Sorrow…!_

Harlequin got closer to the throne.

Popka: _**Shut ya mouth and just open it already!**_

Harlequin: _Ehh...?!_ Lord Prince of Sorrow... I believe you can do it!

Harlequin turned the throne, everyone was shocked because...

Harlequin: Huh? I... i'm taped onto the throne?!

For some reason, Harlequin was stuck to the throne, even though she didn't do it herself. This happened in even less than a second!

Harlequin: But... **but i just turned the thing!**

Popka: _**What?! How?!**_ My eyes were directly on her!

Leorina: Did any of you see Harlequin go on the throne- ...No, **get put on the throne?!**

Lolo: N-No... i was watched the whole time, but it happened before i could even tell!

Popka: Lolo's right! This definitely wasn't incredible speed, or a trick either!

Klonoa: This is trouble…! We've gotta think of something quick!

Sorrow appeared in a whim on the other side of the room. They couldn't see him due to the smoke and darkness around the Terminus of Tears. That voice sounds exactly like the King of Sorrow's.

Sorrow: Do you really think you can stand a chance against my power...?

Klonoa turned towards the windows of the Terminus of Tears. As did everyone else. They felt the incredible sense of danger in the Terminus of Tears going down their hearts at this point.

Lolo, Klonoa, Leorina, Popka: _**!**_

Popka: _**RUN FOR IT!**_

The group headed for the windows and jumped through them immediately. They were falling back to the ground, close to where Joilant and the bridge are.

Klonoa: _Magya…!_

Leorina: What in the hell was that?! I didn't see what that was, but that ability felt much more powerful than any other thing i've encountered so far!

Lolo: I felt it as well... It was an really cold aura around the room! If we had stayed there... we would've been all finished!

Klonoa: Lolo, Popka, get into the Wind Ring! We're headed to Joilant!

Lolo: Right!

Lolo and Popka entered the Wind Ring while still falling.

Leorina: Damn it… just who is he?!

Klonoa: Leorina, hold on! We're gonna go to Joilant and figure it all out there!

Leorina: O-Okay!

Klonoa held Leorina with his arms and started to fly with his ears towards Joilant which was pretty close by. What awaits them next?


	29. The secret behind the Sorrow Flow

CHAPTER 29: The secret behind the Sorrow Flow

* * *

The four of them arrive on the rooftops of Joilant after flying for a bit. Klonoa immediately put Leorina down when they were on the ground. When they looked back at the kingdom in the distance, they noticed the sun slowly setting.

Leorina: This is bad... the sun is nearly down.

Popka: Whadd'ya mean it's bad?

Lolo: Don't you know? Popka, Sorrow is only going to go after us now...

Leorina: That weird feeling surrounding him was... was like a nightmare.

Klonoa: Mm-hmm. That definitely seemed even more foul than the King of Sorrow did...

Leorina: I need a plan to come up with. Brain, work with me...!

Leorina thought to herself for a bit while they looked all around Joilant to take in the surroundings. After a while, it suddenly got to her head.

Leorina: I got it! Klonoa, Lolo, you two split up and distract Sorrow, while I and Popka set up a trap. We've got to find a way to discover the secret behind that 'Sorrow Flow'. Even if it means a death wish for me.

Popka: Ehh?!" Y-you're kiddin' me!

Lolo: Please Popka, you're the only one who can help her while we'll distract him.

Popka: Ngh... Aight, fine. Fine! I'd do it.

Leorina: We need about ten minutes or so to set it up. Keep him distracted until those have passed. And then head back here immediately.

Klonoa: Okay, it's settled then. Lolo!

Lolo: Right!

Lolo hopped into Klonoa's Wind Ring and the two jump from rooftop to rooftop.

* * *

After a bit of time waiting, the two eventually spotted Sorrow in the distance trying to head towards Joilant. Sorrow seemed like a cabbit with long ears who had green and white fur, red eyes with a white sclera, was wearing a golden collar with two scarf-like threads coming down almost past his feet, and was wearing a dark red cloak. Klonoa immediately yelled towards his direction.

Klonoa: **HEY, PRINCE!**

Sorrow: Hm...?

Sorrow slowly turned towards the direction of the noise. Klonoa then taunted at Sorrow by throwing his Wind Ring in the air and then catching it as if he was playing around as soon as he spotted him.

Klonoa: ...Come and chase me!

Sorrow: The Dream Traveler, huh? Hrm... if he want it, so be it.

Sorrow began to head over to Klonoa. But to his surprise, Sorrow seemed like he came over in a more teleporting manner than actually flying over. But not quite like teleporting.

Klonoa (Thinking): _That's not good...! I've got to keep my distance between him!_

Lolo (In Ring): Hrm... something doesn't feel... normal about his movement...

Klonoa began to quickly jump over from outward rooftop to rooftop of Joilant with Sorrow chasing him from a distance.

* * *

Meanwhile over at Popka and Leorina's side, they were somewhere close to the center of Joilant's clock tower with a blueprint map surrounding the entire area within a few hundred meters.

Leorina: I hope you can follow me on this one. Popka, i've got a big set of rope. Following this plan, you have to surround the entire area with it that's on the map. But this route should make it that Sorrow wouldn't even be able to notice it at all. When he gets close to a piece of the rope, i'll then immediately pull it and be able to completely have him within my grasp. And with that, i should be able to figure out the movement of his 'Sorrow Flow'.

Popka: ...I don't really getcha, but i'll just drag the rope like the map tells.

Leorina kind of awkwardly stared at Popka after hearing him.

Leorina (Thinking): _So much for telling my entire plan to someone like him..._

Leorina: A-alright, that's pretty much your part in this. Now go!

Popka: Gotcha!

Popka grabbed the rope and began to pull it in exactly the way that the map showed. Meanwhile, he noticed Klonoa with Sorrow chasing nearly behind him.

Popka: Dang... He's really doin' it, isn't he? And just for distraction...

Popka then continued lying down the rope while jumping from rooftop to the next to lay it down all over the floor where it needed to be.

* * *

Meanwhile back over at Klonoa's side of things, eventually Sorrow started to get a bit too close. But before he could attack, Klonoa immediately evaded by using his ears to fly upwards. The two stopped for a moment.

Klonoa: M-magya-! That was close...

Sorrow: Hrm... you're no Super Dream Cabbit, but you're better than i expected...

Klonoa: Same here, Sorrow!

Klonoa (Thinking): _Wait... a Super Dream Cabbit...?_

Sorrow: We seem pretty similar. However, my abilities are way more superior than yours. You will never be able to surpass my 'Sorrow Flow'. I'll put an end to this as quickly as i can. Then i'll deal with the rest.

Klonoa: Who knows. We'll see about that.

Klonoa (Thinking): _Man... how do i get out of this situation...?_

Klonoa thought for a bit. Then he noticed the busy streets below him and let himself fall downwards. Sorrow began to look downwards onto the streets, but couldn't find a trace of him anywhere...

Sorrow: ...He escaped. Well, i'll kill him sooner or later anyways.

Sorrow then jumped down onto the surface and into the busy street as well. He tried to look all around him. Meanwhile, Klonoa was currently hiding behind a dumpster into a really narrow alleyway.

Klonoa: I think we'll be safe for now...

Lolo (In Ring): Yeah... as long as he doesn't go and do anything horrible to the townsfolk...

Sorrow kept looking through the streets for some time, and eventually became frustrated.

Sorrow: _Hrngh...!_ _ **COME OUT OF HIDING, DREAM TRAVELER ! !**_

Sorrow started to burst a circle of energy around him, completely evaporating almost all the residents of Joilant near him. It suddenly turned quiet while the other remaining residents of Joilant seemed shocked... and then they all turned excited and amazed. They all began... clapping?

Joilant Resident 7: Whooo!

Joilant Resident 85: More, more ! !

Klonoa seemed a bit shocked. Both from Sorrow's action, but also the reactions of the residents.

Klonoa: Wait... what...?

Lolo (In Ring): Wait, what's with that reaction?

Sorrow: And i thought i was the one going crazy here... Well, if that's what they want... _they'll get it._

Sorrow began to charge a large energy blast from his own hands. But just before he could fire it, Klonoa immediately fired the Wind Bullet from his Wind Ring, and hit Sorrow's face with it from a distance.

Sorrow: _Ngh-!_

Klonoa then immediately leaps with his feet and launches himself with his ears as quick as he could, deeper into the alleyway. Sorrow turned towards Klonoa's direction and just noticed him escaping.

Sorrow: So he's finally shown himself, huh...?

Sorrow began flying into the alleyway and started chasing towards Klonoa again as quickly as he could.

* * *

Meanwhile Leorina was nearly done with the setup of the rope. She noticed nine minutes have already passed in that time by looking at the clock of the tower nearby.

Leorina: I'll figure the secret out, Sorrow... i'm ready to give my life for it, if it means Klonoa being able to beat you.

* * *

Back over at Klonoa and Sorrow during their pursuit, they were jumping from the side of building to building. Klonoa thought a bit towards himself about what Sorrow said towards him.

 _ **Sorrow (Flashback): We seem pretty similar. However, my abilities are way more superior than yours. You will never be able to surpass my 'Sorrow Flow'.**_

Klonoa (Thinking): _We seem similar...? I never thought about that... But... Could i tap into his power, too?_

Klonoa started to get close towards the clock tower and noticed the time had passed. He then started to head towards the clock tower by flying, immediately going into hiding. Popka and Leorina were at opposite sides of each other, while Sorrow then flew over to stand on the top of the tower. He looked at his own surroundings.

Sorrow: The dog and that other girl still here too, huh...? _Hmph._ I'll just put an end to them immediately while i'm on it.

Sorrow jumped over onto the rooftop close by, but as soon as he did... Leorina immediately pulled the rope and completely restrained Sorrow with it in the process.

Sorrow (Thinking): _...A trap, huh?_

Leorina took off her sunglasses in an epic way and stared towards Sorrow up close.

Leorina: This was what we had planned from the start. Within this hundred meter radius, i could restrain any person. I made him distract you from our setup this whole time. The interaction between you and Klonoa had been part of the plan all along!

Sorrow (Thinking): _She's clever, i'll give her that..._

Leorina: Now, tell me Prince Sorrow. What is your secret behind this 'Sorrow Flow' of yours?

Sorrow: ...

It turned completely quiet for a bit.

Leorina: ...So, not speaking up? Well, if i have to, i'll force you to take the words out of your mouth. Witness my own _Long-Ranged Bullet Scatter ! !_

Leorina took a huge leap backwards and pulled on one of the other ends of the rope, which made it lift up. Leorina then grabbed one of her own double barreled pistols and shot at all ends, which together all pointed back towards Sorrow at the same time.

Leorina (Thinking): _I can sense your movement from here... Bring it, Sorrow!_

The huge amount of bullets caused a bit of an explosion and the surrounded area started to go up in smoke... Then out of the clouds of smoke, Sorrow's silhouette could still be seen.

Sorrow: You're a fool for thinking you're a match up to my powers.

Leorina sensed the incredible dangerous aura around Sorrow. And just in that moment, Sorrow disappeared a bit from the ropes and then reappeared again in front of Leorina, while he immediately punched a hole through her chest, and threw her against the clock tower in a matter of seconds. Popka was overwhelmed by what happened while watching from the other side.

Popka: _Ieeehhh?!_ _ **L-LEORINA ! !**_

Leorina crashed pretty hard into the wall of the tower, but she still survived. Although barely.

Leorina: W...what... just happened...

Popka immediately tried to head over to her. But before he could reach out, Sorrow immediately stood in his path.

Sorrow: You're next...

Popka: _Grrr..._ How dare you-!

Sorrow: I would've dealt with all of you regardless at some point. Once this is done and over with, i'll rule all of Lunatea by my own hand...

Leorina was just lost in thoughts, as she almost lost her consciousness. She stared at the arms of the clock that were hanging above her.

Leorina: What would Tat be doing at this time...? I'm starting to feel sad, myself... time passes so slowly like this...

Then it suddenly got to her. And just before she fell unconscious, too.

Leorina: Wait a moment... time... sadness... _which is called sorrow..._

It could've meant only one thing. The rapid movement of Sorrow's ability started to finally make sense to her. She gathered the last of her energy and raised her voice, shouting towards Popka...

Leorina: _...Sorrow can stop time with his ability...!_

Popka: _...Stop time-?!_

Popka seemed shocked. While Sorrow slowly turned towards Leorina and shot a blast of energy through the open part of her chest. It seemed like she... died. Popka felt a bit heartbroken seeing this happen. Sorrow then slowly turned back towards Popka afterwards...


	30. Dream Traveler VS Prince of Sorrow

CHAPTER 30: The Dream Traveler Versus The Prince of Sorrow

* * *

Popka began to turn towards Sorrow at the same time as he did, while he turned furious.

Popka (Thinking): _Don'tcha worry, Leo... ya' discovered secret will not go to waste... Klonoa will know about it._

Popka readied his own sharp claws and tried to stab Sorrow as hard as he could, yelling...

Popka: _I'm callin' this one the_ _ **LONG-CLAW CRACKER ! !**_

Popka seemed succesful in stabbing Sorrow as hard as he could. But... nothing happened. It turned silent for a tiny bit.

Popka (Thinking): _...Did i get 'em?_

Sorrow then took a tight grasp of Popka's arm.

Sorrow: ...That was useless.

Popka: !?

Sorrow then harshly lifted up Popka by his arm and punched him in the head, sending Popka flying back towards the surface and into the central plaza of Joilant. The residents seemed pretty happy about that. It's like almost everything amuses them.

Joilant Resident 267: Hahaha, do it again!

Joilant Resident 193: That was AMAZING ! !

Popka was bleeding from the head and had a few broken bones, but he still stood up.

Popka: D-darn... this whole situation is just insane...

Popka then immediately tried to take a run for it. Sorrow just kept staring as he was running away.

Sorrow: ...So he survived that, huh? Hehe... try your best. Even if The Dream Traveler knows, he can't do anything about it.

Popka began to run into one of the main streets near the plaza. He had to avoid every resident who stood in his way in order to keep his speed going. The first street, he couldn't find any sign of Klonoa anywhere near.

Popka: ...Grr, Klo', please be here somewhere...!

Popka then ran into the second main street close by. Eventually when he reached the main center of it, that's where he noticed Klonoa walking along through the main street like other residents. If it wasn't for Popka's precise eyes, he couldn't have spotted him. Once he found that out, Popka immediately shoved aside everyone in order to reach out towards him.

Popka: O-out of my way, y'all!

So after a bit of time, Popka eventually got almost close to Klonoa. He shouted to reach out.

Popka: 'K-Klo ! !

Klonoa turned towards Popka. He seemed surprised to find him here.

Klonoa: Popka...?

Popka: Dont'cha go anywhere near Sorrow! Let's try to make an escape from Joilant-

But just before he could finish his sentence, he noticed Sorrow jumping down from one of the rooftops towards the two. Popka immediately turned back towards Klonoa and began to talk as quick as he could.

Popka: Listen! Leo' said to me the secret of Sorrow's move is stoppin' time! Now run, Klo'! Run before he-

Sorrow: It's over, _**Sorrow's Flow ! !**_

And in that moment, the whole world seemed to stop moving... while Sorrow landed back on the surface during that moment.

Sorrow: It's only for three or so seconds...

Sorrow then fully kicked Popka in the head while time was still stopped.

Sorrow: ...But i'm sure to make the best of it.

Time began to move again, while Popka immediately crashed into the ground with his neck being almost completely broken. Popka seemed to not move at all anymore... Klonoa seemed incredibly shocked, as was Lolo.

Lolo (In Ring): _**P-POPKA ! !**_

Klonoa: No-! Popka...!

Sorrow: That other Lunatean girl has been dealt with, too. Now, to finish you off... _Dream Traveler._

Klonoa began to clench his fists out of anger, while walking towards his direction.

Klonoa (Thinking): _So... time was the secret behind the move. Popka and Leorina's actions will not go in vain for this knowledge..._

 _ **Sorrow (Flashback): We seem pretty similar. However, my abilities are way more superior than yours.**_

Klonoa (Thinking): _If only i could get a grasp on that ability..._

Sorrow: Hoho... Instead of running away, you're embracing your fate?

Klonoa: No... i just want to get up close for this fight. I'll beat some sense into you...

Sorrow: I see... then get as close as you want.

Sorrow started to walk up towards Klonoa now as well. As they got right near each other, Sorrow tries to punch Klonoa with a sidewards uppercut. But Klonoa immediately dodges it and activates his Wind Sword. Immediately, he slashes the side of his face, making him gain a small temporary scar, which poured out a little bit of blood. While Klonoa immediately jumped back by reflex.

Klonoa (Thinking): _I should predict his moves beforehand, if he's able to stop time...!_

Sorrow: Hm. Impressive. Nobody was able to land a real hit on me before...

Sorrow then grabbed cloak and threw it off of him.

Klonoa: Let's take this battle somewhere more safe.

Sorrow: _Hmph._ Whatever suits your needs.

* * *

Klonoa began to fly with Sorrow chasing him. They went flying south and reached a really, really massive jungle area just outside of the borders from Joilant after a while. Klonoa immediately dropped altitude and went onto the surface. As well as Sorrow. Although now Sorrow lost track of him because of how dark the night is, despite the moon giving off more light than usual.

Sorrow: Where could he be...? Was this another setup?

Klonoa: Nope... this area just suited best for the situation!

Klonoa dropped down from one of the palm trees right below to try and kick him from above. Sorrow immediately stopped time and avoided the attack.

Sorrow: I see... Well, how about this?!

Sorrow stopped time again and came flying with a punch at Klonoa. Although something surprising happened for the Dream Traveler... For a split second, he could see the entire world as if it turned colorless, with almost everything except Sorrow not moving anymore. Then Klonoa got punched in the face, which he then tried to block as hard as he could.

Klonoa: Ngh-!

Lolo (In Ring): K-Klonoa! Are you okay?!

Klonoa wiped the dust off of his face.

Klonoa: Y...Yeah...

Klonoa (Thinking): _What was that...?_

Sorrow then kicked Klonoa in the stomach, sending him flying further in the jungle. Klonoa caught himself right up in the air while Sorrow followed pursuit. Immediately as Klonoa landed back on the ground, Sorrow tried to punch Klonoa as hard as he could. He blocked with an elbow and immediately parried the attack by punching in the gut. Although it hurt Sorrow, he didn't give in and immediately struck with a fierce elbow, which Klonoa attacked back with as well to minimize the damage. Their fight caused a quite a huge dustcloud to go up in the area.

Klonoa jumped back and starts flying towards Sorrow with a punch, while Sorrow does as well. Just before Klonoa could hit him, he saw it again... although now for half a second. Although during that time, Klonoa could still move. Which Sorrow caught a quick glance of.

Sorrow: What...?! Did he just... move?!

Sorrow (Thinking): _Now that i think about it... i said we were pretty similar..._

Sorrow: _Hmph._ No matter of that though, i'll finish him off before he has a chance ! !

Sorrow then comes flying with a kick as time starts to move. Although Klonoa could still see it coming, he couldn't evade it. Klonoa went crashing against the floor. Creating more dust clouds surrounding the area. Klonoa tried to get up

Klonoa: _Ngh...!_ I almost caught onto it... Lolo, can you keep up the energy within the Wind Ring?

Lolo (In Ring): Huh? What for?

Klonoa: I think i may be able to surpass his ability if you do that.

Lolo (In Ring): O-okay.

Klonoa: I am going to call this my Fully Charged Wind Beam! Lolo ! !

Klonoa grabbed the Wind Ring as tightly into his hand as he could, charged it and started to fire a large beam towards Sorrow, which blasted throug the jungle further into the distance. Sorrow tried to take the attack head-on. But it was too powerful and he had to use the Sorrow Flow in order to dodge it. Sorrow actually seemed pretty scratched up from this, but still smirked.

Sorrow: You think... you think you can actually surpass my powers just with a new technique? I'll have to let you know-

In that moment, Klonoa grasped the thought and activated Sorrow's Flow in his head. He had only one second to attack, but since Sorrow was off-guard, he easily pulled it off and attacked Sorrow with a hard punch, as well as a Wind Bullet to the face. As time resumed, Sorrow tumbled harshly onto the dirt of the jungle below him.

Klonoa: Heh... i actually got the hang of this. I can counter-attack your own attack, considering we're nearly the same!

Sorrow slowly and clumsily got back up, faced towards Klonoa and flung his arms to hit the ground with a mighty blast.

Sorrow: Silence, you Dream Traveler. I will not hear any more of your blusters ! !

Just as his blast hit the ground, Klonoa sensed the danger coming from Sorrow's aura and immediately dodged by using Sorrow's Flow like it's a normal blow. Just as he dodged, the jungle behind him started to explode a bit. While Klonoa was off-guard, Sorrow then came flying with a charged punch and dragged Klonoa across the floor. He then immediately grabbed Klonoa by his leg and began spinning him around, and then threw him against one of the palm trees, which he immediately broke through by the impact. He broke though five palm trees before he finally got caught up into one.

Klonoa: Krrch...! U-urgh...! !

Although this hurt and made Klonoa bleed from the mouth a bit, he didn't give in. He immediately wiped off his blood and jumped up towards Sorrow afterwards while they began exchanging quick blows for quite a bit. Klonoa kicked Sorrow harshly in the face, while Sorrow then immediately attacked with an elbow attack, as well as send an energy beam flying towards Klonoa. During this entire time, they had been exchanging all these moves with their 'Sorrow Flow' to dodge and attack. Klonoa then immediately dodged the energy beam by flying up and then attacked back with two furious kicks and then grabbed him by the face. Immediately slamming him into the coarse rocks lying onto the ground.

Klonoa: Is that all the power you have?!

Sorrow: Don't be so sure of yourself...!

Klonoa: ...?!

Sorrow charged his own body like a force field and blasted the area around him, sending Klonoa flying backwards for a lot of distance. He caught himself in the air just before he slided into the river stream of the Jungle Slider nearby. Sorrow then leaps over and the two deal a few blows towards each other which sends them both back flying a bit. The water around them splashed almost as high as their own height from their attacks. Then the two leap at each other with their fists clashing energy as hard as possible while they both started screaming. Klonoa used the Wind Ring in his clashing hand, too.

Klonoa: Huaaaaaaaarrrghhh ! ! !

Sorrow: Khaaaaaahhhhhrghhh ! ! ! !

In that moment, as the water nearly hit them, Sorrow punched Klonoa in the stomach while he was caught off-guard and then sends him flying towards the other side of the river with an upward punch. Sorrow then charged his own fist full of energy again while Klonoa was lying down on the ground.

Sorrow: This is the end, i win! !

Sorrow aims with his fist for Klonoa's head, but before he could hit him, Klonoa immediately stood up and charged up his Wind Sword with the elements, and then stabbed him through the chest.

It went completely silent for a moment. Sorrow was completely shocked from this. It looked almost as if he wanted to cough out a lot of blood, but couldn't.

Sorrow: U...Urgh...!

Klonoa: I tried to look for the best opportunity to use this move. You seem to actually be a bit struggling now... Didn't you want to put an end to me?

Sorrow held it in and tried to laugh it off.

Sorrow: Y-yeah... I cannot be defeated by the likes of you. Once you're dealt with, everyone will be under my own feet. And a new age of nightmares will finally come upon this world.

Klonoa: ...Are you sure about that, though?

Sorrow: ...?

Klonoa: Since i've used all the elements, your mind will return to normal, to never be corrupted by those nightmares again.

Sorrow: ...Ehe, ehehe... You are all truly foolish. Me, being seperated from this body?

Klonoa: What are you even-

Sorrow: Listen, you Dream Traveler. You're a strange creature, yet you've made it this far... You're a complete disgrace to the fate of this world!

Sorrow pulls himself out of the Wind Sword and starts to cry.

Sorrow: And as such... i've taken the burden of your actions, and the failure of us nightmares... This is the duty that i've lead to live.

Klonoa sighed.

Klonoa: What... you're even crying about this?

Lolo (In Ring): I promise you, Klonoa. This isn't like him at all. He has never even thought or said any of this before.

Sorrow: Yes, i am crying... and there is nothing wrong with that ! !

Sorrow starts to clash his own fist with Klonoa's Wind Sword, even though Sorrow seemed completely hopeless at the moment.

Sorrow: How dare you still defy me?!

They then start to try and slowly attack each other at this point with their weapon while almost completely worn out for a bit. Then Klonoa jumps backwards and switched over to the Wind Bullet to fire a few blasts. He jumped up while Sorrow charged over to him and tried to grab. When Klonoa immediately landed onto the ground, he attacked from the back with a horizontal slice to the chest, making him bleed quite a lot.

Lolo (In Ring): Be careful, don't kill him!

Klonoa: I know.

Klonoa then attacked with another vertical slice, but from the other side while Sorrow was totally off-guard from the pain. He then slowly turned towards him

Sorrow: _I am... i am..._ _ **i am going to be the ruler of this world ! !**_

Sorrow punched Klonoa and sent him flying into the air, and crashing into the ground.

Klonoa: _M-magya...! !_

Immediately Sorrow tries to punch Klonoa with his fist of energy, which Klonoa blocks with his Wind Sword. They both were struggling pretty hard.

Sorrow: This is my duty... _**my duty of what my master wanted ! !**_

Klonoa: I am not ashamed of my actions... nor of my existence. I've lived to protect everyone... as well as to fight for my own peace. _**That is why i am here ! !**_

In that moment, Klonoa's body seemed to fill up with some kind of aura glowing all around him and pushed Sorrow's attack back. They both seemed amazed.

Sorrow: What...?

Klonoa: This sensation... What is this...?

Sorrow: N-no matter how much power you've gained... _you'll never stand up to an ultimate nightmare like me! ! !_

Sorrow tries to attack Klonoa once more, but he immediately jumps back and charges his aura around his Wind Ring, and points back at him while charging the ring.

Klonoa: Take this, Sorrow! Witness my Elemental Fully Charged Wind Bullet! !

Klonoa fires the shot right at Sorrow while he tried to recover from his own attack. He had no choice but to take it head-on. Even the Sorrow Flow couldn't match up anymore. The Elemental Wind Bullet seemed to completely overwhelm Sorrow's body, with the dark presence slowly getting removed out of his body. Sorrow screamed.

Sorrow: _This is... this is..._ _ **THIS IS IMPOSSIBLE...! ! AAAAAAAHHHH ! ! ! !**_

The entirety of Sorrow's aura and presence disappeared, both from the outside, and the inside. Once the light of the Elemental Wind Bullet disappeared, Sorrow collapsed onto the ground unconsciously. Then Klonoa fell down onto the ground from the damage of the fight. Lolo got out of the Wind Ring and tried to help carry Klonoa on her shoulder.

Klonoa: _Sigh..._ it's over...

Lolo: Yeah...

Klonoa: Wait, what are you doing?

Lolo: I am going to heal your wounds. Don't worry, you'll be fine, hehe~

Klonoa: You can do that?

Lolo: Well i know a bit about healing...

She put Klonoa carefully down and slowly began healing his wounds after they found a tree stump.

Klonoa: A-ahh...

Lolo: Don't worry, it'll all be better soon.

Klonoa: T...Thank you, Lolo.

As soon as Klonoa was healed enough, they both stood up and headed over to the unconscious Sorrow. They stared at him, while he lied there pretty peacefully, albeit still heavily wounded.

Klonoa: Do you think he is back to normal now...?

Lolo: Yeah... Sorrow's always looked like that when sleeping, hehe.

Klonoa: Alright, let's carry him with us. Heal his most important wounds and we'll head back to Joilant.

Lolo: R-right.

Lolo began to heal Sorrow's biggest wounds. After they had done that, Klonoa started carrying him on his back. Lolo entered the Wind Ring, and Klonoa took off by flying with his ears towards Joilant.

* * *

When they arrived back at the second main street of Joilant, they still found Popka lying down there. Lolo immediately went up to check on him by the pulse. To her surprise... there was still a beat. Lolo almost started to cry from happiness. But before she did that, she started to heal Popka first. A few seconds later, Popka got back up immediately afterwards.

Popka: Grr... w-what happened?

Lolo: Oh, Popka! I thought i had lost you for quite some time!

Lolo immediately hugged Popka tightly while she started to cry.

Klonoa: Thank goodness... By the way, how did you gain consciousness so fast?

Popka: 'Cause i was that the whole time... let me tell ya. That crap hurts!

Klonoa: I can definitely believe that...

Popka noticed Klonoa carrying Sorrow on his back.

Popka: Wait, what's HE doin' here?!

Klonoa: Don't worry. He should be back to normal. I... i hope.

Popka: Well, what if he isn't?

Klonoa: Don't worry. I can take him on. Hehe...

Popka: Hahaha...

Lolo: Wait, what about Leorina? ?

Klonoa: Oh, right!

* * *

The three immediately headed over to the center of Joilant. Coincidentally, Tat appeared at the center and bumped right into the four.

Tat: N-Nya!

Popka: Owowow... You...?!

Tat: Pant... pant... W-where's Leorinya?!

Klonoa pointed at the clock tower above them. As soon as Tat saw her, she immediately shoved them aside and flew up there.

Popka: H-hey-!

Tat: _**No... NO! ! !**_

Tat began mourning of what happened to Leorina and carefully picked her up, while flying away towards Volk City.

Popka: Wait, she's just goin' to get away with her?

Lolo: Knowing Tat, I think she can take care of her in some way...

Klonoa: It's best not to interrupt them, i believe.

After a while, Sorrow started to regain consciousness. Popka seemed shocked. Sorrow slowly stared at Lolo and Klonoa near him.

Sorrow: Klonoa...? I... I-

Klonoa: It's okay, Sorrow... It's not your fault. You didn't really do anything wrong.

Sorrow slowly teared up a bit, while Klonoa put his hand on his cheek, while softly smiling.

Klonoa: Let's go back to your home, okay? Your mother must be worried deeply.

Sorrow: Y-you're right. Let's go...

The four left Joilant and headed on the path towards La-Lakoosha, going towards the Temple where the High Priestess resides.


	31. Goodbye, Lunatea

CHAPTER 31: _Goodbye, Lunatea…_

* * *

As they got inside the temple in La-Lakoosha, Sorrow ran over to her mother, The High Priestess.

High Priestess: _S-son..._

Sorrow: Mother... i-

High Priestess: It's okay... cry as much as you need to.

Sorrow began to cry while hugging The High Priestess. She was so relieved to have her own son back in her hands. After The High Priestess released Sorrow from their hug, Sorrow then walked over and bowed down to Klonoa. Klonoa and Sorrow's faces both turned a little bit red.

Sorrow: I'm sorry that i didn't properly greeted you…

Klonoa: I-it's okay…

Sorrow: I'm Sorrow. I've heard about you somwhere before, Klonoa...

Klonoa: Sorrow... do you know what happened? Or what a Super Dream Traveler is?

Sorrow: Hm...? N-no, i honestly don't know what that is... but from what i recall, a few months ago, some mysterious guy named Hue ultimately made me beg for mercy... and that's where it all happened.

Klonoa: Hmm... Hue, huh… Do you know where he at least came from? Or what he looked like?

Sorrow: Sadly, no… I wish i could've seen it to inform you about it...

Popka: By the way, can we all get healed up?

High Priestess: _Hm...?_ S-sure. Hold on...

After a while, they were completely healed up from their wounds and other things during the journey.

High Priestess: Thank you so much, Klonoa, Lolo...

Popka: _...?_

High Priestess: You too, Popka.

Popka: Ahaha... well, maybe we should thank Leorina for it as well. If it wasn't for her, we would've never found out about the secret ability.

High Priestess: So Leo helped you three, too… I should be thankful for her, as well.

Klonoa: Yeah... unfortunately, her fate was… kinda fatal...

Klonoa teared up a little bit. Lolo put her hand on his shoulder.

Klonoa: At least i know a new clue to the one who could be behind all this once i go back... _Hue..._

Lolo: Klonoa... so you actually have to leave again?

Lolo seemed to get a bit sad again.

Klonoa: ...Yeah… but-

High Priestess: ...Go with her, Lolo.

Lolo: **E-eh?**

Klonoa smiled, as did the High Priestess.

Klonoa: ...Heh, I just wanted to ask that. Lolo… I'd never want to leave you again...

High Priestess: Seeing how much you care for him, i think it'd be great for you two to go back... together. Lolo... you've grown so much these last couple of years.

Lolo: T-thank you so much! _Klonoa~!_

Lolo jumped in Klonoa's arms happily.

Klonoa: _A-Ahaha..._

Together they walked back outside. Popka however seemed a bit confused.

Popka: **O-oy!**

Lolo: Hm?

Popka: But... what about me?!

Lolo: Popka...

Klonoa: Popka, it's gonna be a bit dangerous at this point. Maybe you should stay here. We'll come back for you... we promise.

Popka: ...A'ight then. You know, i'm kinda gonna miss you guys...

Lolo: Aww... really?

Popka hugged both Lolo and Klonoa. They then released each other all relieved.

Popka: Well, take care!

Klonoa: We will!

Lolo: Thank you, Popka!

Klonoa and Lolo went to the place where the bell of the temple was, as the morning sun seemed to be shining wonderfully. Klonoa grabbed his Dream Crystal. The High Priestess and Sorrow were watching as well. Klonoa and Lolo waved at them one final time.

Klonoa: _The Dream Crystal... Take us back to Phantomile!_

Another portal opened. Just like last time.

Klonoa: Ready, Lolo?

Lolo: _Ready~!_

Klonoa and Lolo held each other tight and jumped into the portal together. The portal closed.

High Priestess: Klonoa... Lolo... Good luck.

Sorrow looked at his necklace with the element Sorrow attached to it. He vaguely remembered some of the events three years ago, and seemed to be happy.

Sorrow: Thank you for everything, Klonoa…

* * *

 _A Super Dream Traveler and 'Hue'..._

 _Those were the two biggest things on my mind now._

 _Could they be related?_

 _And what of me...?_

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**


	32. We're back

-ARC III: The Super Dream Traveler Arc-

CHAPTER 32: We're back…

* * *

Klonoa slowly opened his eyes, and saw Lolo right beside him while they were holding hands. Klonoa looked a little bit around and noticed they were back at the top of the Moon Kingdom.

Klonoa: _Ungh... We're back..._

Lolo: _Umph..._

Lolo slowly opened her eyes as well and looked at Klonoa.

Klonoa: Lolo... you're okay?

Lolo: Y-yeah, i think so...

Klonoa and Lolo stood up and looked at the blue sky surrounding them in the room.

Klonoa: We've made it back to Phantomile...

Lolo: Huh...? Phantomile?

Klonoa: Yeah... This is Phantomile...

Klonoa smiled, looked outside at Phantomile from down below. Lolo watched with him.

Lolo: _Mm~..._ It's so beautiful...

While they were watching, Huepow noticed Klonoa and Lolo were watching the blue skies. He slowly walked over to Klonoa and pulled him.

Huepow: Hehe... excuse us for one second, miss.

Lolo: Hm...?

Huepow hugged Klonoa tight and was incredibly happy to see him again.

Huepow: _Klonoa!_

Klonoa: H-hey, Huepow!

Huepow: Hehe... Is it me, or did you change your clothes?

Huepow looked at Lolo behind Klonoa and gave a smug look at Klonoa and an elbow nudge.

Huepow: ...Is that her?

Klonoa: M-mm... yeah...

Huepow: _She's cute..._ I can't believe you actually got her, Klonoa!

Klonoa: Hehehe... Thank you. But don't you dare to take her from me.

Huepow: Ahaha, no need to even think about something like that...

Klonoa: Hm...?

Huepow started to blush a bit.

Huepow: I... Lesphise actually likes me, too.

Klonoa: **Eh?!** You're serious?!

Lolo: Klonoa...?

Klonoa: ...Well, no problem to actually talk about it more openly, right?

Huepow: R-right...

Klonoa and Huepow walked back to Lolo.

Klonoa: Lolo, this is a friend of mine named Huepow. He's the prince of this place. I've known him since i was 8 years old.

Huepow bowed down royally to Lolo.

Huepow: I'm Huepow, the Prince of Cress. It's an honor to finally meet you in person, Mrs Lolo. My friend Klonoa told me about you.

Klonoa and Lolo's faces became a little bit red.

Lolo: ...I-i'm Lolo. A Priestess from Lunatea...

Klonoa: Huepow... you can just act as yourself around her...

Huepow's face also turned a little bit red and felt a bit embarrassed. Huepow stood up.

Huepow: O-oh... okay. So, Klonoa... Lephise actually kissed me...

Lolo: Lephise?

Klonoa: Y-you really mean it?

Huepow: I'm serious. Ehehe~!

* * *

Flashback to a few days ago (Chapter 17) Huepow and lephise were staring at each other and were blushing.

Lephise: I... I've been meaning to actually tell something to you as well...

Huepow: Hmm...?

Lephise got closer... and Huepow got closer... they put their lips on each other slowly... and kissed.

Lephise: Huepow... _I love you._

Huepow: I... _I love you too..._

* * *

Back over at the present...

Huepow: Hehe, it seemed like she's always had a crush on me. But was too shy to admit it.

Klonoa: I'm happy to hear that, Huepow!

Huepow: Thank you so much... but enough about that for now. Phantomile's been trying to hold back against the army of Joka, but we're at the disadvantage here.

Klonoa: Hm? But... What about you, Huepow? Can't you help them out?

Huepow: I want to... but i've got my own kingdom to protect...

Klonoa: I see... well, i think it's about time to finally go after Joka... Lolo!

Lolo: _Hm~?_

Klonoa: I'll explain it all later, Lolo... But let's go to the surface of Phantomile first.

Lolo: O-okay!

Lolo got back in the Wind Ring. Klonoa tested his Wind Bullet a little bit. Huepow was surprised to see it.

Klonoa: Hm... Feels good.

Huepow: Amazing...! You can do that, too?

Klonoa: Lolo's a priestess, after all. Ehehe.

Huepow: Really...? Huh...

Huepow (Thinking): _So the power of the ring works with a priestess, too?_

Huepow: Well, i wish the best of you two!

Klonoa: Thank you! Best of you too, Huepow! Let's talk about more once we meet again!

Lolo (In Ring): Good luck to you too, Huepow!

Huepow: See you two later!

Klonoa ran downwards to the lowest point of the Moon Kingdom. He arrived back at the way they entered the Moon Kingdom via Karal. Below them, they could almost see the entirety of Phantomile.

Klonoa: Lolo!

Lolo got out of the Wind Ring.

Lolo: Hm-?

Klonoa pointed at Breezegale. Together they were watching Breezegale from a distance.

Klonoa: See that there? That's the wind village, Breezegale... i believed that was where i actually lived when i was younger...

Lolo: It's beautiful...

Klonoa: Well... given my personal feelings, we've gotta save my village!

Lolo: Klonoa...

Klonoa: Let's go, Lolo!

Lolo: R-Right~!

Lolo didn't enter the Wind Ring, but just stood beside Klonoa. Klonoa seemed confused, but Lolo blushed a bit.

Klonoa: ...Lolo?

Lolo: Klonoa... can you... can you carry me on the way?

Klonoa's face turned a little bit red.

Klonoa: U-uhm... okay...

Klonoa picked up Lolo with his two hands, like a bridal carry.

Lolo: _Klonoa~!_

Klonoa: Lolo... Alright, let's go! Don't worry, i won't let you go!

Klonoa jumped and started to glide with his ears towards Breezegale. While gliding through the air, they saw Karal pass by them flying through the air as well. Up ahead though seemed like storms were gonna cover over the whole land... What may happen to Phantomile next?


	33. Taking back Phantomile, no matter what!

CHAPTER 33: We're taking back Phantomile, no matter what!

* * *

Klonoa and Lolo arrive at Breezegale from above. But as expected... Breezegale almost seems like it's in ruins. Broken homes, Moo's roaming through the entire village... The remaining residents were fighting for their lives... Klonoa seemed a bit shocked, as was Lolo.

Klonoa: _...Breezegale...!_

Lolo: This seems bad...!

Klonoa and Lolo flew over to Balue's tower close by to Breezegale and they landed on top of it. They saw Balue relaxing in his lean-back chair. Balue noticed Klonoa and Lolo approaching him. He stood up from his lean-back chair.

Klonoa: Heey! Old-timer!

Balue: Hm? What now- Oh, hey kiddo. You're finally back from nowhe- Wait, who's that cutie over there?

Balue immediately looked at Lolo rather... pervy. Lolo seemed nervous, and Klonoa kind of serious.

Balue: _Ehehe..._

Lolo: U-um... _i..._

Klonoa: There's no time for all this, Balue... What happened here?! Breezegale is almost in ruins!

Balue (Thinking): _Pff... Please don't ruin my moments, will ya?_

Balue: _Sigh._ Well, you see... All of a sudden, at the time you were said to have left Breezegale, sudden nightmare creatures all came out of nowhere.

Klonoa: Hmm...

Klonoa looked at Breezegale from a distance, and then back at Balue. Balue seemed confused.

Balue: ...What?

Klonoa: Well, i wanted to ask you... could you help us take back Breezegale? Just you helping us take over Breezegale is more than enough help for us.

Balue: Who do you think i am, a professional figher? I've basically retired from fighting for years!

Klonoa (Thinking): _So he actually fought before, huh...?_

Balue: _...Pff,_ Alright, but on one condition...

Balue glared at Lolo rather pervy again. Lolo seemed a bit afraid.

Balue: _I want something from her..._

Lolo: A-ah...?!

Klonoa immediately gave Balue a slap in his face. He seemed a little bit frustrated from what Balue just said.

Klonoa: No way, **leave Lolo out of this!**

Balue: _Sigh..._ I'm becoming a bit old and incredibly lonely... Alright, i'll help you two.

Klonoa: Thank you... Now, let's go! Rupurudu!

Lolo: R-right!

Lolo entered the Wind Ring. Klonoa and Balue both jumped off Balue's tower and ran over to the center of Breezegale's village. Klonoa headed out and started to use the Wind Ring's Wind Sword to slash through all the Moo's that are on the ground near them. Balue seemed to stand completely still. Klonoa stopped attacking the Moo's for a second and looked at Balue confused.

Klonoa: Balue! What are you doing?!

Balue: Give me a few more seconds...!

Balue (Thinking): _I haven't used this technique for a long time..._

Balue: _**Huaaaargh...!**_

Balue's body suddenly started to completely bulk up. His muscles became way more visible than ever before. Klonoa seemed a bit shocked.

Klonoa: _W-whoa...!_

Balue: This... This is my own tactic, i call it _**"Full Power"!**_

Balue charged at a Moo. His punch was so strong and sudden that the Moo immediately popped. Balue turned back towards Klonoa.

Balue: ...Klonoa! what are you doing?! Let's get a move-on!

Klonoa: O-oh... right! Sorry!

Both Klonoa and Balue started to fight off all the Moo's in the village. As Klonoa was fighting them, he noticed a plane suddenly flying by, which looked exactly like the ones that Joka destroyed Grandpa's house in. Klonoa suddenly got callbacks and couldn't stand it.

Klonoa: _Grr…! Joka…!_

Klonoa jumped up in the air as high as the plane was and cut it successfully in half. Klonoa landed back on the ground as the plane immediately exploded behind him. Eventually Klonoa met up with a Breezegale resident trying to fend off Moo's as well who seemed to be using a spear. Klonoa helped him out, and the Breezegale Resident turned towards him with a smile. He seemed familiar to him... It was none other than Kio!

Kio: Klonoa!

Klonoa: Hehehe... Kio, it's good to see you again!

Klonoa smiled as well and then seemed worried.

Klonoa: So... what happened while i was gone?!

Kio: It's terrible... more monsters started to rampage through our village when you disappeared! I tried to stop them... But, _but...!_

Klonoa put his arm on Kio's shoulder and smiled a bit.

Klonoa: Don't worry, you did your best... i'm grateful for that. Now, let's take back Phantomile together. No matter what could stand in our way, we can do it!

Kio: R-right!

Klonoa and Kio started to cover each other's back.

Klonoa: Alright, are you ready?

Kio: Ready!

Together they started to attack all the Moo's in the village, as is Balue. Eventually, they ran into some Giant Moo's. Klonoa and Kio stopped in front of them.

Kio: They… They are the ones who appeared and we couldn't hold back…! I can't defend against them!

Klonoa: A Giant Moo, huh…?

Klonoa seemed confident. Balue eventually arrived near them as well.

Kio (Thinking): _Whoa, Balue really seems to be stronger than i expected..._

Kio: Huh? Klonoa…?

Klonoa: Kio, Balue, attack the Giant Moo's as hard as you can! I know how these things work. Let me handle it after that!

Kio: W-what do you mean?

Klonoa: Just attack them normally, okay? I'll do the rest!

Balue: Hm.

Kio: R-right...

Kio stabbed the Giant Moo as hard as possible. It didn't pop, but it just inflated.

Kio: I-i was afraid this would happen…!

Klonoa: No worries! Now, i'll do the rest!

Klonoa started to run towards the inflated Giant Moo with the Wind Sword and jump slashed through it. The Giant Moo popped.

Kio: _Whoa…!_

Balue: Ohh… i see what ya mean! Good thinkin'!

Klonoa: Hehe… Alright, here goes!

They started to slash and beat all the Moo's and Giant Moo's in the village. Together they were easily able to completely wipe out all the creatures in Breezegale. A while later, it became completely silent in Breezegale.

Kio: _Whew..._

Klonoa: ...Heh, wow Kio, you've really improved in the time i've been gone!

Kio: Haha, thank you.

Balue: I guess that's that...

Balue's body turned back to normal. Balue then looked at Breezegale's destroyed houses and such.

Balue: _Sigh..._ Look at this mess. This needs to be all completely fixed at some point... By me, of course. Urngh...

Breezegale Resident 1: Hey, hey... Don't worry Mr. Mason. We got this!

Balue: Hm?

A few Breezegale Residents suddenly appeared from their hiding and started to talk with Balue.

Breezegale Resident 2: We're already happy enough that you built all these houses for us. Take some rest for once, Balue.

Balue: Eh? What do you mean?

Breezegale Resident 1: You deserve it. We'll clean this up ourselves this time.

Balue: Hmm... alright, i will give it a rest for now. Thank you all.

Balue started to walk back to his tower. The residents were cheering for the three that saved Breezegale.

Klonoa: Balue!

Balue: Hm...?

Klonoa: ...Thank you for helping!

Kio: Thanks so much!

Balue: Hm... hehe, no problem. See you later!

Kio: So, how is Huepow doing?

Klonoa: Huepow?

Kio: Huepow, right? He's in the Wind Ring?

Klonoa: No...?

Instead of Huepow like Kio thought of at first, Lolo instead got out of the Wind Ring. Kio was a bit shocked by this new face.

Kio: _A-ack?!_

Lolo: Oof, i never even knew the Wind Ring could create such an powerful blade...

Kio looked at Lolo and was thinking to himself. He was surprised.

Kio (Thinking): _It couldn't be... is that Lolo...? She's really cute...!_

Kio: K-klonoa...? Can you tell me who she is?

Klonoa: O-oh, right... This is Lolo...

Kio: Aha, i knew it!

Klonoa's face suddenly turned a bit red. As did Lolo's.

Kio: It's nice to finally meet you, Lolo. Klonoa told me about you!

Lolo: I-it's nice to meet you, too.

Kio: So... um, where do you come from?

Lolo: Come from? I-uh... i come from Lunatea...

Kio: Lunatea? Where's that?

Klonoa: It's... it's from a different world...

Kio: Different world?!

Kio was surprised to hear that Klonoa actually got Lolo from a different world.

Kio: Amazing…! I never thought you could do it, Klonoa! I'm so happy for you!

Klonoa: Ehehe…

Lolo: He...Hehehe...

Kio: So... do you two have like... a thing for each other now?

Both Klonoa's and Lolo's faces immediately turned red.

Klonoa: I-uhm... y-yes...

Lolo: Y-yeah...

Kio: Heh, there's no reason to hide it... you two seem to be perfect for each other!

Klonoa: Aww, you think-?

Lolo grabbed Klonoa and gave him a kiss. It was really adorable.

Lolo: _Hmm~_

Klonoa: _A-ah..._

Kio (Thinking): _Teehee, this is so adorable to see!_

Klonoa: Well, let's get moving then, shall we? I know who's behind all of this… _None other than Joka!_ We still have a big chunk of Phantomile to save from his terrible, and cruel schemes... So, we can go either to Forlock or to Jugpot and make our way from there to the other one then.

Lolo: I'm fine with both ways~

Kio: Hmm... how about Forlock first? And from there, we'll head on over to Jugpot?

Klonoa: Forlock first? Alright then... Let's go!

Klonoa, Lolo and Kio together headed out for Forlock. What could await them next on their quest to take back Phantomile?


	34. Forlock's giant monsters

CHAPTER 34: Forlock's giant monsters

* * *

Klonoa, Lolo and Kio eventually arrived in Forlock's forest. As they entered the forest and were near the village of Forlock, they quickly noticed there were giant beasts suddenly roaming through the entire forest.

Kio: W-wha-?

Klonoa: _Kch..._ More giants...?! Lolo!

Lolo: R-right!

Lolo entered the Wind Ring. Klonoa and Kio immediately ran over to the village of Forlock. As more advanced in technology as Forlock was compared to the others in Phantomile… they couldn't hold off against the giants on their own. Most of the houses and property were already destroyed, and many of Forlock's Guards have fallen. Klonoa seemed a bit more... pissed at the sight of this.

Kio: This... this is...!

Klonoa: _Kchr..._ I'm sure, Joka's one behind all this...! Kio! **Let's go!**

Kio: **R-right...!**

Together, they started to charge at the Giant Armored Moo that was close to them first. Kio started to attack with his spear. It appears that it didn't do much effect at it, but it was enough to catch the Giant Armored Moo's attention at Kio.

Kio (Thinking): _Can i... can i even do this...?_

Klonoa: Kio! Keep it up, _keep doing that!_

Kio: Hm? O-Okay!

Klonoa: Lolo! Let's do this one together!

Lolo (In Ring): Right-!

Klonoa: _**Huaargh...!**_

Klonoa started to run behind the Giant Armored Moo. Suddenly his aura came back. Klonoa jumped up behind the Giant Armored Moo's back and slashed completely through it with the Wind Sword while almost standing on the thing.

Klonoa: **Wahoo!**

Kio (Thinking): _What?!_

The Giant Armored Moo fell hard onto the ground and completely popped. Kio was completely surprised by what he just witnessed.

Kio: Whoa...

Klonoa: Hm... seems like i have it a bit more under control.

Lolo (In Ring): It... it's like the Wind Ring's become stronger since we've last used it together...

Kio: Klonoa... what was... that...? That glow... what is it?

Lolo (In Ring): I've been wondering, too... Klonoa?

Klonoa: Hm...? I'm not sure...

Klonoa checked his body while the aura was still glowing around him. He seemed to be getting pumped.

Klonoa: This glow... this intensity... I've never felt the urge to fight this much before...!

Kio: _K-Klonoa...!_

Klonoa: We can do this, Kio! With the help of everyone, _we can put an end to all these nightmares ruling over us!_

Kio: ...R-Right!

Just before Klonoa and Kio were about to head over to another giant monster, they heard a screaming call for help in the distance coming from one of them.

?: _**H-HEEELP!**_

Klonoa: Hm...?

Kio and Klonoa looked closer at one of the enemies... as it turns out, it seems that the Giant Spring Moo was raising a boy who was yelling in his hands. Kio saw it and immediately pointed at where it was coming from.

Kio: Klonoa! **Over there!**

Klonoa: _Ack-!_ Kio! Let's hurry!

Kio: R-right!

Together Klonoa and Kio ran over to the Giant Spring Moo as quick as they could. The Giant Spring Moo seemed to try and get ready to eat the boy he was holding. Klonoa and Kio couldn't tell from this distance who it was.

?: _I-i'm so helpless... It... makes me almost sad...!_ _ **M-Mother...!**_

The boy seemed to get really hopeless and started to completely light up, right when the Giant Spring Moo seemed to be ready. Klonoa tried to jump to it and slash the Giant Spring Moo. But just before he could do that, the one that the Giant Spring Moo held gained a big, orange electric force field around him. Klonoa almost got shocked.

Klonoa: _Magya-!_

Klonoa then was sent back landing onto the ground while Kio just caught up with Klonoa. It appeared the Giant Spring Moo got completely electrocuted, which made it pop. The force field disappeared and the boy started to slowly fall to the ground.

Kio: Klonoa!

Klonoa: W...wait... This energy... That can't be...

Klonoa recognized that force field... he started to walk up closer to where the boy fell... Klonoa looked behind the broken giant bouncy spring that the Giant Spring Moo was in... The boy they saw was Sorrow from Lunatea!

Klonoa: **Eh?!**

Lolo (In Ring): S-sorrow?!

Sorrow: _O-ouch..._ I-it happened again, didn't it?

Kio was confused, but his face kind of turned a bit... red, so to say. Like he was blushing while looking at Sorrow.

Klonoa: What are you doing here?

Kio (Thinking): _S-She seems cute...!_

Kio: W-who...? Who is that?

Klonoa: Oh, right... Lolo?

Lolo got out of the Wind Ring and started to explain who Sorrow is to Kio.

Lolo: Sorrow is the son of the High Pries-

Kio: W-wait wait wait, _**son?!**_

Klonoa and Lolo both looked at each other and then back a bit confused at Kio. Sorrow also seemed confused. Kio felt so embarrassed that his whole face turned completely red. Not from blushing, that's from sure.

Klonoa: Huh?

Sorrow: H-hm...?

Kio: I-uh... i-it's nothing... go on...

Lolo: ...Alright... So, Sorrow is the adopted son of the High Priestess from Lunatea, and the reincarnation of the King of Sorrow.

Kio: _King of Sorrow...?_

Klonoa: In short words, this boy was once known as sadness itself...

Kio: Sadness itself from another world, huh...? Whoa... that's a real surprising story to hear.

Lolo: But Sorrow, what are you even doing here?

Sorrow stood up and looked at Lolo, Klonoa and Kio. He seemed to be getting a bit sad.

Sorrow: It's terrible! Mom said we were going to travel to some place named 'Phantomile' but we were seperated during the travels... Klonoa, Lolo... _I-i..._

Klonoa slowly started to hug Sorrow, as Sorrow started to feel really bad.

Klonoa: Hey, it's okay... you're safe with us... You've made it succesfully...

Sorrow: I just... _i just want to find my mother..._

Lolo: Aww... Sorrow...

Klonoa: No worries, Sorrow... we'll eventually find her...

Klonoa (Thinking): _The High Priestess is probably somewhere here, too...? But... how did they...?_

Just then, another boy in the distance was shouting at the group and running towards them. Klonoa and the rest of the group turned towards the one running at them. They seemed a bit confused at first.

?: _**HEEEY!**_

Lolo: _...?_

Sorrow: Huh-?

As the one started to get closer, Klonoa realised who it was...

Klonoa: Wait... **Tikosu?!**

Tikosu stopped in front of Klonoa, all worn out. But he seemed happy to see Klonoa again. Klonoa seemed quite happy too.

Tikosu: _Pant, pant..._ K-Klonoa... You... You are actually back...!

Klonoa: Yeah... what happened here?

Tikosu: Giant Monsters attacking since a few days ago... couldn't hold off, almost our entire village destroyed... Grr!

Klonoa: Wait, hold on for a bit... Is Granny's place okay?!

Tikosu: Granny's place high up... should be okay.

Klonoa: _Whew..._

Tikosu: But these giants... they-

Then suddenly a Giant Zagard appeared near them, who started to charge at the group.

Kio: Everyone, **look out!**

Klonoa grabbed Sorrow and they all managed to dodge Giant Zagard's charging. The group stood up out of shock.

Tikosu: They completely destroyed our homes!

Klonoa: _Tch...!_ Tikosu! Kio! Let's go!

Tikosu: Right-!

Kio: Right!

Sorrow: ...

Klonoa: Sorrow, if you don't feel like you're up for it... Don't worry, it's okay.

Sorrow: _M-mm..._

Klonoa: Lolo!

Lolo: R-right!

Lolo got in the Wind Ring and Klonoa activated the Wind Sword. Klonoa's glowing aura returned.

Tikosu: H-hey Kio, What happened to Klonoa? What that feel coming from him...?

Kio: I...I don't know either... Let's just distract the monster. Klonoa can handle this for sure.

Tikosu: You really think...?

Kio: I'm serious... i've seen it with my own eyes. You wouldn't believe it, but just watch.

Tikosu: O-okay...

Kio and Tikosu start to attack the Giant Zagard together to catch it's attention. The Giant Zagard tried to charge at both of them, but they managed to just dodge it.

Kio: Now just see! **Klonoa!**

Klonoa: Alright, here goes!

Klonoa starts to run towards the Giant Zagard while it was not paying attention to him, jumps up in the air and with the aura and the Wind Sword jump-slashes the Giant Zagard completely in half.

Klonoa: _**Wahoo!**_

Tikosu: W-whoa!

The Giant Zagard popped and Klonoa lands back on the ground. Tikosu was surprised, and Kio was getting excited.

Kio: See? I told you he could do it!

Tikosu: Klonoa... Thank you for helping us!

Klonoa: Ehehe... No problem, Tikosu.

Klonoa, Kio and Tikosu looked at where the last monster was, and it appeared behind them. It was a Giant Dabby.

Tikosu: That is the last one... Klonoa.

Klonoa: Alright... let's save Forlock from this monstrosity!

Kio: Right!

Klonoa, Kio and Tikosu started running at the Giant Dabby. The Giant Dabby started firing large spiked balls on them while flying. Klonoa, Kio and Tikosu switched positions while running to avoid the spiked balls.

Klonoa: I'll take this one!

Klonoa jumped up onto the Giant Dabby while it was flying and landed onto it. Klonoa held on and grabbed his Wind Sword and stabbed Dabby's rear as hard as he could which made it explode and pop. Klonoa was just able to save himself from falling and landed back onto the ground. Forlock almost turned completely silent with all of these giant monsters gone.

Klonoa: _Whew..._ I think we did it...

Tikosu: Y-yeah...

Sorrow also got over to Klonoa, Kio and Tikosu. He still seemed to be worried.

Sorrow: U-uhm...

Klonoa: Don't worry Sorrow, we're heading out for Jugpot. Maybe we'll find her there!

Sorrow: R-right...

Klonoa: Alright, Sorrow! Tikosu! Kio! Lolo! Together we can save Phantomile... No matter what it takes! Everyone, let's go!

The group started to slowly head out for Jugpot. What else could await them there?


	35. Heading for Coronia and back

CHAPTER 35: Heading for Coronia and back

* * *

As the group was slowly walking over to Jugpot, Klonoa started to ask Sorrow a few things while they were on their way.

Klonoa: Sorrow... Do you maybe have an idea where your mother could be?

Sorrow: Huh-? I-i don't know... I've looked in the forest, on the plains... I couldn't find any familiar faces around here!

Klonoa (Thinking): _I've been to Breezegale before, so she couldn't be there either... Guess that leaves.._

Klonoa looked up to the sky and saw the floating Temple of the Sun in the distance. One of the places Klonoa hasn't been to yet this whole time.

Klonoa: _Coronia..._

Sorrow: Hm-?

Klonoa: Everyone, keep going to Jugpot and wait for me there. I still got another kingdom to quickly visit... Lolo, let's go!

Lolo: R-right!

Lolo got in the Wind Ring. Klonoa jumped up really high and started to fly towards Coronia with his ears. Tikosu and Kio started to talk with Sorrow while they were still slowly heading for Jugpot.

Tikosu: So... you are Sorrow, huh? Welcome to our world. Phantomile normally is more beautiful than it is at the moment...

Sorrow: Huh. T-thanks...

Kio: So, how old are you exactly, Sorrow?

Sorrow: I... I am about three years old...

Tikosu: Hm? What?

Kio: Three years?! But you look like... closer to sixteen!

Tikosu: Guess that is what happens when reborn... Nobody sure knows.

Kio: Good point. Although sound and look a bit more... _feminine_ than i expected...

Sorrow: I-i guess...

Kio: But that ability you used though some time ago in the forest... What was that?

Sorrow: I...? I don't know... It just seems natural to me whenever i get sad...

Kio: Natural, huh...?

* * *

A while later, Klonoa arrived at Coronia. He looked at the complete outer side of Coronia and didn't notice any monsters roaming through it at all.

Klonoa (Thinking): _Hmm... Maybe it's because this place is too high up for many monsters to appear...?_

Klonoa started to walk through the inner part of Coronia to reach the top since the four orbs were still in place. It took a while and he defeated a few minority of Moo's on the way, but he eventually reached the top of Coronia. Klonoa looked around as the sun seemed to be setting in the distance. Lolo got out of the Wind Ring, and watched the sun go down together with Klonoa.

Lolo: ...It's beautiful...

Klonoa: Yeah...

Lolo rests her head on Klonoa's shoulder. She seemed happy, and Klonoa's started to blush a bit.

Klonoa: _A-ahh..._

Lolo: _Hmm~_

A bit later, someone saw Klonoa and Lolo together from behind. He approached the two while they were still watching.

?: **Oy!**

Klonoa: Hm?

Lolo: Hmm...?

Klonoa and Lolo both turned to the one who saw them. They both knew immediately who it was...

Lolo: Popka!

Popka: Oy, what're ya doin' here?

Klonoa: Well, better question... what are YOU doing here? How did you get up to this temple?

Popka: Hmm... Well, The High Priestess told me we were goin' to "Phantomile" and while we were warped, we got seperated... and i suddenly ended up on here!

Klonoa: So you were seperated, too... just like Sorrow said...

Popka: Maybe we should've been holdin' hands or somethin' during the warp?

Lolo: Well, i'm so relieved to see that you're okay!

Popka: Hehe, don't worry 'bout me, i'll hold off on my own.

Then suddenly while they were talking, a few airplanes appeared to fly close by to the three and the top of Coronia. Most of the airplanes were controlled by Moo's.

Popka: _Kch..._ more of them?!

Klonoa: More...? Popka, you're telling me you've actually held off the Moo's on your own?

Popka: _Mm-hm!_ No way i'm lettin' these things get away!

?: **WELL, WELL!** Look who's back! I knew you'd eventually appear some place here again, brat!

Klonoa: Wha-?!

Klonoa was shocked to hear that voice again... It's then revealed that one of the pilots of the planes is none other than Joka! Lolo was kinda shocked by Joka's face. Klonoa seemed a bit pissed.

Klonoa: _Kch-!_

Lolo: **Eek-!** Who's that?!

Joka: Oh ho ho! What am i surprised to see you here! I thought you'd definitely be fighting down onto the battlefield somewhere!

Klonoa: _Joka...!_

Joka: _I...I'll make you pay for interfering with my plans,_ _ **brat!**_ Tomorrow, i'll come face-to-face with you to take my revenge! In the meantime, have fun trying to defeat some of my reinforces… Our fight isn't finished yet, Dream Traveler! **Remember that!**

A few Armored Moo's were dropped onto the top of Coronia by the airplanes, and then Joka and the rest took off in them.

Joka: Without further ado, so long!

Klonoa: _Kch...!_ Lolo! Popka!

Lolo: R-right!

Lolo got in the Wind Ring. Klonoa and Popka started to cover each other's backs as they were being surrounded by Armored Moo's with spears.

Popka: Klonoa, do not think i haven't gotten better at all. Let's smash 'em up together!

Klonoa: That's the spirit! **Rupurudu!**

Klonoa used the Wind Sword to slash and break through multiple Armored Moo's with ease. Popka was slashing through the Armored Moo's with it's claws.

Popka: Yo… these are nothin' compared to what i've faced before!

Klonoa: _Popka..._

Surprisingly to Klonoa, Popka could really hold off against the group of Armored Moo's. They kept going until they defeated all of them.

Popka: _Pant, pant..._ Hehe, see, i told ya i've gotten better...

Klonoa: ...Hehe... Good going, buddy.

Popka: So... what did ya come here for?

Klonoa: Looking for either the High Priestess or you...

Popka: Hm? As far as i know, nobody is actually here anymore 'cept me.

Klonoa: Well... care to join us?

Popka: Sure thing. Let's go, Klonoa!

Klonoa: Alright, we're going back to the ground! Rupurudu!

Klonoa and Popka jumped off of Coronia and started to fly close towards Jugpot. Eventually they caught up with Sorrow, Kio and Tikosu. As they were getting close to Jugpot at this point, it almost seemed like nightfall.

Klonoa: Hey guys! We're back!

Kio: Ah, Klonoa! You found her?

Klonoa: No, not yet...

Sorrow: ...

Klonoa: But at least we found another one of our friends!

Popka: Yo!

Tikosu: Oh? Who that?

Lolo: This is Popka. He's a friend of me i've known for quite a while...

Kio: Ah... Nice to meet you, Popka!

Popka: Heh, thanks.

Kio: Seems like you're quite small... is it like a pet, Lolo?

Lolo: Ah... w-well, i… i guess not...

At this point, it was completely dark. Nightfall hit. The stars came up and the sky started to turn darker.

Tikosu: ...Getting pretty dark now...

Sorrow: ...Y-yeah... can we rest for now?

Klonoa: Hmm... we've been at it for quite a while today... i guess a little resting can't hurt. Alright, we're setting up camp! Kio?

Kio: Good idea! I'm always prepared for these sorts of things! Klonoa, you go and set up the fire. I'll do the beds.

Kio set up the beds while Klonoa started the campfire. While Tikosu, Sorrow and Popka already claimed their beds, Klonoa noticed there were only two beds left. Kio looked a bit smug.

Klonoa: U-um... Kio, i think you may have forgotten one...

Kio: _Whaaat-?_ What're you _talking_ about?

Klonoa: Hmm... Lolo...?

Lolo noticed it, and blushed a little bit. She immediately hugged him and seemed happy.

Lolo: _K-klonoa~!_ I'd love to!

Klonoa: _U-um... ah..._

Klonoa, while looking a bit confused, saw Kio giving him a thumbs up secretly to him while smiling.

Klonoa (Thinking): _Oh... i see... sneaky Kio._

* * *

A bit later while everyone was sitting near the campfire, with Klonoa and Lolo close to each other, Kio pulled out a sack of white marshmallows. The group seemed pretty surprised.

Popka: _Ooohhhh..._

Kio: So... who wants to try?

Klonoa: Hm?

Lolo: Ooh? What's that?

Sorrow: _...Hm..._

Kio: Come on Klonoa, you know how it works, right? It's just like last time!

Klonoa: Oh?- _Ohh..._ i remember.

Tikosu: Well, i-i'd want, but... i do not know how...

Klonoa: I'll show you all how it works.

Klonoa picked up a wooden stick that was close by, attached a marshmallow to it at the end of the stick and started to roast it in the fire.

Klonoa: Like this, right?

Kio: _Mm-!_ Exactly! It's best to not let it roast for too long though.

Klonoa: I see...

Popka: Oy, but... what are these things called?

Kio: These things are called marshmallows.

Klonoa: Marshmallows?

Klonoa pulled back the marshmallow out of the fire. It now seemed to have a nice brown color.

Kio: Ooh, that one's **really** good!

Lolo: Hmm... i'd like to try it!

Klonoa: You mean... you never tried this before either?

Lolo: N-no...

Klonoa and Lolo looked at each other in their eyes. Then Klonoa broke off the roasted marshmallow in half.

Klonoa: Let's try this one... _together..._

Lolo: _K-Klonoa~_

Klonoa handed the piece of marshmallow to Lolo, as they both took a bite of it. They really seemed to be enjoying the moment together. Kio just smiled from looking at the moment they had.

Klonoa: _...I love it..._

Lolo: _...Me, too..._

Sorrow: ...It seems good. I'd like to try one as well.

Popka: Yo! Me, too!

Tikosu: _Ooh..._ seems easy!

The rest of the group started eating roasted marshmallows too. They were all really enjoying the moment.

Sorrow: ...I really love this, honestly...

Tikosu: Yum! This is good!

Popka: _Whohoa...!_ This is amazin'!

Kio: See? I know quite a lot of things about camping out! Teehee! I wonder how Clawford is doing, though…

Klonoa: Me too...

Kio: Now, to ask you two something, Klonoa and Lolo...

Klonoa: Hm-?

Kio: Are you two are really in love? _Really,_ _ **REALLY**_ in love?

Tikosu: _Ohh?_

Klonoa: Huh-? _I-uh..._

Klonoa's face turned a little bit red. He had a bit of trouble speaking about it.

Sorrow: _Ooooh…?_

Kio: Teehee, it's okay. No need to hide it from us!

Klonoa: _Um, w-well, y-_

Lolo: Y-yes... _A lot._

Klonoa: _L-Lolo...?_

Lolo immediately grabbed Klonoa and kissed him. They closed their eyes. Klonoa seemed surprised first, but actually seemed to be enjoying it.

Klonoa: _Mmm~ Mmmm…_

Lolo: _Mhmm~~_

Klonoa (Thinking): _I don't... i don't feel so weird about this anymore in public..._

Sorrow: _Ooh..._ Lolo actually likes Klonoa?

Kio: You mean you never knew, Sorrow?

Sorrow: N-no...

Tikosu: Did not know either.

Popka: I knew, but... i don't even know what love feels like...

Tikosu: _Aww..._ looks so cute together.

Klonoa: _Lolo... I love you... so much._

Lolo: _I.. I love you so much too, Klonoa..._

* * *

After a while, the group got tired and started to head for bed, except Klonoa and Lolo yet. They were still sitting next to the campfire together.

Popka: _Yaaawn..._ I'm gonna go sleep now...

Tikosu: I understand... I am going too. Good night, everyone.

Kio: Good night.

Sorrow: G-good night...

Klonoa: Good night, you all.

Lolo: Good night.

While the rest was going asleep, Klonoa and Lolo started to lay near each other on their bed together. Lolo seemed happy, as was Klonoa.

Lolo: _Mmm~ Klonoa..._

Klonoa: _Lolo..._

Klonoa and Lolo held each other in bed. Both couldn't be happier at the moment. Eventually they fell asleep together soundly. What could await everyone tomorrow?


	36. Joka's revenge

CHAPTER 36: Joka's revenge

* * *

As Klonoa and Lolo slowly woke up together, they were the first ones to actually be awake. It was about late-morning at this point.

Lolo: _Mmm~_ Good morning, Klonoa...

Klonoa: Good morning, Lolo...

Klonoa and Lolo stood up and they noticed everyone was still sleeping heavily. Lolo especially noticed Popka still snoring.

Klonoa: Everyone still seems to be asleep...

Lolo (Thinking): _Hmm... maybe i can wake up Popka to wake up everyone else at the same time...?_

Lolo slowly got over to Popka carefully and quickly poked him enough to shockingly wake him up. Popka immediately stood up and talked loud out of shock.

Popka: **WAI-?!** W-what's that?!

Popka was loud enough to make everyone else immediately awake close by. The rest slowly stood up from their sleep as well due to Popka's loud talking.

Popka: L-Lolo! What'dya think ya doin'?! I was just sleepin' wonderful!

Lolo: S-sorry, but i just-

Tikosu: _Ungh... what is that...?_

Kio: _W-what's going on...?_

Sorrow: _...?_

Kio: Lolo... was that you who just interrupted our sleep?

Lolo: N-no, Popka did it...

Popka: **Eh?!** B-but she is the one that suddenly woke me up!

Tikosu: But... but you were one who is loud Popka!

Klonoa: Hehehe... Well, everyone, it's not a big deal. The most important thing right now is that we have to keep going.

Tikosu: _Going, huh...?_

Kio: Huh-? Oh, right!

Everyone stood up and Klonoa pointed at Jugpot close by. The sky seemed pretty dark close to Jugpot. And Jugpot itself didn't seem in good state from afar.

Klonoa: We've gotta save Jugpot...

Tikosu: Oh... R-right!

Sorrow: Jug...pot?

Klonoa: It's one of the last kingdoms we have to go to... Now, let's go!

Sorrow: O-okay...

Everyone grabbed their stuff and immediately headed out for Jugpot. As they arrived, they noticed Jugpot pretty much turned into an entire battlefield. A lot of Golden Armored Moo's were roaming around the battlefield with weapons such as spears, shields and even swords. Jugpot Soldiers were trying their best to hold back against them, but they all seemed to be slowly falling. Everyone was shocked to see this.

Popka: _Tch...!_

Klonoa: Everyone... This may be tough, but we need to get it back together. Phantomile depends on it! Lolo!

Lolo: Right!

Lolo entered Klonoa's Wind Ring. Everyone started to stand their ground on the battlefield and got their weapons ready.

Klonoa: Ready?!

Kio: Y...Yeah!

Tikosu: We can do this!

Popka: Awright, let's go!

Sorrow: _U-um... i guess..._

Klonoa: **Rupurudu!**

Klonoa, Tikosu, Kio and Popka started to fight against the Golden Armored Moo's on the battlefield together. Together they could hold off kind of well for long, but it took a lot of stamina for them. Klonoa eventually arrived at where a Jugpot Soldier was. He seemed to be really wounded. Klonoa tried to help the Soldier.

Jugpot Soldier: _A-agh...!_

Klonoa: Are you okay?!

Jugpot Soldier: N-not at all... I can't fight like this...!

A bunch of Armored Moo's appeared all around them. Klonoa tried to attack a few, but then the rest were suddenly all defeated in a single blow of what seemed like sharp ice particles. This was done by another Jugpot Soldier that arrived out of nowhere, which Klonoa seemed to know quite well...

Klonoa: **Clawford!**

Clawford: Heh, sorry to keep you waiting, Klonoa!

Klonoa seemed relieved to see Clawford again, as was Clawford to hee him.

Klonoa: Our team seems to be a bit worn out... As well as Jugpot's own team...

Kio and Tikosu arrived at where Klonoa and Clawford were as well. They seemed pretty happy to see Clawford again.

Kio: _Pant, pant..._ Clawford! Ehehe... you actually came back…!

Tikosu: _Whew..._ another familiar face...

Clawford: No worries, Klonoa. I'll help and give you all the time to recover! You guys seem to honestly be our only hope for Jugpot at this point!

Clawford, Klonoa, Kio and Tikosu started to guard their own group. They began to attack more of the Golden Armored Moo's who tried to get close to them. Eventually another familiar face arrived who broke through the Golden Armor of the Moo's with an easy punch. It was Balue! Klonoa seemed surprised just how many familiar faces are showing up. Clawford seemed confused.

Klonoa: **Balue?!**

Balue: Heh... I knew i'd run into you somewhere like this, kiddo.

Clawford: _Balue...?_ Is he an enemy?!

Klonoa: No, no... he's a friend of us! But... but what are you doing here?!

Balue: I just couldn't help it but feel like actually helping you fight... You really brought back my old senses to fight again.

Klonoa: Ah... Hehe, well, no problem...

Balue: So... Golden Armored Moo's, huh? Well, this seems like a worthy challenge of my time. Let's do this!

Klonoa: Right!

Everyone got ready to attack again. Balue goes "Full Power" and gets all bulky. Clawford and Tikosu were shocked from seeing this for their first time.

Clawford: _Whoa..._

Tikosu: _W-what..._

Balue: **Let's go!**

Clawford: O-okay!

Together they all started to fight off against the Golden Armored Moo's. As they were surrounded, suddenly two other familiar faces arrived to help them as well from above! It was the High Priestess and Huepow. Huepow was so happy to see Klonoa, as was he.

Huepow: **Klonoa!**

High Priestess: Good to see you're actually here, Klonoa.

Lolo (In Ring): High Priestess!

Klonoa: H-high Priestess! Huepow! Hehehe... I'm so happy to see you two here!

Huepow: If only i could bring Lephise with me, too... but ah well. My mother told me that Cress would be able to hold off on it's own like this, and that i should help you! I'm so happy we can help out each other again!

Klonoa: M-me, too!

The High Priestess was happy to see Klonoa and Huepow together like this. Sorrow ran up to the High Priestess after resting for a bit and hugged her. He seemed like he could cry at any moment from seeing his mother again.

Sorrow: _M-Mother!_

High Priestess: _Ahh, son..._

Klonoa: But... High Priestess...

High Priestess: Hm...?

Lolo (In Ring): I've been wondering, too...

Lolo got out of the Wind Ring for a moment to ask the High Priestess something they've been thinking about for a while...

Lolo: We've found Sorrow and Popka who told me they were with you, but how did you three even end up here...?

The High Priestess pulled out a small crystal she had with her. It seemed really familiar to them.

High Priestess: **This.**

Klonoa: Wait...

Klonoa looked at it, and grabbed his own Dream Crystal out of his pocket... without a doubt, this was another Dream Crystal!

Klonoa: You had a Dream Crystal?!

High Priestess: Without you, Klonoa, i would've never been able to know for sure how this thing would've worked... Thank you.

Klonoa: Ehehe... Thank you so much for actually coming over here to try and help us.

Lolo got back in the Wind Ring, and Klonoa got his Wind Sword ready again, as Huepow got his energy rapier.

Klonoa: _Now..._

Huepow: _**Let's save Phantomile from these cursed beasts!**_

They all went together and fought hard until they all almost destroyed most of the Golden Armored Moo's roaming around Jugpot. When none were almost left, they heard a mysterious voice coming from the other side of the battlefield.

?: _Ehehe... Good going, you brat. I never thought you would be able to pull this off._

Popka: Eh? W-who?

Everyone together turned towards where the voice came from in the distance. Klonoa immediately recognized that face, and that voice...

Klonoa: _**...Joka!**_

Huepow: _Kch..._ I knew he'd still be alive...!

Kio: _Tch..._

Lolo: _Uuungh..._ I'll never get used to that face...

Joka: Hoho... Seems like you've actually made your own small army in the time i didn't keep my eyes on you, brat. Surprising!

Joka laughed for a little bit and then clenched his fist, like switching moods. He seemed really pissed at Klonoa.

Joka: _You..._ _ **You ruined my ambition of taking over Phantomile...!**_

Joka then suddenly switched his mood again from angry to cocky.

Joka: ...Hah, it doesn't matter anymore at this point. All i care about is to fight you again... **Klonoa!**

Klonoa: Heh, you actually mentioned me by my actual name for once, huh? Well...

Lolo: K-Klonoa!

Lolo was shocked to see that Klonoa just started to walk forward to Joka. Klonoa seemed to be getting a bit more cocky too, just like Joka was. He also started to walk closer.

Klonoa: _...I'll accept!_

Joka: Heh, now that's what i like to hear!

Eventually they stood face-to-face with each other. It seemed like the entrance to battle.

Joka: **Consider this a rematch!**

Klonoa: Heh, fine by me!

Klonoa started to take off all his clothes and threw them aside except for his underwear which he still had on. The rest was incredibly confused, and Lolo almost nosebleeds from seeing this.

Kio: **K-Klonoa!** What do you think you're doing?!

Klonoa: Alright, _'Change'_ me into those clothes! Let's start the second round!

Joka thought for a bit and then knew exactly what he meant by this. He pointed both his hands towards Klonoa.

Joka: Ah, i see... of course! If i didn't fight you in those clothes, it wouldn't be satisfying enough to me to consider this our final rematch!

Joka used the "Change Beam" to change Klonoa into his outfit from seven years ago. Klonoa now wore a red collar around his chest with no shirt, red pants, yellow gloves, a blue cap, and brown with white shoes. Klonoa checked his outfit and stretched a bit to see it the clothing fit well. Lolo was surprised. The rest kind of seemed a bit, too.

Klonoa: Hm. Feels great.

Lolo: _Ooooohh..._

Huepow (Thinking): _Oh… i see what Klonoa meant._

Kio: Ohh... I can remember that outfit like it was yesterday...

Huepow: It's like time hasn't passed between these two at all...

Klonoa and Joka stepped closer to each other, now with their heads almost against each other. Klonoa seemed to look a bit in the direction of where Lolo and Huepow were.

Joka: Now then...

Klonoa: Alright, Lo-

Joka: _No..._

Klonoa: Hm?

Joka: This will be a fight on our own powers alone. **We'll settle it all once and for all here!**

Klonoa: Really now...? Heh, okay. If it's what you want...

Klonoa seemed to smirk, as did Joka. Then they turned a bit more angry at each other.

Joka: _I hate you so much...!_

Klonoa: _I hate you even more!_

Joka: **Klonoa!**

Klonoa: _**Joka!**_

Joka started with the first punch which Klonoa blocked with one hand. The punch seemed to be just as impactful as a small explosion. They both turned really serious.

Joka: So... you've gotten stronger, too, huh?

Klonoa: Seems like it... heh!

Joka: Well, then it's time you'll witness my darkest powers!

Joka pulled back his fist and gave a hard kick to Klonoa. Klonoa blocked it and then immediately gave a punch to Joka. He too, blocks it.

Klonoa: You've seemed to have changed, too.

Joka: Hah, like i'll need to take your words on that!

Klonoa and Joka started punching each other fast while dodging each other's attacks at a quick pace. They kept going and going. It was like a never ending impact of blasts from their fists. The group seemed surprised to see this coming from such a distance.

Huepow: _Whoa..._

Clawford: Klonoa's really changed since last time...

Kio: And he isn't even fighting with that aura around him.

Clawford: Aura?

Huepow: Aura...?

Balue: _Hmm..._

The three weren't sure what Kio meant by this. Balue knew something sounded familiar about the word 'aura' to him, but couldn't quite put his finger on it... Meanwhile, Klonoa and Joka's fist then clashed really hard that the area around them started to cause a bit of an earthquake.

Klonoa: _Huaaargh...!_

Joka: **Kyaaargh!**

Both Klonoa and Joka backed up from their punch. Klonoa powers up with his aura which was now visible to them. The ground kept shaking around them.

Klonoa: **Now i'm getting really serious!**

Joka powers up with his dark aura as well.

Joka: _**WITNESS THIS!**_

Klonoa noticed how the ground seemed to be getting a bit damaged from their heavy fight and jumped up in the air with his ears.

Klonoa: Let's take it to the air for this fight!

Joka: Hah, fine!

Both flew up in the air and started to furiously punch and kick each other while they were high in the air. Balue seemed to be getting close to remembering, while the rest was still confused.

Tikosu: What is that feeling?

Balue: Hold on... i... i know what that is...

Lolo: Huh?

Kio: You... you do?!

Balue: _Fighting Spirit..._

Balue and the rest looked up at Klonoa in the air while he was fighting. Balue was completely sure of what the aura is.

Balue: I'm sure of it. That's Fighting Spirit...!

Huepow: _Huh? Fighting Spirit?_

High Priestess: I've seen it a few times before, but not often...

Lolo: Eh?! You did?

High Priestess: Sorrow had experienced it multiple times.

Lolo being quite shocked from hearing this, looked at Sorrow, who seemed to be really quiet. Lolo was surprised.

Clawford: But... but what is Fighting Spirit exactly?

Balue: I'll try to explain... It's the energy in your body that gets awakened by the will to fight. It strengthens your body and energy, and it rarely occurs naturally... i only gained it once when i was quite young...

Lolo: D-Does this mean that...?

Lolo started to think to herself deeply about Klonoa, raising questions about Klonoa getting Fighting Spirit.

Lolo (Thinking): _Does this mean that Klonoa's will to fight is really been growing this time...?_

Lolo looked back at Klonoa fighting Joka. They were dodging each other's attacks. Klonoa's determination in his eyes seems really bright.

Lolo (Thinking): _...Due to him not wanting to be a Dream Traveler...?_

Lolo looked at Huepow, and he seemed to be thinking the same thing. Eventually Joka gained the slight upper hand and threw a punch hard enough that it made Klonoa crash hard onto the ground below. Klonoa being a bit scratched stood up from the fall and looked at Joka while he was still in the air. Both seemed to be a bit tired and scratched.

Joka: _...Is this the best you can do?!_

Joka immediately pointed his two hands at Klonoa while being angered.

Joka: Well then, **i'll just immediately change you right now into something else!**

Joka fired a Change Beam at Klonoa. Klonoa was able to just dodge it from the ground and then jumped up in the air towards Joka. The Change Beam changed the small rock that were hit into the doll of a red Moo.

Joka: Hah! _You're leaving yourself wide-open!_

Joka fired another Change Beam at Klonoa. But just before it could hit him...

Klonoa: Seems like _you're_ the one who left himself wide open! **Sorrow... Flow!**

Klonoa stopped time with this ability, and flew up close to Joka as time immediately started to move again. Klonoa punched Joka in his face hard and then immediately grabbed the end of Joka's head. Everyone seemed surprised except for Sorrow.

Joka: _**W-what?!**_

Huepow: Whoa, whoa… what just happened?!

Balue: That was in less than a second… **huh?!**

Klonoa: _Pant, pant..._ heh, you're surprised by this, aren't you?

Joka: _Why, you...!_ _ **Aaaaiyee?!**_

Klonoa started to spin Joka around by the end of his head and threw Joka downwards which made him crash onto the ground below. Sorrow seemed to be in thoughts about what Klonoa just did. He then decided to speak up a bit.

Sorrow: _Sorrow Flow..._

High Priestess: Hm?

Sorrow: His ability... _it stops time._

Huepow: Stops time?

Balue: Wait, what?

Popka: _Pff…_ It was painful to experience that...

Sorrow: If only i knew myself how it would work...

High Priestess: _Hmm..._

Lolo: You mean, Sorrow didn't tell you, High Priestess?

High Priestess: No… It's only up to now that i've learned about it...

Joka slowly stood up from his fall. Klonoa landed back on the ground too. Klonoa seemed tired and scratched, and Joka seemed to be bleeding a bit and coughing.

Joka: _Ngh...!_

Klonoa: _Pant, pant, pant..._

Joka: _You little brat...!_ _ **I'll kill you once and for all!**_

Joka charged at Klonoa with a hard punch which he didn't have the strength for to block. Then he threw another punch at Klonoa, and then another punch to make him hit the ground incredibly hard. Klonoa seemed to be a bit bleeding now, too.

Klonoa: _Magya...!_

Joka: **This is the end, Klonoa!**

Joka charged and shot a "Bang-Sphere" at Klonoa, but he just managed to roll away from Joka's attack. Klonoa tried to stand up as Joka recovered from his attack. Joka now seemed to get really pissed.

Klonoa: _Pant, pant..._

Joka: _Ngh...!_

Suddenly, Klonoa heard a strange, but familiar voice in his head. The voice sounded old, but familiar...

 _Voice: Klonoa... Great child of the Wind, use the Dream Crystal..._

Klonoa (Thinking): _Hm...? Is that… Grandpa?_

Joka: _**Kyaaaarghh...!**_ I can't take this any more, brat! I'm going to finish you off right here and now! **Even if it means myself dying in the process!**

Joka started to walk over to Klonoa slowly and angrily. He raised his fist full of his own Fighting Spirit. Klonoa grabbed his Dream Crystal and shortly looked at it while thinking to himself.

Klonoa (Thinking): _Should i do it...? I only got one try at this..._

Joka furiously tried to hit Klonoa with his strongest punch as possible, but just before he could, Klonoa pulled out the Dream Crystal in front of Joka's fist which made him hit it. It was silent for a bit, and then suddenly the Dream Crystal seemed to leave some sort of sparks behind. The area around them started to shake and the platform Klonoa and Joka were standing on was shot up in the air really fast!

Klonoa: _Magya-!_

Joka: _Nnnngh…! What's this power...?!_ _ **You planned all this?!**_

Klonoa: _Heh! I guess i did!_

Joka tried to stand up slowly as the platform they were standing on passed by the dark clouds of Phantomile, and seemed to try and take off in the air by expanding it's wings from what was his beast form, flapping his wings, levitating with his own energy and making his escape. The sky and the sun were beautiful past the clouds. Joka seemed pretty cocky about finally making his escape.

Joka: But it's not enough to stop me, Klonoa! I still have the power to escape from all this! I'll just retreat for now and recover from all this! _Both Tenebrae Hue and you can bite me!_ _ **Adios, amigo!**_

Klonoa: _Tenebrae Hue, huh? Thanks for telling me!_

Klonoa grabbed the Dream Crystal he had while it was sparking, filled it with his Fighting Spirit's Energy and threw it at Joka while he was still above him in the air near the platform. The crystal completely stunned him while he was flying. Joka couldn't move anymore at all.

Joka: _**Aaaaarrghh...!**_ _You planned this, too?!_

Klonoa: _More or less!_ _ **Behold, this is the power of what real dreams are like!**_

Klonoa pointed at Joka with his finger and seemed to become a bit enthusiastically. It was from this moment that Joka's fate was sealed. Klonoa slowly stood up and filled his fist with his Fighting Spirit that was still left and launched himself towards Joka by using his ears. Joka now seemed a bit afraid.

Klonoa: _I'm putting it all on this one attack, Joka! I'm calling it_ _ **The Wind Fist!**_

Joka: _Aiyeee?!_

Klonoa raised his fist full of Fighting Spirit while he went straight for Joka. The memory of Klonoa firing a Wind Bullet straight at him seven years ago as Klonoa's final blow came flying back to him. Klonoa aimed for Joka's middle spot and punched right through him. Klonoa punched right through Joka! His whole body was quickly torn open. As the skies were clearing from the clouds slowly, the group could see in the distance vaguely what happened in the sky. They were unsure of what happened yet.

Klonoa: _**WAHOOOO!**_

Lolo: **Klonoa!**

Huepow: _W-what happened...?!_

Joka: _Ohhhh..._ _ **oooorrrgghhh...!**_

Joka looked at the hole through his body. It was silent for a bit. Klonoa then screamed, and his voice echoed loudly across all of Phantomile. Klonoa almost seemed to be crying.

Klonoa: _I did it..._ _ **I ACTUALLY WON!**_

Klonoa (Thinking): _Grandpa…! I've finally won… For your sake!_

Joka felt the blood on his hands dripping from the wound in his whole body. He looked at his hands.

Joka: _U-uuurnghhh... I... I definitely underestimated his potential... He beat me with nothing but his own powers... Heh, heheheh..._

Joka coughed and felt his body almost collapsing. Like it was gonna blow.

Joka: _The feeling of actually losing... I've completely failed. I'm a disgrace, Ghadius, i've failed to pick up where you left off. I'm coming..._ _ **Adios, world!**_

Joka's body completely exploded. Klonoa looked behind him and saw Joka completely explode. As Lolo started to run over to where Klonoa was, Huepow and Clawford noticed all the Moo's instantaneously popped that were still near Jugpot.

Huepow: Huh? Do all the Moo's just…?

Clawford: ...They do...

Klonoa started to fall back to the ground. But just before Klonoa crashed down onto the ground, Lolo caught him. Klonoa slowly opened her eyes and looked at Lolo. Lolo seemed to be smiling to see him again, as was Klonoa to see her.

Klonoa: _L-lolo..._

Lolo: _Hehehe..._ i've finally given back the favor after what happened in Joilant, didn't i?

Klonoa: _Ehehe…_ Thank you, Lolo...

Lolo: Don't worry, i'll carry you. Let's go back to the High Priestess and the rest.

Klonoa: Y-yeah...

Lolo and Klonoa went back to where the rest of the group is together. Joka... is finally completely defeated.


	37. Tenebrae Hue?

CHAPTER 37: Tenebrae Hue?

* * *

Klonoa and Lolo arrived back at where everyone else was in Jugpot. Lolo put Klonoa down to make him rest from his wounds he gained in battle, with her sitting right beside him.

Klonoa: I... I've truly pushed myself this time... Heh...

Lolo and the High Priestess got up closer and used their energy to heal Klonoa. Lolo seemed to be happy to have Klonoa right beside her and gave him a kiss on his forehead.

Lolo: _Mm~_

Klonoa: _A-aahhh..._

Clawford was wondering who Lolo was, considering they haven't said anything to each other yet.

Clawford (Thinking): _Hmm... Is that her?_

Clawford: Hey, Klonoa...

Klonoa: Hm?

Clawford: About that cute girl... Is that Lolo?

Klonoa: Y-yeah.

Clawford: Ah... Lolo, it's nice to finally meet you.

Lolo: Y-You, too.

Huepow then got up to Klonoa because he felt so happy to see that Klonoa won.

Huepow: Klonoa, you actually did it!

Klonoa: Ehehe... i actually did...

Klonoa then started to cry a bit because he was thinking about his Grandpa. But he tried to smile.

Klonoa: _I finally did it..._

Eventually Klonoa was healed up enough to move again. Klonoa slowly stood up.

Balue: So... you had Fightin' Spirit this whole time?

Klonoa: Fighting Spirit?

Balue: That aura that was around you... That's what it's called.

Klonoa: Ohh... is that what it's called?

Balue: Yep. You're truly somethin', i tell you.

Kio: Yeah! That you'd just beat him all by yourself! That's crazy!

Clawford: All these armed enemies seemed to just all suddenly disappear as well... Klonoa, we saved Phantomile!

Klonoa: Hehehe...

The rest seemed really happy about Phantomile being at peace again, too. Then Klonoa thought a bit to himself about a certain name... And decided to speak up.

Klonoa: ...But... Who is Tenebrae Hue, exactly?

High Priestess: Tenebrae Hue? Hmm... that name rings a bell, but i can't put my finger on it...

?: I know it.

Lolo: Hm-?

Everyone turned to where that mysterious voice came from. They all saw it was Granny from Forlock. Tikosu seemed surprised.

Tikosu: C-chieftess! What you doing here?

Granny: I heard Klonoa came back, so i decided to check myself. I'm happy to see you well, Klonoa.

Klonoa: Aww, thanks.

Kio: Huh...

Granny: But enough about that. I heard one say _'Tenebrae'?_

Klonoa: Well, Joka mentioned that name...

Granny: _Tenebrae..._ Tenebrae, huh... that's a name i haven't heard in long time.

Sorrow: _Tenebrae... Hue?_

Granny: Let me explain... Tenebrae Hue has been a myth for thousands and thousands of years. He is said to be responsible for disappearance of multiple planets and races. Hence why nobody knows exactly who he is.

Sorrow: _Tenebrae...?_ **A-Ah!**

Then it all suddenly struck Sorrow again. He remembered that Tenebrae Hue is the one who actually stood in front of him in the Terminus of Tears and took his whole mind over.

Sorrow: **I remember!** I couldn't see him probably, but i definitely remember he was there!

High Priestess: Where?!

Sorrow: In the Terminus of Tears a few months ago...

High Priestess: But... but i thought he was just a myth!

Granny: Perhaps not... _We're facing real danger here._

High Priestess: That... that can't be...

Klonoa: _...Hue is coming for us..._

High Priestess: ...Alright then, Sorrow!

Sorrow: Eh?!

High Priestess: It's time we get to pulling out your real potential!

Sorrow: _But... but i don't have that..._

Popka: Don't talk rubbish, Sorrow. I've seen you fight perfectly with all ya strength!

Lolo: You're the reincarnation of the King of Sorrow itself!

Sorrow: _But... but..._

Sorrow turned to Klonoa while feeling confused. Klonoa looked at Sorrow in the eyes and smiled.

Klonoa: ...You have what it takes, buddy. _You can do it._

Sorrow then turned back to the High Priestess, closed his eyes for a bit, breathes in, breathes out and then looked at her again. Sorrow now seemed a bit more confident.

Sorrow: Let's do it, mother!

High Priestess: As for the rest... Anyone willing to follow my training, too? It can really help by a bunch to sense energy and other thing. We need to try and do this together!

Klonoa raised his hand first after hearing it. Lolo then raised her hand as well. Klonoa seemed confident.

Klonoa: Heh... of course i want to!

Lolo: Hmm... some more of Priestess training can help me by a lot.

Balue: Sorry guys, i've gotta pass this one. Age is catching up with me more slowly.

Tikosu: Me too. Sorry, I am not too great.

Popka: Hmm...

Popka slowly raised his hand too, as did Huepow and Clawford.

Huepow: Anything to help Klonoa and Phantomile!

Klonoa: _Huepow..._

Clawford: Anything for protecting our own world!

Popka: Yo, let's do it!

Klonoa looked at Kio who seemed to just be completely lost in his thoughts from hearing all of this.

Klonoa: Kio...?

Kio: Oh, i-i... _i don't know..._

Klonoa: It's okay if you don't want to join... You've helped me more times than i actually expected from you. And i can't thank you enough for that.

Kio: ...Thank you, Klonoa. I'm sure now. I'll join!

Klonoa: Hm?

Kio: It's the least i can do. To the end, i will help you as much as i can!

Klonoa slowly smiled and put his hand on Kio's shoulder.

Klonoa: Thank you, Kio.

Granny: Well, i'll be going now.

The High Priestess grabbed his Dream Crystal and activated it to open a warp up to Cress. Balue, Tikosu and Granny started to head off back to their own towns.

High Priestess: Well, shall we go to Cress then?

Kio: Right!

Klonoa: Wait, hold on...

Klonoa switched back to his blue clothes and seemed like he had to go somewhere else.

Klonoa: I still have somewhere else to go before going to Cress... Lolo, will you come with me?

Lolo: Hm?

Klonoa: It won't take very long.

Lolo: R-Right.

High Priestess: Alright, i'll see you two soon then.

Lolo: See you soon!

* * *

The High Priestess, Popka, Sorrow, Huepow, Clawford and Kio all went with the warp to Cress. As the warp closed, Klonoa held out his hand to Lolo and they headed off to Breezegale. When the sun started to set, they arrived back in Breezegale near Grandpa's destroyed home. The remains of the house itself were all completely black at this point. Klonoa pointed at Grandpa's old home.

Klonoa: Lolo... can you look at this?

Lolo: Hmm...

Lolo looked at Grandpa's home. It was so depressing to look at it. Lolo started to feel a bit sad. As did Klonoa a bit.

Klonoa: ...I used to live here. This used to be, what i believed, my first home...

Klonoa slowly started to drop some tears. Lolo felt incredibly sad seeing all of this.

Klonoa: And my Grandpa's. We lived here together... _Until i discovered my fate..._

Lolo: But... but what happened to your Grandpa...?

Klonoa slowly pointed at the gravestone near the home. Lolo was speechless and shocked.

Lolo: _Ohh... oh my goddess...!_

Lolo hugged Klonoa out of sadness as Klonoa started to break out in tears.

Klonoa: Joka did all of this when i was about eight years old... I wish i could've saved him...

Klonoa hugged Lolo as he started to cry a bit more. Lolo also started to cry a bit.

Klonoa: But at last, it's finally done. _Grandpa… You can finally rest._

Klonoa grabbed a beautiful flower that was near them and puts it on Grandpa's grave. Lolo fully started to cry as well.

Lolo: I... I'm so sorry, Klonoa...

Klonoa: It's okay, my past has no reason to be hidden...

Lolo: _So your past..._

Klonoa: _L-lolo..._

Lolo: I shouldn't have to hide mine anymore, too... _i was a failure..._

Klonoa: _F-failure...? Lolo..._

Lolo: _No one liked me. Nobody cared for me… Until i met Popka... The High Priestess... And you._

Lolo hugged Klonoa tighter as they both were crying. They just couldn't hold it in.

Klonoa: W-wha...? You...?

Lolo:I... _I...!_

Klonoa hugged Lolo tight as well and felt her tears completely falling down on him.

Lolo: The Maze of Memories made me realise that again...!

Klonoa (Thinking): _Is that what happened at the Maze of Memories...? Lolo..._

Klonoa: _You're safe with me... Lolo._ I'm so sorry you had to experience that...

Lolo sniffed, and Klonoa wiped her tears away. As did Klonoa with his own.

Lolo: T-thank you...

Klonoa: _We'll always be together..._

Klonoa and Lolo released each other from their hug. A while later as they started to leave Breezegale together, they noticed that Karal started to fly close by.

Karal: _Heeeeyy! Klonoa!_

Lolo: Hm...?

Klonoa: Ah, Karal...

Karal stopped in front of Klonoa and Lolo.

Karal: Do you two need to go to the Moon Kingdom?

Klonoa: How did you know?

Karal: Well, Huepow told me. He thought it may spare you two the time.

Klonoa: Aww, thanks. It would really help us.

Klonoa and Lolo got on Karal's back and they started to head off for Cress.

Karal: By the way, who is she?

Lolo: M-me? I... I'm Lolo.

Karal: Nice to meet you, Lolo! I'm Karal.

Lolo: It… It's nice to meet you, too.

They all flew off to Cress in the distance. What could await everyone next? And what is Tenebrae Hue's plan exactly?

* * *

Meanwhile in the mysterious Dark Realm

Tenebrae Hue sensed what happened to Joka. He sighed, and stood up from his chair.

Tenebrae Hue: _That fool…_ Now it's up to me to handle all myself.

A Nighty-Knight immediately got up to Tenebrae Hue as he stood up.

Nighty Knight: Lord Tenebrae! Any orders?

Tenebrae Hue: _...It's time._ Get the ship ready. Let's head off for **Zabrion** and make our way from there to find the Dream Traveler...

Nighty Knight: Zabrion...? R-right!

Tenebrae Hue started to walk forward over to his space ship, deeply angered in his own thoughts.

Tenebrae Hue (Thinking): _That little, lousy remaining Dream Cabbit…_ _ **I'll finally end your entire race by my own hand!**_


	38. The training for power

CHAPTER 38: The training for power

* * *

Klonoa and Lolo eventually arrived at Cress. It took them a while, but they eventually got over to where the High Priestess and the rest of the group was in Cress. They were happy to see the two again.

Huepow: Klonoa... you've made it!

High Priestess: Ah, Lolo. Klonoa... Welcome back.

Lolo: H-hey.

Klonoa: Hey.

High Priestess: Well, now that everyone is here, we shall begin. Huepow, you go with Kio and Clawford. Sorrow and Popka, you'll go with me. And Lolo...

Lolo: Hm-?

High Priestess: ...You'll go with Klonoa.

Lolo: _Y-you mean it?!_

Lolo seemed really happy smiled. As did Klonoa.

High Priestess: Of course. As you're a full priestess who i fully trust, i'm allowing you to help Klonoa as much as possible.

Lolo: T-thank you!

The High Priestess, Sorrow and Popka started their session first. Following after that, Huepow, Kio and Clawford did too. Klonoa and Lolo got ready for their session as well.

Lolo: Ready~?

Klonoa: Let's try our best!

High Priestess: Now then, son...

Sorrow: _Hm...?_

High Priestess: **Pull out your hidden potential!**

Sorrow: W-wha-?!

The High Priestess started to attack Sorrow with Energy Blasts from her staff. Sorrow seemed incredibly afraid. Meanwhile, Huepow was explaining to Clawford and Kio how this type of energy feels.

Huepow: Hmm... well, how do i say it? I guess it's best summed up that it's like being spiritual...

Kio: Spiritual?

Meanwhile back with Klonoa and Lolo, Lolo got in a really calm pose, and Klonoa seemed a bit confused at what was going to happen.

Klonoa: Hm?

Lolo: _Hmmm..._

Lolo then made two energy balls appear in her hands. Klonoa was really surprised.

Klonoa: _Ooooohhh..._

Lolo: This is what the energy looks like. I... i don't really know how to describe it, but try to pull out what feels like the energy in your body.

Klonoa: _Energy in my body, huh...?_ Okay, i'll try...

Meanwhile with the High Priestess and Sorrow, The High Priestess was still firing Energy Blasts at Sorrow. He tried to dodge them all out of fear. Popka was just watching the two while lying down and eating a bag of potato chips.

High Priestess: If you don't try to keep yourself calm, you'll never be able to pull out your energy!

Sorrow: _But- but mother...!_

Popka: Yikes... to think she'd ever be like dat...

Meanwhile back with Klonoa and Lolo, Klonoa just got in the same kind of calm pose, and closed his eyes. He tried to pull out the energy of his body like Lolo described. But nothing happened. Lolo slowly looked at Klonoa's pose, his breathing and tried to see what the problem was.

Lolo: Mm... Maybe you need to be a bit more calm. Try to be a bit more calm and pull out your energy like how that Fighting Spirit is supposed to work.

Klonoa: _More calm...?_

Klonoa started to all think about Lolo in his mind. It felt so sweet to him... that he actually got calm enough after a while.

Klonoa: _Alright... here goes...!_

Klonoa pulled out his energy like he normally does with his Fighting Spirit and sure enough... Suddenly he created one Energy Ball just like Lolo demonstrated before. Lolo was surprised.

Lolo: _W-whoa-!_

The rest stopped for a moment and were incredibly surprised how quickly Klonoa was able to pull energy.

High Priestess: K-Klonoa!

Huepow: How did you do it so quickly?!

Klonoa: Did... did i just do it...?

Klonoa felt the energy that he was holding. And suddenly he started to sense the energy of everyone else's bodies as well. Klonoa could feel the strength of others and was so overwhelmed by this ability.

Klonoa: I feel the energy of myself... and others...!

High Priestess (Thinking): _Klonoa just keeps surprising us all..._

Klonoa decided to do a little test and tried to sense the energy of Sorrow nearby. Sorrow seemed confused, but Klonoa even more...

Sorrow: _Uh...?_

Klonoa: Hm. Strange, Sorrow doesn't seem so strong like this... Hey, Lolo!

Lolo: _Hm?_

Klonoa: Can you create another one of those Energy Balls? I need to feel what the difference and switch in powers would be.

Lolo: O-okay.

Lolo calmly created one Energy Ball. Klonoa immediately felt the difference in power before and after. Lolo's Energy Ball definitely was stronger than Sorrow's entire body at the moment.

Klonoa: _Whoa..._

Lolo: The first time for me was a strange feeling, too... but it'll really help if you can sense the strength in others!

Everyone else started to go back to doing their thing. Klonoa and Lolo were practising controlling their energy, and Huepow was still trying to explain the way of this energy to Kio and Clawford. A few hours later, Kio and Clawford tried to pull out their energy for the first time as Huepow explained. But with The High Priestess and Sorrow...

The High Priestess threw an Energy Blast at Sorrow which hit him. Sorrow seemed to be a bit hurt and scratched. The High Priestess then started to charge a giant Energy Beam with her staff. The High Priestess seemed to be getting more and more serious, and Sorrow seemed more scared. Popka was reading a magazine while watching the two.

High Priestess: **Come on, Son!** If you won't be able to deflect this one... **you'll never become as strong as you once were ever again!**

Sorrow: **M-mom!**

High Priestess: _**Here goes!**_

Popka: Mm? Hmmm...

Popka went back to reading. The High Priestess shot the beam straight at Sorrow, which he weakly tried to stop with his hands. Sorrow seemed to be getting really desperate.

Sorrow (Thinking): _Klonoa, Lolo... Help me!_ _ **Anyone!**_

Sorrow deeply got lost in his thoughts again. Memories of Lolo helping her while he was growing up came flying back...

Sorrow (Thinking): _...I can't run from this..._

Then memories of The High Priestess growing him up started to fly back...

Sorrow (Thinking): _There's nobody to help me..._

Then memories of Klonoa giving an helping hand after the fight in Lunatea and Klonoa supporting him in Jugpot came flying back as well. Sorrow almost seemed to be crying.

Sorrow (Thinking): _I can't deflect this alone..._

Then memories of Klonoa... helping him three years ago in the Kingdom of Sorrow.

Sorrow (Thinking): _But if i can't deflect..._

At last, all memories flew past Sorrow and he snapped back to it. Sorrow became more frustrated.

Sorrow (Thinking): _If i can't deflect this anymore... Then..._ _ **Then who am i anymore?!**_

Sorrow turned incredibly angry. His sense of energy completely returned and Sorrow gained some sort of aura similar to Fighting Spirit around him, and deflected the entire beam to fly into a wall close to Popka. He was shocked by the blast. The rest stopped for a moment and looked at what was going on. They were all shocked.

Popka: _W-Wai?!_

Lolo: **S-sorrow!**

Klonoa: _Did he...?_

Huepow: _W-whoa..._

Clawford: What's going on...? I can't sense any energy!

Kio: Me neither!

Klonoa: _...He actually did it..._

Sorrow looked at the High Priestess with a serious look. The High Priestess was completely amazed by the energy flowing through his body, like it was Fighting Spirit. It wasn't temporary, but permanent within him again. The High Priestess seemed excited for a bit from sensing Sorrow's energy. Just as the High Priestess tried to walk over to him, he suddenly appeared behind her back by using his ability, Sorrow Flow.

Sorrow: _Mother..._

High Priestess: _S-son...!_

The High Priestess hugged Sorrow. She was incredibly happy seeing his real potential. Almost like she was crying out of joy.

Sorrow: It's all... it's all so clear. I finally have control over myself...

High Priestess: _You've grown so much...!_

Sorrow: _M-mother..._

Sorrow hugged The High Priestess tight.

High Priestess: I hope i didn't scare you too much, this was all to pull back out that potential you had this whole time...

Sorrow: T...Thank you, mom...

Sorrow began to cry a bit too, just like the High Priestess was.

Sorrow: _This feeling is intense..._

High Priestess: _I know, son, i know..._

Popka: I'll just join... Klonoa and Lolo then...

Popka stood up and went to Klonoa and Lolo. The High Priestess released Sorrow from their hug after a while.

High Priestess: Well then... we should try our best to improve on our skills.

Sorrow: Right, mother!

The High Priestess started to train on their energy and strength together. A while later Huepow, Kio and Clawford were still trying to pull their energy out of them.

Huepow: Keep trying! You can do it!

Clawford: _Hnngh...!_

Clawford got worked up thinking about fighting Tenebrae Hue. So much so, his rage caused to gain him the glowing aura of Fighting Spirit around him. Kio was confused.

Clawford: _**Aaaargh!**_

Kio: _W-what?!_

Huepow: Whoa... Clawford, you made the first step! Now try to pull that energy out of your body!

Clawford: Hm... i'll try!

Kio became a bit doubtful and sad about himself just thinking that he'd be useless.

Kio: ...Hmm... _can i even do this...?_

Clawford: Kio... don't put yourself down for this...

Huepow puts his hand on Kio's shoulder and smiles.

Kio: _Hngh..._

Kio's thoughts became a bit more negative. Thinking about failing the whole time.

Kio (Thinking): _If i don't help to fight, my friends will die... and i will... and... Phantomile..._

Kio: _**I WON'T LET THAT HAPPEN!**_

Kio suddenly gained a bunch of Fighting Spirit around him from the rage. It felt incredibly intense for him.

Kio: _Hngh...!_

Huepow: Well, well... Look at you... You actually did it!

Kio: _Kch...!_

Huepow: Now then... try to pull out that energy!

Clawford: Right!

Clawford tried his hardest to pull out his inner energy into an Energy Ball. After a while, he eventually was able to create an Energy Ball. Clawford seemed relieved.

Clawford: _Whew...!_ I finally did it...

Then Kio tried to do it too. He easily did it with his intense Fighting Spirit glowing around him. Kio seemed completely worn out after that.

Kio: _Pant, pant..._

Clawford: _Kio..._

Huepow: Good going, you two. Now, try that more often.

Kio: _Pant, pant..._ thank you...

Huepow: Let's take a bit of rest for now, shall we?

Kio: Y-yeah...

Clawford: Yeah...

Huepow, Kio and Clawford sat down together to rest for a bit. They watched Klonoa, Lolo and Popka train together. Eventually Lephise came into the room to see what was going on in here.

Lephise: Hm-?

Huepow stood up and got over to Lephise immediately. Huepow was surprised to see her.

Huepow: L-lephise~!

Lephise: _Huepow~_

Huepow slowly got closer and gave Lephise a kiss on her forehead. Kio and Clawford were surprised to see Huepow kiss her.

Kio: Wait, Huepow?!

Clawford: Hold on... you actually did it?

Huepow: Hm- Oooohhh... Of course! Kio, Clawford, this is Lephise. My girlfriend.

Kio and Clawford immediately bowed down to Lephise.

Kio and Clawford: It's an honor to meet you!

Lephise: T-thank you.

Huepow: Lephise, these two are my friends.

Kio: Yo. I'm Kio.

Clawford: I'm Clawford. A knight from Jugpot.

Lephise: So... what have you all been up to lately?

Huepow: Well, training for what's yet to come... Phantomile, no... the entire universe might be in danger.

Lephise: I see... Is it okay if i watch you all train?

Huepow: Sure thing, sweetie.

They all kept up their training with energy as hard as possible. It definitely paid out considering it made everyone stronger and stronger over time. Could they be finally ready for Tenebrae Hue? And what's yet to come?


	39. Balue's final training

CHAPTER 39: Balue's final training

* * *

It's been about three days since Klonoa and the rest got the hang of using energy. While training on another day, Klonoa looked a bit at how Kio and Clawford progressed in using energy as well. They were still trying to do tricks with energy.

Klonoa: Kio's finally getting the hang of it...

Klonoa then turned to Popka who seemed to only really do anything with physical training at the moment. He was doing push-ups on his own.

Klonoa: Popka doesn't seem to really care about energy all that much... But more about physical training...

Then Klonoa thought about something... He remembered Balue's own "Full Power" technique.

Klonoa (Thinking): _Wait... Balue had this specific technique that he used... Is there something i can learn from him...?_

Klonoa stood up and tried to leave the room by asking the High Priestess. The High Priestess was sparring with Sorrow. As they both heard Klonoa trying to talk to her, they stopped.

Klonoa: Hey, High Priestess...

High Priestess: Hm? What is it, Klonoa?

Klonoa: Is it... is it okay if i go out for a while?

Lolo then walked over to Klonoa, as did Huepow. Huepow noticed Klonoa's been something on his mind in the look of his eyes.

Lolo: Hm? Klonoa... where do you plan to go to?

Huepow: That look in your eyes... it tells me there's something that's been on your mind...

Huepow then remembered what Balue told about Fighting Spirit.

Huepow: Oh wait... i know what you mean!

Klonoa: Balue... i think he still has something important that i should learn from him.

Lolo: Hmm... well, i'll go with you!

Huepow: Me too!

Klonoa: Really? Alright then, let's go!

The three headed out for Breezegale. As they arrived, they saw that Breezegale's finally restored for the most part back to its original state. They walked over to Balue's Tower and they all made it to the top of the tower. Balue was there relaxing in his chair while watching over Phantomile. Klonoa yelled at Balue while slowly getting closer. Balue almost fell out of his chair from Klonoa's shouting.

Klonoa: _Hey, old man!_

Balue: _Aaaahh, w-what is-_ Oh, it's you... Don't scare me like that, kid!

Klonoa: S-sorry...

Balue: Hmm... but what are you kids here for?

Klonoa: Well... Could you teach me a few things?

Balue: What?

Klonoa: You see, i remembered you had this ability called "Full Power"... And i really want to know how much more i can learn from you.

Balue: _Hmmm..._

Klonoa: Please...?

Balue: ...Alright. Follow me.

Balue, Klonoa, Huepow and Lolo went inside the tower. The three of them were surprised to find that Balue had it's own huge seperate training room in the giant tower.

Klonoa: _Whoa...!_

Huepow: Balue, you had this all along...?!

Balue: Har har, of course i have! Well then...

Balue took off his sunglasses and got into his own fighting pose. Lolo and Huepow immediately got aside by the sense of him wanting to fight Klonoa. Klonoa didn't seem ready at all yet.

Balue: Ready?!

Klonoa: _Huh-?_ W-wait, i'm not sure if i wanted to-

Balue: **Here goes!**

Balue immediately bulked up full with Fighting Spirit and charged at Klonoa. He punched so strong that Klonoa was caught off guard and hit it in his face, but Klonoa still was standing right up from the punch.

Klonoa (Thinking): _Magya...!_

Klonoa immediately punched back. Balue was able to block one punch with his own neat technique, but when Klonoa threw another punch he couldn't block and was hit. The punch was so strong it made Balue crash into the wall onto the other side of the room. Klonoa seemed in dismay from his own punch.

Klonoa: _W-whoops..._

Balue: _...Ouch..._

Klonoa: **Old man!** Are you alright?!

Balue: Y-yeah...

Balue pulled himself off the wall and landed back on the ground. Klonoa walked over to Balue and helped him get up.

Balue: So... seeing as how i'm completely outclassed, why did you ask me to become stronger again?

Klonoa: W-well... i'm stronger, yeah... but i don't have a good technique.

Balue: Technique, huh...?

Klonoa: That block of yours was a good example!

Balue: I see what you mean... Alright then, i'll try to teach you my arts.

A while later, Klonoa, Huepow and Balue stood right in front of each other in the room now. Lolo was watching the three while meditating with her own energy.

Balue: Let's begin with the basics. Take this pose.

Balue got in a real, serious battle pose. Klonoa and Huepow have never seen something like this before and were surprised.

Huepow: _Ooooooh..._

Klonoa: _W-whoa..._

Balue: Well? Get to it!

Klonoa: R-right!

Both tried to imitate the pose. After arranging for quite a bit, they eventually got it down. Balue explained what the pose is helpful for.

Balue: Alright, that's good! In this pose, blocking and attacking is way more quicker and easier to pull off.

Huepow: Ooohh, i see!

Klonoa pulled a punch in the pose to test it. Surprisingly, it was way easier than normally.

Klonoa: Hey... you're right!

Balue: Heh... as for punches, you should be able to find a comfortable one yourself easily. This pose can also work with swords easily. Now, for my final technique i can teach you two... Going _"Full Power"!_

Huepow: Full Power, huh...?

Balue: You should gather as much Fighting Spirit as possible and try to bulk yourself up. Be careful though, as it drains stamina way quicker than it normally would.

Klonoa: Bulk yourself with Fighting Spirit, huh...? Okay, i'll try!

Klonoa took off his blue shirt and his blue cap. It's noticable that Klonoa gained a bit more visible muscles since last time. Lolo saw it and her face turned completely red. She seemed a little bit aroused.

Klonoa: _**Hnnnnngh...!**_

Klonoa gained Fighting Spirit around him and tries to bulk it all the way up to his shoulders. Klonoa's strength definitely increased and gained more muscle mass.

Klonoa: _Pant, pant..._ My body feels more pumping than it normally should...

Balue: Good, good Klonoa! Now you try, Huepow.

Huepow: I... uh... i'd rather not and save my stamina, okay?

Balue: Really? Well... okay then. Klonoa, this technique is now yours.

Klonoa returned back to it's original state.

Klonoa: Really? T-thank you, Balue!

Balue: No problem, kid. Being the loner that i am, i should at least have something to pass on... Well, i'm back to relaxing now. You three can go all nuts in here if you want.

Lolo: Thank you so much for allowing us to stay here, Balue!

Balue: Oh, don't mention it. Ehehe...

Balue exited the training room and went back upstairs to the top of his tower. Huepow looked at Klonoa.

Klonoa: Maybe we should head back to Cress, don't you think?

Lolo: Yeah.

Huepow: Wait...

Klonoa: Hm...?

Huepow: Well, didn't Balue say we can go all out here...?

Klonoa: Y-yeah, but... what... what do you-?

Huepow: Klonoa, _spar with me!_

Klonoa: Hm?

Huepow: I want to see just how great you've become these past couple of years... Klonoa, please!

Klonoa: Hmm...

Klonoa's face gleamed with excitement. More than ready for a fun battle.

Klonoa: Alright, **let's do it!** Lolo!

Lolo: Right!

Lolo got into the Wind Ring of Klonoa. Klonoa got his Wind Sword ready and Huepow his Energy Rapiers. They both got into the battle pose that they were taught.

Huepow: Forgive me for this!

Klonoa: No need to apologize, my friend! **Rupurudu!**

Huepow and Klonoa dashed at each other and started to clash blades. Their clashing was incredibly strong to the point where normal people would normally drop their sword from being caught off guard. But not with Klonoa and Huepow. Their clashing was as strong as an explosion when they both got filled with Fighting Spirit. Huepow and Klonoa got more and more excited constantly.

Klonoa: _Huepow, you're... you're still incredibly strong!_

Huepow: Heh! _Of course i am!_

Huepow tried to strike, but Klonoa jumped away and then immediately dashed at him. They both were still clashing and blocking their attacks. After a while, they got more and more tired.

Klonoa: _Pant... heh, hehehe..._ You've really gained your way of fighting with a sword...

Huepow: _Pant... Hah, haha... you too..._

Huepow jumped up and tried to strike Klonoa with a jump slash. But Klonoa was able to dodge it and immediately kicked Huepow with what was left of his Fighting Spirit. Huepow crashed into one of the walls of the room.

Klonoa: _Pant... pant..._

Huepow got himself off the wall. He seemed quite scratched and exhausted.

Huepow: _Pant, pant..._ It makes me happy to fight alongside you, Klonoa... I surrender.

Klonoa: _Pant..._ heh, you did really good, Huepow...

Klonoa helped Huepow to slowly get up. Both were still exhausted from their fight, but were happy that they did this.

Huepow: Thank you, Klonoa...

Klonoa: No problem, friend...

Huepow: Let's head back to Cress, alright?

Together the three went outside and used the Dream Crystal to head back to Cress. When will Tenebrae Hue strike?

* * *

Meanwhile, in the middle of space...

A giant spaceship was flying beyond the stars. Out of the cockpit appeared to be Tenebrae Hue watching over the stars and beyond. He seemed incredibly serious and frustrated.

Tenebrae Hue: _Zabrion, huh..._ Just you wait, Dream Traveler. From there, i'll finish you as quickly as possible... _I'll never let the_ _ **Super Dream Cabbit**_ _make a return ever again!_


	40. Planet Zabrion

CHAPTER 40: Planet Zabrion

* * *

It's been about a week since Klonoa and Huepow both learned a few techniques from Balue at his own tower. Klonoa, Lolo, Huepow, Kio, Clawford, Popka, Sorrow and The High Priestess all seemed to be training on the plains of Phantomile in preparation of what's to come. They knew it would happen at some point. Then suddenly... the sky went all dark. It seemed that a bunch of giant spaceships were landing down onto Phantomile. It's like nothing they've ever seen before. They all seemed shocked.

Klonoa: Is... is that...?

High Priestess: _Tenebrae..._

The spaceships from all locations were getting closer and closer to landing on the planet. The group got ready in position to defend each other. Eventually Phantomile was being overrun by dozens and dozens of knights with swords and shields. Sorrow seemed to slowly recognize them.

Sorrow: I remember those things... _Nighty-Knights._

High Priestess: N-Nighty Knights?! I thought they were all from old tales...

Sorrow: So it's true that Tenebrae is coming back… Strange that i can't exactly remember seeing him...

Klonoa: Lolo!

Lolo: R-Right!

Lolo got in Klonoa's Wind Ring and Klonoa got his Wind Sword ready. They were all surrounded by Nighty-Knights. Just before they were actually going to attack though, they analysed the entire group. They appeared to be wearing scouters. One immediately pointed at Klonoa.

Nighty Knight 72: Their power levels together is... Unreadable? Huh, strange for being not with that many... Stupid older models.

Nighty Knight 106: There's no mistake about it... That's the Dream Traveler along with them!

Then another of the Nighty Knights pointed at Sorrow who seemed to recognize him.

Nighty Knight 314: And that other guy is who worked for Lord Tenebrae for a while!

Nighty Knight 258: Seems like we've finally found him...

The Nighty Knight got his sword ready. Then all the other Nighty Knights that were surrounding them got their swords ready.

Nighty Knight 41: Pff, whatever... No holding back from this one! **Eliminate them at all costs!**

They all started to charge towards the group. Sorrow and The High Priestess started to hold off against them by using Energy Blasts. Klonoa tried to hold off with the Wind Sword, and Huepow tried to hold them off with his Energy Rapier. Clawford and Kio used their sword and lance together to defend themselves. A bit later, Klonoa and the rest got a bit exhausted, but they still were surrounded by dozens of Nighty Knights.

Klonoa: _Pant, pant... whew..._ These truly put up a good fight...

Klonoa then suddenly noticed that a mysterious person with its hands in it's pockets seemed to be walking over to where the group was. Behind the one seemed to be an army. The Nighty Knight who was fighting with Klonoa at the moment walked over to the mysterious person.

Nighty Knight 32: H-hey! We're the ones who are going to take the Dream Traveler down. Keep yourselves out of th-

The mysterious one pulled it's hand out of it's pocket and seemed to switch it's arm with a machine-gun arm. The Nighty Knight was completely shocked.

Nighty Knight 32: _-iiisss...?!_

The mysterious one started to shoot the Nighty Knight with it's gunarm full of lead. All the Nighty Knights seemed shocked now. The mysterious one started to slowly speak.

?: _I didn't come here to kill the Dream Traveler..._

The mysterious one grabbed it's jacket and threw it away. It's revealed to be...

Leorina: ...I'm here to help him.

Klonoa was completely surprised. As was everyone else. Leorina actually survived!

Klonoa: L-leorina!

Then another Nighty Knight seemed to be trying to attack Leorina. But she didn't even seem to be slightly intimidated. She just stood there.

Nighty Knight 24: Why, you...!

Leorina grabbed him with her robotic hand and with a bunch of force pulled out the head of his body. She didn't seem like a normal Lunatean anymore... but rather a cyborg.

Popka: Eh?! But- but who-?

Leorina: I am Leorina...

Leorina got into an epic pose, as did all the soldiers behind her. Leorina then started to walk over to Klonoa to greet him.

Volkan Soldiers: **And we're the Special Forces of Volk City!**

Leorina: Klonoa. I'm glad to finally see you again.

Klonoa: Leorina... you're actually alive! But... but how did you get here?

Leorina grabbed what seemed like a Dream Crystal out of her pocket.

Klonoa: You had a dream crystal, too?!

Leorina: Mm-hmm. Volk City had one stored and kept safely this entire time. Thought it would be finally time to make use of it.

Popka: I surely thought you'd died! Thank goddess!

Leorina: Ha. Well, i'd never go down that easily... I'd never let a hole through my chest stop me.

The Nighty Knights started to try and attack them. But just before they could, Leorina gave a special hand sign to the Volkan Soldiers. All the Volkan Soldiers immediately started to attack back.

Nighty Knight 49: **We're way more stronger than you!**

Leorina fired a giant bomb from her hand at the Nighty Knights and then struck an epic pose as she stood near the explosion.

Leorina: **YOU COMPLETE FOOL!** Volk's science and technology is the greatest! My new body is built based on Sorrow's power!

Sorrow: U-uh...?

Leorina coughed a little bit from the smoke and then turned back to Klonoa.

Leorina: Well, i wanted to tell you that Tenebrae Hue would be coming based off of the data we collected, but it looks like you all already knew...

Leorina then seemed to get a call from what seemed like a Walkie-Talkie. Klonoa seemed a bit confused.

Klonoa: Hm?

Leorina: Excuse me for a moment...

Leorina answered the call. From the voice, it seemed to be Tat.

Tat (Call): _Leorina... Leorinya~?_

Leorina: Hearing you loud and clear, Tat.

Tat (Call): _Whew! Who would've thought our call would work all the way from Lunatea, Nya?_

Leorina: Well, what did you call me for?

Tat (Call): _I've finally gathered some more data on where Tenebrae Hue might be... He's on a planet named Zabrion right now._

Leorina: Zabrion...?

Tat (Call): _Yep! A deserted planet with no one on it except the water, ground and mountains, Nya!_

Leorina: Thanks. I'll report that...

Leorina ended the call with Tat and turned back to Klonoa.

Leorina: Well... Tenebrae Hue is apparently on a planet named Zabrion right now.

High Priestess: Hmm...

Klonoa: Maybe we can try to head there, but...

Leorina: Don't worry about Phantomile. I and the Volk Team can handle this with ease.

Klonoa: You mean it?

Leorina: Anything to save our world... Now, go! Save our world from that monster!

Leorina threw her Dream Crystal at Klonoa, and he caught it.

Leorina: Feel free to make use of this one.

Klonoa: R-right. Thank you, Leorina!

Leorina: No problem, friend... Good luck out there.

Leorina got her fire arms ready and went into the warzone of Phantomile. Meanwhile, Klonoa, Lolo, Huepow, Sorrow, Kio, Clawford, Popka and the High Priestess all got the Dream Stones ready.

Sorrow: With this many...

High Priestess: We should be able to make it to Zabrion...

Klonoa: ...And put an end to Tenebrae Hue. _Once and for all._

Popka: Awright, let's go!

They all used the three Dream Crystals to open up one giant portal.

Kio: ...Let's do it.

Clawford: Yeah! Tenebrae Hue, i'm ready for you...!

Together they all got into the portal. But while warping they all slowly started to drift away and got separated from each other... Everyone lost their consciousness while they were warping.

* * *

A while later, Klonoa slowly opened his eyes and was greeted by a planet filled with a dark green sky and darkish green ground. Along with dark blue water. The planet seemed to be completely empty. Klonoa stood up and looked around for a bit.

Klonoa: Huh...? Where am i...?

Lolo then suddenly got out of the Wind Ring.

Klonoa: _Whoa-!_

Lolo: _Whew..._ good thing i decided to stay in the Wind Ring. It seems like we're lost...

Klonoa: Yeah... where is everyone?

Lolo: Hmm... perhaps we should look around?

So Klonoa and Lolo started to roam around Zabrion. Eventually they ran into The High Priestess together and started to sense energy to find where the rest was. Meanwhile with Kio and Clawford...

* * *

The two stood up and started to explore Zabrion by flying in the air. The two started to fly over Zabrion and then ran into Popka. From there, they started to sneak around Zabrion on foot. Eventually the three arrived close to what seemed like a Space Ship. They started to slowly get closer and closer. When they got close to the Space Ship, they found Sorrow near it. Slowly, Kio tried to wake Sorrow. Eventually he woke up. They all were trying to talk in a whispering voice.

Sorrow: _Urngh... W-what happened...?_

Kio: _Shhh... you might alert them...!_

Sorrow: _H-huh?_

The four tried to get away from the Space Ship by hiding behind some of the hills and small cliffs, but just before they could, they noticed a tall, anthropomorphic lion wearing silver armor and a black and red robe with a cape watching at the three. It appears he was wearing a scouter as well. He seemed to know Sorrow.

 _?: Well, well... You finally returned, Sorrow..._

Sorrow seemed to be a bit in thoughts, and then he remembered it all...

Sorrow: A-ahh... **Tenebrae...!**

Kio: **What?!**

Popka: **Eh?!**

Clawford: **Ngh...?!**

Sorrow seemed surprised, as did everyone else. Tenebrae Hue jumped down from the cliffside and landed on the ground by slowly levitating. Tenebrae Hue seemed kind of mad, but was still smiling.

Tenebrae Hue: I must say, i didn't expect you guys to make it all the way to here. You almost seem to be against my plans of destroying that race of yours...

Sorrow: _My race...?_

Tenebrae Hue: You're stupid enough to interfere with my plans, Dream Cabbits... The Dream Traveler is one, and so are you, Sorrow. Your race is known to grow stronger and stronger as time goes on...

Sorrow: _...?_

Tenebrae Hue: So i eliminated all of the ones on Nodrana, the home planet of Dream Cabbits... But i never expected to get such a turn on me. They could turn into Super Dream Cabbits at some point... And i used to fight them thousands of years ago. And never before have i feared them so much. But now, when i finally got the chance to wipe them all out and take over the entire galaxy myself, you all did this... _You... You'll pay...!_

Tenebrae Hue started to clench his fist and turned really angry. He started yelling.

Tenebrae Hue: **YOU'LL ALL REGRET IT, DISGUSTING ROTTEN DREAMS!** I'll take my time to enjoy and slowly see you all suffer a painful death!

Tenebrae Hue took his scouter and examined Kio. They all seemed nervous.

Tenebrae Hue: Your power is... 270. Surprising, but not surprising enough to ever stand up to someone like me. Guess mine...

Kio: U-umm...

Tenebrae Hue stuck up 8 fingers.

Kio: _8...00?_

Tenebrae Hue: _ **...8000.**_

Kio: W-what...?!

Tenebrae Hue: And this is just my base form… Without any use of energy or transformations!

Tenebrae Hue broke his scouter in his hands and started to bulk up himself by a lot which made his armor break. Kio, Clawford, Popka and Sorrow seemed afraid.

Popka: _Eep?!_

Clawford: H-his Energy Power began to increase rapidly…!

Then when he finally got done with his transformation, he turned completely bulky and three times taller. His Energy Power became way bigger than before.

Tenebrae Hue: When i transform, my power increases noticeably. And i still have one transformation left... Now, you know what this means?

Tenebrae Hue got into a battle pose, as did Popka, Kio, Clawford and Sorrow. The four seemed afraid. Kio, Clawford and Popka immediately started to gang up on Tenebrae Hue together which left no room for him to attack. But they were still overwhelmed by the power of Tenebrae Hue. When Tenebrae Hue gained room to attack, he immediately attacked the three simultaneously. They crashed back to the ground. But just before Tenebrae Hue could attack them back... A blade of energy suddenly went straight for him. Immediately Tenebrae Hue dodged it and turned to the direction where it came from. To their surprise...

Kio: _P-Prince Huepow...!_

Clawford: Huepow...

Tenebrae Hue: Hm?

It was Huepow who threw the Energy Blade towards Tenebrae Hue! Huepow caught his Energy Blade back like a boomerang. Tenebrae Hue seemed surprised to see him.

Tenebrae Hue: Oh? _What a surprise..._ The Prince of Cress, isn't it?

Huepow: _Tch..._ What about it, you piece of **Nightmare?!**

Tenebrae Hue: Heh. Well, it's a coincidence... Ghadius was my younger brother.

Huepow: _Ghadius...?!_

Tenebrae Hue: I heard he went through a lot of trouble for thousands of years. When he finally came back, you actually killed him...!

Huepow: _Tch... Ghadius was just as cold hearted as you are..._ Tenebrae, **you deserve the same fate as him!**

Tenebrae Hue: _Kch...!_ _ **You, you...!**_

Tenebrae Hue charged at Huepow and they both started to clash energy swords and fists. They seemed to be on par with each other. Eventually Huepow gained the upper hand and completely kicked Tenebrae Hue through the air a few times. Then Tenebrae Hue raised his energy some more which now made him gain the upper hand. Just as Huepow was about to strike Tenebrae Hue, he fully kicked him so hard and made him crashing down to the ground. Huepow stood up from the crash, but Tenebrae Hue started to shoot small beams from his finger at Huepow which injured him quite a lot.

Sorrow: I... i can't believe this...!

Huepow: _Nch...!_

Tenebrae Hue: Sorrow... _You're next._

Sorrow seemed to be getting angry and full of energy. More than anyone here before that did.

Sorrow: _Why, you...!_ _ **I won't allow you to destroy my world!**_

Sorrow charged at Tenebrae Hue and fully punched him as hard as he could. Sorrow seemed to be completely wrecking Tenebrae Hue. Eventually Sorrow striked down Tenebrae Hue and made him crash onto the ground. Tenebrae Hue stood up while scratched a little bit and just seemed to be laughing.

Tenebrae Hue: _Ehehehe... hahahaha,_ now that's more like it! Sorrow, this is why i used you. Your powers are extraordinary!

Sorrow: _Tch...!_ **I don't care what you think!**

Tenebrae Hue: ...I figured... well, i don't care about you anymore either. I never thought it would have to come down to this, but...

Tenebrae Hue got into his pose, almost as if he seemed to be preparing to blow himself up. The energy around him was so overwhelming nobody could see what even was happening. The four seemed to almost be in fear and desperation. As the energy and smoke disappeared around everywhere, it's revealed that Tenebrae Hue turned back to being more small, but seemed more smoother than before. His clothing were all almost torn, except for his pants. The energy coming from him was much stronger than ever before now.

Tenebrae Hue: _...This is my true form._

Sorrow: _Kcchhhh...!_ Super Dream Cabbit or not, i can't stand the fact that you're still alive... _**Go back to hell, Tenebrae!**_

Sorrow jumped up in the air and fired all of his remaining energy in one giant beam towards Tenebrae. Popka, Huepow, Kio and Clawford seemed shocked.

Huepow: Sorrow, are you trying to destroy this entire planet or what?!

Tenebrae Hue seemed a bit intimidated from the giant beam, and jumped up towards it and kicked it away to space with one foot. Sorrow was panting from firing all of his energy, and after seeing his beam getting kicked away so easily, he seemed to be getting scared.

Tenebrae Hue: Now it's my turn to attack, so... _i'll go easy on you._

Sorrow: _Hngh...!_ _ **STOPPING TIME!**_

Sorrow desperately stopped time. But just as he wanted to move over to Tenebrae Hue in stopped time, he suddenly appeared behind him.

 _Tenebrae Hue: Do not think that's gonna work on me... Your tricks never would._

 _Sorrow:_ _ **I... I...!**_

Then time began to move again, as Sorrow started to cry with Tenebrae Hue behind him. Tenebrae Hue picked up Sorrow and started to completely wreck him while the rest was just watching in fear. It seemed hopeless... Klonoa is now their only hope left. Will Klonoa be able to win?


	41. The Super Dream Traveler

CHAPTER 41: The Super Dream Traveler

* * *

As Klonoa with Lolo and the High Priestess in the Wind Ring was trying to sense where everyone else was, he sensed the giant explosion blast from Sorrow earlier. He finally knew what it meant and where everyone else was.

Klonoa (Thinking): _Found it!_

Klonoa immediately started to fly to where he sensed the energy coming from. After a while, he arrived at the scene. He saw that Tenebrae Hue was holding Sorrow with one hand and completely punching almost through him with the other. Sorrow was critically injured, and the rest were watching him getting beaten up from a distance in fear and hopelessness. Tenebrae Hue noticed Klonoa walking towards him and dropped Sorrow on the ground near Klonoa. Sorrow seemed to be crying and in pain, almost bleeding out.

Sorrow: _K-klonoa..._

The High Priestess got out of the Wind Ring. She seemed incredibly worried and sad seeing her own son like this. Almost like she was crying.

High Priestess: **S-son!**

Sorrow: _I... i'm sorry mother..._

High Priestess: It's okay, you really gave it your all...! I... I'll try to heal you for the time being...

Sorrow: _Klonoa... Listen to me for a bit... You... You need to know what your hidden past is..._

Klonoa: Hm?

Sorrow: _Your actual home planet is... Nodrana... and Tenebrae Hue... Tenebrae Hue blew it up 14 years ago because he feared us of what we would become..._

Klonoa seemed shocked. Everyone else seemed shocked to hear it as well.

Sorrow: _We are the only ones that remained... Klonoa, Us two may have been the only ones to survive... We're near extinct... We're Dream Cabbits... Your parents, my own relatives..._

Sorrow seemed to be crying more and more than he ever did before while coughing blood.

Sorrow: _They… they were all killed by this foul, heartless and cruel monster…!_

Klonoa: I... My parents…?

Sorrow: _Please... i beg you... kill Lord Tenebrae Hue by the hands of a..._ _ **Dream Cabbit...!**_

Sorrow seemed to stop talking and closed his eyes. It wasn't sure whether he was unconscious or dead, but The High Priestess seemed to be crying. Klonoa with a serious look got back up and turned towards Tenebrae Hue. He started to walk straight for him.

Tenebrae Hue: Finally, The Dream Traveler, Hmm... _Ah?!_

Tenebrae Hue thought for a bit and then saw the resemblance in Klonoa... His face is almost identical to that of Klonoa's father. Tenebrae Hue knew his face seemed familiar.

Tenebrae Hue (Thinking): _His face... I'd never forget that... It's Katsuo..._

Tenebrae Hue: Huh. It seems like you're exactly like i thought you would look... You're exactly like your father.

Klonoa: _My father...?_

Tenebrae Hue: _**Katsuo...**_ he was a hard one who tried everything for becoming stronger, but he got what was coming at him. And now you'll meet the same fate as him, _Dream Traveler Klonoa._

Klonoa: _Tch... Tenebrae!_

Klonoa got into his battle pose, as did Tenebrae Hue. Klonoa seemed to become more serious.

Klonoa: You guys... try to stay back from this. Unless i'll ask for help.

Kio: O-okay...

Kio, Clawford, Popka, The High Priestess and Sorrow all got aside. Tenebrae Hue also got serious.

Tenebrae Hue: You and that blue prince both killed my younger brother...

Klonoa: _Younger brother...?_ You mean Ghadius?!

Tenebrae Hue: _Kch...!_ **You'll pay for that!**

Tenebrae Hue charged at Klonoa with a flying punch and Klonoa did too. They both started to clash around through the air like crazy while flying at each other. Punching through the mountains and the remaining trees as well. Both with Energy Blasts being shot at each other. The impact was so powerful constantly that it felt like the whole planet was shaking. Klonoa eventually got worn out.

Klonoa: _Pant, pant, pant..._

Tenebrae Hue: Worn out already? Heh, that's not a surprise... I guess i'll just play around with you for a little longer!

Tenebrae Hue started to use this opportunity to toy around with Klonoa. He started to kick him all around in the air constantly and then headed for the deep lake close by to him. Klonoa was frightened by looking at the deep lake.

Klonoa (Thinking): _M-magya...!_

Kio: KLONOA!

Popka: K-klonoa...!

Tenebrae Hue started to try and drown Klonoa in the lake. Klonoa's whole body was underwater by Tenebrae Hue forcing him to stay there with his feet, and he felt like he couldn't get any air.

Tenebrae Hue: Hah! What's the matter? _Can't catch any wind?!_

Klonoa's thoughts started to become more and more vague, like he was losing consciousness. But just before he did, he gained a small vision of what seemed like what would happen when he loses...

Clawford was lying dead on the ground in one of the visions near him. Klonoa couldn't believe that he was seeing this.

Klonoa: _Clawford... No...!_

Then another vision. This time in Lunatea. The whole planet was on fire. Klonoa heard screaming Lolo and Popka screaming constantly, but couldn't find them in the fire anywhere...

Lolo: **Klonoa!**

Klonoa: _**L-LOLOOO!**_

Popka: **Klo'! Help us!**

Klonoa: **P-POPKA!**

Then he suddenly saw everyone in front of him that he cared about. Kio, The High Priestess, Leorina, Tat... Klonoa heard the menacing laugh of Tenebrae Hue echo through his mind. Tenebrae Hue appeared right in front of him, and just like that, all of Phantomile and Lunatea completely burned and then exploded in front of him into a dozens of pieces.

Klonoa then suddenly gained back consciousness, still with Tenebrae Hue trying to drown him. But then the water seemed to completely splash away from Tenebrae Hue by Fighting Spirit. Klonoa disappeared from Tenebrae Hue's sight.

Tenebrae Hue: _W-what?!_

Klonoa then reappeared as the water turned back to normal. Klonoa was now completely filled with Fighting Spirit and he seemed more angry than before. Tenebrae Hue seemed to be caught a bit off guard from this.

Klonoa: _Huaaargh…! I'm gonna give it my all full of my Fighting Spirit!_ _ **I WON'T LET YOU DESTROY MY WORLD!**_

Klonoa charged with a fully powered punch at Tenebrae Hue which made him go flying and then started to charge his Wind Bullet.

Klonoa: _Take this, you monster!_ _ **Fully-Charged Wind Beam!**_

As the charge was done, Klonoa fired the Fully-Charged Wind Beam directly at Tenebrae Hue which caused the planet's ground to distort quite a bit more. Klonoa landed back on the ground where the rest was while almost completely exhausted. Klonoa noticed his blue shirt, blue cap and yellow gloves were torn apart and decided to take off his torn shirt, gloves and cap. Then they discover that Tenebrae Hue survived the blast. Tenebrae Hue landed back on the ground near Klonoa.

Klonoa: _Pant, pant..._ Dang... It doesn't seem to work at all...!

High Priestess: Klonoa... use the final resort... Remember that technique?

Klonoa: The final resort...? Oh, right... _the Full Energy Ball...!_ How come i didn't think of that?

Klonoa immediately got in a pose where he stuck up two of his hands in the air.

Klonoa: Huepow...

Huepow: Hm?

Klonoa: I'm gonna need you to distract Tenebrae Hue for a few minutes... Can you please do that? Our fates may depend on it!

Huepow: Huh? S-sure, i'll try my best…!

As Klonoa was starting to charge, Tenebrae Hue seemed confused by Klonoa's pose. Huepow slowly started to walk over towards Tenebrae Hue.

Tenebrae Hue: What... what are you doing?

Klonoa: Um... Just exercising...?

Tenebrae Hue: In the middle of our fight?!

Huepow: Tenebrae! For now you'll be fighting me!

Tenebrae Hue: W-what?!

Huepow got his Energy Swords ready and charged at Tenebrae Hue to distract him. Huepow totally seemed to be weaker than him, but was still able to distract him from going after Klonoa while he was collecting energy.

Klonoa: _Just a few more minutes...!_

Tenebrae Hue then kicked Huepow to the ground and looked directly what Klonoa was doing. He was still unaware of what he was doing and was getting a bit pissed.

Tenebrae Hue: Seriously, what is that?! **Stop it!**

Klonoa: ...No!

Klonoa (Thinking): _Just a bit more...!_

Tenebrae Hue: Okay then, i'll just go after you myself!

But just before Tenebrae Hue was able to get over to Klonoa, a bunch of Energy Blasts hit him in the back and the neck which stunned him for a bit. It's revealed that these were shot by Kio, Clawford and Popka from a distance. Now Tenebrae Hue was getting really pissed, almost losing his sanity.

Tenebrae Hue: _Hrrrngh...!_ Alright then! **I'll just wipe out this entire planet along with you brats!**

Tenebrae Hue got up in the air and charged what seemed like a Planet Destroyer with his two fingers. Just above him was the giant Energy Ball that Klonoa created. Tenebrae Hue still didn't notice it. Klonoa was completely done charging it just when Tenebrae Hue wanted to do his thing.

Klonoa: Alright, i'm finally ready!

Huepow: Do it!

Klonoa: **Take this, Tenebrae!**

Klonoa threw the Giant Energy Ball directly at Tenebrae Hue while he was in the air. Tenebrae Hue heard it behind him and just noticed it coming directly for him.

Tenebrae Hue: _**Oh-shit!**_

Klonoa: Everyone, get down!

Everyone else aside from Tenebrae Hue got down to the ground. Tenebrae Hue stuck out his two hands towards the Giant Energy Ball to try and hold it back.

Tenebrae Hue: I-i can handle this!

The Giant Energy Ball almost seemed to push Tenebrae Hue onto the ground while he tried to take it with his own hands.

Tenebrae Hue: _I can... I can handle this...!_ _ **Kch-whuaaaaargh!**_

Tenebrae Hue disappeared in the Giant Energy Ball as it exploded. Everyone else got up from the explosion as they saw that the planet was now really distorted. Together they looked around. They seemed convinced that they finally did it since it was really silent for a while. They all seemed quite happy.

Klonoa: Did we… _did we do it…?_

Clawford: ...It's finally completely silent… Guys… we finally did it!

High Priestess: _Klonoa…_

But then... Clawford suddenly noticed something on the top off the cliffside near them. Clawford seemed afraid, as did everyone else... Tenebrae Hue was standing on there!

Clawford: _N-no... it can't be...!_

The most powerful Giant Energy Ball was not enough to defeat Tenebrae Hue. His face and body was scratched and he seemed more and more pissed. He immediately shot a laser from his finger through Huepow's body. Huepow immediately fell onto the ground from the shot and became unconscious. Kio seemed afraid, as did Klonoa, Clawford, Popka and The High Priestess.

Kio: **P-PRINCE HUEPOW!**

High Priestess: Huepow...!

Klonoa: _Huepow-!_

Tenebrae Hue laughed a bit, and Klonoa, Kio and Clawford turned towards where Tenebrae Hue stood. The rest were still shocked by Huepow's injury.

Tenebrae Hue: **I'll kill all of you.**

Tenebrae Hue then stuck out his hand towards Clawford.

Tenebrae Hue: Even though you really wounded me heavily, _i have no problem to get rid of all of you right here!_

Clawford: _W-whoa... whoaaaa...!_

Tenebrae Hue grabbed Clawford with his psychic powers and made him fly up in the air. Klonoa seemed afraid and angry of what he was gonna do. He turned towards where Clawford was and then immediately back to Tenebrae.

Klonoa: **CLAWFORD!** _ **DON'T DO IT, TENEBRAE!**_

Tenebrae Hue with an evil grin clenches his fist.

Clawford: _**KLONOAAAA!**_

Clawford felt his whole body swelling up and then it completely exploded in the air. Clawford died by exploding into nothingness! Klonoa, Kio, Popka and The High Priestess were watching and were almost all feared from what they just saw. Except Klonoa... he felt his anger just completely taking over him. He couldn't even move from his anger. Tenebrae Hue just laughed and then looked at Kio.

Tenebrae Hue: ...Maybe the other boy should go next?

The sky started to turn even darker around them than before. The rock particles of the ground that were close to Klonoa started to float around near him. Klonoa's voice started to almost echo over the entire planet.

Klonoa: _Y-you... you heartless… monster... I'll never forgive you...!_

Klonoa's Fighting Spirit turned a bit yellow instead of the usual color. Klonoa seemed to get completely angry with his black fur turning a bit yellow from time to time. Nothing else was on Klonoa's feelings except anger. Not even feared anymore. Klonoa kept clenching his teeth and then Klonoa snapped and screamed loudly as hard as he could.

Klonoa: _**HuaaaAAAAAAAARGHHHH!**_

Klonoa's black fur turned completely yellow and more standing on end. With his Fighting Spirit flowing and turning yellow as well, and much bigger than before. Kio, The High Priestess, Popka and Tenebrae Hue were all surprised. Klonoa turned towards Tenebrae Hue with a serious and angry look.

Tenebrae Hue: _What...?! ...That can't be..._

High Priestess: _...The Super Dream Traveler...!?_

Tenebrae Hue now seemed a bit more afraid and confused than before. He was so speechless from what he just saw.

Klonoa: Kio, Popka, High Priestess... Take Huepow and Sorrow with you and go. Escape from this planet with the two remaining Dream Crystals you have and get out of here immediately!

They seemed a bit confused. Could Klonoa escape with enough Dream Crystals then?

Kio: B-but what about...

Klonoa: _Hnch...!_ Please do as i say before all of my reasons are lost!

Popka: O-okay!

Kio and Popka grabbed the two Dream Stones they had with them and carried Huepow. Together all of them escaped through a portal back to Phantomile. Except for Klonoa, Lolo in the Wind Ring, and Tenebrae Hue. They were now the only ones remaining on this whole planet. Klonoa stared at Tenebrae Hue and he did at him. Klonoa suddenly appeared right before Tenebrae Hue's sight and grabbed his hand so hard which almost broke it. Tenebrae Hue tried to release himself and then charged a Planet Destroyer and threw it immediately into the core of the planet. Tenebrae Hue started to float up in the air, as was Klonoa.

Tenebrae Hue: _Hnch...!_ Heh, it doesn't matter anyways. In a few minutes, this whole planet will blow up now anyways!

Tenebrae Hue shot a beam out of his hand right at Klonoa head-on. But he doesn't seem intimidated. He just slaps the beam aside which made it fly into a mountain behind him.

Klonoa: ...Show me what you got.

Tenebrae Hue: Why, you...! Are you mocking me?!

Tenebrae Hue shot another beam out of anger straight at Klonoa, which hit him, but didn't even do a single thing except turn his head a bit. Klonoa turned his head back towards Tenebrae Hue. Now Tenebrae Hue seemed a bit scared.

Tenebrae Hue: _A-ah?!_

Klonoa: What's the matter, Tenebrae? I'm not harder to destroy than sadness and an entire planet itself, am i?

Tenebrae Hue: _You... You...!_ _ **What are you...?!**_

Klonoa: _It's easy…_ I'm the Dream Cabbit who came all the way from Phantomile with the purpose to finally beat you... I'm the Dream Traveler who's only ever told of in legends... Purely good-hearted and fully awakened by anger. That is who i am! I am known as...

Tenebrae Hue: _N-nnnngh...?!_

As the whole planet slowly began crumbling into pieces, a volcano exploded behind Klonoa which made a lot of smoke go up into the air. Tenebrae Hue stared with complete fear at Klonoa. Klonoa then awakened his energy by more times than before.

Klonoa: _**I AM THE SUPER DREAM TRAVELER, KNOWN AS KLONOA! PREPARE YOURSELF FOR MY FURY, TENEBRAE!**_

Tenebrae Hue slowly started to turn his fear into anger. And filled himself full of his energy as well. Tenebrae Hue started to act a bit more cocky.

Tenebrae Hue: _Tch…!_ I figured someone like this would probably ever appear in my life again… But is that the best you could do?! Very well! If that's the case, _i'll just blow you up into a dozen of pieces!_

Klonoa: _A dozen of pieces...?_ Do you mean like you did with Clawford?!

Klonoa's energy became multiple times stronger by his fury thinking about Clawford being blown up.

Klonoa: _**DO YOU MEAN LIKE YOU DID WITH CLAWFORD?!**_

Klonoa grabbed his Wind Ring and started to charge a Wind Beam. He then shot it straight at Tenebrae Hue. Tenebrae Hue made a shield from his energy and tried to fight back against the Wind Beam.

Klonoa: _**GO BACK TO HELL, TENEBRAE!**_

Tenebrae Hue: _**Kgyaaaaargh!**_

Klonoa: _**Nnnghhh...!**_

It almost seemed like Tenebrae Hue was going to get completely hit by the Wind Beam. But just before that happened, Tenebrae Hue went aside the Wind Beam and straight for Klonoa while he didn't have his guard up. Tenebrae Hue headbutted Klonoa which made him crash into the water of the planet below. He watched Klonoa just crash into the water and started to think of another technique to use.

Klonoa: _**Whuaaaargh!**_

Tenebrae Hue: _Hmph…_ now for one of my own techniques!

Tenebrae Hue seemed to charge what seemed like an energy saucer with a bunch of sparks coming from it. It kept spinning and spinning incredibly fast.

Tenebrae Hue: Take this, Klonoa! _I'm just gonna cut you in half!_

Tenebrae Hue threw the Energy Saucer towards Klonoa. But just before the Energy Saucer hit him, Klonoa disappeared and reappeared on the ground that was still left. Klonoa now seemed a bit scratched as well from Tenebrae Hue's headbutt. Tenebrae Hue seemed frustrated that his attack missed.

Tenebrae Hue: _Kch...!_

Tenebrae Hue landed on the ground and went directly for Klonoa. Now lightning strikes were appearing all across the planet as it was crumbling apart. Tenebrae Hue tried to punch Klonoa in the head, but in his stance he was able to just dodge it and counterattack. Klonoa punched Tenebrae Hue in the stomach which made him cough out blood.

Klonoa: **Khyargh...!**

Tenebrae Hue: _**Khnch…?!**_

Tenebrae Hue then slapped Klonoa in the neck, and kicked Klonoa into one of the cliff sides in the distance. Immediately Klonoa saved himself by landing on the cliffside with his feet and jumping back at Tenebrae Hue.

Tenebrae Hue: **Krgh!**

Klonoa: _**Kchyaaaargh…!**_

Klonoa went for him with a flying kick. Tenebrae Hue was able to dodge the first one, but didn't see the second kick coming at all. Tenebrae Hue went crashing to the ground. As he tried to get to get up, Klonoa immediately appeared behind him and hit his head with his own elbow to make him hit the ground, and then kick him upwards into the air. He then punched him away. Both were exhausted at this point and it seemed like the fight was almost over. As Tenebrae Hue tried to stand up, Klonoa noticed Tenebrae's Energy Saucer flying at full speed towards him.

Klonoa: Tenebrae Hue, look out! Don't get up!

Tenebrae Hue: Haha! probably to fool me? Very funny, you idio-

Tenebrae Hue stood up, turned around and before he knew it... His own Energy Saucer sliced his own body in half. With the torso only still having one hand left. Klonoa was a bit shocked from seeing this, and Lolo was as well.

Klonoa: _...!_

Lolo (In Ring): _Whoa...!_

Tenebrae Hue: _N-no... it can't be..._

Tenebrae Hue's body dropped onto the ground while he was completely bleeding out. Klonoa walked over to Tenebrae Hue and looked at him. Tenebrae Hue in a weak voice still tried to speak.

Tenebrae Hue: _H-help me..._

Klonoa seemed silent. Just staring at him while he's completely helpless.

Tenebrae Hue: _Y-your father... he was an honorable man... mindless about power, but he... he cared for others... Y-Your power... it's definitely what your father ever hoped to achieve..._

Lolo (In Ring): K-Klonoa... What are you standing around for? We should take off!

Tenebrae Hue: _Please... save me... i'll tell you all about him...! I know i've did a lot of terrible things...!_

Klonoa: You... you killed so many people... _how many lives were taken..._ _ **all because of you!?**_

Klonoa turned completely silent and turned his back to him.

Klonoa: ...As bad as you are, you've at least admitted your sins... I'll leave you here to die along with the planet itself… _This is the only way to spare someone like you..._

Klonoa jumped up in the air and took off. But suddenly, the upper half of Tenebrae Hue's body was still able to levitate itself. Tenebrae Hue looked at Klonoa while he took off, and seemed pissed.

Tenebrae Hue: I know i've did a lot of terrible things, **but it doesn't change the fact that i'm the strongest being in this entire universe!** And so...

Tenebrae Hue pointed his remaining hand at Klonoa and charged an Energy Beam.

Tenebrae Hue: And so... _your death is completely written within my hands!_ _ **I got you right where you want! I'll finally kill you!**_

Tenebrae Hue fired his Energy Beam towards Klonoa. As Klonoa sensed the Energy Beam coming towards him, he turned around and fired his Energy Beam from the Wind Ring directly at him with an angered look.

Klonoa: _**YOU IDIOT!**_

Klonoa's Wind Beam was just too much for Tenebrae Hue and it completely evaporated him while he was screaming by the pain of the Wind Beam. Tenebrae Hue was completely wiped out. Klonoa looks back at the remains of the planet and takes off.

Lolo (In Ring): If i remember correctly, there should be a spaceship here somewhere... try to make that thing work or to find a second Dream Crystal around here! Hurry!

Klonoa: R-right!

Klonoa eventually arrived at the spaceship that Tenebrae Hue came in. As the planet almost seemed to try and light itself on fire, Klonoa ran into the spaceship and tried to find the controls. He found a control pad, but he didn't know how it works.

Klonoa: Controls, controls...!

Klonoa tried to find the on-switch. He eventually found the button and immediately pressed it.

Klonoa: There it is!

After Klonoa pressed it, nothing happened... It's like the space ship itself was broken. Klonoa started to panic a bit.

Klonoa: _No, no...!_

Klonoa randomly tried to press buttons. But nothing happened at all. Klonoa got more desperate and screamed in anger full of his energy as the planet was exploding. An intense light appeared all around Klonoa.

Klonoa: _**NOOOOOOOO!**_

And that's where it happened... Zabrion lighted up, and then completely exploded into a bunch of particles along with everything that was in it...


	42. The End of The Dream Traveler

CHAPTER 42: _The End of The Dream Traveler_

* * *

 _Is this... is this the end of me? Did i actually die...?_

 _I keep hearing voices echo through my mind... As all of my past memories suddenly are flying by..._

 _"Grandpa! Don't talk anymore!"_

 _"No... It's a lie! It's a lie! It's a lie!"_

 _"Klonoa... It's time for you to go home..."_

 _"Help me... pl-please... Help me..."_

 _"I'll be fine... Because i'm going to do my best. And you taught me that it's okay to cry, as long as i don't give up..."_

 _"No! No no no no! I... I...! Klonoa...!"_

 _"Lolo...!"_

 _"KLONOAAA!"_

 _Hngh...! I... i don't want to believe it... But... I thought i exploded along with the planet..._

 _"This whole planet will blow up now anyways!"_

 _"No, No...! NOOOOOOOO!"_

 _But... it can't be... I am still hearing voices in my head..._

"Oh... i think i see him moving...!"

 _Hngh... Wait... is that... Kio's voice...?_

"Hey, hey hey hey... something's happening!"

 _Hnghh...! I don't know if i can do this… I don't know if i'm actually alive…!_

"I can hear him... he's gaining back consciousness!"

 _Slowly, i try to open up my eyes and am slowly greeted by the sun and the beautiful blue sky... Suddenly i was greeted by two familiar people almost right in front of my face..._

* * *

Kio: Hey hey, he's alive! Klonoa's actually alive!

Sorrow: _Whew..._ thank goodness!

Klonoa: _Hnch... wha...? Sorrow...?_

Klonoa checked his hands and saw that his yellow fur was back to black again. Kio and Sorrow were glad to look at Klonoa.

Klonoa: W-where am i...?

The High Priestess kneeled down over to Klonoa too and smiled out of relief.

High Priestess: ...Welcome back, Klonoa.

Klonoa heard the voice of Lolo right beside her. She seemed to be regaining consciousness too.

Lolo: _Hnngh..._

Popka: Oh, she's gettin' back at it, too!

Klonoa: Hm?

Klonoa slowly got up and looked around. They were all back at the plains of Phantomile. Never before has Phantomile looked looked so sunny and warm before. Sorrow, Kio, The High Priestess, Popka, Huepow and Leorina were all there. Along with a bunch of Volkan Soldiers roaming over the plains of Phantomile checking the whole place. Klonoa then looked at Lolo who was laying right beside him.

Klonoa: ...Lolo...?

Lolo slowly opened her eyes, and was greeted immediately by Klonoa. Klonoa smiled out of relief. As did Lolo.

Lolo: _K...Klonoa..._

Klonoa: _Lolo..._

Klonoa helped Lolo slowly get up as well. Lolo immediately hugged Klonoa. Klonoa hugged Lolo back. They were really happy to be together.

Lolo: _Mmmm~_

Klonoa: _Ehehehe..._

Lolo: We're alive...

Klonoa: But... but what happened exactly...?

Lolo: I... i don't know...

High Priestess: Suddenly a few hours ago, you two just got warped over here...

Klonoa: But... but i only had one Dream Crystal with me. How did we...?

Klonoa grabbed his Dream Crystal and then noticed... he suddenly had two in his hands.

Klonoa: Huh?

Then they all suddenly heard a really mysterious voice behind them.

 _?: This is fate, Klonoa..._

Everyone turned towards where the voice came from. It turns out it was a girl who looked quite a bit like Klonoa, but her energy was out of this world.

High Priestess: This energy... a-are you...?

Goddess Claire: That's right... _I am the Goddess Claire!_

Lolo: Huh?!

High Priestess: What…?!

The Goddess Claire looked at Klonoa and smiled while everyone else seemed quite shocked.

Goddess Claire: Klonoa... It was fate that you'd finally meet Tenebrae Hue and put an end to him. It was fate that you'd find the spaceship... and that you'd activate the second Dream Stone that was in there... _I decided that fate._

Lolo: You mean... this was all meant to happen?

Goddess Claire: Yes... And now that the day has come, fate has finally run its course. It's over, Dream Traveler... Your journey is finally over. _Your curse is broken..._ You're such a brave and sweet boy, Klonoa...

Klonoa: _My... curse?_

Goddess Claire: You've got rid of the definition of Nightmare itself. And now... You can finally rest.

Klonoa: _Rest...?_ You... you mean...?

Goddess Claire: That's right... you're now free from the role that is known as... _**a Dream Traveler, my boy!**_

Klonoa: I'm finally free, huh...?

Goddess Claire: You finally are... Thank you for everything, Klonoa.

The Goddess Claire started to levitate up in the sky and slowly disappear.

Goddess Claire: Now go... _Live and make the best of your life, Klonoa!_ And by the way, High Priestess, Lolo… Thank you two so much for passing on the sense of energy of Priestesses.

Leorina: Hmph.

Klonoa: I... _I will! Thank you so much!_

Lolo: Goddess Claire... Thank you for everything, too!

High Priestess: Goddess Claire… Thank you so much from all of us!

Klonoa almost seemed to be crying out of happiness and hugged Lolo. Everyone was waving at the departure of The Goddess Claire together. She then completely disappeared. Klonoa and Lolo looked at each other in their eyes.

Lolo: So... what do you want to do now?

Klonoa: Well... i... i wanna go out with you...

Lolo: K-Klonoa~!

Lolo kissed Klonoa deeply, as did he. They both were really happy that the whole world was finally at peace. And everyone else was too.

 _And so... ends the tale of the Dream Traveler. But what happened after that? Well..._

* * *

 _Klonoa and Balue were fixing up Grandpa's house which now became Klonoa's own house. They moved the grave to the backyard of the house with all respect._

Klonoa: _Whew, whew..._ Building a house is a lot of work.

Balue: Heh, get used to it. I used to build an entire tower like this!

Klonoa: Hah, haha...

 _Balue was able to build tunnels out of the Dream Stones to connect Phantomile and Lunatea together. He took his first steps in Lunatea and was amazed by how big Joilant was._

Balue: _W-whoa..._ This technology can be of some good use to us!

* * *

 _A year later, Kio started his own Radio Program known as Phantomile Radio. Klonoa and Lolo were going out constantly. Currently, eating together at a restaurant in Volk City._

 _Kio (Radio): Goooood morning world! This is Phantomile Radio with Kio as your usual host! Never before have these days just felt so peaceful!_

Klonoa and Lolo took a moment to listen to the radio for a bit, and both smiled.

Klonoa: Kio's been really going for what he loves to do.

Lolo: _Mm~!_

Klonoa then started to look at the menu of the restaurant they were in and noticed "Grilled Moo Meat" on the menu.

Klonoa: Ooh! Lolo, you should really try this one!

Lolo: Hm?

Klonoa: I'm sure of it. You'll love it!

Lolo: Huh? Well, i...

Klonoa: Try it. If it isn't good, i'll gladly pay you for another meal.

Lolo: W-well, i'll try...

A while later, they got their plate served. The meat looked pretty good. Lolo slowly took a bite of it, and she totally seemed surprised...

Lolo: _Mmm~!_

Klonoa: See? I knew you'd love it!

They really were enjoying eating out together. It was a real magical time.

* * *

 _Tikosu started his own food tent and travelled all around Phantomile. Huepow and Lephise became a famous duet together and writed magical songs. Klonoa surprisingly, wrote a few ones for himself for fun as well such as 'Stepping Wind' and 'Sign of Hero' which became quite popular. As for The High Priestess and Sorrow both were learning so much from each other as a mother and son. And for Leorina and Tat... they became the ones to keep Volk under their control._

* * *

Leorina currently was slowly walking over to Volk Hall where Tat also was and then looked back at Volk City and thought to herself for a bit.

Leorina (Thinking): _Klonoa..._ _ **thank you.**_

* * *

 _Clawford gained a proper funeral along with everyone else who died on the battlefield. Everyone who witnessed it or knew Clawford/all the other soldiers were over at the cemetery of Jugpot. Everyone there were mourning and feeling sad._

Klonoa: _Clawford..._ he was a honorable soldier whose past was completely chained... He... He wanted to live a normal life...!

Kio: His death is tragic, _but his death wasn't in vain, thankfully..._

* * *

 _The next year after, Klonoa helped Balue to establish Breezegale and Phantomile to keep up with the technology of Lunatea. Klonoa became the most helpful citizen of Breezegale. As for Huepow and Lephise, they finally got married in Cress. Everyone they knew was there, with the Queen of Cress performing the ceremony._

Queen: You may kiss the bride.

Huepow and Lephise slowly kissed each other, as everyone started to clap. Balue almost caught a tear in his eye.

Balue: _Sniff..._ It actually happened to Lephise... but... i'm actually really happy for them...

The Queen of Cress looked at his son Huepow and smiled. Klonoa and Lolo watching from the benches were happy seeing this. Kio was happy too.

Queen: _Huepow..._

* * *

 _Klonoa and Lolo still were dating each other and enjoying every single moment that they could together. Currently they headed for Joilant to enjoy their time together there and were at the Jungle Slider._

Lolo: Klonoa...

Lolo seemed a bit nervous, just before they were gonna ride through the Jungle Slider.

Klonoa: Hm? Lolo, are you a bit scared?

Lolo: _M-hmm..._

Klonoa held Lolo tight. Lolo blushed and smiled a bit.

Klonoa: Don't worry Lolo. I won't let you go.

Together they got on their Air Board and were going down the Jungle Slider with Lolo clinging onto Klonoa the whole time. Klonoa was really enjoying the moment. And Lolo was too. Eventually they arrived at the exit.

Lolo: _Whew..._ that was fun!

Klonoa: Hehe… I'm really glad!

Lolo hugged Klonoa tight. A while later, they arrived at the Ghost Palace. Lolo seemed a bit nervous again.

Lolo: This place? _Ohhh noo..._

Klonoa: Ehehe... Sorry, but i wanna go in there for one more time, okay? Just once more?

Lolo: O...Okay...

Together they entered the Ghost Palace and were greeted by the Butler at the entrance of the ride.

Butler: _Ee-hee-hee-hee-hee!_ Welcome to the terrifying Ghost Palace! Enjoy to your heart's content, this bizarre and dreadful adventure... _Oee-hee-hee-hee-hee!_

Lolo seemed a bit frightened, but not as much as last time they went in there. The Butler then disappeared.

Lolo: _...Hmph._

Klonoa: See? Don't worry, it's gonna be fine... If Tat would ever fool us again here, she's gonna get it from me.

Lolo: Y-you're right...

At the end of the ride, they got back outside Joilant. Lolo actually seemed relieved.

Lolo: _Whew..._ That was a pretty interesting experience.

Klonoa: Heh, i'm glad you thought so too...

Lolo: Hey, maybe we should go swimming together. It'll be fun!

Klonoa turned a bit pale from hearing that.

Klonoa: Y-yeah, but... i still don't know how...

Lolo: Don't worry, i can teach you...

Klonoa: Ooh, Okay~!

* * *

 _And now another year later... Klonoa and Lolo were sitting on the cliffside near the Sea of Tears where Klonoa took off last time. Klonoa and Lolo were enjoying the sunset near the ocean._

Klonoa: It's been about six years since we last came here...

Lolo: Mm... But at last, we've finally come together again. I love to spend my time with you, and i wish this will never change...

Klonoa: Yeah... Same here...

After a bit, they stood up. Klonoa slowly grabbed a small box he had with him, hiding it out of Lolo's sight. Klonoa blushed a bit and started to speak.

Klonoa: Lolo, i'd never, ever want to be separated from you again... You're my only true love in this whole world, and i never want to be alone again...

Lolo blushed a bit as well from hearing that.

Lolo: Aww, Klonoa... I'd never want to be without you ever again, too... You're the only one i truly love, too.

Klonoa: I feel like now is the right time… That's why i'm gonna ask you...

Lolo: Hm...?

Klonoa kneeled down, showed the small box right in front of him and opened it. It had a really, really beautiful ring in it. Lolo was surprised. Almost like she wanted to cry out of happiness.

Lolo: _...!_

Klonoa: _...Will you marry me, Lolo?_

Lolo: _I...I...!_

Lolo broke out in tears of happiness and she responded...

Lolo: _Y-Yes~!_

Klonoa seemed completely happy about hearing this and got back up. He puts the beautiful ring on Lolo's finger, and Lolo immediately hugged him tightly out of happiness afterwards. They both were just completely filled with happiness.

Lolo: _**Klonoa~!**_ _It's so beautiful!_

Klonoa: Ehehehe... _I love you, Lolo..._

Lolo: _I love you too..._

* * *

A few weeks later, in Breezegale... The Wedding Ceremony was all ready. Almost everyone who knew Klonoa was there, with Balue being the one to perform the ceremony. Klonoa stood there in a really good black wedding suit looking at Lolo walking down the aisle with the High Priestess escorting her towards him. She was in a beautiful white wedding dress holding a wonderful bouquet.

Klonoa (Thinking): _She's so, so beautiful~!_

Lolo arrived and the High Priestess started to sit down just like everyone else was. Klonoa and Lolo were both holding hands, smiling and blushing at each other. Balue started to speak.

Balue: **AHEM!** Thank you all for coming here on this wonderful day. We are gathered here to celebrate the wedding of this beautiful, _beautiful_ young couple. They've come a long way and now they're finally here. We've all seen these two grow up and be together, and we all now have gotten to this beautiful moment. Now let's cut to it. Klonoa, will you take Lolo as your everloving wife?

Klonoa slowly nods and smiles at Lolo.

Klonoa: _I do._

Balue: And Lolo, will you take Klonoa as your ever, _everloving_ husband?

Lolo blushed and smiled at Klonoa.

Lolo: _I do..._

Balue: Good. Now, i ask for Lolo to give Klonoa the other ring.

Lolo reaches for the same kind of beautiful ring that Klonoa gave to him before and slowly puts it on Klonoa's finger. Now they both had the same ring on their hand. Both smiled at each other.

Balue: Hereby, i officially declare Klonoa and Lolo as husband and wife! Klonoa, _you may kiss the bride._

Balue stepped aside and everyone started to clap. Klonoa and Lolo slowly got over to each other and they started to kiss with their eyes closed. Some of them were crying out of happiness and some were cheering quite loud out of happiness. While kissing, Klonoa grabbed Lolo with both arms like he's carrying her.

There was a teenage girl with black hair wearing a red beret, long sleeved green collared smock and a short gray skirt at the back of the ceremony benches beautifully and quickly painting the moment of Klonoa and Lolo kissing each other while Klonoa carried her.

Adeleine: _Mmm..._ This is my best masterpiece yet!

Lolo then threw the bouquet which immediately made the High Priestess and Kio fight each other almost brutally over it. Balue just watched the fight in the back while kind of laughing to himself.

High Priestess: _Hngh..._ It's mine! **I deserve someone!**

Kio: Oh yeah? Well, i think it'd be better if **I** get someone!

Balue: I'm not gonna jump in on the fight... Because i'm not gonna get anyone at this kind of age anymore anyways. _Ehehe..._

Balue almost seemed to be crying to himself. Then Popka took the bouquet from them while he had the chance.

Popka: Haha, i dunno about this whole 'Love' thing, _but i sure love this!_

Kio: **H-hey!**

High Priestess: _**Why, you...!**_

Kio and the High Priestess started to chase Popka all around. Klonoa and Lolo just looked at the people there together and then smiled at each other.

Klonoa: Ehehe...

Lolo: _...I love you, Klonoa._

Klonoa: _I love you too..._

Klonoa, along with Lolo in her hands started to walk off the aisle together. It was the most beautiful day in their lives they ever had. Nothing could've been better for them than this...

* * *

A few months later, on a normal night... Klonoa and Lolo arrived back at at their home in Breezegale after going out. Popka was sleeping in his own dog house that they built for him near their home. While Lolo went to their bedroom, Klonoa then entered their own backyard. Lolo noticed it just before she went.

Lolo: Honey~? What are you going to do?

Klonoa: Oh, don't worry sweetie... I'm just going to pay a bit of respect. I'll be right back for you!

Lolo: _Okay~_

Lolo went to their bedroom. Klonoa then walked over to his Grandpa's grave and puts his hand on his chest.

Klonoa (Thinking): _Grandpa... Thank you for everything. I wish you were alive right now to see this..._

Klonoa puts his hand off his chest and turns back to his home. Then suddenly, Klonoa heard a old and familiar voice behind him...

 _?: Oh, Child of the Wind..._

Klonoa slowly turned to where the voice came from. And he couldn't believe what he saw...

Klonoa: _Grandpa...?_

It turns out to be the ghost of Grandpa. Klonoa couldn't believe it. He was really happy to finally see him again after 10 years!

Grandpa: _...Congratulations, my boy._

Klonoa: Grandpa!

Grandpa: My goodness, you've completely grown up... I've heard about your wedding in the afterlife and wanted to give you my personal thanks. That's quite a girl you managed to get! Thank you for everything you did for me, Klonoa.

Klonoa: Grandpa... _Thank you, too..._

Grandpa pulled a bit of a smug, side-glancing face and then started to whisper to Klonoa so that nobody close by could hear it except for them.

Grandpa: _Psst, by the way, can i give you a tip of my own? Considering you're…_ _ **married?**_

Klonoa: _Hm?_

Grandpa then whispered Klonoa something... new to him. Klonoa seemed shocked to hear what he told him.

Klonoa: _**Eh?!**_ _Is that how it works?!_

Grandpa: Ohoho, you seem surprised... Has nobody ever told you about it before?

Klonoa completely flushed and his face was completely red.

Klonoa: _W-well, no... but..._

Grandpa: I understand... nobody talks about it in public. Best to keep silent about it, okay? But ask her about it sometime!

Klonoa: _O-okay..._

Grandpa: Well, i've got to go now. It's great that i finally got to talk to you again, my boy.

Klonoa: Thank you so much, Grandpa...

Grandpa: Oh, don't mention it. Well, goodbye now!

Klonoa: Goodbye!

Grandpa's ghost started to disappear and Klonoa turned around and walked back inside his home. Lolo was laying in bed already. Klonoa's face turned red a bit and he started to ask Lolo something.

Klonoa: U-um... Lolo?

Lolo: _Hm~?_ What is it, Klonoa?

Klonoa: Have you ever thought about... _having kids before?_

Lolo: _Hm~? Having kids? W-Well..._

* * *

THE END...?


	43. The Origin of The Golden Killer

_It has been about 8 years since the Dream Traveler fought for the sake of all dreams. The world has finally returned to peace. But deep within that peace, there was something mysterious, something yet to return... something that would come to haunt me..._

* * *

 _Somewhere in a foreign town in Lunatea at night time, pretty far away from Lunatea's kingdoms... there was a small house in the middle of town, a house where two people lived... One of those people was me. I heard a voice coming from downstairs calling out for my name..._

?: Guntz! My Son! I'm back home!

 _That's my father, Butz. My father and i were pretty close to each other, considering my mother seems to have passed away a few months after my birth..._

Guntz: Papa!

Guntz walked downstairs to see his father, and hugged him. Although, Guntz was kinda... small compared to him. So he just hugged his best as he could against Butz' leg.

Butz: Heh... Sorry son, i took a bit longer at my work today. Had some more things to do.

Guntz: That's okay... Hey father, why did it take a bit longer today at your work?

Butz: Haha... well, sit down son, i'll tell you all about it.

Butz puts his dual-barreled shotgun away in a closet and sits down next to Guntz on the couch together. Butz started to tell Guntz something rather special about work today.

Butz: Alright, son... i'm gonna let you in on a little secret. My partner Janga and i discovered something pretty interesting today...

Guntz: Hm?

Butz: We've... we have discovered that there's still something dark out there! Like... nightmare presence. Can you believe that? Although... Janga seemed to be pretty serious about reviving it. And said something about feeding it with energy. I told him that we shouldn't do that, but...

Guntz: Oh- so Janga didn't really like it going your way?

Butz: Exactly that. So Janga and i argued for a while, and got in a bit of a fight. But in the end, we didn't do anything with it. We left it there... Heheh, i'm sorry that i had to make you worry like that for me, son!

Guntz: Ohh, i see... Well, that's okay, papa. You didn't really make me worry all that much being gone for a few more hours.

Butz: Hehe... I'm proud that you didn't, son. You're really growing up!

Guntz slowly smiled at Butz. As did Butz at him.

 _That was probably the last time i was ever happy. I was ten years old at the time... I didn't really care for his name back then, but i was made sure to remember that bastard,_ _ **Janga...**_

Guntz: Hey, about those weapons...

Butz: Hm?

Guntz: Do you... do you think i could ever be as good as you?

Butz gently pats Guntz and smiles.

Butz: Of course, my son... Eventually, maybe you'll even become stronger than me.

Guntz: R-really?

Butz: Absolutely... you can do it, my son. As for now... you should rest well. It's getting pretty late.

Guntz: You're right. Thanks, papa.

Butz: Any time, son.

Guntz walked upstairs and went to bed in his own room. Guntz hopped in bed and easily went to sleep.

 _This was the moment where everything in my life would change..._

* * *

A few hours later, Guntz heard some loud bonking coming from downstairs in the middle of the night, just enough to make him wake up. Being a bit frightened, Guntz immediately ran downstairs.

Guntz: H-hello?!

As Guntz arrived downstairs, he saw that the front door has been bashed open. Butz yelled at Guntz. Guntz confusingly looked at what was happening. He saw a tall cat dressed in purple with a scarf, hat and giant red claws.

Butz: **G-GUNTZ!** Stay back!

Guntz: Hm?

Cat: Kekekeke... _Finally, i'm here to settle things, Butz._

Butz: **Janga!** Why?!

Janga: My my, we could've settled this the easy way, but you had to make it so hard for me... Well, i'm afraid that i can't let you live like this anymore. You now know too much...

Guntz: P-papa!

Butz: I thought we were friends... _Hnch...!_ Alright, bring it on, you insane pussy!

Janga: In the name of Garlen, i shall assassinate you!

Butz pulled out his double-barreled shotgun from his back and pointed it at Janga.

Butz: **EAT SHIT, YOU TRAITOR!**

Butz immediately shot at Janga's head straight on. He hit him in the head, But... it didn't do anything! Butz was shocked.

Butz (Thinking): _W-what... What's with this guy?!_

Out of shock and fear, Butz dropped his weapon.

Janga: _...tch, if anything,_ _ **YOU'RE THE TRAITOR!**_

Janga stabbed Butz with his claws. His claws went right through his body. Butz groaned out of pain. Guntz was scared, but also furious.

Guntz: PAPA! Why, you bastard...!

Guntz ran towards Janga and tried to kick him as hard as possible. He did, but... it didn't do anything. Janga just looked menacingly at Guntz and kicked him hard enough that he was sent flying to the other side of the room. Guntz crashed against the wall. Eventually, Janga got his claws out of Butz. Butz fell down to the ground, completely bleeding out and poisoned.

Janga: _Tch,_ i've never cared for you, Butz... All i wanted was to find more darkness all along.

Janga picked up the dual-barreled shotgun from Butz. Butz was completely helpless, and could only look at Janga taking away his own weapon.

Janga: I'll take this as proof. _Farewell... forever, Butz._

Janga looked at Guntz from the other side of the room, and walked over to him. Janga laughed.

Janga: ...Run far, far away, kid. Nothing will help you now. _**Ghahahaha!**_

Janga left through the front door of the house. Butz looked at Guntz from the other side of the room and tried to talk to him.

Butz: _S-son..._

Guntz: Papa!

As Guntz finally heard him, he ran over to Butz as quick as he could.

Butz: I...I'm sorry, son…

Guntz: P-papa... Please don't... _Please don't leave me...!_

Butz: T-there's a new... threat... coming along... _tell the... D-dream Trav-e-le-r, th-that he... he...!_

Butz passed away, he couldn't even finish his sentence... Guntz noticed that Butz wasn't moving anymore. He couldn't bear it, and bursted into tears. He began to scream as hard as he could.

Guntz: _**PAPAAA!**_

 _Memories like that stay with you forever... I'm all on my own... My father told me about this Dream Traveler a few times before, but... is it really the destiny that should be? Where do i go…?_

* * *

A while later, Guntz dug up a grave for his father near their home, made a small marker and placed it on top of where Butz' corpse was buried. Guntz took some of his father's equipment, such as his dual pistols, his bronze medal, various other weapons and his most important thing, _the Red Clan..._ a red hoverbike which Butz had for several years. Guntz saluted at his father's grave while still crying a bit.

Guntz (Thinking): _Father... i'll avenge your death... even if i don't know where to go yet, i'm gonna find out who this 'Dream Traveler' is and where to go! You'll see, dad… I'll make you proud…!_

Guntz stepped on the Red Clan, tried to rev the engine and then took off on the Red Clan. He completely disappeared from the town in the distance.

* * *

 _Seven years later..._

It was quite early in the morning in Phantomile. The sun hasn't shown yet. There was a young boy who seemed like a Dream Cabbit with black and white fur, orange eyes and long black ears with white ends wearing a blue cap, a blue shirt with a scarf and a large zipper pin, dark blue shorts, yellow gloves and red sneakers with white stripes sleeping under a tree close to his home in Breezegale. The boy woke up and felt something... strange. The boy looked up to the dark sky and the stars and started thinking to himself.

Young Boy: _Huh...? What is this... this strange feeling?_

Over at the plains on the other side... there was a train heading towards the direction of Breezegale. On top of the train was a red hoverbike, and a teenage wolf with a grey outfit along with a bandolier, a red jacket, white gloves, a pair of goggles and black boots with red straps. He kneeled down while holding his shotgun in front of him on the train. He opened his eyes, put his gun on his back and looked at what lies in front of him in the far distance. Breezegale...

 _"My name is Guntz. I'm known as the Golden Killer..."_


	44. Welcome to the New Generation!

_I've heard countless stories._

 _About my father saving the world 15 years ago… Of these so called "Hero Medals"..._

 _And i don't really know if they're true._

 _But one thing's for sure. I have a dream..._

 _A dream that i will officially become a hero. A dream that i'm gonna make my father incredibly proud._

 _And discover..._

 _Discover if this rumor about a legendary medal is true._

 _A Hero Medal which is said to be the rarest of them all..._

 _Someday. Someday..._

* * *

-ARC IV: The Legendary Star Medal Arc-

CHAPTER 44: Welcome to The New Generation!

* * *

The sun out of the window brightly shines in the eyes of Klonoa while he was in bed. The radio station near him seemed to start with it's morning schedule like usual. The jingle of the radio station really made Klonoa feel at ease.

 _Kio (Radio): Goood morning world, greetings! This is Phantomile Radio with Kio as your host like usual. This morning feels really refreshing, i must say. I have the perfect song to immediately start this day with!_

As the radio started to play calming music, Klonoa slowly woke up comfortably looking around his bedroom, and noticed Lolo wasn't in bed together with him. Klonoa was thinking a bit to himself.

Klonoa (Thinking): _Ahh… Hm..? ...I guess Lolo's making breakfast..._

Klonoa stood up and walked in his classic pyjamas over to the living room. Klonoa saw Lolo making breakfast at the kitchen block. Lolo noticed Klonoa, and she closed her eyes and smiled at him.

Klonoa: Lolo...

Klonoa walked over to Lolo while she was preparing breakfast. Lolo gave Klonoa a kiss. Klonoa smiled too.

Lolo: Good morning, sweetie~

Klonoa: Good morning, Lolo.

There was another radio set near the kitchen block. Klonoa and Lolo listened to the radio and both smiled.

 _Kio (Radio): I can't believe how much has changed these past few years. I still remember those days when i traveled around with a friend of mine who was known as the Dream Traveler... I can't thank him enough. Klonoa, if you're listening right now, thank you for everything..._

Klonoa: Heh... i guess we've really did it together. Phantomile's really changed a lot these last few years.

Lolo: Same goes for Lunatea... I've never been so happy before in my life.

 _Kio (Radio): As for the news of today... there have been reports that monsters have been sighted north of Breezegale. I wonder if someone will actually do something about it… For anyone living there, close your doors and stay inside until someone steps up._

Klonoa listened to the radio a bit more and immediately noticed something...

Klonoa: Hm... that reminds me. Lolo, where are the kids?

Lolo: The kids? Hmm... our daughter is probably off training for becoming a priestess, seeing as this is her final day before departure. But our son... i don't know...

Klonoa: ...I still don't know what he's up to. He always seems to be outside doing things.

Klonoa opened the front door and looked outside. Breezegale looked pretty wonderful in the morning. The wind felt really fresh, and the grass looked beautiful, as did the trees. Just like every usual day, a Breezegale Resident passed by Klonoa's house and greeted Klonoa. They're always so positive in this village.

Breezegale Resident: Good morning, sir Klonoa!

Klonoa: Good morning!

Klonoa (Thinking): _Hm... Where in the heck could he be? Could it actually be that he…?_

Klonoa looked over Breezegale while thinking to himself.

* * *

 _Yesterday's weather wasn't that great. But today was so clear, that it felt like the perfect day to depart..._

Meanwhile on the other side of town in a Blossom Pass, there was a boy with round orange eyes and long black ears with white ends, wearing a blue cap, a blue shirt with a large zipper pin, a red/blue striped scarf, and red shoes with white stripes who seemed to have the appearance of a Dream Cabbit. He was high up in a tree trying to reach for something.

 _Yep... that's me. My name is Klonoa. Klonoa the Second. But you can just call me Klonoa or Klonoa Jr._

Underneath the tree was another boy who seemed like a kangaroo wearing a boxing outfit.

Chipple: Klonoaa! 'You okay up there?

 _That's my friend, Chipple. He's a friend of mine that i met when i traveled through the Kingdom of Jillius. A year after that, he moved over here to Phantomile._

Klonoa Jr: I'm fine, i'm fine... Just gotta reach a little bit more for it.

Chipple: If you'll fall from there, it'll hurt!

Klonoa Jr: I'll get used to it. After all, i need to become stronger. Just a little... more...

As Klonoa Jr tried to reach more for what was up in the tree, Chipple noticed the the tree branch was bending a lot.

Chipple: That branch's bending like crazy! Look out!

But Klonoa Jr didn't give up. He kept going and reaching for whatever was in the tree that he tried to get.

Klonoa Jr: _Come on... just a little..._

 **SNAP!** The tree branch snapped, and Klonoa Jr started falling.

Chipple: **H-holy-!**

Klonoa Jr fell right on top of Chipple. It was a pretty hard landing where both Klonoa Jr and Chipple got dizzy from.

Klonoa Jr: _M-magya..._

Chipple: _My head's s-spinning..._

A bit later after they recovered from that, they both slowly stood up. Chipple seemed a little bit distressed.

Chipple: You meanie... you didn't have to fall on top of me.

Klonoa Jr: I'm sorry. I didn't mean to… But hey, at least i got it!

Chipple: Got what exactly…?

Klonoa Jr smiled and showed Chipple a flower. Chipple seemed surprised from seeing it. It was none other than...

Chipple: A Radiant Flower! You... you actually got one?!

Klonoa Jr: Heheh... that's why i got up in the tree, after all!

Chipple: That's totally rad! Good going, Klonoa!

* * *

 _It's a pretty old tale passed down over here in The Wind Village. If this bloomless bud were to open up by some coincidence, it will grant great fortune to that person who has it. I don't really believe in these kind of charms, but this one was an exception. Today was a special day..._

Klonoa Jr and Chipple were walking over back to home. On their way, they saw someone in the distance running over to them while yelling.

 _?:_ _ **KLONOA!**_

Klonoa Jr: _Hmm?_

Chipple: Is that... Popka?

Klonoa Jr squinted his eyes and looked closer. It really was Popka.

 _Popka is another friend of mine who told me quite some stories about himself and my parents. Although... i don't really believe them all that much._

Popka stopped right in front of Klonoa Jr and Chipple. He seemed pretty exhausted.

Klonoa Jr: What's wrong, Popka? You know the departure of her is supposed to be at sunset, right?

Popka: _Pant, pant..._ I-it's not 'bout her... The north of Breezegale is in trouble!

Klonoa Jr: In trouble?!

Popka: All of a sudden, these monsters appeared, an'-and... they did somethin' there... or somethin'-!

Klonoa Jr: _Did something there or something?_

Popka: Did somethin' there or somethin'!

Klonoa Jr: ...

Chipple: ...

Popka: Anyways, the radio station said to "watch out and lock ya doors for anyone livin' there"!

Chipple: Really? Seems spinningly-bad...

Klonoa Jr: Monsters, huh...? _Ehehe..._

Klonoa Jr slowly started to grin a bit from hearing that. Chipple seemed a bit confused that Klonoa Jr started to smile.

Chipple: Klonoa... are you... smiling...? **SMILING?!**

Klonoa Jr: ...Alrighty! In any case, do whatever you two want to do. I'm gonna head for the northern village!

Chipple: K-Klonoa!

Klonoa Jr: I've always wanted to really try out the Wind Ring i got from my father... Seeing how monsters are actually appearing close by, i'm gonna try to make the best of it!

Klonoa Jr started to run towards the northern part of Breezegale. Chipple and Popka just stood there together while they were both looking a bit strange at each other.

Chipple: Do you think he's gonna be okay...? He can be quite reckless at times, after all...

Popka: Who knows. he's the son of Klonoa and Lolo after all. So the result could be anythin'...


	45. Klonoa's a hero, after all

CHAPTER 45: Klonoa's a hero, after all.

* * *

On Klonoa Jr's way to the north of Breezegale, he ran into some monsters at the outskirts of west part of town. There were several Moo's running out and about. Klonoa Jr stopped right in front of the horde. The Moo's seemed pretty strange.

Moo: Moo!

Klonoa Jr (Thinking): _Here, too? Alright... time to finally put this weapon to the test!_

Klonoa Jr grabbed his Wind Ring and pointed it at one of the Moo's.

Klonoa Jr: This is one attack that my father told me about once… Here it goes! **WIND BULLET!**

Klonoa Jr fired a Wind Bullet straight at one of the Moo's and picked the Moo up. Klonoa Jr was really surprised and overwhelmed by his own move. Chipple and Popka were watching in the distance what Klonoa Jr was doing and were surprised to see it too.

Chipple: W-whoa… He just… picked up one of them...

Popka: ...Heh… Seems like i wasn't wrong.

Klonoa Jr (Thinking): _W-wha… this power…!_

Klonoa Jr: Alright, take this...!

Klonoa Jr immediately threw back the Moo at another Moo really hard. Both Moo's popped.

Klonoa Jr: Heh... this seems pretty easy to do.

Popka (Thinking): _He's doin' it… He's actually doin' that thing..._

Klonoa Jr: Alright, now to finish all of you off, too!

A bit later, Klonoa Jr defeated the small horde of Moo's with ease by using this technique. After that was over, Chipple and Popka ran over to Klonoa. They were both a bit exhausted from following him.

Chipple: _Pant, pant..._ Klonoa...! You're fast man, i mean FAST!

Klonoa Jr: You think-? Ehehe… If it's as easy as this, why won't we just beat up all of them in the Northern part of town together?

Chipple seemed a bit more scared from hearing that, but didn't try to make Klonoa notice it.

Chipple: N-no, i would rather not... I… I'm too tired… And besides, i'm worried about my little brothers back over at home!

Klonoa Jr: _Aww, really...?_ Ah well. See you sometime soon then, Chipple!

Chipple: S-sure thing... Later, Klonoa!

Chipple immediately took off and seemed to sigh out of relief. Popka turned to Klonoa.

Popka: You should'a probably go home too, Klonoa. Ya mother and father's probably worried sick.

Klonoa Jr: I guess... but then again, they're almost never worried sick. Besides, moments like these rarely happen anyways. It'd be fine if we'll just go on for a bit more, right?

Popka (Thinking): _I wonder if it'll really be alright for him..._

Klonoa Jr: ...In any case, let's go visit my little sister before that. She is in the church around here, right?

Popka: Oy, but there'll probably be lotsa monsters on the way there too...

Klonoa Jr: That's perfect, right? After all... that's what a hero is for!

Popka: _H-Hero?_

Klonoa Jr: Mm-! Also, there's something i want to give to her before she leaves... Rupurudu! Popka!

Popka: **O-oy!** Don't jus' blast off like that! Wait for me-!

* * *

Klonoa Jr and Popka went off to the Church of Breezegale. Eventually they arrived there. The church was pretty spacious. There was a young girl inside with wonderful brown hair wearing a pink hat with a green feather, and a pink dress with a brooch. She had the appearance of a Lunatean.

Klonoa Jr: Oooyy! Sis!

 _?: Hm? Big brother...?_

 _That's my younger sister, Lolo the Second. Or... well, known as Lolo Jr. Or just Lolo. She's a priestess in training. She may be a bit clumsy and shy, but she's determined. That determination has led her up to the point that she's allowed to study in the Temple of the Sky. I care a lot for her, just as my father did for his mother._

Lolo Jr turned around and noticed Klonoa Jr and Popka. She smiled and gave Klonoa Jr a big hug immediately when she saw him. It made them feel pretty heartwarmed.

Klonoa Jr: Thank goodness, it seems that you're okay.

Lolo Jr: You too, Klonoa...

Klonoa Jr: Is everything alright? Today's the-

Lolo Jr: U-uhm... about that...

Klonoa Jr: ...Hm? Did something happen?

Popka: Mm?

Lolo Jr: You know about Bell Hill, right?

Klonoa Jr: Close to the north of Breezegale?

Lolo Jr: Yes... I was scheduled to be picked up over there, but...

Popka: Lemme guess, monsters?

Lolo Jr: _Mm..._ and really big ones, at that.

Popka: Hoy-hoy-hoy... on this day outta all days...

Klonoa Jr seemed to be a bit silent from hearing that. Lolo Jr and Popka looked at him. Klonoa Jr then slowly smiled.

Klonoa Jr: ...Alright, i'll do it!

Lolo Jr: Hm?

Klonoa Jr: I'll help you out with this problem. Don't worry, sis. Just relax and wait here. I'll be right back.

Klonoa Jr: Popka, wait in here and keep her company.

Popka: Mm… Sure thing.

Lolo Jr: K-Klonoa-! Are you really thinking about going there?

Klonoa Jr: I'm a hero, after all! Sis, i'll promise… i'll come back safely.

Klonoa Jr took off immediately without hesitation. He ran over to the north of Breezegale as hard as he could.

Klonoa Jr (Thinking): _I'm a hero, after all... i'm gonna save our town, and help my younger sister!_


	46. I'm gonna get it back!

CHAPTER 46: I'm gonna get it back!

* * *

Halfway on the path to North Breezegale, Klonoa Jr noticed that he still had the flower he wanted to give to Lolo Jr in his hand. He seemed a bit shocked.

Klonoa Jr (Thinking): _C-Crud, i completely forgot about the flower...! Ah well, i'll give it to her as soon as i come back._

A while later, Klonoa Jr arrived at the Northern part of Breezegale. Nobody was there. The whole plaza was being overrun by monsters. All sorts of Moo's. Klonoa Jr immediately grabbed his Wind Ring by hand while looking a bit overwhelmed.

Klonoa Jr (Thinking): _Whoa... that's certainly a lot more compared to last time!_

Klonoa Jr: Alright, here it goes!

Moo: Moo?!

Klonoa Jr immediately charged at the monsters. With ease, Klonoa Jr defeated a majority of the Moo's in the village with his Wind Bullet. It was a bit tiring for him though.

Klonoa Jr: _**Oyy!**_ Everyone! It's safe to come out again!

From hearing Klonoa Jr's shouting, some Breezegale Residents got out of their house to check what was going on in the plaza. They were happy to see that North Breezegale was safe again.

Breezegale Resident 1: He's right... We... We're saved!

Breezegale Resident 2: Thank you, young man!

Klonoa Jr smiled a bit from hearing this.

Klonoa Jr: Ehehe... No problem. It's what a hero does, after all.

As all of the villagers got outside again, Klonoa Jr immediately headed off for Bell Hill. The route itself wasn't that threatening though, as there were only a few monsters on the road. Eventually, Klonoa Jr arrived at the top of Bell Hill. On the top near the bell, there were two Giant red Moo's.

Klonoa Jr (Thinking): _W-whoa...! Those are some pretty big guys... But i promised i'd do it... I can do this!_

Klonoa Jr: Alright! Hold on, Lolo!

Giant Moo 1: Mooo!

Klonoa Jr stepped up, and grabbed his Wind Ring. Klonoa Jr fired a Wind Bullet at one of the Giant Moo's... but it was too big for Klonoa to pick up. Instead, it inflated, but that's all that happened. Klonoa Jr seemed a bit in a panic at first.

Klonoa Jr (Thinking): _What?! Then... then how do i...?_

Klonoa Jr: Tch! Alright, then! I guess i'll just have to do it the hard way!

Klonoa Jr got up close to the inflated Giant Moo, and used all his strength to lift it up. He was just barely able to do it.

Klonoa Jr: _Kggh..._ Okay, here goes!

Giant Moo 2: Mooo...!

Klonoa Jr smashed the inflated Giant Moo on the ground, which made it pop pretty hard. Klonoa Jr was incredibly exhausted, but didn't give up.

Klonoa Jr: _Pant, pant..._ One more... to go... Wind Bullet!

Klonoa Jr fired a Wind Bullet at the second Giant Moo, which inflated it. Klonoa Jr then tried to lift it up too, which he was just barely able to do as well. Klonoa Jr then threw it to the ground as hard as he could. The other Giant Moo popped. He finally defeated both Giant Moo's... Klonoa Jr fell on the grass from extreme exhaustion, and looked at the noon-clear blue sky above him. As tired as he was, it finally seemed peaceful. Klonoa Jr was enjoying watching the clouds while thinking to himself after all that.

Klonoa Jr: _Pant, pant, pant... phew... I guess i… i really did it this time... Well, if Popka was right about my father... dealing with things like these, then it should be no problem for m-_

Then the ground suddenly started to rumble a lot near Klonoa Jr. He slowly stood up, still extremely exhausted. As he saw what was happening, a lot of Moo's were surrounding Klonoa Jr.

Klonoa Jr: W-what the!?

Moo: Moo!

Klonoa Jr: Ah, great... more of these?!

Then a whole lot more appeared close by. Klonoa Jr seemed a bit afraid now.

Klonoa Jr: _Urgh... this many?!_ T-this is becoming way too much!

Moo's: **Moo-moo-moo!**

Klonoa Jr: W-wait!

The moo's surrounded Klonoa Jr and tried to tackle him. Klonoa Jr seemed helpless for a moment there. All he could do was defend himself. Klonoa Jr closed his eyes and blocked himself with his arms, embracing for what was to happen to him in this helpless situation...

Klonoa Jr: _**MAGYA-!**_

It all seemed like this was the end to Klonoa Jr, but then... **BANG! BANG!** Bunch of loud gunshots were heard. When Klonoa Jr opened his eyes to see what happened, he noticed a bunch of holes in all of the Moo's. They were still standing still though, not moving an inch...

Klonoa Jr: ...Hm?

Moo: Mooo!

Then all the Moo's fell over at the same time, and all popped. All of them were gone. Klonoa Jr was confused. Nothing happened to him.

Klonoa Jr (Thinking): _Wha... what in the..._

Klonoa Jr noticed a red hoverbike close by, with nobody close to it. He knew it wasn't there before. Klonoa Jr looked around him, and then something zoomed by pretty quickly, as if Klonoa Jr was slightly shoved, but still stood perfectly fine. He felt a bit weird from that.

Klonoa Jr: Wha- what was...?

Then there suddenly was a teenager close to the red hoverbike. It seemed it was a teenage Wolf in a grey outfit, a red jacket, white gloves, black boots with red straps and small goggles on his forehead. He had black fur with yellow markings, and pretty large ears.

 _Something about that guy seemed... menacing. He had this presence looming around him that i kinda feared. I couldn't even really set a step close to him. But i tried to remain cool, until i saw that badge..._

Guntz was silent, and was holding something in his hand. Klonoa Jr couldn't see what he was holding yet though, but didn't question it. Klonoa Jr looked at Guntz and seemed a bit relieved for what he did. Guntz with a serious look just kept staring at Klonoa Jr though.

Klonoa Jr: You... you must be the one who saved me, right? Thank you so much for that.

Guntz: ...

Guntz (Thinking): _Hmm... Those ears, that ring, those clothes... it's pretty close to what my father described about the Dream Traveler once... could this boy be..._ _ **him?**_

Klonoa Jr: Say... what's with that... badge of yours?

Klonoa Jr looked a bit closer at Guntz and noticed... Klonoa Jr almost lost it from what he saw. That badge... that was a...

Klonoa Jr: Wait... isn't that... _a_ _ **Hero Medal?**_ _What?!_

Guntz: _...?_

Klonoa Jr: That thing on your chest... it can't be... _those things actually exist?!_

Guntz finally decided to speak up a bit, but still seemed completely serious.

Guntz: _...Tch._ That medal was a treasure from my father. What'd it matter to you?

Klonoa Jr: S-sorry... i was just curious, that's all...

Then Klonoa Jr remembered something... his Radiant Flower. Would he still have it after all of that?

Klonoa Jr: H-hey, wait... where is my... where is my radiant flower?!

Klonoa Jr checked himself. Quickly and everywhere, he couldn't find it. Klonoa Jr panicked panicked a bit.

Klonoa Jr: Did i-did i lose it somewhere?!

Guntz: ...You mean... _this?_

Guntz held the flower with two fingers and pointed it at Klonoa Jr with a cocky grin. He had the Radiant Flower now? Klonoa Jr seemed a bit... feared that he had it now.

Klonoa Jr: Oy, that's mine! Give it back!

Guntz (Thinking): _It couldn't be... Someone like him? No... That can't be..._

Guntz: ...Yours, huh? Hoy, Hoy, c'mon now. Who even still picks flowers at your age? _Hehehe..._

Klonoa Jr: _Kgh...!_ Well, that's none of your business... This is a pretty rare one! Give it back!

Guntz: A rare one, huh...? Well, i'll just take it as a gift for saving you then. Who knows how much of a fortune it's worth. See you around, kid!

Klonoa Jr: W-wait!

Guntz hopped on his the Red Clan and took off. Klonoa Jr seemed a bit pissed now.

Klonoa Jr: _**WAAIT!**_ _...Grrr… Magya..._ i wanted to really give that flower to my sis...!

Klonoa Jr: _...Hmph._ Well, i can't just give up now, i've gotta go after him!

Klonoa Jr immediately ran down the path back to north of Breezegale as quick as he could.

Klonoa Jr (Thinking): _The Radiant Flower brings great fortune... as if i'd give fortune to a guy like him! But... isn't it only on special occasions? ...In any case,_ _ **I'm getting it back!**_


	47. Special Training?

CHAPTER 47: Special Training?

* * *

As Klonoa Jr arrived back in Northern Breezegale, he immediately started to ask the towns people about the teenage wolf he saw. The towns people were surprised to see Klonoa Jr stop in front of them.

Breezegale Resident 1: Hey... it's that boy from before who saved us all!

Breezegale Resident 2: I-it is?!

Klonoa Jr: Sorry that i'm asking this so sudden, but... have any of you seen a wolf on a red bike pass by here somewhere?

Breezegale Resident 1: Hmm... not that i have.

Breezegale Resident 2: Sorry, kid. I know nothin'...

Klonoa Jr: Ah... well, that's okay. I'll ask someone else...

Just as Klonoa Jr was about to run off somewhere else, another resident showed up coming towards Klonoa Jr.

Breezegale Resident 3: ...Wait!

Klonoa Jr: Hm?

Breezegale Resident 3: I... I saw him! He went up the southwest highway that leads to West Breezegale!

Klonoa Jr: Ah, thank you! So much!

Klonoa Jr immediately started following the highway road at a running pace.

Klonoa Jr: It's not often that i follow a road like this... considering traffic rarely comes here in Breezegale. But now i have no choice but to follow the road!

Halfway on the highway, he finally came across Guntz on the Red Clan again. Guntz was resting with his head on the side of the bike. As Klonoa Jr was getting closer closer, Guntz stood up.

Klonoa Jr: _**HEEEYY!**_

Guntz: Hm? ...Well, isn't this something special.

Klonoa Jr: I'm not done with you yet! Hand over the flower!

Guntz: ...So you actually followed me for that…? Now that isn't somethin' that i see every day. Normally people rather just give in to me.

Klonoa Jr: Heh, i actually caught up with you pretty well, it seems... Now give it back!

Guntz: _Tch..._

Guntz (Thinking): _Hold on... heh, now is the perfect time to test if he's truly the one._

Guntz: Hey, if you're acting like a hero, then why don't you try and take it from me by force? After all, aren't i _the villain_ to you?

Klonoa Jr (Thinking): _V-Villain?! But... He has... A hero medal... Something about that guy is strange..._

Klonoa Jr: Alright then, here it goes! You asked for it!

Klonoa Jr grabbed his Wind Ring and fired a Wind Bullet at Guntz while he was on the Red Clan multiple times. It didn't inflate him, but instead slightly shoved him. Guntz was leaning against the Red Clan now.

Guntz: _Kch-!_

Klonoa Jr: Ha! How's that?

Guntz (Thinking): _Is he for real...? That's his best?_

Guntz: ...I didn't want to come to this, but... _then i'll show you what my strength is!_

Klonoa Jr: Hm?

Guntz, while leaning on the red hoverbike grabbed his two pistols and shot two bullets at Klonoa Jr. He dodged the first one, but the next one hit in the torso, and another in his left arm. Klonoa Jr fell over onto the ground from the pain.

Klonoa Jr: **AAAAHHH!**

Guntz: Those were just three shots. Tch, know your place... All you sort of people do is try to be all courageous and cool, when you're totally not! You're just a wimp!

Guntz (Thinking): _Even if i think it's a miracle he survived two bullets... I can't let him know. I must know for sure if he's the one..._

Klonoa Jr (Thinking): _This bastard thinks he's the one who's the strongest around here...!_

Klonoa Jr: W-Well... in-in that case, i'll get stronger... quicker than you can say "That's it?" to me. Just watch me!

Guntz: Sure thing, mister all-blue. See you around

Guntz took off on the Red Clan and cockily waved at Klonoa Jr while he was trying to stand up after that. Klonoa Jr saw Guntz take off and shouted at him loudly.

Klonoa Jr: _**I'M WARNING YOU!**_

Klonoa Jr (Thinking): _M-magya... this is probably the first time i ever got such painful wounds... Maybe i should go back home._

* * *

A while later, Klonoa Jr arrived back at his home. As he arrived inside his home, her mother immediately came towards him, quite worried a bit from seeing his wounds.

Lolo: Oh my goodness, Klonoa Junior! Are you okay?!

Klonoa Jr: Y-yeah... don't worry about it too much...

His mother gave him a heartwarming hug and started healing him. He got his wounds all healed up by her. A while later, he was eating his breakfast that was prepared for him from a while earlier. Chipple was there, too. Eating along with Klonoa Jr. Meanwhile, Klonoa Jr was telling Chipple about what happened a while ago.

 _Kio (Radio): In other news, North Breezegale has been freed from the monsters. Reports say that this was done by a boy in blue clothing, with a golden ring who immediately took off again... A while later after that though, he came back to ask about-_

Klonoa Jr: But yeah, Chipple... I was shot with a pistol. Shot by some wolf on a motorcycle who stole that flower from me at Bell Hill.

Chipple: _Sigh..._ That really sucks. I'm just glad you're alright after that.

Klonoa Jr: Yeah… Hey, Chipple... i was thinking... Do you know a way to get stronger?

Chipple: But-but i'm weak…!

Klonoa Jr: Exactly, that's why i was thinking you might know something, right? That's why i asked.

Chipple: Ah, i see... Well, i know about a thing, but...

Klonoa Jr: But-what?

Chipple: Something about a mason here in Breezegale saying a thing about "special training" or... something like that.

Klonoa Jr: Special Training, huh? Of course, _that's it!_ Thanks, Chipple!

Klonoa Jr took off pretty quickly to head out for the mason in Breezegale. Chipple didn't even notice it until a bit later.

Chipple: But i'm not so sure what he means with that. And that old-timer's a strange fello- Huh...? Klonoa? Where did you... where did you go?

Klonoa, while in the kitchen with Lolo, looks back at the door where his son just left through and was listening to the radio. Lolo seemed a bit confused though.

Lolo: Hm~? Klonoa...?

Klonoa (Thinking): _Hm... so i guess it's close to finally happening?_


	48. Klonoa's Tornado Attack

CHAPTER 48: Klonoa's Tornado Attack.

* * *

Klonoa Jr arrived at a tower close to the Gunston Mine after looking for quite a while for the mason. He looked everywhere except here yet. Klonoa Jr thought to himself if this would be the place he was looking for.

Klonoa Jr (Thinking): _A mason, huh? Could that be... this guy?_

Klonoa Jr looked at the tower while pondering... until a rotund man at the entrance showed up. He seemed to have the appearance of a cabbit/dog. He was wearing a yellow top hat, sunglasses, a grey/white vest, light brown pants and black boots. He seemed to be somewhere in his mid-fifties. Klonoa Jr looked at him.

?: Hoy... you're surprised by my own tower?

Klonoa Jr: Huh? Is that yours?

?: Of course it is, kid. I've built it all by myself a lotta years ago!

Klonoa Jr: W-whoa... well, can you help me? I'm searching for a mason who said a thing about "special training".

? (Thinking): _Why does this kid look so familiar...?_

The old man seems to be lost in thoughts thinking about Klonoa Jr. Although Klonoa Jr thought he was just a bit deaf.

Klonoa Jr: _...Hey!_ _ **Old-timer!**_

?: _Gmb- Huh? Wha-?_

Klonoa Jr: I asked if you knew a thing about some sort of "special training" around here!

?: Special Trai-? Oh, why didn't you say so, boy! Har-har!

Klonoa Jr: _...?_

The old man took off his sunglasses. It was revealed to be none other than Balue!

Balue: Sorry for being a bit silent. You've come to the right place! My name is Balue. Head Mason of the village! So... tell me, who are you, exactly?

Klonoa Jr: My name is Klonoa. Klonoa the Second!

Balue (Thinking): _I knew it, something was familiar about that boy... heh, it's time to give him that training that his father wanted me to give to him._

Balue: I knew ya looked kinda familiar to me. So... you came here to become stronger?

Klonoa Jr: Mm-!

Balue: Hmm... Before we begin the training however, i was wondering...

Klonoa Jr: Hm?

Balue: Do ya... do ya have a picture of your sister? or your mother? In a...

Klonoa Jr: ...

Balue: In a bikini or just underwear or something? Or perhaps something from Lephise? I'd _definitely_ wanna see that… Ehehe...

Balue was looking rather pervy from what he just said. Klonoa Jr was completely confused, and didn't even know what Balue meant with that...

Klonoa Jr: Wha...?

The wind flew across Balue pretty strongly, while he stood completely still.

Balue: _**AHEM! AHEM!**_ Don'-don't mind what i said then...

Klonoa Jr: _...Hm..._ you sure are a strange one...

Balue's face turned completely red. He felt a bit annoyed from hearing that.

Balue: **L-Like you're the one who should say that about me!**

Balue's mood changed back to normal immediately and went back on topic.

Balue: ...So. Anyways, i'll teach you a special skill i know about.

Klonoa Jr: Really?

Balue: Sure thing! But before that, why not help me with a little thing first?

Klonoa Jr: Eh? What do you mean?

Balue: On the path to Gunston Mine, a bunch of weird monsters appeared. Go and clear them up for me.

Klonoa Jr: Huh? Monsters?

Balue: Yeah... simple ones, but tough. By the way, no weapons allowed are during the training.

Klonoa Jr: No weapons...? Only... my fists?

Balue snatched the Wind Ring from Klonoa Jr rather quickly. Klonoa Jr didn't really know what to think of this.

Klonoa Jr: O-oy, do you really think i can handle them like that?!

Balue: If you really want to become stronger, talk with your fists.

Klonoa Jr: Talk with my fists, huh...

Balue: ...Anyways, once you've gotten rid of all of 'em, i'll teach ya it. Go for it, Klonoa! Beat em to a pulp!

Klonoa Jr looked over at the path that leads to Gunston Mine. He along with Balue following him from a distance followed the road to the entrance of the Gunston Mine. There were four normal Moo's there.

Klonoa Jr: **...Rupurudu!**

Balue (Thinking): _If only i had some pretty girls to look at... sigh. i'm getting old._

Balue: Alright, boy. See them? Just raise your fists and... BAM! Hit 'em as hard as you can!

Klonoa Jr: Hit them? Um... okay, i'll try.

Klonoa Jr got up close to one of the Moo's in a rather normal pose. The Moo seemed rather confused at Klonoa Jr.

Moo: Moo?

Klonoa Jr: _Alright, here goes!_

Klonoa Jr charged a punch and unleashed it at the Moo. The Moo was hit pretty hard, and popped from the impact.

Klonoa Jr: _**WAHOO!**_

Klonoa Jr: Alright, now for those other three!

Klonoa Jr repeated the same process with the other three Moo's until they were all defeated. Klonoa Jr easily was able to triumph over the Moo's with just his fists. Balue walked over to Klonoa Jr when he was done. He seemed pretty happy and thrilled.

Balue: Alright, great work, boy. Now let's get trainin' for real!

* * *

So Klonoa went through a process of training pretty hard for about four hours. Doing all sorts of things. Weightlifting...

Klonoa Jr: Hngh...!

Balue: Work em, Klo'! Work em!

Push-ups...

Klonoa Jr: Hfmm...

Balue: Push it out, Klo'! Push it out!

Skipping...

Klonoa Jr: Pffff...!

Balue: Quick feet, Klo'! Quick feet!

And just all sorts of training up until the sun started to set.

Balue: Keep it up, Klo'! Keep it up!

Balue was riding on his bicycle on the plains of Breezegale while Klonoa Jr was running after him. It was almost close to sunset at this point. Eventually, they arrived back at Balue's Tower.

* * *

Klonoa Jr: _Pant... pant..._

Balue stepped off his bicycle. Klonoa Jr almost collapsed from exhaustion.

Balue: Nice job, kid!

Klonoa Jr: _Pant..._ heh, and i felt like i was just getting... started now...

Balue: Honestly, i'll tell you something neat. You have already surpassed me... i have nothing more to teach you!

Klonoa Jr: W-wait a minute... but, but what about that special technique then?

Balue: Special Technique...? O-oh, right...! Uhm... let me see...

Balue grabbed a certain note out of his pocket and started reading it for Klonoa Jr.

Balue: "Fighting Spirit... Manipulate the wind with your Fightin' Spirit."

Klonoa Jr: _Fighting Spirit?_

Balue: Riight... riight, the spirit... focus it, focus the wind... and twirl it.

Klonoa Jr: Like a... Tornado?

Balue: Right, a Tornado!

Klonoa Jr started trying to sense his spirit... after all that training, he was able to focus his fighting spirit. He felt the wind flowing through his body. Balue seemed rather impressed.

Klonoa Jr: Call forth the power of the wind to form the shape of a Tornado... i see it, i see the wind...

Balue: Good, there you have it. The Balue Tornado Attack is now yours!

Klonoa Jr: Hmm... i'm just gonna call it the Klonoa Tornado Attack if that's fine.

Balue: Sure thing, bud... Whatever you think of it, it's yours.

Balue gave Klonoa Jr the Wind Ring back. Klonoa Jr seemed relieved.

Klonoa Jr: Thank you, old-timer! I'll do my best!

Balue: Good luck, friend!

Klonoa Jr headed off to the direction of Breezegale East. Balue reached for his phone and started to call someone... The phone was ringing close to where Lolo was in Klonoa's house.

Lolo: Hm? I'll get it~!

Klonoa: Wait, honey!

Klonoa ran over to the living room where the phone was ringing. Klonoa looked at it, and was rather relieved that Lolo didn't pick it up.

Klonoa: It's Balue... I'll get this one, okay?

Lolo: _Okay~_

Lolo gave Klonoa a kiss on the head and went back to clean one of the bedrooms in the house. Klonoa then picked up the phone.

Klonoa (Phone): Yeah? What is it, Balue?

Balue (Phone): Hey, Klonoa... i've got somethin' to tell you.

Klonoa (Phone): Yeah...?

Balue (Phone): Your son paid a visit to me a couple hours ago... he said somethin' about becoming stronger...

Klonoa (Phone): I see... so, you gave him that training for... _that_ move i told you about?

Balue (Phone): I did... He mastered it with ease like you said he would. needless to say, he doesn't know it was your idea yet.

Klonoa (Phone): That's good...

Balue (Phone): But why don't you want to tell him about it yet?

Klonoa (Phone): He doesn't really need to know about my backstory and real strength... yet. He doesn't even believe it himself. If i'll make him believe now, he may go on near-death experiences immediately to become as strong as i am, which i don't want him to do... He wants to be a hero, after all. He needs to slowly work up to that.

Balue (Phone): Ah... i see. Good thinkin' Klonoa!

Balue (Phone): By the way... can you please send me a picture of that 'Lolo' girl of yours? Ehehe...

Klonoa (Phone): _..._

Klonoa (Phone): I'm gonna hang up now...

Balue (Phone): H-Hey- Don't ignore an old man's-!

Klonoa hung up before Balue could even finish his sentence. Balue sighed and seemed rather sad.

Balue: _...It's hopeless for me..._

Klonoa (Thinking): _Magya... Dangit Balue. I know he's just a bit lonely, but man has he become a total pervert._


	49. A fierce battle!

CHAPTER 49: A fierce battle!

* * *

As the sky was slowly turning from blue to orange with the sun starting to set, Klonoa Jr followed the road from Breezegale West to Breezegale East. Halfway there, he noticed a red hoverbike at the side of the road with someone sitting on top of it. it was none other than Guntz. He stood completely still, almost as if he was waiting. Guntz noticed Klonoa Jr running towards him and yelling.

Klonoa Jr: _HEEEYY!_ Hold it right there!

Guntz: Tch... Why? Why'd you go through all this trouble for one flower?

Guntz (Thinking): _Something about his presence is... different than last time. Is he... is he...?_

Klonoa Jr: I promised her... i promised i would safely come back with it...

Guntz: Promised to someone? Heh... i've gotta admire that you stay true to your promises, but does that even matter if you can't keep them?

Klonoa Jr (Thinking): _Kgh...! He's actually starting to annoy me...!_

Klonoa Jr: I'M NOT GONNA LOSE! Let's fight! Rematch, right here, right now!

Guntz: Hoy, hoy... wouldn't it be kinda boring to fight here on the side of the road? There's a ranch right past the forest here. Let's settle it over there!

Klonoa Jr: A ranch?

Guntz pointed at the forest close by, and started the engine of the Red Clan.

Guntz: See you there, _flower boy!_ Heh!

Klonoa Jr: Wha-?

Guntz immediately took off on the hoverbike and went directly for the forest.

Klonoa Jr: W-wait!

Klonoa Jr (Thinking): _I can't just stand here thinking to myself... i've gotta go after him!_

* * *

Klonoa Jr chased Guntz on the Red Clan. Eventually, Klonoa Jr noticed the ranch while he was roaming carefully in the forest close by. Magna Ranch, to be precise. Klonoa Jr entered the ranch. The ranch was spacious and surrounded by a wooden fence. Nobody else was there. Klonoa Jr looked around.

Klonoa Jr (Thinking): _Whoa, this ranch is pretty spacious...!_

On the other side of the ranch stood Guntz. He was still on the Red Clan. They both were glaring at each other from the distance.

Guntz: _...Hmph._ So you actually seem a little different this time...

Klonoa Jr: Heh... Didn't i tell you? I'd get stronger!

Guntz (Thinking): _His body looks like it almost is glowing... Is he the one? Is he The... Dream Traveler?_

Guntz: I guess i got no choice... Alright. Here's the deal. Beat me, and i'll give you back that flower. If not...

Klonoa Jr: Hm...?

Guntz: ...Pay me 100 Dream Stones.

Klonoa Jr: **WHAT?!** That's ridiculous!

Guntz: Pff... You're implying you don't have that amount? What a pain that you are, dude.

Klonoa Jr: Says the one that just takes a flower from someone!

Guntz: Whatever. I'll take all your money if i win anyways. Sounds good?

Klonoa Jr: _...Kch...!_

Guntz: You should be thankful for that. Alright, then...

Guntz jumped off the Red Clan and pulled out two pistols. Klonoa Jr grabbed for his Wind Ring. But for some reason, a new presence from the Wind Ring appeared... a new power. And then, a green energy blade came out of the emerald of the Wind Ring.

Klonoa Jr (Thinking): _W-wha...? What's this... this new power?! Has my friend Hewpoe from inside the ring... gotten stronger, too?_

 _Of course, the Wind Sword! The Wind Ring used the wind to create a blade to slash enemies! This is one of the many abilities that the Wind Ring has. ...Oh, right. Hehe... almost forgot to tell you this. Hewpoe is a childhood friend of mine who's lived inside the ring for about as long as i can even remember. My father seems to know the parents of him, but their parents always seem too busy... Hewpoe from time to time shows his presence, but is mostly silent and staying in this ring._

Guntz (Thinking): _A sword, huh? His ring turned into a sword? This boy... it couldn't be..._

Guntz: Alright, _here goes!_

Klonoa Jr: _**Rupurudu!**_

Guntz and Klonoa Jr charged at each other immediately. Guntz then shot a bullet at Klonoa Jr while getting close. It hurt a bit, but it didn't even make Klonoa Jr flinch badly. Guntz was shocked.

Guntz: W-what...?

Klonoa Jr: Hehe... told you i'd get stronger!

Klonoa Jr then immediately charged back and slashed at Guntz which made him send flying into his hoverbike.

Guntz: _AIYE-!_

As Guntz was standing up from his crash, Klonoa Jr was slowly walking over to Guntz. He was starting to become more serious.

Klonoa Jr: I've been waiting for this moment since this afternoon... That one was for taking my flower! _This means war!_

Guntz: _Kgh..._ Alright, then i need to get more serious, too!

Guntz jumped back on the Red Clan. He started driving around the ranch pretty fast, and tried to shoot at Klonoa Jr with his pistols as if it was a drive-by. Klonoa Jr tried to block Guntz' bullets with his sword. One deflected almost back into Guntz' arm. Out of reflex, Guntz immediately jumped off the Red Clan. He was pretty shocked. Then as Klonoa Jr immediately dashed at Guntz, he quick slashed him. Which seemed to make him bleed a little bit. Klonoa Jr was becoming a bit exhausted from quickly moving around like that. Guntz however, was becoming actually pretty upset now.

Guntz: _Kch...!_

Klonoa Jr: _Pant, pant..._

Guntz: HuuuAAAARGH...!

Out of frustration, Guntz shot Klonoa Jr in the stomach, making him bleed a bit now as well and fall over, but he didn't give up. Klonoa Jr stood up immediately.

Klonoa Jr: _K-Kch...!_ You... You think i'd ever give up...?!

Klonoa Jr then jumped over to Guntz and slashed him pretty hard again. Guntz was now bleeding a lot.

Guntz: **HRUAAAHHH!** Alright, now you've done it! Now you've made me lose my temper!

Klonoa Jr: _...Hngh..._

Guntz jumped as high in the air as he could, and pointed his pistols all over the empty ranch.

Guntz: _**SHINIGAMI FIRE!**_

Guntz shot around rapidly with his two pistols, at Klonoa Jr which hit him pretty hard, and at his surroundings in the whole ranch except for where the Red Clan stood. These bullets seemed way more dangerous, as almost the whole ranch went in flames. Guntz landed back at the ground where his Red Clan stood, drove off a bit and looked from a distance at the ranch that went in flames.

Guntz: _...Hngh..._ I shouldn't lose my mind too much like that... There's no way that any normal kid can survive that. I guess he wasn't the Dream Traveler after all...

Guntz almost walked away from the ranch, but then heard a vague voice in the distance... Guntz looked back at the ranch that was in flames.

 _?:_ _ **Tornado...**_

Guntz: _...?_

 _?:_ _ **ATTACK!**_

Almost the whole ranch was blown around by a quick and really large tornado. Guntz seemed a bit shocked from the wind that was coming towards him.

Guntz: _C-crap...!_

Guntz immediately jumped back as far as he could to avoid the tornado, which he barely did. All the flames disappeared with the wind, and the entire ranch was now surrounded by smoke. Up in the smoke of the ranch, a boy was walking towards Guntz. Guntz however barely could see who it was...

Guntz: Wait... no, it couldn't be...

As the silhouette came closer, It was slowly revealed to be none other Klonoa Jr. He was bleeding, his clothes were torn quite a bit, and he looked incredibly exhausted... but he actually survived the flames! Klonoa Jr was walking towards his direction. Guntz was just in total fear from what he's seeing.

Klonoa Jr: _Pant, pant, pant..._ _ **COUGH! COUGH!**_

Guntz: Nobody... nobody's ever survived that attack before!

Guntz (Thinking): _Wait, could it be that... this is the one?!_

Klonoa Jr slowly got over to Guntz. Bleeding, in pain… but still was courageous enough to attempt to walk over to him. He seemed to be muffling some words to himself while walking.

Klonoa Jr: _I must... i must get the flower back… Sis… i will... i will get it back…!_

Klonoa Jr was still walking over to Guntz, almost seeming to cry a bit. He then collapsed onto the ground in front of Guntz. He however was still a bit in fear.

Guntz (Thinking): _...That... that shocked me... Is he... dead?_

Guntz slowly checked Klonoa Jr. Thankfully, he still seemed to be breathing. He appears to have only lost consciousness.

Guntz (Thinking): _Whew... So he is alive after all... That ring, that ability… Wind... there's no denying that this is him. Father, i have found him... I have finally found the Dream Traveler..._

Guntz looks at the unconscious Klonoa Jr, smiles a bit and puts the radiant flower in Klonoa Jr's hand.

Guntz (Thinking): _If i didn't avoid that tornado just now, my end could've been near... that really shocked me. I'll come back for him soon enough… i'm happy enough that i finally know who i've been looking for, at least._

Guntz slowly stepped on his hoverbike, and looked back at Klonoa Jr. Really deep in his own thoughts.

Guntz (Thinking): _As much as i acted like a jerk towards him, i've gotta admit it… he's a pretty brave kid. He deserves to get the flower back at least… and i'm not one who'd want to go after a kid like that for his money at all._

Guntz: See you later… _Dream Traveler._

Guntz took off on the Red Clan. In the distance, near one of the trees of the forest… Popka was watching the fight in hiding. He saw everything happen. HE was just in total shock, and seemed to be as worried as one could ever be.

Popka: _**K-KLONOA!**_


	50. Departure

**AUTHORS NOTE: Wow, i've actually reached up to the point of writing Chapter 50. Thank you all so much for the support. I can't tell you how thankful i am. I never thought i would make it this far myself either. I hope you will all still continue on reading strong! ;)**

* * *

CHAPTER 50: Departure...

* * *

Popka immediately headed over to the unconscious Klonoa Jr on the other side of the ranch as soon as Guntz was gone. As he arrived, he tried to hold Klonoa Jr's head in his hands carefully to look at him up close. Popka teared up a bit.

Popka: Oh my Goddess Claire, Klonoa Junior… no, no-! This can't be happenin'!

Popka out of sorrow and fear, immediately headed off without Klonoa Jr at a really quick pace.

Popka: I can't carry 'em... I've gotta tell his father, immediately!

* * *

Popka ran over to south of Breezegale where Klonoa and Lolo's house was. As Popka entered their house, he saw Klonoa and Lolo eating together at the table rather peacefully. When Popka entered however, they immediately paid attention to Popka's rather quick entrance.

Popka: _Pant..._ Klo'! i-i…!

Popka was still crying a bit. He could barely speak.

Klonoa: Popka… what's the matter? What happened?

Popka: Y-your son… he is…!

Klonoa: _...I felt it…_

Popka: Hm…?

Klonoa stood up from his chair and went over to Popka at the door.

Klonoa: Lolo, darling... please don't be shocked when i come back, okay?

Lolo: Klonoa-?

Klonoa: Don't worry, okay? Promise?

Lolo: I promise...

* * *

Klonoa and Popka together went over to Magna Ranch. On the way over there, Popka told Klonoa what he all saw.

Popka: 'T was ridiculous! Klo'Jr went against some wolf with pistols on a red hoverbike!

Klonoa: A wolf with two pistols on a... red hoverbike... ?

Popka: E-exactly...!

Klonoa (Thinking): _Could it be that Butz...? No, i heard he passed away a couple of years ago... was that his son? His son that he called... Guntz?_

Eventually, they arrived at the Magna Ranch together. Getting closer to the entrance, Klonoa saw his own son... lying there unconscious. Popka didn't know what to think of it, but Klonoa immediately picked him up in his own arms.

Popka: Is he... is he dead...?

Popka still seemed to be crying a bit, But Klonoa... he was completely calm. He could immediately _feel_ he was still alive.

Klonoa (Thinking): _You've done great, my son... You've grown quite fast in this time. I'm proud of you..._

Klonoa and Popka noticed that Klonoa Jr had the radiant flower in his hand. Klonoa was rather surprised from the inside.

Klonoa: The Radiant Flower...?

Popka: Hm-?

Klonoa: He's not dead... in fact, he's still breathing. He's one hundred percent alive... I can feel it. He's just extremely tired.

Popka: _Klonoa...!_

Popka was SO relieved to hear that, and tried to wipe his tears away.

Klonoa: Come on, let's head on home, shall we?

Popka: M-mm!

* * *

Together they walked back to their home in Breezegale. As Klonoa and Popka arrived back home with Klonoa Jr, Lolo noticed Klonoa carrying their son, and stood up from her chair.

Lolo: Darling… our son...!

Klonoa: He's okay... he's just had a rough situation, and is tired. I just know it... Healing him up with your magic would do it. Don't worry, darling, it's all okay.

Lolo: _M...Mm~_ You're right...

Lolo puts her hand at Klonoa Jr and uses it to completely heal him with her magic. Klonoa Jr slowly regained consciousness as well. Popka was still surprised from seeing this.

Popka: He's... he's okay!

Klonoa Jr: _M-mmmm... Ughhh... Wha-? What happened...?_

Klonoa Jr, while slowly opening his eyes, looked at his mother, who seemed to be happy, his pet/friend Popka, and his father who seemed proud. Klonoa Jr smiled a little bit.

Klonoa: Don't worry, son. You're all okay...

Lolo: Thank goodness...!

Popka: Whew...

Klonoa Jr: _Ehehe..._ Hey, father... are you... are you the one who brought me home?

Klonoa: Of course i did, son...

Klonoa Jr: Whoa... umm... dad... thank you.

Klonoa puts down Klonoa Jr carefully. As Klonoa Jr was standing, he looks a bit around himself. He still seemed a little bit worried about one thing...

Klonoa Jr: Wait... where's the flower?

Klonoa: The flower? You have it in your hand, right there...

Klonoa Jr looked at his closed left hand, and opened it slowly. He noticed he had the Radiant Flower in his hand.

Klonoa Jr: W-what happened? How did i get the flower back...?

Klonoa: Hm? I... i don't know, sadly.

Popka: I do!

Lolo: Ahh, well, let's eat something first, okay?

Klonoa: Right… seeing how resting for a bit seems like a good idea.

Klonoa Jr: Hehe, that's true.

A while later, while Klonoa, Lolo, Popka and Klonoa Jr were eating at the table, Popka told them about what happened in the end.

Popka: As you collapsed, he put the flower back in ya hand and left!

Klonoa Jr: He left...? Not taking any of my stuff or money?

Popka: Nope! Nada!

Klonoa Jr: Hmm...

Klonoa: Speaking of which, is there any chance that you've might've seen... somebody called Guntz?

Klonoa Jr: I don't know... i don't even know what his purpose was, or what his name was.

Klonoa: But he had a red hoverbike, right?

Klonoa Jr: Exactly- Wait, how did you know about it, dad?

Klonoa: Popka told me while we were walking over to the ranch.

Klonoa Jr: Ah… i see...

Klonoa: I believe that wolf might be him... I don't know if it's true, but a few years ago, his father passed away. And due to that, maybe he has been looking for the Dream Traveler...

 _My father is someone who i always loved, but… i never believed his stories for years. But somehow, today, i… i actually changed a bit of a perspective. I don't think my father is just making these stories up… could they be perhaps true?_

Klonoa Jr: The Dream Traveler...? Dad... I know you've told about his stories many times, and i wasn't sure what to think of it, but... do you... do you know who the Dream Traveler might be?

Klonoa: Of course... i've known that name for years.

Lolo: Klonoa, darling, i-

Before Lolo could actually start her sentence, Klonoa stopped her and whispered to her.

Klonoa (Whispering): _Psst, Lolo... don't tell him yet. This is really important for him._

Lolo (Whispering): _Hm-?_

Klonoa: The Dream Traveler was a friend of mine once. One who was strong, and who people saw as the saviour of their worlds. He has given up that title for quite some time… He didn't want to be claimed as a 'Dream Traveler'. He's waiting for someone else to take his place.

Klonoa Jr: Hey, dad... Um... Do you... do you think the 'Dream Traveler' would mind if i took his title?

Klonoa: Not at all. In fact, he'd be happy if someone like you took his title in his place.

Klonoa Jr: ...Then i will go by that... _I will go by the name of the Dream Traveler!_

Klonoa smiled at his son, as Klonoa Jr smiled back.

Klonoa: I'm happy to hear you're willing to take his position... He'd be incredibly happy to hear you've taken his role.

Just as Klonoa was done talking, the clock of Bell Hill began striking, with all of Breezegale hearing it. It was 6PM, a very important time on this day. The time that Lolo Jr is supposed to depart.

Klonoa Jr: Oh, darn... i almost forgot! Sis is supposed to depart at sunset!

Popka: M'god, you're right!

Klonoa Jr and Popka stood up and went for the door as quick as they could, but just before they left, they looked back at Klonoa and Lolo who were still sitting there.

Klonoa Jr: ...Wait, mom, dad... are you two not going with us?

Klonoa: We already said goodbye to her.

Lolo: Yeah, please be careful on the way there!

Klonoa Jr: We will. See you soon!

* * *

Klonoa Jr and Popka went for Bell Hill as quick as they could. Eventually, they arrived at the top of Bell Hill. Klonoa Jr saw Lolo Jr in the distance at the top close by.

Klonoa Jr: _Little sis!_

Lolo Jr: _Klonoa!_

Klonoa Jr and Popka stopped right in front of Lolo Jr near the top.

Klonoa Jr: _Pant, pant..._ thank goodness, i at least made it on time...

Lolo Jr noticed that Klonoa Jr still had a few scratches. She seemed worried sickly from it.

Lolo Jr: B-brother... you're hurt...?!

Klonoa Jr: Ehehe, it's fine, just a scratch. Besides, your departure is way more important now.

Then a mysterious voice talked to them behind their back.

 _?: You're... Klonoa the Second, correct?_

Klonoa Jr: Hm?

As they turned around, a woman warped right behind them with what seemed like a giant staff. It was revealed to be none other than the High Priestess of La-Lakoosha.

High Priestess: I've heard you protected Bell Hill for us. Thank you, Klonoa. I am the High Priestess.

Klonoa Jr: O-oh, it was really that wolf who- Nevermind that, no problem. It's what i'm here for. Hehe...

High Priestess: Hmm-mm… how have your father and mother been doing, Klonoa?

Klonoa Jr: Really great. They seem pretty happy from what i've seen.

High Priestess: That's good to hear.

Lolo Jr: Klonoa... i'm glad you're at least safe.

Klonoa Jr: I promised, after all...

Lolo Jr hugged Klonoa Jr pretty hard. The High Priestess got a bit closer to Popka, and started to talk a bit to each other.

High Priestess: Seeing these two... It's like when their father and mother were kids. It really takes me back...

Popka: Mm~ Same here...

Klonoa Jr: Now then, sis, i've got a little present for you...

Lolo Jr: Hm-?

Klonoa Jr handed over the Radiant Flower from his pocket. Lolo Jr seemed incredibly surprised and happy.

Lolo Jr: This… This is The Radiant Flower...!

Klonoa Jr: I really hope you'll have good fortune by your side, Lolo...

Lolo Jr: Thank you... _Thank you, Klonoa!_

Lolo Jr hugged Klonoa Jr tighter.

Klonoa Jr: _A-ahh-!_

Lolo Jr: It's beautiful... Klonoa, i hope the best will be by your side, too!

Klonoa Jr: Heh... thank you, Lolo...

Klonoa Jr starts to tear up a bit, and hugs Lolo Jr tight, too.

Klonoa Jr: Lolo… i... i'll miss you…

Lolo Jr started to tear up a bit too from hearing that.

Lolo Jr: K-Klonoa…

High Priestess: Now then... we will be heading off.

Klonow Jr and Lolo Jr released each other. Klonoa Jr wiped his tears away, and Lolo Jr walked over to the High Priestess while also wiping her tears away.

Lolo Jr: Right. Well then, Klonoa, Popka... take care.

Klonoa Jr: Good luck, Lolo!

Popka: Let's do something all together next time you'll get back home!

Lolo Jr: Goodbye, Klonoa, Popka!

The High Priestess used her staff to warp the two of them. The High Priestess and Lolo Jr completely disappeared.

Klonoa Jr: ...So she's actually gone…

Popka: Honestly, i'm gonna kinda miss her...

* * *

Back on the way when Klonoa Jr and Popka were walking back home, Guntz stopped right in front of them. Both Klonoa Jr and Popka stopped, and got in a defensive position.

Klonoa Jr: You...

Guntz: ...

Klonoa Jr: What did you come all the way here for?

Klonoa Jr then also grabbed the Wind Ring out of defense.

Guntz: Hold up… i'm not here to harm you. I… I've been looking for the Dream Traveler a long time... And I believe that you might be him, aren't you.

Klonoa Jr: Hm-? I... i am, yeah, but...

Guntz: Well then. Didn't you want to become a hero? I want to take you with me on a journey.

Klonoa Jr: W-what?!

Guntz: I'm not forcing you or anything... but i really need someone like you to go with me. This evening, i'm leaving the village. I'll be waiting at the outskirts of the village if you made up your mind.

Klonoa Jr: Hm...

Guntz: Well, see ya!

Guntz hopped on the Red Clan, started the engine and took off. Leaving Klonoa Jr and Popka just there staring at the distance.

Klonoa Jr: H-hey-!

Popka: ...Ya really think it'd be a gud idea?

* * *

A while later, back at Klonoa's house... Klonoa, Lolo, and Klonoa Jr were relaxing back at home, doing their usual things that they do at home. Watching TV, reading a book, listening to the radio or something else among those lines.

 _Kio (Radio): As for the news of tonight, reports say there's been a lot of smoke coming from Magna Ranch while it was empty. It appears the inside of the ranch was almost completely burned, leaving almost only the buildings that were there intact. Was it a forest fire? What happened?_

Klonoa Jr looked at his father and started to ask him something.

Klonoa Jr: Hey, father...

Klonoa: Hm?

Klonoa Jr: About that wolf i met...

Klonoa: ...He wants you to go with him?

Klonoa Jr: How did you- ...how did you know?

Klonoa slowly smiled and said...

Klonoa: _...Go with him._

Lolo: Eh? K-Klonoa, what do you mean?

Klonoa: Don't worry, Lolo, i'll tell you all about it later...

Klonoa Jr: R-really, dad?! You mean it?

Klonoa: I mean it... Son, now's the perfect time for you to shine. I know you'd want to become a full hero.

Klonoa Jr (Thinking): _He… he always knew...? He wants me to really go? Well, whatever the case, i feel thankful... father...!_

Klonoa Jr: T-thank you, father!

Klonoa Jr gave a wonderful, and big hug to his father and mother, and packed his stuff immediately.

Klonoa Jr: My shoes clean... pocket money... Wind Ring... my scarf... all set.

Klonoa Jr: I'll be off. Thanks, mom, dad!

Klonoa Jr then left the house immediately. Popka just got out of the bathroom back into the living room not even having noticed Klonoa Jr had left.

Popka: Did someone just thank someone or somethin'?

Lolo: ...Hey, Why would you not be worried so much about our son departing like that, Klonoa?

Klonoa: Haha, well... let me tell you all about it...

* * *

It was almost night at this point. The moon was shining bright. Klonoa Jr saw Guntz sitting on the Red Clan at the outskirts of the village.

Guntz: So you actually came...

Klonoa Jr: Hey... I'm all ready to go. But... there's one more thing i have to tell you before we head off...

Guntz: Hmm...?

Klonoa Jr: I aim to be a hero. And i'll get a Hero Medal in the next few days, too!

Guntz: ...Sure thing. Whatever you want.

Klonoa Jr: _Alright, Let's go!_

Guntz: ...That's my line.

And so, Guntz and Klonoa Jr stepped on the Red Clan and they took off, with Klonoa Jr on the back. They followed the road ahead of them that would lead almost to Jugpot, into the sunset.

Klonoa Jr: Hey, what's your name, by the way?

Guntz: ...Guntz. Yours?

Klonoa Jr (Thinking): _So he is Guntz, huh… Just like my father suspected..._

Klonoa Jr: I'm Klonoa. Klonoa the Second!

Guntz (Thinking): _It's just like my father told me about that other guy… so this must be his son, huh? I'd be afraid to know what his dad is like..._

* * *

 _That day was very clear the whole way. Of course it was the greatest one for departure. It's so sudden... I'm a bit nervous, but also excited. I'm going on an adventure…_

 _Father, Mother, Sis, Popka, Chipple... I promise. I promise that i'll become the best hero there ever is. I'll give it my all!_


	51. Onward to Lunatea!

CHAPTER 51: Onward to Lunatea!

* * *

It was getting close to nighttime. Klonoa and Lolo were sitting on the couch together.

 _Kio (Radio): Good evening, world! This is Phantomile Radio, switched to the night shift. I'm Kio, as your usual host. I've got the perfect song to play for this. I've just received the new single hit from Lephise and Huepow. Now would be a great time to play it!_

Klonoa (Thinking): _Hm... i forgot... Would Huepow and Lephise be fine with his son Hewpoe just taking off like that, too? ...Eh, i guess so. This is not the first time he went out on a journey with my son._

Lolo: Hey, Klonoa darling...

Klonoa: Oh, right. I'm sorry for giving the green flag so sudden without explaining it to you, but here's how it is...

* * *

 _Flashback to 15 years ago..._

Klonoa (Narrative): There was this guy named Butz who i've fought in Lunatea, right? Remember that?

Lolo (Narrative): O-oh, i remember...

Klonoa (Narrative): It was just before we got into the Kingdom of Sorrow to face off against Sorrow. He had a red hoverbike, and used guns as his way of fighting... but he didn't really put up much of a challenge. I knew that Sorrow forced him over to his side.

 _Butz: Please... please spare me! I've got a kid of two years old... And i'm his only family left! His name is Guntz... please, let me live! I'll never do anything bad like this again! Sorrow forced me to work for him... i had no choice!_

 _Klonoa: ...Okay. Now run... don't let anyone like Sorrow force you to get over to their side. I'll face off to him._

 _Butz: T-thank you-!_

Butz took off on his red hoverbike as far, far away as he could.

Klonoa (Narrative): He said he had a kid of two years old... **Guntz.** As years passed, i've heard about a murder in a small town quite far from Lunatea which was heavily overlooked. The body that was found was none other than Butz. No sign of his son was found... It's been suspected that an unknown cat has stabbed Butz in the chest, and left him to die. Butz must've told his son something about me, The Dream Traveler to find him for his help...

* * *

 _Back to the present day..._

Klonoa: And i think he found where the Dream Traveler might've been this whole time... Here, in Breezegale. Our son wanted to become a Hero, and get stronger... I knew it would be the perfect chance for him to shine and take on my legacy on this moment.

Lolo: Klonoa...

Klonoa smiled. Lolo then hugged Klonoa and she seemed happy.

Lolo: You... you really thought this out quite well~

Klonoa: Ehehe~ Thank you, darling.

Then suddenly, Chipple immediately rushed into Klonoa's home while Lolo was hugging Klonoa. They both were a little bit shocked. Chipple seemed a bit tired.

Chipple: Klonoa!

Klonoa: Hm? Aren't you supposed to be asleep right now from your parents...?

Chipple: _Pant, pant..._ I'm sorry, i just needed to conf- Wait, so he _isn't_ here...?

Klonoa: Yeah... he just left a few hours ago. I'm sorry for not letting you know.

Chipple: Aww, man... i couldn't even give BOTH Klonoa Jr and Lolo Jr a proper goodbye! This sucks!

Popka woke up from his nap on his dog bed from all the noise, but immediately turned the attention to what he heard from Chipple just now.

Popka: _Yaaaaawn..._ Huh-? Your son left...? He WENT with the wolf?!

Chipple: Hold up, did you say- _**THE WOLF?!**_

Lolo: Hehe... Everyone, calm down. I thought the same thing at first.

Klonoa: No need to panic, no need to panic. I'll explain it all for you...

One explanation later of the whole situation again, with everyone sitting on the two couches in the living room...

Chipple: Ohhh... That's surprising to hear what all happened...

Popka: Huh, makes a lotta more sense now. How come i _didn't_ think about that yet?

Klonoa: Maybe i should've given him a bit more money for on his way... whoops. Well, i guess that's just how he is. Immediately one who's taking off when he can...

Popka: You're right about that.

Chipple: Hehe.

Lolo: I hope he's doing fine...

Chipple: I really hope the best of it will be at his side...

Popka: Me, too...

* * *

 _Meanwhile, on the roads of Phantomile's plains at night..._

Klonoa Jr and Guntz entered a road tunnel that led to underground. The tunnel seemed a bit strange, but eventually, when they reached the other side, it was like they were in a whole new region! The mountains were different, the road was different... in the distance they could see the vast ocean... but it didn't look like it was the oceans of Phantomile anymore... Klonoa Jr was shocked.

Klonoa Jr: W-wha... where are we, all the so sudden?

Guntz: Hmph. Never heard of the Dream Tunnels? They connect Dream Worlds to each other... My father told me it's by the work of Dream Crystals.

Klonoa Jr: Huh, really? That's pretty neat to know. My own father told me about Dream Crystals too, but i didn't know they were actually real! So... where are we, exactly?

Guntz: Lunatea...

Klonoa Jr: Eh?! L-Lunatea?

Guntz: You make it sound like it's a big deal... it's really common for me to come here.

Klonoa Jr: Sorry...

Klonoa Jr (Thinking): _I've heard of Lunatea so many times, but... i've never actually been to it!_

 _Guntz is a bit of a strange one. He's not really an enemy, nor a friend... Even though he may look pretty unlikable at times, he sometimes acts a bit nice..._

Klonoa Jr: By the way, i think this is a strange bike... i have never seen anything like it before...

Guntz: _**S-strange?!**_ _My father's bike?!_ ...I see how it is, then...

Guntz noticed Jugkettle's coast close to the the ocean in the distance. He checked his surroundings to see if there were any other vehicles on the road ahead or behind him. There was nobody... Guntz seemed relieved.

Guntz: Well then, let me show you how this 'strange' bike that you call, is one of the coolest things you'll ever have set your eyes on! I'm gonna be speeding up now!

Klonoa Jr: W-wait, wha-?

Guntz: **I'll show you what this thing can do!** Hold tight, Klonoa!

Guntz went from 50Mph to 100Mph in just a matter of a few seconds. TWICE as fast. They were going incredibly quick towards Jugkettle now.

Klonoa Jr: _W-whoa...!_ _ **WHOAAAAAA!**_

Klonoa Jr started to get scared and a bit afraid.

Klonoa Jr (Thinking): _I... i've never been going this fast before in my life... How much faster can this thing get?!_

Guntz: Hahaha, _this_ is what the _**Red Clan**_ is capable of!

Klonoa Jr (Thinking): _Red Clan... Is that what he calls this beast?!_

Guntz then went from 100Mph to 125Mph. Klonoa Jr was screaming at this point, and Guntz was laughing out of his own amusement.

Klonoa Jr: _**AAAAAHHHH!**_

Guntz: This is the limit! This is the top-speed! Surprised?!

Klonoa Jr (Thinking): _Wha-What is this kind of speed?!_

Klonoa Jr: I-i... i...

Then... Klonoa Jr passed out. Guntz didn't notice it yet. A while later, Guntz stopped near the road, a few hundred meters away from Jugkettle's coast. Guntz turns back to Klonoa Jr.

Guntz: And? Surprise-

Guntz noticed Klonoa Jr was passed out. He didn't know it happened. From his cocky smile, he slowly turned back to a more serious and disappointed look.

Guntz: Eh? Klonoa...?

Guntz (Thinking): _Sigh... guess he's just not used to all of this yet..._

Guntz turned on his Radio that was on the Red Clan, and leaned Klonoa Jr against the side of the Red Clan while he was lying down. Guntz leaned against his Red Clan while standing.

 _Kio (Radio): Multiple reports have said that the harbor town of Jugkettle is being overrun by monsters. Man, these monsters that keep coming are really not a good sign, are they? Are nightmares returning?_

Guntz (Thinking): _Pff... More monsters around, aren't there? Well, i'll let that kid handle them off later, considering he wants to be a hero, after all..._

After a few minutes, Klonoa Jr regained consciousness again. He slowly opened his eyes and looked around him.

Klonoa Jr: _Uuuurnghh... W-what happened...?_

Guntz: You passed out... but hey, at least we're here now.

Guntz slowly pointed at Jugkettle's town in the distance.

Klonoa Jr: Hm...?

Guntz: That's Jugkettle, Town of Harbor. Tomorrow we will be crossing the ocean, and make our way to the main land of Lunatea.

Klonoa Jr: Ah, okay...

Guntz: Well, today's been something for the both of us, so let's just go to sleep now.

Guntz laid down on the top of the Red Clan. Klonoa Jr however had no clue of what to do.

Klonoa Jr: H-hey, but... where could i sleep on?

Guntz: What do you think, kid? Just sleep against the bike.

Klonoa Jr: But...

Guntz: ...Be glad that i don't have any problem with it.

Klonoa Jr: O-okay...

Klonoa Jr tried to go to sleep against the side of the bike, as did Guntz on the top of the bike.

 _Like i said, sometimes he acts kinda nice… but i don't immediately consider him a friend..._


	52. The Ocean of Jugkettle

CHAPTER 52: The Ocean of Jugkettle

* * *

 _6 years ago..._

Guntz arrived at a house on the Red Clan while it was around evening. This small, broken-down house was somewhere in the middle of the mountains of Lunatea. Guntz stopped the Red Clan, slowly got off and knocked on the door. No response came from the house... It was all quiet, until suddenly, the front door slightly opened. Guntz seemed a bit shocked at first, but tried to keep himself calm.

Guntz: E-eh-?

Someone stood up in front of the door, just in the shadows of the house. Guntz could see him slightly, but wasn't able to see his face. The one behind the door grumbled a bit and started to speak.

?: ...What do you want?

Guntz: U-um... hello sir, is there any chance you've known my father, Butz?

?: ...Butz, huh? ...Pff...

The guy got away from the door, and opened it wider, taking his place on a chair in the broken house. Guntz still stood there in front of the door, not knowing what to do.

?: ...Come on now, don't just stand there.

Guntz slowly walked inside and as the lamps turned on, he stood in front of the man sitting. He thought a little bit about himself, and seemed to recognize the person that was sitting.

Guntz (Thinking): _Wait... those photos...!_

Guntz remembered a certain picture his father showed him of he and his group. He looked strikingly similar to Pisutolo. Guntz was surprised.

?: You seem surprised, kid. What in the hell exactly for?

Guntz: Y-you're Pisutolo, right?!

Pisutolo: Pff... of course, kid. What else is new?

Guntz: Please, you've gotta help me... My father passed away and i'm trying to go after the murderer who killed him!

Pisutolo: So that fool actually got himself killed... _Ugh..._

Guntz: W-what?!

Pisutolo slowly stood up from his chair and pulled out a cigarette while he sighed. He lighted it up and started smoking it.

Pisutolo: You heard me, Butz' son. Your father was a foolish, dumb idiot who never knew exactly what to do. He always tried to be greater than everyone else there was. And for some reason, he GOT that position! Everyone in the group's trying to claim he was the greatest leader there ever was and shit... And for that, i tried to actually to get his respect! But what did he ever care about?!

Guntz: ...H-hey... Don't insult my father like that!

Pisutolo: Whatever, kid. You expect me to actually help you with your problem?

Guntz: Please... i'm begging you! You're the only one i know of who has actually known him!

Pisutolo: _...Sigh..._ Now i've gotta take care of his kid as well... Alright, but on one thing. I want no whining from you. _At. All._

Guntz: Huh? But... but you just completely-

Pisutolo slapped Guntz once in the face, almost making him fall. He started to cry a bit, but Pisutolo didn't seem to change from his serious look at all.

Pisutolo: Grow up and act like a man. You hear me?!

Guntz slowly stood up while he was tearing up a bit, and turned to Pisutolo with a rather sad face. But he pushed himself not to cry too hard. The sadness was just almost completely in his voice.

Guntz: U...Understood...

 _Then the memories all slowly started to blur..._

* * *

Guntz woke up with a bit of a shock. His eyes were wide open. The sun was shining in his eyes from the horizon across the sea in the distance. He looked a bit around and saw that Klonoa Jr was sleeping against the side of the Red Clan. He was sleeping soundly. Guntz pulled out his watch and saw it was around 8:27 in the morning. He sighed, and pulled out one of his cigarettes and lighted it up to cool himself a bit. After smoking for a few minutes, Guntz slowly looked at Klonoa Jr after he calmed down for a bit and stood off his bike, walking towards him. He started pulling a little bit on Klonoa Jr's blue shirt to try and wake him up.

Guntz: Hey, kid. Wake u-

But as Guntz was pulling, he noticed... The weight it took to truly pull his shirt was... really heavy compared to normal clothing. Guntz was a bit shocked from the inside.

Guntz (Thinking): _W-what...?_

Soon enough, Klonoa Jr woke up. He slowly opened his eyes, being greeted with what seemed like Guntz trying to pull him.

Klonoa Jr: _G...Guntz, what are you trying to do...?_

Guntz embarrassingly noticed his hand still holding onto his shirt, and out of reflex immediately pulled back his hand.

Guntz: K-kiddo, don't make me jump like that!

Guntz immediately turned silent, and acted as calm and quiet as he normally does.

Guntz: ...Good morning, kid.

Klonoa Jr then yawned, stretching his arms while doing it and tried to open his eyes more normally.

Klonoa Jr: Good morning...

Guntz sighed, and began sitting against the bike as well.

Klonoa Jr: I was just having a dream of... tournaments... you were there, and Popka... Chipple... Sis...

Guntz (Thinking): _He seems too innocent... could he really be as amazing as i've heard he is?_

Guntz pulled out another cigarette. But before smoking it, he pointed it at Klonoa Jr.

Guntz: ...Are you okay with it if i smoke?

Klonoa Jr: Huh? S-Sure...

Guntz began smoking his cigarette, as he turned on the radio. Guntz also took out a chocolate bar and was about to eat it... but just when he wanted to take a bite, he looked at Klonoa Jr, who was just kind of staring at him. Guntz, still looking serious, broke off half of the bar and gave him the other half.

Klonoa Jr: Thanks... I haven't eaten at home in a while. I'm not used to all this completely.

Guntz: _Home..._

Guntz sighed and put back on his cigarette.

Guntz: I miss that sense of being 'home'. It's been so long...

Klonoa Jr: Huh?

Guntz: ...Nevermind. But anyway, Klonoa... can i take a look at your shirt?

Klonoa Jr: Huh? My shirt?

Guntz' face turned completely red, and he seemed rather embarrassed.

Guntz: I-i don't mean it like that... I mean that i just noticed something about it!

Klonoa Jr: Hmm...? Well, sure.

Klonoa Jr took off his scarf, pulled his shirt over his head and gave it over to Guntz. Exactly as Guntz thought would happen, he was just barely able to lift it with his two hands. He was a bit surprised.

Guntz: Wha... this is really heavy! You're actually able to walk around in this?!

Klonoa Jr then put off his cap, gloves and shoes which all seemed to be weighted as well. Guntz was just completely surprised, but didn't try to make Klonoa Jr notice it.

Klonoa Jr: Hm? What do you mean? I thought it was always normal for clothes to be like this, with the exception of my scarf, which is really light. And i feel as light as a feather! Hehehe!

Klonoa Jr was attempting to jump up as high as he could after putting off his shoes. Still wearing his pants, he was able to jump about 15 meters in the air at his highest! Guntz was just baffled, but tried to keep his cool.

Guntz: N...Nevermind...

As Klonoa Jr was done jumping as high as he could, Guntz handed back Klonoa Jr's shirt, and put all of his stuff back on by himself. Just as Klonoa Jr was barely done, Guntz heard the following coming from the radio.

 _Kio (Radio): In other news, Jugkettle's harbor town has still been being overrun my monsters the whole night, says multiple reports..._

Guntz knew exactly what to do...

Guntz: Hey, kid...

Klonoa Jr: Orre?

Guntz: You said you wanted one of these?

Guntz pointed at his Hero Medal to get Klonoa Jr's attention.

Guntz: If you want one, you've gotta act like a hero, right?

Klonoa Jr: Yeah...?

Guntz then pointed at Jugkettle's harbor town in the distance.

Guntz: Monsters have been invading the harbor all night long, i've heard... Will you take care of it? I'll give you the credit for it all.

Klonoa Jr: R-really?! Monsters have been invading the harbor?

Guntz: Yeah... Show them all who's the boss around here. The glory's all yours! But i'll claim the money we earn.

Klonoa Jr: Alright! ...Wait, _what?_

* * *

So then the two went to Jugkettle's harbor town. When they arrived at the plaza of the town, they saw with their own eyes that it was overrun by what seemed like blue-colored Moo's and various other enemies such as Pinkies and Flackannons. Klonoa Jr jumped off of the Red Clan and grabbed his Wind Ring. He seemed a bit surprised from the amount of enemies.

Klonoa Jr: Monsters!

Guntz just sat on the bike and watched behind him. Klonoa Jr looked back at Guntz just before he was about to charge into the masses of enemies.

Klonoa Jr: Are you sure you don't want to fight them?!

Guntz: Go ahead! It's all yours. I'll keep watch...

Klonoa Jr gleemed a bit with excitement and back turned towards the enemies.

Klonoa Jr: Alright...! Here goes! _Rupurudu!_

Klonoa Jr activated the Wind Sword with an epic stance. His ears and scarf moved with the wind pretty smoothly. The horde of enemies looked a bit clueless at Klonoa Jr while he started walking towards them. Then with no hesitation, Klonoa Jr charged towards them one by one, slashing his Wind Sword through them and making all the enemies pop with a quick pace. His movements were smooth and quick, and very stylish. The enemies tried their best to stay alive, but Klonoa Jr just kept going hard at it. And he dodged the movements at a very quick pace as well. Guntz was surprised, but from the outside, he looked incredibly quiet and overall not impressed. Eventually, Klonoa Jr defeated all the regular enemies. Now only the Flackannons were left standing. Klonoa Jr seemed surprised, as the Wind Sword couldn't pierce through them like the regular enemies could. Klonoa Jr started to dodge the gunshots from the Flackannons and jumped back, trying to catch up with his breath a bit.

Klonoa Jr: _Pant... pant..._ dang, these ones know how to defend themselves...!

But then he remembered. One move that could surely burst through anyone...

Klonoa Jr: Wait... That's it!

Klonoa Jr started to focus his fighting spirit on the wind... and then twirled it heavily at the center of the plaza. He started to use his significant Tornado Attack.

Klonoa Jr: _Tornado..._ _ **ATTACK!**_

The whole plaza got caught in a tornado. All the remaining Flackannons got caught into it and started flying in every direction. The force was so strong that all of them popped incredibly quick. There was still one giant Flackannon standing though, but his armor was severly pierced. Klonoa Jr immediately came flying at him with a strong jumping strike of the Wind Sword. Klonoa Jr went through the giant Flackannon and made it pop incredibly hard. All the enemies seemed gone. Klonoa Jr sighed out of relief and put his Wind Ring back. But then it seemed one more Flackannon appeared right behind Klonoa Jr while he was off-guard. He seemed quite surprised.

Klonoa Jr: Wha...?!

But before he could even do anything, Guntz from a distance on the Red Clan shot him through the back and made him pop. All the enemies finally seemed gone, and it was completely quiet in the plaza again.

Guntz: _Sigh._ Never let anyone catch you off guard.

Klonoa Jr: S-sorry...

Guntz: But still... that was pretty good for a kid like you.

Klonoa Jr shouted around the plaza to inform everyone.

Klonoa Jr: **OY!** They're all gone! It's same to come out again!

A few seconds later, and all the residents of the harbor town got outside of their homes while looking around. They were surprised. And then the next moment they all cheered at Klonoa Jr. He was quite overwhelmed and happy with the amount of applause he received. Klonoa Jr smiled back. Guntz just crossed his arms and closed his eyes while he was on the Red Clan. Eventually, an old man with what seemed like a bag of dream stones walked towards Klonoa Jr. The old man started talking to him.

Old Man: Thank you so much for saving our town, little fellow. We're all very grateful for everything.

Klonoa Jr: N-no problem... it's what a hero does, after all.

Old Man: Oh? You're a hero?

Klonoa Jr: Yeah!

Old Man: Hmm... I don't see that you have a medal, but i totally think you'd make up for a great hero. Our town's been at quite a lot of problems lately... but thanks to you, it's back to normal for us. Please accept these 15 dream stones!

The old man handed over the bag of dream stones at Klonoa Jr and he grabbed it.

Klonoa Jr: W-whoa... thank you!

Klonoa Jr seemed a bit excited. But then Guntz snatched the bag out of Klonoa Jr's hands in less than a second. Both Klonoa Jr and the old man seemed a bit confused.

Klonoa Jr: G-guntz!

Guntz: Didn't i tell you i would claim the money we earned?

Guntz then opened the bag and looked at the dream stones that were inside of it. Now Guntz seemed to be smiling for once.

Guntz: _Whoahoa...!_ Now this is what i call a good pay!

Klonoa Jr kind of shrugged out of confusement back at the old man as he was also confused. But he appreciated the glory he was getting from the folk. What could await these two next?


	53. To the bottom of the Ocean

CHAPTER 53: To the bottom of the Ocean

* * *

Klonoa and Guntz were on their way over the harbor of Jugkettle in the distance. Eventually they stopped near the side of the road at the coast that connected the harbor and the town. They both were discussing on what should happen next.

Guntz: So we're trying to cross the ocean... but riding a boat is out of the question. Hmm... how about we use our bike as a platform to swim over to the other side?

Klonoa Jr seemed a bit nervous after hearing Guntz mention swimming.

Klonoa Jr: S-swim?! No way!

Guntz: Yeah... you got a problem with that?

Klonoa Jr: Well... um... how do i say it? When it comes to swimming, i... i'm a bit... _d-dense with it..._

Guntz: ...What?! You've gotta be kidding me...

Klonoa Jr: ...How about we hire a plane to get across?

Guntz: Oh no way. That's too expensive.

Klonoa Jr: Why not just ride a boat over there then?

Then Guntz seemed a bit nervous after hearing Klonoa Jr mention riding a boat.

Guntz: N-no! That's out of the... q-question!

Klonoa Jr: Huh? Why though?

Guntz: ...W-when it comes to riding boats, i become... sick...

Klonoa Jr: You become easily seasick?

Guntz: ...I guess you could say that...

Klonoa Jr: Huh?! You've gotta be kidding me...

Both seemed to be awkwardly staring at each other now. Like there was no good solution at all... After a bit, Klonoa Jr started to break the silence by talking again. Meanwhile there was a girl slowly sneaking up to Klonoa Jr as they were talking.

Klonoa Jr: ...How about we just find the best solution by asking others? Let's head back to-

 _This girl... she seemed to know me from somewhere, but for me this is the first time i've met her..._

The girl hugged Klonoa Jr from behind while he was off-guard. It was a girl with black hair wearing a red beret, long sleeved green collared smock, blue knee-high socks, large shoes with yellow laces and a short gray skirt. It was Adeleine! Klonoa Jr seemed shocked from the sudden hug.

Adeleine: Gotcha!

Klonoa Jr: _M-magya~?!_

Adeleine: You don't know how LONG i've missed you, Klonoa~! How many years has it been?

Guntz seemed confused. Just as confused as Klonoa Jr seemed.

Guntz: ...What?

Klonoa Jr: U-umm... what do you mean? Who are you?

Adeleine released Klonoa Jr so that he could turn around. She then pointed at her own face with a bit of a smile. Hoping that he would recognize her.

Adeleine: Don't you remember me? I'm Adeleine! Remember?

Klonoa Jr: Umm... i'm sorry, but i don't think i do.

Adeleine: 15 years ago you came to Dreamland. You really don't remember?

Klonoa Jr: _**15 years?!**_

Adeleine started to immediately tell the story in full detail about what happened 15 years ago...

* * *

On the plains of Dreamland, the wind was breezing and the sun was beautifully shining. A young Adeleine stood on a tree stump with canvas, paint and brush drawing the scenery in full detail.

Young Adeleine: I'd add another tree here, and a bit of clouds there, and- _...Is that...?!_

She noticed a cabbit and a girl lying down next to each other in the distance. The young Adeleine seemed amazed.

Young Adeleine: ...Wait, who is that?

The cabbit started to slowly get up after a bit. He noticed the girl was right beside her and sighed out of relief.

Klonoa: Lolo's still here... but... where am i...? I was just on my way back to Phantomile with her, but... where...?

Klonoa confusingly looked around his surroundings. Meanwhile, Adeleine sneakily walked up close behind Klonoa's back. She then said...

Young Adeleine: Heya!

The young Adeleine seemed quite happy, but Klonoa was just shocked for a second with her being immediately behind himself.

Klonoa: _M-magya-!_ Don't scare me like that...!

Young Adeleine: Teehee, sorry-!

Klonoa: H-hey... could you tell me where i am, if you don't mind?

Young Adeleine: Sure! This is Dreamland!

Klonoa: Dream... Land...?

Young Adeleine: Mm~! The name's Adeleine, or call me Ado for short if you want. I'm a young, gifted painter. Teehee, i think you're pretty cute by the way!

Klonoa awkwardly blushed a bit after hearing that.

Klonoa: Y-you think...?

Then behind them while they were still talking, it seemed as Lolo's finally was regaining consciousness as well.

Lolo: _Umph..._

Lolo slowly got up, as Klonoa noticed it and helped her get up.

Klonoa: L-lolo, are you okay?

Lolo: Mm... I think so.

The young Adeleine seemed quite surprised. As if those two were meant for each other.

Young Adeleine: Ooh~? Who's that?

The young Adeleine got a bit closer to Klonoa and smiled cutely.

Young Adeleine: Ehehe~ Your girlfriend, isn't it?

Klonoa seemed a bit flushing from hearing that. But he tried to stay honest.

Klonoa: U-umm... yeah...

The young Adeleine took a good look at Lolo up close and then thought to herself.

Young Adeleine (Thinking): _She seems incredibly fitting for him... Wait a moment!_

The young Adeleine ran back over to the tree stump to get his brush, paint and to pick up a new canvas. She put the previous canvas leaning against the tree stump. From there she started to paint.

Klonoa: Hmm... Lolo, do you might have an idea where we are?

Lolo: No... but it really seems peaceful and calm here...

Klonoa: That girl there told me we were in Dreamland... Hey Ado- huh?

As Klonoa wanted to turn towards where Adeleine was, he noticed she was way farther back now.

Lolo: What is it, Klonoa?

Klonoa slowly took a closer look at Adeleine from a distance while pondering a bit.

Klonoa: What is she doing...?

Then both Klonoa and Lolo started to walk over to where Adeleine was. She seemed to stop painting a bit before they got to where she stood.

Klonoa: H-hey... Adeleine?

The young Adeleine turned the canvas and showed the painting to Klonoa and Lolo.

Young Adeleine: Ta-da!

Lolo: This is...!

It's revealed to be a gorgeous painting of Klonoa and Lolo romantically looking and blushing at each other with the wonderful and breezing plains in the distance. It was full of detail and looked incredibly time-consuming. Klonoa and Lolo started to blush a bit from seeing it.

Klonoa: **A-Adeleine!** T-this... this is pretty amazing...!

Then the young Adeleine grabbed the other canvas again that she put leaning against the tree stump.

Young Adeleine: Now behold, as i show you how i paint a forest on this other painting~!

The young Adeleine started to paint again. While she was painting, a pink ball with two red feet and oval-shaped eyes appeared right behind the canvas. The pink ball seemed to be staring at Adeleine. The ball then said...

?: Huh-? Puyo!

Klonoa seemed to be thinking to himself about the ball.

Klonoa: Hm...? Who is that?

Young Adeleine: K-kirby! Please... can you move aside? You're ruining my perfect picture!

Kirby: _Puyoo...?_

Kirby released it's hands from the canvas to drop back onto the ground and walked over to Klonoa and Lolo. After Kirby stared a bit at the two, it then smiled and waved at them.

Kirby: Hi!

Klonoa: H-Hi.

Lolo: Aww, he's adorable!

Klonoa: Yeah... but wait, he?

Lolo: ...Well... i-i'm not exactly sure what it's gender is.

Klonoa: Adeleine? Are you okay if you could explain who this cute thing is?

The young Adeleine stopped painting for a bit and then turned towards them.

Young Adeleine: Huh? S-sure... That's Kirby. It is not really much of an actual talker, and looks really young and seems innocent. But ultimately, they is the one who tries to save Dreamland from all it's threats.

Klonoa: Ohh...?

Lolo: Is it a boy or a girl?

Young Adeleine: Well... I don't know myself, honestly. Sorry.

Lolo: No, it's okay.

Klonoa thought to himself a bit from what she told. He seemed quite fascinated. Another one who tries to save dreams.

Klonoa (Thinking): _Someone who tries to save these 'dreams' too, huh...?_

Klonoa got a bit closer to Kirby and puts his arm on it and petted it. Klonoa smiled a bit, and Kirby seemed pretty happy as well.

Klonoa: I'd like to meet you again someday, when i'm finally all done with this...

Kirby: Poyo!

As Klonoa turned back to Lolo, the young Adeleine stopped painting and jumped off the tree stump.

Young Adeleine: Alright, done!

She showed the finished painting to Klonoa and Lolo. They both seemed totally amazed again. That she completely painted it so perfectly in less than two minutes is almost unbelievable.

Lolo: Klonoa... i had no idea this was even possible...

Klonoa: You did this in such a short time?!

Young Adeleine: _Mm~!_ You like it?

Lolo and Klonoa looked at each other and the painting and smiled.

Klonoa: Like it? Love it!

Lolo: Hey, Adeleine...

Young Adeleine: Hm?

Lolo: Would you mind if i... take that painting of us two? I...I'll pay you for it if i have to!

Klonoa: Lolo-?

The young Adeleine smiled from hearing that and said...

Young Adeleine: Honestly, i'll let you have it for free~!

Lolo felt happy, but seemed a bit shocked from hearing that, like she almost didn't even say that. Klonoa also seemed surprised.

Lolo: Huh?

The young Adeleine got over to Lolo a bit closer and nudged her with her elbow. She then softly said...

Young Adeleine: _Your boyfriend's pretty cute. Teehee~!_

Lolo felt a bit flushed after she said that.

Lolo: U-um... y-yeah...

The young Adeleine grabbed the painting and handed it over to Klonoa and Lolo. They both smiled. They started to head off to where they both appeared in this world again. But before they went, they turned towards Kirby and Adeleine who were behind them. Klonoa and Lolo waved.

Klonoa: Alright, we'll have to go now. Adeleine, Kirby, thank you!

Lolo: Thank you for everything. We'll be off now!

Young Adeleine: Klonoa! Lolo! _Good luck on your travels!_

Klonoa grabbed the dream stone and activated it. The two went into the portal that appeared in front of them, and then it started to completely close not soon after.

Kirby: _Puyoo...!_

Young Adeleine: You seem to be pretty excited to see them next time as well, right?

Kirby: Poyo~!

* * *

Then it cut back to the present. Adeleine seemed to be smiling about it.

Adeleine: And i also showed up on your wedding. Remember? From 12 years ago? Ahh... good times.

Klonoa Jr seemed somewhat surprised to hear that story. But...

Klonoa Jr: Huh... That's a pretty interesting story, but i wasn't even born back then.

Adeleine: Huh...?

Klonoa Jr: My father and mother are about 30 years old now... Could it be them you were talking about?

Adeleine: 30 minus 12 is... _wait..._ _ **really?!**_

Adeleine seemed a bit surprised. Her face turned a tiny bit red.

Adeleine: _...You're their son...?_ Oh my, you look almost exactly like your father did!

Klonoa Jr: Really? Hehe... thank you, i suppose.

Adeleine: Hold up for a second, okay? Don't move!

Adeleine hastily grabbed her canvas, paint and brush and put Klonoa Jr in a position in front of the ocean. Adeleine started to paint. Guntz seemed a bit irritated now and walked up to her.

Guntz: Hey, you! I don't know what the deal with you is, but you're REALLY wasting our time! Can you PLEASE leave us alo-

But before Guntz could even finish this sentence, Adeleine was already done and walked over to Klonoa Jr to show him the painting. Guntz seemed shocked. Adeleine handed over Klonoa Jr the painting, and he was pretty impressed with it. It was an incredibly detailed painting of him with his hands in his pockets casually, standing in front of the ocean. It was simple, but Klonoa Jr liked it a lot.

Klonoa Jr: Hey... This is incredibly amazing!

Adeleine: Oh, don't mention it. I think you're pretty cute. Keep the painting for free!

Adeleine seemed to take off now, but before she went, she stopped and turned back to Klonoa Jr for one last time.

Adeleine: Oh, i almost forgot...

Adeleine walked back to Klonoa Jr and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. Klonoa Jr was completely flushed after this. And Guntz completely dropped his jaw.

Adeleine: I'll see you later, bun~!

Adeleine started to take off. Guntz while still having his jaw dropped, walked towards Klonoa Jr and they both looked at each other confused.

Guntz: What... What just happened.

Klonoa Jr: I-i don't know either...

After resting their minds from that for a bit, a suspicious shadow appeared in the ocean near them. They both looked at it. Guntz felt pretty suspicious about it.

Klonoa Jr: ...What is that?

Guntz: I don't know. But... it's just staring... and i don't like that.

Guntz grabbed his pistols. But just as he pointed them at the shadow, it started to move pretty quickly.

Klonoa Jr: H-hey...

Guntz: _Tch._ Klonoa, we're going after it!

Klonoa Jr: W-wait!

Guntz jumped onto the Red Clan and started the engine. Klonoa then got on the back of the motorcycle. They took off on it incredibly quick and tried to follow the shadow in the ocean via the road nearby. Guntz followed the direction the shadow was heading, and eventually realised where it exactly was heading off to. They saw a lighttower at the closest cape nearby.

Guntz: I think it's going to the cape nearby. Let's catch it there, and see what that thing exactly is!

Guntz started to give more gas to eventually reach 100MPH. Klonoa Jr seemed a bit shocked reaching this speed again, but not as much as last time.

Klonoa Jr: W-whoa!

Guntz: Don't pass out again, alright?!

* * *

Eventually after following it all they way, they arrived at the lighthouse on the nearest cape of Jugkettle. The shadow seems to be hidden in the part near the rocks of the landscape. Guntz pointed his pistol near the water of the rocks.

Guntz: Come out whoever you are! If you don't, i'll blindly shoot the rocks without any warning whatsoever!

Then the shadow slowly seems to rise up. It is revealed to be Karal as an adult. Karal seemed a bit feared and squealed a tiny bit.

Klonoa Jr: A fish...?

Guntz slowly put his pistols down as he saw that it was just a fish.

Guntz: Oh... huh, sorry. I thought you might be some kind of villain.

Karal: It's okay... Wait...

Karal slowly looked at Klonoa Jr and seemed a bit surprised.

Karal: ...Klonoa?

Klonoa Jr: Sorry, but... do i know you from somewhere?

Karal: There's no mistake you're Klonoa. Although you seem much younger...

Klonoa Jr: Oh, you must mean you know my father.

Karal: Ah... so Klonoa isn't your name?

Klonoa Jr: I-it's okay. Just call me Klonoa! I'm Klonoa the Second.

Karal: Ahh... i see. I just saw you two were heroes and thought it would be great to approach you.

Klonoa Jr: Heroes...? Oh... because of the medal, right? Yeah... At least i'm trying to be a hero.

Guntz: I'm officially a _'hero'_ though.

Klonoa Jr: Don't brag about it. You don't act like one at all!

Karal: Well, i need you two to help me! My mother turns into a monster from time to time, and i can't stop it! Please help me turn her back to normal!

Guntz: To normal...? So your mother's true form _IS_ a monster, isn't it?

Klonoa Jr: S-Shut up, Guntz...

Guntz: _Hmph._

Karal: My mother isn't a monster! She's only like this because of the full moon. Whenever it rises at night... my mother starts to scream and act violently like a nightmare.

Klonoa Jr: Hmm...

Klonoa Jr looked up to the sky and noticed the moon at day because of the brightness of it's light. It appears to be a full moon.

Klonoa Jr: Hold up... but that's pretty soon!

Karal: I know... that's why i need you guys to help!

Klonoa Jr turned a bit silent while thinking to himself... and then he opened his eyes again.

Klonoa Jr: ...Got it! I'll help!

Karal: You really mean it?

Klonoa Jr: Of course. We two are heroes after all. Now show us the way!

Karal: Oh, thank you so much! It's right over there!

Karal pointed towards the bottom of the ocean a few miles off from where they were. Guntz however seemed a bit smirking after hearing Klonoa Jr say that.

Guntz: ...But didn't you say you couldn't swim?

Klonoa Jr: Umm...

Guntz: Well, this clearly wouldn't be an issue for me.

Klonoa Jr: But even if you CAN swim, you can't hold your breath for too long either!

Guntz: ...Darn, you got a good point.

Karal: You two could head over to the harbor to ask for a diving suit and oxygen tanks. I'm sure with the reasoning behind it, you could lend them for free.

Klonoa Jr: Ohh, i see! Well... Let's go over to the harbor first then!

Guntz: ...Alright then.

* * *

So the two of them went over there on the Red Clan and were able to lend two mechanical diving suits and oxygen tanks successfully. After a while, they returned back at the cape. Klonoa Jr and Guntz walked back to where Karal was currently waiting.

Karal: And? How did it go?

Klonoa Jr: Pretty well, i must say. I think i'm ready for it! Let's go!

Karal: I'm glad to hear that!

Klonoa Jr and Guntz started to put on the mechanical diving suits and other equipment. Klonoa with a yellow mechanical diving suit, and Guntz a red mechanical diving suit. Guntz seemed a bit irritated from how long this all seemed to take though.

Guntz: I swear if i don't get paid for this...

Karal: Well, there's places close by full of sunken treasure. So...

Guntz: Treasure?!

Karal: Would that be good enough as a gift or-

But before Karal could even finish his sentence, Guntz full of excitement began running towards the ocean with a pretty pumped look. Karal seemed a tiny bit confused.

Guntz: _**KLONOA! LET'S GO!**_

Guntz immediately dived into the ocean. Klonoa Jr seemed a bit hasted and confused. He shrugged at Karal, as he shrugged as well.

Klonoa Jr: H-hey, wait!

Klonoa Jr began running towards the ocean and dived into it as well, with Karal following them. What could await them next?


	54. The Full Moon

CHAPTER 54: The Full Moon

* * *

The three of them were swimming towards what seemed like the lair of a cave in the middle of the ocean. Just a couple of miles before it though, they came across a section full of sunken treasure chests. Guntz immediately swam over there in excitement and opened all of the chests. The treasures were spread all across the floor. And as expected... a couple of weapons were there too. Guntz seemed to be gleaming.

Guntz: Whoahoahoa...! Look at _THIS!_

Klonoa Jr: Huh?

Guntz picked up a shotgun from the treasures on the ground and started to analyse it.

Guntz: What a beautiful sight... Double barreled... And not even the least amount of rust on it!

Guntz then immediately picked up a machine gun that also was lying between the other treasure and began analysing it as well.

Guntz: These are extremely rare! And my lord, what a great supply of scopes and other attachments that lie here!

Klonoa Jr slowly picked up a revolver and looked a bit at it.

Klonoa Jr: _This...?_

Guntz then immediately took it from Klonoa Jr's hands.

Guntz: Don't touch that! Anyways, coming here was... ohohoho, so-totally worth it...!

Guntz started to pick up almost anything gun-related from the ground. He seemed overwhelmed with joy for once. Karal still seemed a bit confused.

Karal: ...Is he always so obsessed with firepowers?

Klonoa Jr: I don't know... but hey. Look at that.

Klonoa Jr noticed a white and yellow hammer lying around and picked it up. It was a bit heavy, but Klonoa Jr was able to carry it as he should. Klonoa Jr obtained the hammer.

 _A hammer! Another way to strike an object, although a bit heavy. But it definitely is more effective than other weapons i have so far._

Klonoa Jr: Ooff... This is quite something...! But i think this'll make for a great secondary weapon. Karal!

Karal: Hm?

Klonoa Jr: Anything else you may think could help me?

Karal: Well... i guess there's still a couple of potions lying around here somewhere... Other than that, i think that's it.

Klonoa Jr: ...So 99 percent of the treasures here are firearms?

Karal: Seems like it. Sorry.

Klonoa Jr: It's okay, It's okay.

Karal: Anyways, how these all got here is still a mystery to me.

Klonoa Jr: Perhaps people from the land accidentally dropped all of it.

Karal: I suppose so... i mean, people always drop resources for it to be never seen or used again... Hence all these destroyed boats, i guess.

Meanwhile, Guntz got done picking all the firearms and attachments he needed. All that was left were a few miscellaneous items.

Guntz: Heh... This is like paradise for me. I couldn't be happier about this day!

Klonoa Jr: Well... i'm happy you feel about it that way.

Klonoa Jr then noticed the orange glow coming from above, instead of being blue. It was nearly around evening.

Klonoa Jr: Oh crud... It's evening already! The full moon may shine soon... Guntz, Karal! We've gotta hurry!

Karal: R-right!

Guntz: ...Alright.

* * *

So the three of them began swimming as fast as they could toward the lair of the cave. After a while, they arrived at the cave. The sky seemed to become more darker and darker. Just before they entered it, Karal yelled from the entrance toward the inside.

Karal: _**Mother! ...Mother?!**_

No response... Karal seemed a bit worried. Guntz however, didn't seem to care.

Guntz: ...Well, guess we have to see her for ourselves then.

Guntz started to walk down into the cave. Klonoa Jr and Karal followed soon after. Eventually they arrived in the den. It was quite a spacious room. Pamela was there. But she seemed to be shivering in the middle of the room while lying down. Karal was worried.

Karal: Mother!

Pamela: _K-karal... don't come... don't come closer..._

Guntz then stepped a tiny bit forward himself.

Pamela: _S-stay away, all of you... the moon's slumber is going to consume me...!_

Klonoa Jr: Slumber...?

Pamela: _Kch..._ _ **KryaaaaaAAAAAARRRRHHH!**_

Pamela then became cursed and turned into a corrupted beast. She became more darker and changed completely in form and color. Cursed Pamela then shouted in a really rough tone. The three seemed shocked, but especially Karal was shocked. He began to swam towards Pamela.

Karal: M-mother!

But then... She attacked Karal with her tail which made him go flying against the wall. Pamela truly seemed to be completely lost at this point. Guntz didn't seem hesitated after seeing that and grabbed his shotgun.

Klonoa Jr: Wait, Guntz! We should plan on what to do-

Guntz: Are you _KIDDING_ me? SHE just attacked her OWN son! Are we just going to stand there?!

Klonoa Jr: N-no, but... i want to know what the cause is first!

Guntz: She is in a PRETTY DARK cave pretty deep underground, ALL AWAY from the moon. The cause right now shouldn't matter. We should just try to survive right now!

Guntz started to charge at Cursed Pamela. Klonoa Jr still stood there a bit confused, and a bit irritated.

Klonoa Jr: _Darn it...!_

Then Klonoa Jr grabbed his heavy hammer and started to charge at Cursed Pamela as well. Together they started to melee-attack at Cursed Pamela. When she tried to attack them with her tail, they jumped upwards to avoid it. Guntz then shot at Cursed Pamela with a rocket launcher from above and Klonoa Jr did a jumping attack at her with his hammer. Both did pretty heavy damage. As they both landed on the ground, Cursed Pamela screamed out of pain and anger. Then she started to attack them with their tail yet again. Sending Klonoa Jr and Guntz flying. The damage broke the glass of their robotic diving suits a bit. Guntz seemed shocked.

Guntz: _Bastard...!_

Cursed Pamela then quickly started to swim in short circles and created a heavy underwater hurricane in the room. Guntz and Klonoa Jr tried to run out of it while it began sucking them in.

Guntz: K-Klonoa! Attack with the hammer on her head!

Klonoa Jr: _R-right...!_

Klonoa Jr then turned around and immediately jumped toward Cursed Pamela's head, striking her with a final hard blow on the head, and knocking her out. The underwater hurricane stopped and Cursed Pamela dropped unconscious on the floor. Klonoa Jr landed back on the ground. Klonoa Jr and Guntz were both pretty tired.

Guntz: _Pant... pant..._ did we do it...?!

Klonoa Jr: I-i think we at least knocked her out...

Guntz: My god, we could've been killed, or our suits could've completely broken down... and THEN we'd die of drowning!

Meanwhile, Karal began swimming near the two. He sensed that she was still cursed, although unconscious.

Karal: ...It's no good... She's still cursed!

Guntz sighed and loaded his rocket launcher after hearing that.

Guntz: _Sigh..._ You're right it is no good, after all.

Klonoa Jr: Huh? G-guntz... what are you doing?

Guntz started to walk up close to the Cursed Pamela with the rocket launcher in his hand.

Guntz: From the beginning, it was all pointless. Even IF we could beat her completely up, she still would be corrupted! Come on, you want to keep her living and suffer? Just as she is now? Full of misery? No way! You can't live like that!

Karal: _...!_

Klonoa Jr: H-hey... this is getting a bit too deep-

Guntz: _I KNOW THAT! Tch..._ All i want is the best for this world, and you... I'm sorry, but i think your mother should be in a better place.

But just before Guntz could get up close to the Cursed Pamela... Karal stepped in front of him. He seemed to be pleading.

Karal: Please... don't kill her!

Guntz: Move... i don't want to hurt you... but i will if i have to.

Karal: _No! Please!_

Guntz: _Tch..._ i mean it!

Before anything could happen... Pamela started to softly speak. It's as if her voice was back to normal. But she still seemed cursed.

Pamela: _K...Karal... Don't... don't worry... about me..._

Karal: Mother! Please, no!

Guntz, after hearing her say that, slowly started to put his weapon down. He then started to walk out of the cave.

Guntz: _Sigh..._ Let's go, Klonoa. Any way i'd do it, it'll hurt one of either sides.

Klonoa Jr: ...Hey, Guntz...

Pamela: _...Klonoa... right?_

Klonoa Jr turned around to Pamela, as she called for him. At it's revealed... she was slowly and FINALLY turning back to normal! Karal was surprised, and Klonoa Jr was surprised.

Klonoa Jr: Karal's mother! You... you're going back to normal!

Karal: _M-mother!_

Karal immediately hugged her while she was still lying there.

Pamela: Ha... haha... It's all painful... but at the very least, i pulled myself together again... Thank you, Karal.

Klonoa Jr teared up a tiny bit seeing this and wiped his tear away.

* * *

 _So in the end... why did Pamela turn that way? None of us knew. But for the time being... everything was all right. Guntz seemed a bit disappointed, but ultimately, he seemed to at least be a bit more respectful in the end. Guntz' Hero Medal also shined a bit brighter than it normally did. At least... that's what i thought..._

Klonoa Jr and Guntz were hanging over the railing near the harbor, looking in the distance of the ocean at night. In the distance, Karal and Pamela were swimming. They waved at Klonoa Jr, and Klonoa Jr smiled back as well and waved too. Eventually Guntz started to speak up after a bit.

Guntz: Klonoa... I feel i have to apologize for today.

Klonoa Jr: No, it's okay. You ultimately made the right choice in the end.

Guntz: I guess so...

Klonoa Jr and Guntz stared at each other. Then Klonoa Jr smirked a bit.

Klonoa Jr: Also, i asked one of the townspeople what would be the best option... _and ultimately..._

* * *

Klonoa Jr and Guntz took the boat. They were crossing the ocean pretty quick. Klonoa Jr seemed fine, but Guntz was just puking overboard a lot.

Guntz: _**BLARGH!**_

Klonoa Jr: ...You really aren't good on boats, huh?

Guntz: _S-shut up, Klonoa..._

 _We were finally making our way to the main land of Lunatea. Whoever we have to encounter... i'm gonna be a hero! I'll make you proud, father. I promise... i'll become a great hero!_


	55. Onward to the Moon Ruins

CHAPTER 55: Onward to the Moon Ruins

* * *

 _We crossed the ocean and made our way to the main land. Guntz told me we were heading north of La-Lakoosha and further into the mountains. We were currently in a forest on our way to what Guntz told me was 'His objective', though i'm unsure what he means by that. It was still around nighttime, so we rested there. I was currently asleep..._

Klonoa Jr was sleeping against the Red Clan while Guntz made a campfire out of sticks and was trying to stay awake. Guntz was deeply in thoughts while sitting in front of the campfire after he was done.

Guntz (Thinking): _I still don't believe how i even got so far as up to now... How did i even get the title of 'The Golden Killer' again?_

Guntz thought back to what was just about two years ago. He closed his eyes and began so roam into thoughts. It was as if memories quickly flashed by again...

* * *

A 15 year old Guntz arrived at the mountain roads of Mira-Mira at night on his Red Clan. There were a few bandits on motorcycles hanging around there. Guntz stopped as soon as they began blocking the road in front of him. They were all silently chuckling while staring at him. One of the bandits came up close and started to speak up.

Bandit: Heh! Hey boy, This is our turf. What makes you think you can just drive around here at this time?

Guntz seemed completely silent for a bit. But then he spoke up.

Guntz: ...You guys are the bandits i've heard about, huh?

Bandit: Oh wow, and what makes you think you can convince me to turn ourselves in?

Guntz: ...

The bandit then pulled out one of his knives and pointed it at Guntz.

Bandit: Well, **speak up!** Or get outta here before i'll kill you!

Guntz: ...Kill me, huh? Well, how about we do one race around here to decide what will happen? I'm not one who easily wants to kill others that quickly.

Bandit: ...Shit! I'd have no problem to kill a kid like you!

The bandit began to run and immediately jumped on his hoverbike, starting to take off and following the road at an intense speed. Guntz immediately followed soon after. The bandit pushed his engine and tried to make the corners of the mountain road. But he was driving pretty sloppy. Guntz however... he pulled pretty easy drifts at great speeds. Eventually, Guntz almost bumped into the Bandit's bike from the rear. He seemed pretty nervous.

Bandit: _G-goddammit...!_

Then Guntz tried to overtake him in the next corner. As it came up, Guntz easily pulled it off and stopped his bike in front of him. The bandit immediately stopped and seemed pretty terrified, but also furious.

Bandit: Screw you...! What do you think you are?!

Guntz: Me...? I'm just a hunter who's giving others a second chance. Now...

Bandit: You rotten piece of shit...! You think you could change our minds?!

The bandit reached for his revolver, but just before he could even aim, Guntz already grabbed his own pistol and easily shot the bandit through the head. The bandit immediately dropped dead on the road. Guntz sighed, spinned his own pistol and put it back.

Guntz: Geez... what a bunch of uneasy-going people you guys are...

The other few bandits came running up to the scene, where they immediately couldn't move out of fear after seeing his dead body. They even couldn't say a thing anymore. Guntz then turned his head towards them.

* * *

Then it cuts to a year foward. A 16 year old Guntz was in Volk City, deep and hidden underneath the city, at an organization in front of the boss at his office.

Guntz: The other three bandits that were wanted just gave in like that. But as for that other wanted guy... i had to kill him out of defense.

Boss: Oh? I see... So it was you who did that. You appear to be quite young. I'm surprised you haven't even made a name for yourself yet.

Guntz: Well... i don't think about it all too much. I just do my tasks. But there's numerous other things i have done you may recognize... Like the death of that well-hidden serial killer in in this city two years ago, Arresting that group of vandals in Joilant a few months ago...

Boss: Ho, ho... so you were into this kind of work for a longer time, huh?

Guntz: Right...

Boss: You should really make a name for yourself. Wait, i got a perfect one for you... **the Golden Killer.**

Guntz seemed to be a bit gleaming after hearing that.

Boss: What do you think?

Guntz: That... actually sounds pretty fitting.

Boss: I'm glad you like it. Well, i've gotta hand you a reward for all the deeds you did.

The boss reached for under his desk and handed over Guntz a bag of 500 dream stones. Guntz seemed pretty amazed. It was like nothing he's ever received before.

Guntz: _Whoa...!_

Boss: I hope this makes up for it.

Guntz: T-thank you! But anyways, that wasn't the main point why i came here...

Guntz started to speak up a bit better. Now it seemed he was asking for something actually serious.

Guntz: ...I need to know the whereabouts of both The Dream Traveler and that one bastard known as Janga... I'd pay you as much as you need if you want!

The boss lighted his cigarette, and started to slowly, and calmly inhale and exhale on it.

Boss: Alright, i can handle that for you for free.

Guntz: Hm? For free?

Boss: Yes... it's no biggie. My men are good enough to find the location of those two. Give it a few hours, and i'm sure to have results for you.

Guntz: Right. Thank you in advance.

Guntz then began walking out of the office. Then after a few hours passed, He returned. The boss sighed and lighted a cigarette again. He then slided over a picture to Guntz from the other side of the desk. He started to look at it. It was a picture from an area around south of Breezegale.

Boss: So this is what i received of the whereabouts of The Dream Traveler from my men. This one was an easy job. But as for the other...

The boss slided another picture over to him. Guntz looked at it carefully. This one was from what seemed like the ruins of a temple in the middle of a forest. But it was all blurry.

Boss: We got the picture, but a few of our men died... They suspect it's from somewhere around La-Lakoosha.

Guntz: I'm sorry to hear that...

Boss: It's okay. But Guntz, when you're going to visit that Janga, make sure to pay him back for what he's done to me and our men.

Guntz: Don't worry...

Boss: Hm?

Guntz stood up, turned his back and started walking towards the door. Just as he was about to exit, he turned back to the boss again.

Guntz: ...I was already planning on doing that regardless.

Then the memories faded... and it cuts back to the present.

* * *

Guntz (Thinking): _Right... it was that boss who showed me the path of fate. Honestly, for how bad some make him out to be, he was actually a pretty nice guy..._

But while Guntz was thinking, he sensed something flying towards him. He immediately opened his eyes, stood guard and catched what came towards him. He then looked carefully at it and noticed it was a dagger that was thrown at him.

Guntz: A dagger...?

Then a criminal came out of the darkness of the forest, while heading over slowly towards Guntz. He seemed to be chuckling a bit menacingly.

Criminal: Well, call me surprised! Catching my dagger at that speed?

Guntz immediately turned towards the criminal and started to look more serious towards him.

Guntz: Who are you...?!

Criminal: Me? Oh, who cares who i am. You two are setting foot in enemy territory. _In the name of our master, i'll kill you both right now!_

Then it struck Guntz... He gained a short memory back of the day his father died. Almost the exact words he heard of a certain someone before...

 _Janga (Flashback): In the name of Garlen, i shall assassinate you!_

Guntz: _Kch..._ _ **So YOU'RE WITH THAT SHITHEAD CAT?!**_

The criminal grabbed another dagger and pointed it at Guntz. Guntz then grabbed his machine gun and shot at the dagger which made it fly out of his hand. The criminal seemed shocked and now a little bit feared while weaponless. He tried to immediately run away into the dark forest again, but then Guntz, while full of anger, shoved his head against the tree close by with quite some force. The criminal seemed to be a bit bleeding now.

Guntz: Tell me, who is it you're working for?! **TELL ME!**

Criminal: _Urgh... Ehehe... Like hell i'd ever tell youuu..._

Then Guntz aggressively shoved his face even harder against the tree and then pointed his pistol with a suppressor against his head. The criminal seemed to be almost bleeding out from the wounds he gained. But the criminal tried to keep chuckling and grinning.

Guntz: Now... if you don't tell me _where_ he is, and _WHO_ you're working for... I'll kill you right here!

Criminal: _E-...ehehe... Garlen... and that temple close by a few miles..._

Guntz: Garlen, huh? ...Just as i thought... Well, thanks for the info...

Guntz then pulled the trigger of his pistol, and shot the criminal through the head. He went flying a few meters into one of the bushes nearby.

Guntz: ...But i can't let you live with the choices your _'master'_ made.

Guntz sighed, then walked back to the campfire. He looked at Klonoa Jr who was still sleeping peacefully. Guntz smiled a tiny bit from seeing this. Guntz then started to lie down on the grass near the campfire and began trying to sleep.

Guntz: _Sleep well, Klonoa..._

* * *

Time passed, and it was now late-morning. Back over at Phantomile, Klonoa was in the woods near Breezegale looking for the largest tree he could find. Eventually he found it and knocked it down with one punch, making it fall over. He then picked the log up and started carrying it over to Balue's tower. Just as he got out of the woods however, Lolo got out of the front door of their house to call Klonoa over.

Lolo: _Klonoaa~! Breakfast is ready!_

Klonoa put the log down for a second and shouted back to let her know he heard it.

Klonoa: _R-riight! I'll be there soon!_

Klonoa then started to walk back to his home. But just as he was about to arrive, a soldier from Cress with a special telephone in his hand came from above and stopped in front of Klonoa.

Cress Soldier: Mr. Klonoa? Prince Huepow wanted to make a call to you.

Klonoa: Man, Huepow really could make the calling process a lot easier than it is...

Cress Soldier: Sorry, but the Queen wants it like that. I can't change it.

Klonoa: I know, it's okay. I know that it's not your problem.

Then the telephone in the hands of the Cress Soldier began to rang, and Klonoa picked it up.

Klonoa: Yeah?

Huepow (Telephone): _Hey Klonoa. Umm... Do you might have an idea where our first son could be?_

Klonoa: Your first son?

Huepow (Telephone): _Yeah. You know, Hewpoe? I haven't seen him for three days..._

Klonoa: Ohh... right...

Huepow (Telephone): _Huh? What is it? Do you know where he could be?_

Klonoa: Well, how do i say it... my son left on a journey. And i'm quite sure he was still in the Wind Ring.

Huepow (Telephone): _What?!_

Klonoa: Sorry... i should've told you that sooner. I'm sure he'll make it back safe in the end.

Huepow (Telephone): _No, it's okay. I don't have any problem with him going as well myself... It's my wife who has a problem with that. That's why i'm calling right now._

Klonoa: Lephise is still pretty overprotective about him, huh?

Huepow (Telephone): _Hehehe. Yeah, absolutely... But i'll try to argue it out with her. Anyways, have a good day, Klonoa._

Klonoa: Have a good day too, Huepow.

Klonoa hung up and returned the phone back to the Cress Soldier. The Cress Soldier took off, and Klonoa looked at the sky and the clouds while thinking to himself.

Klonoa (Thinking): _I'm sure my son will make it back just fine... I'm sure of it._

* * *

Back over at the forest north of La-Lakoosha in Lunatea...

Guntz slowly woke up and tried to get up. As he opened his eyes, he checked himself and their belongings to see if everything was still intact. Nothing happened. Guntz seemed relieved.

Guntz: Thank goodness, everything's still here...

As the campfire was still on, Guntz picked up a piece of large raw meat they bought at Jugkettle and started to roast it. With the air nearby smelling a lot like cooked meat, Klonoa Jr slowly woke up as well after a while from the scent. Klonoa Jr yawned.

Guntz: ...Morning. Slept well?

Klonoa Jr: M-hmm...

Guntz: Good to hear it.

Klonoa Jr slowly got over to the campfire as well. Guntz was eventually done roasting the meat, and split it in two. He gave the other piece to Klonoa Jr. He seemed pretty surprised from just looking at the piece of meat alone.

Klonoa Jr: _Ooohh...!_

Klonoa Jr started to take a bite of his piece, as was Guntz of his own. Guntz never saw Klonoa Jr so happy before.

Klonoa Jr: _Now i've been missing something that is as filling as this for quite a while...!_

Guntz: Hah. I must say myself, this is pretty good.

Guntz then stood up after he finished his own piece, stretched his arms while yawning a bit, and started to walk back to the Red Clan.

Guntz: _Yaaaawn..._ Well, tell me when you're done, okay? I wanna head out to our objective as soon as possible.

Klonoa Jr: Right!

Eventually, Klonoa Jr was done with his piece as well. He put out the fire using a tiny bit of the Wind Ring's wind energy and hopped on the Red Clan's back.

Guntz: Alright, now let's head out!

* * *

So the two went further to the north on the Red Clan through the forest. Eventually they arrived at what seemed like the giant ruins of a temple. Just before the entrance were a lot of tents and a few shops nearby. Guntz stopped his Red Clan just before the entrance and they both stepped off.

Guntz: Well... This is it. Klonoa, let's go immediately.

Klonoa Jr: Hmm... Maybe we should gather some info before entering ourselves?

Guntz: ...Doesn't seem all that bad of an idea.

Klonoa Jr and Guntz walked over to one of the tents nearby. It appeared to be the tent of a traveling merchant. Klonoa Jr speaked up a bit.

Klonoa Jr: Hello?

Then a merchant slowly got out of the tent as he heard Klonoa Jr. It's revealed to be Diglo. He seemed a bit confused.

Diglo: Huh?

Klonoa Jr: We were just about to head in over to the ruins over there... could you tell us some things we need to know?

Diglo: ...Don't enter.

Klonoa Jr: Wha-? Why not?

Diglo: Just don't go. Please. I don't want you two to get hurt in there as well.

Guntz: Well, that's quite a thing for you to say. I don't know, but don't look down on me, lad.

Klonoa Jr: What he said. We will be fine!

Diglo: I'm glad you have a lot of courage. But my comrades haven't returned for days since they left... I don't know what happened. But all i know is... to not go in there again.

Klonoa Jr: Haven't returned, eh? Well. That seems like all the more reason for me to go in there!

Diglo: But there's monsters wandering in the ruins... and there was a certain unknown group going in there who are truly frightful to us all! We don't even know who they are, because nobody ever made it that deep into the ruins and returned alive...

Guntz: Certain group...? Well that's certainly the seal of my mind for me. We're going in. Klonoa, i got a great plan for this.

Klonoa Jr: Yeah?

Guntz went to a shopping tent to buy something and came back with two walkie-talkies and handed one over to Klonoa Jr.

Guntz: We're splitting up. You'll enter the left side of the ruins, while i'll go to the right. These two devices are for communicating at a distance. We'll contact when necessary.

Klonoa Jr: Oohh... That's a pretty good plan, yeah!

Guntz: I know right? I'm a total genius.

Then the two started to head off to the entrance of the temple. But Guntz stopped for a second and yelled back at Diglo.

Guntz: Hey man, didn't you say "nobody ever made it that deep into the ruins and returned alive"?

Diglo: Ummm... y-yeah...

Guntz: That means you must know there are deeper areas, right? What do you know that i don't?

Diglo: I-i won't say anything...

Guntz: _Tch._ Whatever. Klonoa, let's go!

Klonoa Jr: O-okay...

Diglo sighed. The two were running over to the entrance of the temple and started to enter it. With Klonoa going in from the left side, and Guntz going in from the right side. What could await them next?


	56. Janga

CHAPTER 56: Janga...?!

* * *

Klonoa Jr started to sneak through the halls of the ruins from the left side carefully. He went as slowly through the hallways and corridors as possible. While stabbing a few Blue Moo's. He also noticed quite a number of giant moo's roaming with shields around. After sneaking for quite a while, he reached the gate to the next section of the temple. Klonoa Jr inspected the door a little bit just to make sure while talking as quietly to himself as possible. Although he still didn't feel sure on what to do.

Klonoa Jr: I think this is the entrance... I should probably contact Guntz right now to.

So Klonoa Jr grabbed his walkie-talkie out of his pocket and tried to turn it on to contact Guntz. He looked at the thing from a few angles to find what button he should press.

Klonoa Jr: I think the button must be... _here!_

Klonoa Jr pressed the on button, but the walkie-talkie outputted a bunch of static. Klonoa Jr turned in a bit of a panic and nearly dropped the thing by accident because of it.

Klonoa Jr: _S-ssshh! Crap...!_ Which button mutes?!

Klonoa Jr quickly began looking around on the walkie-talkie out of panic. Eventually he found a switch for the volume and immediately put his finger on it.

Klonoa Jr: There!

He immediately turned it all the way down which made it all quiet again. He sighed out of relief after that. But then when he looked in front of him, he was already surrounded by a horde of Moo's with shields and flying Moo's who noticed the noise coming from him. They were just staring right at him. But Klonoa Jr knew he couldn't back out of this any more. He slowly grabbed his Wind Ring from his back.

Moo: Moo...?

Klonoa Jr: _Oh, darn it...!_ I might as well **CHARGE IN!**

* * *

Klonoa Jr then quickly activated his Wind Sword and started immediately to charge with full force towards the hoard of Moo's with shields in the front. Meanwhile over at Guntz, he easily took out the roaming monsters through the halls and corridors by using his guns with suppressors. The noise coming from Klonoa Jr's side was loud enough for Guntz and the monsters from the right side of the temple to slightly hear it. The flying moo's in the area began heading mostly where the noise was coming from out of attention, which already made a chunk of them disappear from the area. He sighed after seeing this.

Guntz: _Sigh..._ Sure is easy for me whenever that kid attracts everyone in the area.

Guntz began looking at the carvings on the wall close by for clues. It seemed like a tiny red piece of a broken claw has been laying there for a while. Guntz thought it looked familiar and investigated it up close. Although he couldn't put his finger on what exactly it was. But he knew he felt a ominous sense from it.

Guntz: ...Hmm... I have a bit of a bad feeling about all of this...

Guntz carefully opened the gate that led to the next section of the temple. Guntz walked through it and found himself to be outside in the sun, seeing a camp full of tents and a few shops in front of him and behind it the doors leading to the next section of the temple. Meanwhile, Klonoa Jr came storming quickly out of the other door of the previous temple's section, all panting and sweating. Guntz completely confused at Klonoa Jr.

Guntz: ...What happened?

Klonoa Jr grabbed his Walkie-Talkie and showed it to Guntz.

Klonoa Jr: _Pant... Pant..._ My... my device acted all weird...

Guntz: Are you kidding me?

Klonoa Jr: No... i-i'm serious...

Guntz took the thing out of Klonoa Jr's hands and sighed pretty loudly.

Guntz: _Urghh..._ A-Anyways, just go and ask the people about perhaps some suspicions around here.

Klonoa Jr: Just me?

Guntz: Just go without me! I'll take a look at what's wrong with this thing myself...

Klonoa Jr slowly started to walk over to the camp on his own. A bunch of merchants and other travelers were all doing their usual thing near the temple, but there was one kid who Klonoa Jr immediately noticed. He had brown hair and dark brown eyes wearing a pink/blue drilling suit and had a pink helmet lying down near him. He was sitting on a chair polishing what seemed like an enormous drilling machine. Klonoa Jr walked over to the boy and began to speak. The boy stopped and looked at Klonoa Jr.

Klonoa Jr: Hey...

Boy: Huh?

Klonoa Jr: ...Can i ask you what you're doing? You don't really seem to come from here, too.

The boy then put down his drilling machine to talk to Klonoa Jr.

Boy: You're right... I'm not really from here. But i'm definitely here for a reason...

Klonoa Jr: Oh? If you're fine with talking about it, would you share me your story?

Boy: S-sure, no problem. Well... My father keeps going on about "The Dig-Dug incident" he solved and how nobody appreciates it back in my world. I feel like he's jealous of the attention i get for all of what i've done. But the truth is... i don't even care about that, i just like to do my job. I thought maybe i could convince him that i don't really care for the attention and such by coming here.

Klonoa Jr: Ahh... to be honest, i kind of feel the same. I'm currently on a journey to become a hero... but at the same time, i feel i'm being kind of hindered in some ways.

Boy: ...Y-You do know how it feels?

Klonoa Jr: Mm-hmm. Of course i do.

Boy: Oh, it makes me so glad that you know what it's like!

The boy smiled a bit, and Klonoa Jr smiled back. He then puts his hand out towards Klonoa Jr, as did he. They gave each other a handshake.

Susumu: My name is Susumu Hori. What's yours?

Klonoa Jr: Klonoa. Klonoa the Second.

Susumu: Klonoa, huh... i kind of feel i have maybe heard that name somewhere before...

Klonoa Jr: W-well, that's definitely possible. After all, there's apparently something i don't yet know... Anyways, if you don't mind me asking, do you might have an idea if suspicious activities have been happening in the next temple section up ahead?

Susumu: Hmm... i've heard quite a lot of rumors from deeper in the next section. As for that, i don't know much else. Sorry.

Klonoa Jr: It's okay. Thanks a lot for the information. Anyways, i'm sorry for having to cut it here, but i'm in a bit of a hurry. I hope to see you again soon though!

Susumu: See you soon!

Klonoa Jr started to walk off towards where Guntz was and waved at Susumu. Susumu waved back at him. Klonoa Jr then arrived back at where Guntz stood.

Guntz: ...and?

Klonoa Jr: Well, i've been told there's maybe something deeper in the next section up ahead.

Guntz: Alright then. Let's head up there next. Also, i don't see any kind of problem with the walkie-talkie myself.

Guntz handed the walkie-talkie back to Klonoa Jr while he still had a bit of a confused look, as they began to head towards the entrance of the next section up ahead.

Guntz: Let's go.

Klonoa Jr: R-right...

* * *

Klonoa Jr went on the left side of the next section, and Guntz on the right. They splitted up and went deeper into the section while sneaking around like before. Now with more giant Moo's covering the hallways though, but they still managed to get undetected up to this point. In one of the more foggy and darker hallways, Guntz accidentally pressed against one of the walls with his own hand and discovered that there was a hidden button on the wall which he barely noticed at all. Guntz inspected the button.

Guntz: ...?

Guntz pressed it and it's slowly revealed that a hidden halways opened up. Slowly, he went into the hidden hallway and heard a mysterious voice coming from the corner of the end of it while he was getting closer and closer. He looked just around the corner before getting into the room ahead. It was all dark and foggy, and he could barely see what was happening in the room... Until a little silhouette became a bit clear in front of Guntz' eyes, and then his entire shadow. There seemed to be a tall man talking to himself from what Guntz could make out of it. He was in a pretty menacing pose.

?: _That damn bodyguard gorilla... Why does he keep letting all these fools in? ...Pff, whatever. Whoever the hell makes it down here, i'll just easily kill them if i have to on my own, even if it is himself again..._

The large man from the shadows then licked what seemed like his own large claws. Guntz was a bit terrified, and could only think about one person who it could be... But without any hesitation, Guntz immediately came from behind the corner, grabed his sniper rifle and pointed it at the man.

Guntz: **DON'T MOVE!**

The large man slowly turned around and looked at Guntz.

?: _Oh...? You are... you are his son from way back... There's no doubt..._

The fog cleared up a tiny bit. It is revealed that it's a cat in purple with a hat, scarf, and of course the giant red claws he saw before. Guntz had no doubt... he didn't see his face clearly, but he was sure that it was _Janga._ The one and only cat that killed his father. But he was still trying to process it through his brain. He couldn't move an inch from this sight at the moment...

Guntz: _J...Janga...?!_

?: _Well, i got no time to play with you for now..._ _ **Sayonara.**_

The cat with a devilish smirk snapped his finger, and the floor underneath Guntz disappeared. Guntz started to fall into the hole while screaming loudly.

Guntz: _**AAAAAAAAHHHH!**_

* * *

Meanwhile, Klonoa Jr was still sneaking through the deeper hallways. It was getting more foggy and dark, but nothing special has happened to him yet. He tried to look around for anyone who by any chance was trapped, captured, or perhaps something else, but couldn't find anything or anyone down here.

Klonoa Jr: Hmm... so this is the deeper part, but... i can't even find any hint regarding people that may be captured or something else. Maybe i should contact Guntz again...

Klonoa Jr grabbed his walkie-talkie and turned it on. This time, there was no static. Klonoa seemed a bit relieved and pressed the call button on the side. He then started to speak.

Klonoa Jr: Hey, Guntz... where is your current position? Over.

Klonoa Jr then released the call button. Then the static suddenly and immediately came back on. Klonoa Jr seemed totally shocked from the sound again.

Klonoa Jr: _Argh, again...?! Stop it, will you...!_

Klonoa Jr turned it immediately off. But he was already surrounded by six large shielded blue-moo's and quite a number of flying moo's. Klonoa Jr seemed pretty irritated.

Giant Blue Moo: **Moo...!**

Klonoa Jr: _...Not again..._

Klonoa Jr grabbed his hammer, jumped up in the air and began to swing it wildly at one of the giant moo's. He knocked the shield out of one and then made another pop. He then jumped up and began swinging the hammer at the flying moo's, which he defeated a few with. But then another giant blue moo came charging at him from the side and sent him flying into the wall.

Klonoa Jr: _**MAGYA!**_

Klonoa Jr fell back on the ground and became surrounded by the remaining giant moo's and flying moo's. He slowly put his hands up in the air and surrendered. Along with a nervous smile and laugh.

Klonoa Jr: U-umm... Ehehe. Please go easy on me, okay? Please? _Sigh..._

Klonoa Jr was officially caught... What will happen next for the two? And what about that purple cat?


	57. Pango the Pangolin

CHAPTER 57: Pango the Pangolin

* * *

 _I got caught... The two of us, stuck in a prison cell? I never thought this would ever happen to me..._

Klonoa Jr and Guntz were currently trapped in a prison cell through a long prison hallway. The walls were made out of really strong metal as well as the iron bars, so Klonoa Jr and Guntz weren't able to break it with their own weapons. Almost nobody else was in there, except for the remains of bones in their prison cell and a few others, and just the two of them. Guntz landed up in here after being led into a trap, and Klonoa Jr after being caught. Guntz was silent while sitting on the ground, as was Klonoa Jr the whole time as well. They both seemed pretty disappointed. Then Guntz started looking at Klonoa Jr.

Guntz: ...

Klonoa Jr: ...

Guntz: Hey.

Klonoa Jr: Huh?

Guntz: ...Nevermind.

Klonoa Jr: Guntz... Did something happen?

Guntz: ...Just be quiet, okay? Don't ask me anything right now. My head kind of hurts.

Klonoa Jr: A-Alright...

Guntz (Thinking): _Janga... you cold, shitheaded bastard... Next time i see your face again, i'll lose it..._

But then the silence broke down as the voice of a man could be heard from the distance. He was shouting pretty loudly across the entire hallway. Klonoa Jr and Guntz couldn't see him yet, but it seemed

Man: _**Alright, time to blow up all these doors open! Prisoners! stay clear! 5! 4!**_

Klonoa Jr: ...Wait... A countdown?

Man: _**3! 2!**_

Guntz: ...Watch out, Klonoa!

Klonoa Jr: _Oh no...!_

Man: _**1!**_

Klonoa Jr and Guntz started to try and stay away from the iron bars as quick as possible, but not far enough as they could given the time. The click of a button could be heard from the distance... and then suddenly, **BOOM!** all the prison cells were immediately blown open within a second. Klonoa Jr and Guntz went flying at the wall with a hard landing and a shock, being quite dizzy from the impact afterwards. The smoke was really heavy, but eventually, while the smoke was clearing up a little bit, a man came up from the smoke to the prison cell which Klonoa Jr and Guntz were found into. He looked at the two.

 _This man... he didn't seem like an enemy at all. In fact, from first glance, he actually seems like a nice guy. I'm surprised that he is even roaming around here and found us..._

It was revealed to be a yellow/orange pangolin wearing green overalls and black/white shoes. The pangolin noticed the two still stuck against the wall from the explosion. He seemed a bit worried from it.

Pangolin: Oh no... oh no, i'm so sorry! I didn't mean for these explosions to be that intense to you guys! Are you okay?

The pangolin helped Klonoa Jr and Guntz get up.

Klonoa Jr: Y-yeah... honestly, i've had worse...

Pangolin: _Whew._ I'm glad... I came here to save the prisoners around here, but the only ones i could find here were you two.

Klonoa Jr: You sure seem like a nice guy... Thanks a lot for saving us.

Pangolin: Hehe, it's no biggie.

Klonoa Jr put out his arm toward the Pangolin. As did he, and they gave each other a firm handshake.

Klonoa Jr: I'm Klonoa. Klonoa the Second. What is your name?

Pango: Call me Pango. Nice to meet you. What would you two be doing in here?

Klonoa Jr: We've been looking for something in here. Guntz knows more about it than i do, but whatever it is, we're gonna roam through here until we find it. Right, Guntz?

Guntz: ...

Klonoa Jr: I don't know what happened to him either. But i'd not want to annoy him with it.

Pango: I see...

Klonoa Jr: So... Could you tell us about the way back outside?

Pango: Well, there's a hidden ladder near here that leads you two immediately back outisde to the second section of the temple you probably came from.

Klonoa Jr: Ah, thank you!

Pango: No problem. Now, if you excuse me, i have to go immediately as well. Gotta find something in here myself as well.

But just as Pango turned his back and started to leave, Guntz spoke up a bit towards Pango.

Guntz: Hey.

Pango stopped in his tracks and turned slowly back towards Guntz with a bit of a questioning look.

Pango: Huh?

Guntz: ...Have you seen a tall cat around here?

Pango: Hrmm... no, not that i have, unfortunately. Sorry.

Guntz: I see... Well, whatever.

Pango: Anyway, take care now. Don't let yourselves get caught again!

Klonoa Jr: We'll try!

Pango started to leave and left through the main entrance of the prison hallway. Now only Guntz and Klonoa Jr were the last ones left in the prison hallway. As the smoke was slowly clearing more up and they were looking at their surroundings, Guntz finally noticed the ladder in the distance. He quickly stood in a postition with his feet as if he was ready to immediately sprint.

Guntz: _...Let's go, Klonoa!_

Guntz started running towards the ladder as quick as he could. With Klonoa Jr trying to follow him immediately after. He seemed surprised.

Klonoa Jr: _A-ah, wait!_

* * *

Eventually as they reached the top of the ladder by climbing it quickly, they arrived back at the second section outside via what looked like a manhole. Guntz started to run past the tents and back inside the temple immediately with Klonoa Jr following him via the right side. Susumu Hori noticed the two running back inside and he looked at them from a distance while being a tiny bit confused. Like he knew something was happening, but he wasn't sure on what it was.

Susumu: Huh...?

Klonoa Jr: Where are we going?

Guntz: Just follow me... i know exactly where we have to go now!

Guntz headed to the right section of the temple and began running through the corridors while heading downwards, completely bypassing all monsters in front of them like they didn't care. The giant moo's looked confused at the two. They were going deeper and deeper into the temple following the staircases. Then they passed a specific corridor which Klonoa Jr noticed was a prison. There were a bunch of starving prisoners locked into the cells behind their bars. Begging for food, and slowly crawling on the ground, some even dying. Klonoa Jr seemed quite shocked that they were just passing them immediately with no attention paid to them. Almost like he felt bad for not doing anything about it.

Klonoa Jr: H-hey, Guntz... all these prisoners...!

Guntz: Forget about them, okay? We can always come back to it later! Besides, we can't break those doors with our equipment.

Klonoa Jr: Y-yeah, but... you have a hero medal! We should at least try to save them!

Guntz: Just let them for now! Come back to them later!

Klonoa Jr: Hmm...

Then they went deeper yet again, following the staircases that went down and down. And they passed another corridor full of prison cells in them.

Klonoa Jr: Here, too... Goddess, i can't bear this sight as a hero...

Guntz: Quit spacing out and keep up with me!

Klonoa Jr was deeply in thoughts to himself now. He noticed there was something... different about how Guntz acted compared to before they were locked up in their cell.

Klonoa Jr (Thinking): _Guntz seems... different. What exactly happened?_

Eventually Guntz reached the specific wall again where he found that hidden room last time. The hidden hallway was still opened. Guntz stopped running and started to walk slower with Klonoa Jr slowly and quietly following him into the hallway. Guntz looked behind the corner of the end of the hallway again. There was a bit less fog, but it still appeared as if the room was a tad too dark. The cat wasn't there in his sight, but Guntz was still on edge while entering it. He slowly made his way over into the middle of the room. As it appeared, it was apparently a really spacious and open room. There were some hall monitors in there, generators, computers, and a bunch of other technical stuff. The room was still a bit dark and foggy though. It sounded like there was a walkie-talkie going off coming from the other side of the room. Then Guntz heard that familiar voice yet again coming from there too. It all seemed to come from the other side of the open room.

 _Voice (Walkie-Talkie): What a perfect result. A bit later than i had hoped, but it's still wonderful._

Cat: _I've transferred the energy over to the Lunar Base. Along with the updated data of our plan._

It sounded as if the tall cat was talking on what seemed like a walkie-talkie. The person from the other walkie-talkie started to talk back at the tall cat. Guntz began looking immediately in the direction that the noise came from.

 _Voice (Walkie-Talkie): Roger that. I'll send him over to the Temple of the Sky for our further progress. I'll send you Volk's status for after that next._

Klonoa Jr with his sensitive ears tried to listen in on the conversation between the two from a distance. He didn't understand what it was about, but he was a bit nervous when he heard the one on the walkie-talkie mention...

Klonoa Jr (Thinking): _Temple of the Sky...?!_

Cat: _Understood._

The cat turned off the walkie-talkie and laughed a bit menacingly. The fog started a lot to clear up and the wide open hangar door in front of him slowly opened up automatically. Now Guntz finally saw a clear look up on the tall cat. He couldn't believe it. He had a clear view on him after 7 years again... He had the exact same mark on the hat as Janga did, and looked 100% like him...

Guntz: _Kch...! Janga...!_

Janga stood in his menacing pose with his left claw in front of his own face, while putting on the most murderous smile he could put on as possible. Guntz seemed completely feared of him. Klonoa Jr seemed a bit confused though.

Janga: Oh...? You two kids are trying to stop me? Oh, how troublesome...

Janga kept staring Guntz while Guntz was almost sweating while trembling. Klonoa Jr seemed to be getting a bit worried about the whole situation.

Klonoa Jr: Guntz...

Janga: Ho... But _you._ It's Butz' son from way back, huh? Khehe... i'm amazed you made it up to here after so many years.

Janga grabbed Butz' old dual-barreled shotgun from 7 years ago from his hidden jacket pocket and threw it on the ground towards Guntz' direction. Guntz seemed shocked from this, and slowly made his way over to the shotgun.

Guntz: _Father's..._

Janga: Keep it. It's not like it'll bring his traitorous face back anyways.

Guntz slowly grabbed his father's shotgun and held it dearly against him while slowly starting to tear up a bit. And then... he began fully crying. Klonoa Jr seemed quite sad as well from this moment. He never saw Guntz with this much emotion before.

Guntz: _**Father...!**_

Klonoa Jr: Guntz... you...

Guntz started having memories back to when he held his father's nearly-dead body back then. It was like he felt the presence of his father against him again. He decided to speak up carefully while he was wiping his own tears.

Guntz: He was just a young father... Just an ordinary, and pretty innocent man who cared for his son...

Klonoa Jr clenched his teeth out of frustration from hearing what Janga did to Guntz. Him, a purple cat wearing a scarf killed his father? No way he could ignore that! Guntz then put his father's shotgun back on the ground really carefully while caressing it.

Guntz: _And for his family. And his gang. And her wife... He was a guy who wanted his son to grow up happy..._

Guntz then swapped a clip of bullets from his belt slowly, and closed his eyes. He then started to yell.

Guntz: _He was just..._ _ **HE WAS JUST A YOUNG FATHER!**_

Guntz then immediately reopened his eyes with a expressive look of anger in his eyes, clicked the new clip in his dual pistols and frustratingly looked towards Janga. Klonoa Jr shouted out of Guntz' sudden action.

Klonoa Jr: _Guntz!_

Guntz and Klonoa Jr both immediately stood in a epic pose near each other, almost as if they were getting into a local fist fight that they didn't want to be involved with. With Guntz pointing his dual pistols towards Janga while Klonoa Jr was about to turn towards Janga's direction while looking sidewards at him. Meanwhile, Janga turned his whole body towards the direction of the two while still being in his pose.

Guntz: _Klonoa... stand back! I'll handle this on my own! If i don't make him pay for his actions..._ _ **I CAN'T LIVE WITH MYSELF!**_

Guntz then full of anger and frustation began rushing towards Janga. Janga however just stood there without making any movement. He was laughing a bit.

Janga: _Khehehe..._

Guntz came with a flying kick and tried to attack Janga by using the dual pistols and his legs as melee weapons. Janga easily blocked them with his claws.

Guntz: _Hrrrrrnghhh...!_

Janga then tried to stab Guntz, but he immediately jumped aside out of reflexes. The automatic wide hangar door began to open up more and more, making the sun shine completely through it from outside.

Janga: Alright, it's time for me to leave now...

Guntz: _**Oh NO you're not!**_

Guntz kept trying to attack Janga with melee attacks, but he kept blocking every move. Regardless, Janga kept backing up, with Guntz following him every move regardless. Klonoa Jr noticed they were moving more and more quicker while getting outside, but when he tried to run after them after noticing that, the sun coming from the outside was so bright for Klonoa Jr that he couldn't see a thing for a few seconds.

Klonoa Jr: _Argh...!_ _ **G-Guntz!**_

Eventually the sun dimmed down on his eyes and Klonoa Jr tried to look for the two while outside. But as much of noise that they made, there was sight. And Klonoa Jr couldn't hear them even from a distance anymore. They just completely vanished from his sight. Klonoa Jr could only see the sandy path up ahead, the blue skies, the white clouds and the bits of grass on the ground outside that were nearby. He was almost at a complete loss for words.

Klonoa Jr: _Guntz..._


	58. Boxmaren

**AUTHORS NOTE: Hey, quick question to people reading this... are the fight scenes too short? Or perhaps some characters not getting much spotlight as you expected? If so, just feel free to leave a review with a suggestion. I'd appreciate some requests. :)**

* * *

CHAPTER 58: Boxmaren

* * *

 _I couldn't keep up with Guntz and lost him in such a short moment... He called this purple cat 'Janga' and went after him without even looking back, or even asking me for help. I was standing all alone here, only left to decide what to do next myself... I felt bad for Guntz, but there was no way i could possibly help him out now. So i decided to head back into the temple to try and find Pango, or find something that could help me with the prison cells. The least i could do is help them out..._

Klonoa Jr was currently backtracking through the hallways of the temple, trying to find for a clue. All the monsters have disappeared, and it was way more quiet now than before for some reason, which got Klonoa Jr thinking.

Klonoa Jr: Hmm... It seems like all the enemies have disappeared... could it be because of Janga's departing from the temple?

Eventually after walking for quite a bit, he arrived in another giant and spacious room just like before. But this room seemed more modern compared to the rest of the temple. There was a whole bunch of technological stuff scattered all around it, was properly lighted all through it, and one of the main computers with a giant monitor was hanging there on the other side of the room. Klonoa Jr looked at his surroundings in the room.

Klonoa Jr: This seems completely different compared to the rest of the temple now... Hmm...

Klonoa Jr walked over to the main computer. He reached for the mouse of the computer and began looking at what this thing had. Eventually he discoved it controlled every gate, every prison cell and every single door which was in here. Klonoa Jr seemed quite surprised and excited from finding this.

Klonoa Jr: _Whoa...!_ Who'd leave a giant computer like this just here for nobody to touch? Well... i've gotta figure out how to open all the cells with this...

Klonoa Jr began to look into the taskbar controlling the gates. There were a lot of buttons and a map on it, but Klonoa Jr took his time and eventually found a hidden button that'd open every prison cell in the temple. Klonoa Jr clicked it with the left mouse button.

Klonoa Jr: This must be it!

Then another window popped up... it seemed to be a required password screen to perform this action. Klonoa Jr seemed a bit confused and didn't know what to think at all.

Klonoa Jr: What...? Hmm... Err... _'Hero Medal'_? Perhaps?

Klonoa Jr typed in 'Hero Medal' on the keyboard out of complete confusement and then pressed the enter button. The whole pop-up turned red and showed that that was the wrong password. Then immediately after, the red alarm light in the middle of the room started flashing and spinning constantly while making loud noises. Klonoa Jr seemed a bit panicked as the voice alarm went off as well.

Alarm: **WARNING! INTRUDER ACCESSING MAIN COMPUTER. CEASE INTRUDERS AT ONCE, AND DO NOT TAKE ANY FURTHER ACTION.**

Klonoa Jr: _I messed up again...?! Darnit, how do i turn it off?!_

The ceiling started to slowly open up, and a robotic set of Black, Blue and Red boxes with arms dropped loudly into the large room from the opening ceiling. It had purple horns on his head and purple claws for one hand, and an purple arrow for the other. He was known as Boxmaren. Boxmaren began scanning and roaring at Klonoa Jr. Meanwhile, Klonoa Jr slowly grabbed his Wind Ring and activated his sword while thinking to himself a bit frustratingly.

Boxmaren: _**GRUAAAAARRRGHH!**_

Klonoa Jr (Thinking): _And i'm supposed to go up against that thing on my own?! Urgh, I suppose that's what happens when i try to break into a main computer._ _ **Good to know!**_

Klonoa Jr immediately jumped into action and began sprinting towards Boxmaren. He tried to attack Boxmaren's arrowed hand from up close with his sword by striking as hard as he could, which he succeeded in. But it didn't do much damage. Boxmaren then pulled it's arrowed hand back to him. Klonoa Jr then noticed his foot was trying to bite him, which he tried to avoid by immediately jumping into the air.

Klonoa Jr: Whoa! _Whew..._ That was close...

Then Boxmaren came flying at Klonoa Jr with his claws, scratching through his head a bit and sending him flying into the wall. Klonoa Jr's head was bleeding quite a bit, but he didn't give in and tried to slowly stand up. He seemed quite annoyed.

Klonoa Jr: _Kcchh...! Why, you...!_

Then someone unexpected showed up just as Klonoa Jr wanted to charge in again... Susumu Hori appeared behind Klonoa Jr, coming from the other side of the room! He seemed pretty shocked to see him here.

Susumu: Klonoa!

Klonoa Jr: Susumu Hori?! What are you doing here?

Susumu: I knew something seemed off while you two were running back into the temple for a second time, right after coming from that manhole... I decided to track down where you were, and now i'm here!

Klonoa Jr: You... you actually came to help me...?

Susumu: Yep, if that's what you need! I hope you don't have an issue with that, hehe.

Klonoa Jr began to smile from just hearing that. He was so thankful for the situation turning over like this, and having another ally to team up with again.

Klonoa Jr: N-no, not at all! If anything, i completely appeciate that you came!

Susumu Hori and Klonoa Jr began looking towards Boxmaren. Ready to take on this giant robotic monster together. Klonoa Jr grabbed his hammer in his other hand, thus carrying the Wind Sword in his right, and the hammer in his left. Susumu put on his pink helmet and grabbed his large drill machine.

Klonoa Jr: Ready, Susumu?!

Susumu: Call me Mr. Driller!

They both struck a fighting pose together right beside each other.

Klonoa Jr: _Rupurudu!_

Susumu: _**Let's drill!**_

Both Klonoa Jr and Susumu Hori then began dashing towards Boxmaren, while he started to shoot his fist with the arrow on it towards the two of them with a lot of force. They both barely dodged by jumping sideways.

Susumu: I got this one!

Immediately after, Susumu grabbed his grappling hook while dashing and attached it onto the drilling machine. He then immediately shot the hook towards the arrow, latching the hook onto it. When Boxmaren began pulling his arm with the arrow back, he pulled Susumu along with it, making him launch into the air while he then released himself and then attached it onto the shoulder of the giant boxed robot, making him nearly land onto his shoulder. Boxmaren was confused that he lost Susumu Hori out of his sight, and kept staring at Klonoa Jr while trying to compute.

Klonoa Jr: _Whoa...!_

Susumu: Heh, surprised?

Susumu started to rev his drilling machine and began penetrating through Boxmaren's shoulder, dealing quite a lot of damage to the robotic monster. Halfway through the process, the drill started to overheat a bit too much, making Susumu pull out his driller to let it cool. But in that instance, Boxmaren began turning his head, grabbed Susumu with his clawed hand and smashed Susumu against one of the many lamps covering the room. Also making it a bit darker.

Susumu: _Ngh...!_

Klonoa Jr: S-Susumu!

Boxmaren then sent him flying against the wall with his palm. Susumu fell onto the ground harsly, and kept lying there without moving an inch. Klonoa Jr immediately ran over to him. He seemed to be bleeding quite a bit as well now... There was no response coming from him... Klonoa Jr seemed quite sad from seeing this, but also turned determined and really serious. Klonoa Jr's blue fighting spirit he had in his control began flowing all around him finally, and the wind covering the room as well. The wind was breezing through the room enough to make Klonoa Jr's ears and scarf move along with it. He didn't even need to focus it to control the wind right now. He slowly held up his Wind Ring.

Klonoa Jr: ...Alright... if that's how we're gonna do it... _Then i'm gonna do it my own way!_ _ **TORNADO ATTACK!**_

In that instance, Klonoa Jr unleashed his Tornado Attack. It made Boxmaren slowly begin to fall over while all the lamps in the area broke because of the pressure, while Klonoa Jr then immediately began charging towards him. But instead of just attacking him, he smashed the ground with his hammer hard enough to send himself flying while Boxmaren began to get up again. This normally seems like suicide, but Klonoa Jr was sent flying high enough to get Klonoa Jr onto Boxmaren's head. Right then and there with all his might, he slashed through the arm of Boxmaren. He put so much force into it, that it completely severed and dropped right onto the ground. Klonoa Jr quickly landed back on the ground.

Klonoa Jr: _Pant... Pant..._ Alright... how about _this_?!

Klonoa Jr then threw another Tornado Attack right at Boxmaren which did quite a number of damage towards him, and made himself go flying up onto the other shoulder of Boxmaren by the tornado. Klonoa Jr grabbed his hammer, but just as he tried to get into position, Boxmaren scratched Klonoa's body with the claw of his remaining hand behind him.

Klonoa Jr: _M-Magya...!_ Bastard!

Klonoa Jr tried to defend himself from the claw of Boxmaren. Then suddenly, a grappling hook latched onto Boxmaren's hand. Boxmaren seemed to be struggling to try and release himself from the hook. Klonoa Jr seemed confused and looked at the direction from where the hook was shot. It was Susumu Hori. He was perfectly fine! He seemed to be still bleeding a bit, but he ultimately seemed pretty courageous and quite satisfied to still fight. Klonoa Jr was so happy to see he was still alive and well.

Klonoa Jr: Susumu Hori!

Susumu: _Pant... pant..._ heh... i'd never give up against a monster like this... Klonoa! Sever his other arm!

Klonoa Jr: R-right!

Klonoa Jr slowly grabbed his hammer and lifted it over his own head, ready to make a hard blow.

Klonoa Jr: Let's see if you like THIS!

He then struck Boxmaren's other arm with all his force, that it immediately severed and dropped onto the ground as well. Klonoa Jr jumped back on the ground. Boxmaren seemed to be struggling a bit computing while having no arms. Klonoa Jr and Susumu directly looked toward Boxmaren who was still trying to stand his ground and compute. They seemed satisfied of the situation, and both together said...

Klonoa Jr and Susumu: _**Let's finish this!**_

Susumu shot his grappling hook onto Boxmaren's head and began launching himself upward. Klonoa Jr grabbed onto Susumu and sent himself flying onto his head. Susumu tried to distract Boxmaren by swinging around him while reattaching the hook constantly to stay airborne.

Susumu: Heh, you can't catch me!

While Boxmaren was trying to follow Susumu's movements while being unable to do anything else, Klonoa Jr landed onto the top of Boxmaren and quickly grabbed his hammer.

Klonoa Jr: _**Taaaake THIS!**_

He began pulling it over his head slowly and struck the exact top of Boxmaren's head with all of his force. Boxmaren's head completely shattered in pieces from the strike, and began to completely malfunction overall, making him fall onto the ground. Susumu released himself from the hook and quickly landed back on the ground, with Klonoa Jr epically jumping off of Boxmaren. Boxmaren crashed down while the entire room went up in smoke because of him. Susumu slowly walked over to Klonoa Jr after this. They laughed a bit together and gave each other a fist bump.

Klonoa Jr: He... Hehehe...

Susumu: Hehe, we're soo cool.

Klonoa Jr: Y-yeah.

Susumu: Wow, that sure was an amazing experience i'll never forget.

Then Pango came running into the room as well, completely out of breath. Klonoa Jr was surprised to see him here as well.

Pango: _Huff... Huff..._

Klonoa Jr: Pango!

Pango: You... are you two okay?!

Klonoa Jr put his hand behind his head and seemed a bit abashed.

Klonoa Jr: Ehehe... c-couldn't have been better.

Then suddenly... Boxmaren slowly began to stand up again and slowly started marching toward the three. It seemed like this robotic monster still didn't want to give up. Klonoa Jr and Susumu seemed quite shocked from seeing him stand up again, even after losing his hands and entire head.

Klonoa Jr: _W-whoa...?!_

Susumu: _N-no way...!_

Pango: Alright, enough of this!

Pango grabbed a red and a blue bomb, and threw them towards Boxmaren as hard as he could, which completely blew up with him going into pieces and in flames. Boxmaren's remaining set of feet completely collapsed and stopped functioning forever. Pango sighed.

Pango: _Sigh..._ No matter how big they may be, they're still just a bunch of boxes to me...

Klonoa Jr: _My... god..._ that was so cool from you!

Pango: ...You're a bit reckless, aren't you?

Susumu: H-hey, we're just kids.

Klonoa Jr: W-well... that's my specialty.

Pango: Still, i've gotta admire your courage. You seem like a general good kid, Klonoa. As for you... Umm...?

Susumu: Susumu Hori, sir.

Pango: Susumu. You too, seem like you have quite some nice guy.

Klonoa Jr: Thanks.

Susumu: T-thank you.

Susumu Hori slowly started to walk away without saying much. Klonoa Jr seemed a bit confused and tried to stop him right before he went out without them noticing.

Klonoa Jr: A-ah, Susumu! Where are you going?

Susumu took off his helmet and put his drill on his back. Then he turned back towards the two.

Susumu: I've got to head back home soon...

Klonoa Jr: But wouldn't you want to be with us for a little bit longer? You've did quite a deed that could be recognized. Like almost a real hero.

Susumu: Yeah... but i don't need to be recognized for this at all. I'm happy about what i've did with you together, Klonoa. And that's all i truly care for. I've got to go before dad starts to worry all too much... It was really fun being with you, Klonoa. Thank you.

Susumu Hori slowly started to smile. Klonoa Jr began to smile towards him as well.

Klonoa Jr: Thank you, too...

Susumu then slowly started to walk away, and waved one last time towards Klonoa Jr and Pango.

Susumu: I hope we'll meet again someday.

Klonoa Jr: Same here!

Klonoa Jr waved back at Susumu Hori while he was walking away, while Pango slowly waved as well. Susumu disappeared from the scene completely. Then Klonoa Jr and Pango turned back to each other again. Klonoa Jr remembered something he had to tell Pango...

Klonoa Jr: Ah, right. Pango! I just remembered i have something to ask you!

Pango: Hmm...?

* * *

 _I asked Pango if he may knew something about rescuing the prisoners. Surprisingly, he found a note containing the password for the main computer. So we rescued everyone who were caught in here. Pango also helped taking care of the wounds i gained. Us two also discovered that Diglo was apparently a merchant whose teammates were captured. And so he was forced to work for Janga against his will. Speaking of Janga... we weren't sure what 'data' they were exactly collecting, but i've heard one of their members was heading over to the Temple of the Sky. It struck me just now, but that's where my little sister is studying!_

Klonoa Jr and Pango were walking out of the main entrance of the temple while they were talking. Pango handed over a red apple for Klonoa Jr to eat.

Pango: You hungry?

Klonoa Jr's stomach growled a bit. He seemed a bit embarrassed from hearing that.

Klonoa Jr: Y-yeah...

Klonoa Jr then politely took the apple and began eating without any hesitation. Eventually, the two noticed... Guntz' Red Clan was still parked outside. Klonoa Jr seemed confused.

Klonoa Jr: Ehh? That's... Guntz'...

Pango: Hold up. What exactly happened?

Klonoa Jr: Guntz suddenly just took off chasing after 'Janga' which he apparently had a bit of history with... But his bike? What's it still doing here?

Pango looked closely at the Red Clan. And then noticed... something rather shocking...

Pango: H-hey... the keys...

The keys were still in the Red Clan! Pango seemed completely shocked.

Pango: The keys are still left in the bike!

Klonoa Jr: WHAT?! Wait, does that mean...

Pango: Anyone could've just stolen this bike while you two were in there!

Klonoa Jr: ...

Klonoa Jr closed his eyes out of disbelief. Then a bandit began walking up closer to the bike after hearing that, while acting all cocky.

Bandit: Ohh steal it? A free motorcycle? Oh mann it's like i'm in heaven, surely i get some worth out of it, huehuehu-

Klonoa Jr grabbed his Wind Ring with one hand while still having his eyes closed, and shot the Wind Bullet at the Bandit while barely moving from his position, making the Bandit fly 3 meters back and onto the ground, knocking him unconscious.

Klonoa Jr: Guntz, you've gotta be kidding me...

* * *

 _Of course, we took Guntz' bike with us so it wouldn't be lost, with Pango carrying it. We were currently heading south of La-Lakoosha, while i told him about the Temple of the Sky i was wanting to head off to. Surprisingly..._

Pango: So you wanted to head over to the Temple of the Sky? That's perfect. Because i was about to head on over there myself eventually as well.

Klonoa Jr: Ohh! How so?

Pango: My son caught sleeping sickness one day. He just wouldn't wake up anymore at all...

Klonoa Jr: Hmm... Sleeping Sickness...?

Pango: Yeah... It's known as a troublesome disease, with no known cause yet. My first option was to head over to the Moon Ruins to find records of cures, but i couldn't find anything there...

Klonoa Jr: I'm sorry to hear that...

Pango: Well, there isn't much i could do. However, someone told me there may be a book in the archives of the Temple of the Sky which contains at least a clue.

Klonoa Jr: Ooohh...

Pango: So, what's your reason for heading over there?

Klonoa Jr: Me? W-well... my sister is currently studying there. I have to go and see her again. It's been quite a while.

Pango: Hmm... well, i'm happy you at least-

Klonoa Jr: But i've heard from an eavesdrop that one of Janga's men is currently heading there. I've gotta make sure she's safe!

Pango: I see... In that case, we should probably hurry, right?

Klonoa Jr: Right.

Pango stopped walking stared at the Red Clan. He suddenly got an idea. Klonoa Jr slowly stopped walking as well.

Pango: Hold on...

Klonoa Jr: Hm?

Pango grabbed the keys of the Red Clan and started the engine with it. Pango slowly got on the front of the Red Clan.

Pango: Hop on, boy!

Klonoa Jr: R-right!

Klonoa Jr got on the back of the Red Clan, and the two started heading towards the Temple of the Sky which they could see in the far distance.

 _Sis... please be well!_


	59. Climbing up the longest pillar there is

**AUTHORS NOTE: Wow, i've finally reached more than 100K words. I honestly feel pretty happy i've ever written something longer than that now. I never thought i would reach it. Thank you all who have read up to this point. :) (And for the ones who are reading this day the note was written, i want to wish you all such a merry christmas!)**

* * *

CHAPTER 59: Climbing up the longest pillar there ever is

* * *

 _The Temple of the Sky... it is said to be one of the biggest and largest temples that has ever been in the sky. My little sister has been studying there for a few days now to become a full priestess. I hope she's been doing well..._

Klonoa Jr and Pango stood together in front of the old temple from La-Lakoosha that used to reside the priestesses years ago, although now it is being used as the High Priestess' own personal home. Klonoa Jr seemed to be looking at it quite carefully. The radio of the Red Clan was on, and it was around evening at this point.

 _Kio (Radio): We've received a couple of reports that numerous innocent people have been locked up north of La-Lakoosha in the ruins of an old temple, which is speculated to be the 'Moon Ruins' for some time under the radar. And it's been added that strange activities have been happening there recently as well. What could be the cause of this?_

Klonoa Jr stopped looking toward the old temple and began looking back at Pango.

Klonoa Jr: Hmm...

Pango: Hey... what is it, Klonoa?

Klonoa Jr: Pango, are you sure this is it? It looks a bit more... 'on the ground' than i actually expected, so to now.

Pango: Well... that's because it is not THE temple we're trying to enter. In fact, that's not even the Temple of the Sky...

Klonoa Jr: Hm?

Pango then pointed at the large, stylized stone pillar that was near the old temple. Klonoa Jr tried to look up to it. Upon trying, he caught himself looking more up and up to look at the top... It almost seemed like it barely ended. That was how high the pillar surprisingly went. Almost as if it was part of the sky itself! They could barely even see the large temple. It was so incredibly small looking and far away from this distance. Pango then smiled a bit

Pango: _That_ is actually actually the Temple of the Sky. The one we're trying to get in to. Or should i say... _up to._

Klonoa Jr: _Whoaaaa..._

After staring at the temple in the far, far distance for a bit, Klonoa Jr noticed there was something brightly shining in one of Pango's pockets.

Klonoa Jr: Hey, Pango...

Pango: Huh?

Klonoa Jr: ...What's that thing that is shining brightly in your pocket?

Pango: Oh, you mean this?

Pango slowly grabbed it out and held it in his own hand, showing it to Klonoa Jr. It's revealed to be...

Klonoa Jr: Wait, a _Hero Medal?!_

Pango: Ha ha ha, i'm surprised you immediately know what this is.

Klonoa Jr: I... i didn't even know you were a hero, too! Wait, hold up, where can i even find one of these medals...?

Pango pointed above their heads with gleefulness. Klonoa Jr seemed surprised.

Klonoa Jr: _Nooo..._ no way... It was here all this time?!

Pango: If it's your wish to get one of them, i'd gladly help you with getting one as well!

Klonoa Jr: I appreciate it!

Pango: But i'm surprised... You mean that other kid you were with didn't tell you about it at all?

Klonoa Jr: No...? Wait... you're saying that i really wasn't seen as much of a hero by everyone else...?

Pango: ...Y-Yeah... That seems to be likely...

Klonoa Jr: _Argh! Damn it...!_

Klonoa Jr facepalmed himself pretty harshly upon hearing that. He felt so stupid about the whole thing. Knowing that people most likely saw him as "just a regular kid doing a thing".

Klonoa Jr: W-well, at least i finally know that now. So... I want to try to climb up there immediately!

Pango: Huh?!

Klonoa Jr began to prepare himself to run upwards onto the pillar. But just as he wanted to do that, Pango tried to stop him.

Pango: **W-wait!**

Klonoa Jr: Huh?

Pango: Umm... well... how do i say it...? It's only possible to get up there if you're a priestess, being taken up there by someone else, or if you're physically capable of climbing all the way up there...

Klonoa Jr: Hmm... physically capable...? I think i could do it! After all, weren't you able to get a medal yourself?

Pango: Well... yeah... but...

Klonoa Jr: Ah, i get it. You probably want me to surely be able to make it, right? Not that i fall off midway? Or become too exhausted and _then_ suddenly fall off?

Pango: Y-yeah, something like that...

Klonoa Jr: Well, just to make sure then...

Klonoa Jr hid away his Wind Ring and then started to take off his weighted blue hat, yellow gloves, red/white shoes and blue shirt to lessen the weight on him. Only wearing his weighted dark blue shorts and red/blue striped scarf now. Pango seemed completely confused from this action.

Pango: H-hey, what do you think you're doing?

Klonoa Jr: Lessening the weight on myself, of course!

Pango: What are you talking about, boy? Clothes don't really-

Pango tried to pick up Klonoa Jr's blue shirt to prove his point, but it was more heavier than he expected. Although he was still able to pick it up with his two hands. He seemed a bit shocked and stopped talking mid-sentence. Meanwhile, Klonoa Jr was just stretching his arms and legs while looking at his own chest.

Pango (Thinking): _W-what...? He... he wasn't lying about his clothes weighing that much..._

Klonoa Jr: Hehe... Wow, it seems like i've actually developed a little bit of pecs lately.

He picked up his own set of clothes and then walked over to Pango to take back his shirt which he was still holding in his hands without realising it.

Klonoa Jr: Can i have my own shirt back?

Pango, who seemed to still be just thinking deeply in himself out of this surprise, then suddenly snapped back to it and noticed Klonoa Jr standing in front of him. He immediately gave his shirt back to him.

Pango: O-oh, uhh... o-of course. Sorry.

Klonoa Jr, with his clothes stored away, then began to slowly walk over to the front of the pillar and stood in a position as if he was just about ready to make a full-on sprint onto it. Pango was just looking at him.

Klonoa Jr: Let's try going to the top! Pango, let's go!

Pango: W-wait, Klo-

But before Pango could even say anything, Klonoa Jr immediately took off like a speeding bullet while sprinting towards the pillar, sprinting fast enough towards it that he was beginning to run onto the pillar, heading upwards constantly on it. In a matter of a few seconds, Pango already lost sight of Klonoa Jr. He was just blown away from this sight.

Pango: ...That boy is really extraordinary...

Pango slowly took a breath, sighed, and then began to climb the tower himself on his own pace.

Meanwhile, over at Klonoa Jr... he was still sprinting up the tower as quick as he could. He seemed to have lost some energy from the quick start. But ultimately tried to keep going. With minutes passing by pretty quickly.

Klonoa Jr: _Huff... huff... huff..._

Klonoa Jr (Thinking): _I'm quite worried about my little sister... What if i'm too late...? What could happen to her...?_

Klonoa Jr: _Hrnghh...!_ I won't lose to this tower!

Klonoa Jr then began to push his speed even further as much as he could. More minutes passed. He was now currently at around 30% on the way there. While Pango was at 12% there.

Then a few hours passed, and the sun began to go down... Klonoa Jr was currently getting completely exhausted, and was around 70% on the way there. Meanwhile, Pango was around 50% there.

Klonoa Jr: _Pant... Pant..._ I... I don't think i can... _**W-whoa-!**_

Klonoa Jr felt like he was about to fall off of it. But just before he did... he grabbed onto the pillar immediately out of reflex, and stopped running to hang on to the pillar and recover for a bit.

Klonoa Jr: _Huff, huff, huff..._ T-that was close... How far up am i anyway...?

Klonoa Jr, from this thought, slowly began to look down and almost briefly screamed when he could barely even see the ground from up here anymore. He immediately put his hand in front of his mouth to try and stop his brief scream.

Klonoa Jr: _Aiyee-!_...I'm so high up like i've never been before without even noticing it...!

After having calmed down for a bit, he slowly put his hand away and began to look upwards again while trying to focus on what's up ahead.

Klonoa Jr (Thinking): _I...i have to keep my mind a bit distracted... How's Pango currently doing...?_

Over at Pango, he currently was now about 51% there. Still climbing the tower on his own pace. He seemed quite exhausted, but he still kept going.

Pango: _Puff, Puff..._

Pango (Thinking): _Man, it's still pretty tough as i remembered back in my day..._

Back over at Klonoa Jr... After he recovered a bit, he considered going up further by climbing.

Klonoa Jr (Thinking): _W-well... not much will come if i don't keep going. So... it's time to go up further!_

So he began to climb up with his hands. Although he tried as quick as he could, he also began to be a bit more careful compared to before, to make sure he wouldn't fall off.

Another couple of hours have passed. It has been nighttime already for quite a while now, with the moon shining brightly and with no clouds in sight. Klonoa Jr was currently resting against the pillar while he was around 96% of the way there, almost as if he were asleep. This gave Pango the time to catch up a bit, while he was currently at 90%. But they still had quite a distance to go before actually getting there though.

Pango (Thinking): _Puff... Klonoa, how far are you even currently...? Have you already reached the top!?_

After Pango climbed for a number of minutes, with Klonoa Jr still resting. He eventually arrived at 95%. Just as he got there, Klonoa Jr slowly opened his eyes and got up again. Pango finally saw Klonoa Jr up ahead just a couple of meters above him. Klonoa Jr yawned while wiping his eyes.

Klonoa Jr: _Yaaaaawwwnnn... N-nya...? W-what time is it-?_

Pango then began shouting at Klonoa Jr, which caught him a bit off guard and nearly made him release himself from the pillar out of shock. But he thankfully held on as tight as he could out of reflex.

Pango: _Hey, Klonoa!_

Klonoa Jr: _**W-whoa-!**_ _Magya, thank goodness for that..._

Klonoa Jr began looking down at where Pango's shouting came from and noticed him a couple of meters below. They both began communicating by shouting from afar toward each other.

Klonoa Jr: _Wait, Pango?!_

Pango: _I'm glad you still haven't fallen off yet..._

Klonoa Jr: _I'm surprised you even managed to catch up with me!_

Pango: _Ha ha, same... Wait, Klonoa! Look at that!_

Klonoa Jr: _Huh?_

Pango then pointed towards the temple above them. Klonoa Jr seemed a bit confused at first, but then he looked up as well... A really beautiful round, teal colored, modern gigantic temple lied in front of them just a couple of hundred meters above them in the distance. They both seemed surprised and quite motivated knowing that they were now this close to it.

Klonoa Jr: _Ooooohhhh... That is way more beautiful up close than i thought..._

Pango: _We're nearly there! Don't give up!_

Klonoa Jr: _W-well, let's keep going, then!_

Pango: _Right!_

The two began to both climb at a rather quick pace upwards. They tried their hardest to push themselves as much as they could in order to reach it. Up until they finally reached the end of the pillar, and made their way into the temple by going through the hole that connected the giant temple to the pillar. They finally found themselves in front of the entrance of the Temple of the Sky. As they both got off the pole and landed on the ground of the temple, they immediately began lying on the ground to catch up with their breath.

Klonoa Jr: _**WHEEEWWW!**_ _Huff... Huff... Huff..._

Pango: _Pant... Pant..._

Klonoa Jr: _Puff... Should we... call it a day for now...?_

Pango: _L-Let's call it a day..._

Klonoa Jr: _I... i think i need some real sleep right now..._

Pango: _S-same..._

Klonoa Jr grabbed his clothes and began to put them on again. After he was done, he then started lying against the wall close by to the entrance. As was Pango.

Klonoa Jr: Still, i'm surprised that someone like you could do this...

Pango: W-well, i've done it multiple times for years... You eventually get used to it...

Klonoa Jr: T-true... Well, i'm going to try and take a good nap now...

Pango: Good night...

The two went peacefully to sleep. With time passing on to a new day. What could await them further?


	60. A true, new Hero appears!

CHAPTER 60: A true, new Hero appears!

* * *

Hours had passed, and it was currently around late-morning. Klonoa Jr and Pango were still deeply sleeping near the front of the entrance to the Temple of the Sky. While they still were heavily sleeping, someone came walking out of the entrance door and walked toward the railing of the temple, and began leaning against it and while taking a deep, refreshing breath outside and to look over the blue skies and down onto the clouds of Lunatea. He seems like a dream cabbit who had red eyes with white sclera, green and white fur and was wearing a dark blue/dark purple cloak.

Dream Cabbit: Ahh, good morning, Lunatea... Huh?

After taking his fresh breath outside, he began walking back towards the temple. But before he entered, he noticed Klonoa Jr and Pango lying down next to the entrance, sleeping deeply but also peacefully. But especially Klonoa Jr seemed familiar to him. This got the dream cabbit thinking.

Dream Cabbit: Hmm... is that...?

Dream Cabbit (Thinking): _Something about that boy seems... really familiar..._

The dream cabbit began to kneel down and gently poke Klonoa Jr in the face to try and wake him up slowly. He was talking a bit in his sleep, which sounded a bit like a ridiculous dream he was currently having from the outside.

Klonoa Jr: _Hhngh... N-noo... i'm not gonna try to lick that and threaten her- W-wha...?_

Klonoa Jr then finally began to wake up. When he slowly opened his eyes, he immediately was greeted with the dream cabbit kneeling down towards him. The dream cabbit then politely began to talk.

Dream Cabbit: Greetings, and good morning, travelers.

Klonoa Jr: _Yaawnn... Huh...? Who... who are you?_

Pango then slowly began to wake up as well, noticing the dream cabbit as is eyes began to recover. But he couldn't make it out who it was yet.

Pango: _Gggnh... Yaaaawn... K-Klonoa... who is that...?_

When Pango noticed the kind of clothes he was wearing, he immediately tried his best to stand up and bow down a bit to the dream cabbit. Klonoa Jr seemed a little bit puzzled, but followed his actions, even if he didn't understand yet.

It was Sorrow, the adopted and the only son of the High Priestess who had finally grown up! Sorrow seemed pretty peaceful at mind, but also confused from the two bowing down to him.

Pango: O-oh! G-good morning, Mr. Sorrow!

Sorrow: Hey, hey... there's no need for you to bow down to me like that, travelers. Just feel free to be yourself.

Klonoa Jr: Oh, really...? Thank you...

Klonoa Jr began to stand up normally again, as Pango slowly was as well. Sorrow still seemed to be thinking quite a bit from looking at Klonoa Jr. That thought that he looked so familiar to him...

Sorrow: Hmm... is that you, Klonoa?

Klonoa Jr: Huh? Do you know me from somewhere?

Sorrow: Of course i do. But you don't remember me?

Klonoa Jr: E-ehm... s-sorry, but not at all...

Sorrow: Oh wait... i get it now. You're actually Klonoa the Second, aren't you?

Klonoa Jr: Y-yeah, that's right!

Sorrow: Ah, that makes sense. Your sister has told me quite a bit about you. She seems to have missed you a lot.

Klonoa Jr: She really did? Wait, are you saying that she's safe in here? There's been no monsters roaming around here yet?

Sorrow: Exactly. We had expected your arrival here pretty soon. But i'm glad to inform you that everything here up until now has been perfectly safe and sound. I've checked the entire temple myself just a few minutes ago.

Klonoa Jr briefly sighed out of relief from hearing that. He then smiled. Sorrow began to smile as well.

Klonoa Jr: _Whew..._ i'm glad to hear that!

Pango: Thank goodness. At least we can let that thought finally rest.

Klonoa Jr: So... umm... a bit of a dumb question from me, but what does that outfit mean, Sorrow? I haven't seen anything like it yet. Except for what the High Priestess wears...

Sorrow: Oh, this? This is proof of that i'm fully considered the rank of a 'True Priest'. My mother made it herself for me.

Klonoa Jr: Wait, your mother?

Sorrow: 'The High Priestess' as some of you refer to her.

Klonoa Jr: Wait, she's your mom?! My gosh, i didn't even know that!

Sorrow: Hehe... i get that quite often.

Pango: So, Priest Sorrow... Could you take us to the shrine of the High Priestess, please? It's for the allocation of a Hero Medal.

Sorrow: Of course, travelers. Follow me.

Sorrow began to walk through the entrance with Klonoa Jr and Pango following behind him. When they entered, they were followed and greeted by the plaza of what seemed like a utopian paradise. With the most beautiful stone-paved roads, greenest grass, wonderful waterfalls and really clean water, gorgeous flowers and overall just a bright, and really peaceful evironment. A lot of priestesses and priests were walking and crossing the plaza to head to their personal destinations, just to have a chat, or to relax and sit down here. Klonoa Jr was overwhelmed by the sight of this, almost dropping his jaw. It was like nothing he had ever seen before.

Klonoa Jr: _Whoa...!_ This place is so... _**so beautiful!**_

Sorrow: I know, right? To some people, they consider that this place is like heaven itself. And i can understand perfectly why. Well, let's just keep heading to the shrine first, okay?

* * *

They kept walking for quite some distance to the north until they finally reached the most important part of the Temple of the Sky. The shrine of the Temple. It seemed to be almost an exact replica of the interior from the temple that was below them back on the ground. The three entered the large open room, and saw the High Priestess sitting in her chair in the distance. While Sorrow began to walk over to stand besides the High Priestess, while starting to briefly and quietly talk to her. Presumably the allocation of the Hero Medal. And on the other side of her stood another girl. Klonoa Jr began staring at her and completely stopped walking forward. She began staring back. He realised almost immediately who it was. That hair, her face, her height, Klonoa Jr said...

Klonoa Jr: Wait... _sis?_

Lolo Jr: _Brother...?_

Klonoa Jr: _**S-sis!**_

It was his little sister, Lolo Jr! The two began running toward each other and immediately gave each other a giant hug, almost glomping each other. For the two, it was the sweetest moment they've ever had together. Lolo Jr began to cry out happiness a bit. Which Klonoa Jr did as well.

Lolo Jr: _**Brother!**_

Klonoa Jr: Lolo, i've missed you so much...

Lolo Jr: M-me too, Klonoa... I've missed you an awful lot...

The High Priestess began to smile a bit from looking at the two being together again. It was such a sweet moment.

High Priestess: I'm glad that you two finally reunited again. It's like time hasn't changed at all... Congratulations on making it to the top by yourself, Klonoa. It wasn't that easy, but you still managed to pull it off.

Klonoa Jr: Thank you too... I hope i don't really cut things short, but...

Klonoa Jr began to walk up to the middle of the room, and started to kneel down in front of the High Priestess. As was Pango. With Sorrow and Lolo Jr beginning to stand beside the High Priestess as they usually do. Klonoa Jr began to speak up in a pretty polite way towards the High Priestess.

Klonoa Jr: It is time for the real reason why we came here to the shrine... High Priestess! _I request of you to allocate me a Hero Medal!_

The High Priestess seemed a bit quiet after Klonoa Jr said that. But she looked rather neutral back at Klonoa Jr. She seemed to be rather in thought a little bit. Although Klonoa Jr felt a bit at unease.

High Priestess: ...

Klonoa Jr: ...Did i mess that sentence up, or...

Pango: ...Umm... High Priestess? Are or were there any words of recommendation from you that are necessary?

The High Priestess slowly began to smile towards Klonoa Jr and began to talk again.

High Priestess: No, Mister Pango. For this one time they are not necessary.

Pango: No Klonoa, don't worry. You didn't.

Klonoa Jr: _Whew..._

The High Priestess then slowly stood up and began looking directly towards Klonoa Jr. She then began to speak up.

High Priestess: Klonoa, i will here by gladly grant you your very own Hero Medal!

Klonoa Jr: Wait, really?!

High Priestess: Yes, your words and courage have been surely enough for me to grant you one.

Klonoa Jr: Excuse me for a second, High Priestess? I need a bit of a moment...

Klonoa stood up, turned around, and then began to completely burst with excitement.

Klonoa Jr: _Yeeesss...!_ _ **OH MY GOSH, YESS! WHOOO-**_

Lolo Jr giggled a tiny bit from seeing this. Sorrow's face completely flushed a bit from it. Pango and The High Priestess both had a little bit of a confused but also funny look on their faces. Klonoa Jr then stopped in the middle of his burst of excitement and turned back around towards the High Priestess.

Klonoa Jr: _Ahem._ Excuse me for that. Now, where were we?

High Priestess: Hmm... ah, right. Now then... one more thing...

The High Priestess then began to look a bit more serious towards him. Klonoa Jr seemed a little bit nervous. She slowly spoke up again.

Klonoa Jr: _Y-yes...?_

High Priestess: Allow me to ask you one question before handing the Hero Medal over. _Klonoa..._ what would you describe as a _hero?_

Klonoa Jr really became a bit lost in thoughts for quite a few seconds from that question. It seemed quite bizarre to him. But then after a while, he knew what he had to say from the bottom of his heart. He puts off his blue cap and began to say...

Klonoa Jr: A hero? Hrmm... I feel... I feel like it is someone who does the right thing. Someone who is kind to others. Someone who fights for peace and justice. Someone who makes the world a better place. And someone... _someone who tries to protect what he loves!_

Then a bit of silence awoke again for a couple of seconds... and the High Priestess slowly began to smile again.

High Priestess: That is exactly what kind of answer wanted to hear.

Klonoa Jr breathes out of relief and put his blue cap back on. He tried to smile as well. Although he still seemed a bit puzzled.

Klonoa Jr: Hmm... why, if i may ask? What exactly was that question for?

High Priestess: Maybe there will be a day that someone might ask you why exactly you're a hero. And the answer to that is the true meaning of being a hero yourself. Now then...

The High Priestess grabbed her staff, ticked it twice onto the floor and created a completely new round-shaped Hero Medal with the energy of the staff. She then handed it over to Lolo Jr, while her face began to blush a little bit.

High Priestess: Lolo... hand him over his Hero Medal.

Lolo Jr: M-me?

High Priestess: Of course... You're the perfect one for this moment. This is a time to never forget.

Lolo Jr: _O-okay~!_

Lolo Jr carefully walked over to Klonoa Jr and handed him the Hero Medal. Klonoa Jr took it over from her. She began to smile. Klonoa Jr began to smile back and hugged her again. The rest began to smile as well.

Lolo Jr: Brother... Congratulations on becoming an official hero~!

Klonoa Jr: _Th... Thank you!_ Thank you all so much... This day up to now is one of the best ones in my life...!

 _This thing truly marks the sign of a new hero... A Hero Medal... At last, i've finally obtained one! Mom... Dad... I've finally been qualified to be a hero... And i'll never forget this beautiful moment!_


	61. The Legendary Star Medal?

CHAPTER 61: The Legendary Star Medal?

* * *

It was currently around noon. Klonoa Jr and Pango were currently sitting on a wooden bench in the park of the plaza in the Temple of the Sky. Klonoa Jr was looking at his own hero medal from a lot of angles. He seemed a tiny bit pondering, as it looked a bit different from the ones he had seen from Guntz and Pango.

Klonoa Jr: Hmm...

Pango: What is it, Klonoa?

Klonoa Jr: I don't know... something seems... _different_ about my medal.

Pango: Ohh... you mean the supposed 'blank' color?

Klonoa Jr: Blank?

Pango: Yeah. Considering you only received it recently, your medal is currently colored blank. It is considered the lowest rank of the medals.

Klonoa Jr: Lowest...? Aww, that's kind of... hurting. I expected to at least be higher-ranked from my deeds...

Pango: There there, Don't worry, Klonoa. From easily doing good deeds alone, your medal will already begin to change rank itself. Maybe you could even get it to bronze in less than one day.

Klonoa Jr: Bronze, huh...?

Klonoa Jr remembered Guntz' medal, which seemed to have a bronze color to it. He began to smirk a bit happily.

Klonoa Jr: Guntz... Heh. Then by all means, i'll show him how to act as a true hero for once!

Pango: Now that's more like it!

Klonoa Jr: How about you, Pango? What was your color again?

Pango showed his own hero medal to Klonoa Jr again for him to see the color it had. Which seemed to be colored...

Pango: Mine is silver.

Klonoa Jr: Silver, huh...?

Pango: It is one rank above bronze. Honestly, these past years it hasn't changed color all that much. But i haven't done any significant tasks at all. I just like to be a good person and help others out.

Klonoa Jr: Oooooohhh... I didn't know you were such a kind person.

Pango: Hehe. Well, that's what they all say to me...

While they were talking, Lolo Jr came up walking to the two while she shouted at them from a distance.

Lolo Jr: _Brotheer!_

Klonoa Jr: _H-hey, Loloo!_

Klonoa Jr began to stand up from the bench as she arrived at the two. Lolo Jr seemed in pretty high spirits. As was Klonoa Jr.

Klonoa Jr: It's surprising to see you here. I thought you'd have to study a lot more!

Lolo Jr: Y-yeah, i usually do. But the High Priestess gave me recess for half an hour just now. I thought to go out and head over to you two!

Klonoa Jr: Hehe... i'm glad you did! By the way, i've been wondering a bit... how long do you have to study here before you're going to return home?

Lolo Jr: I've been told it's only two or so days left. The High Priestess said i had a natural talent for this, so... i didn't have to be here for too long. In fact, the High Priestess already made me a full priestess just for that alone!

Klonoa Jr: S-she did?!

Lolo Jr smiled, and showed her green feather that was on the side of her hat. Klonoa Jr seemed surprised. As was Pango.

Klonoa Jr: W-wow... Sis... i'm so happy for you that you have finally become a real priestess...

He then hugged her tightly. They both felt incredibly heartwarmed. After they released each other, Pango spoke up a tiny bit to ask Lolo Jr something.

Lolo Jr: B-brother... thank you...!

Pango: Umm... i'm sorry to interrupt, but... Mrs Lolo, can you show me the way to the library?

Lolo Jr: I-it's fine! I'll lead you to the way there.

Pango: Thank you.

The three of them began to head from the middle of the plaza over to the library located at the east-side of the temple. Klonoa Jr felt like a bit of an airhead that something crossed his mind, but he asked Pango while they were walking.

Klonoa Jr: What were we going to do at the library again?

Pango: It's to look for that cure i was searching for. Remember?

Klonoa Jr: Ohh, right. Sorry. Do i need to help you there to look for it, orr...?

Pango: It's fine. I can look for the books there myself.

Klonoa Jr: I see...

* * *

When they eventually arrived there and entered the library, Klonoa Jr and Pango looked at their whole surroundings, because they were so overwhelmed by how big the shelves full of book collections were inside the library, as well as by the library itself. It was huge! But despite that, it was also incredibly quiet in there. It was a real sight to behold.

Klonoa Jr: _Whoa...!_

Pango: It's like an archive of every single piece of information possible...! U-uhm, Mrs Lolo, do you know if there's a possible book that contains information about something called 'Sleeping Sickness'?

Lolo Jr: Hmmm... I believe there is a possibility that it could be in the category regarding 'Health' or 'History and Religion'. Both categories are right beside each other, just past the left of the front-rowed middle shelves. I'm sorry that i can't specifically say which book. I'm not that familiar with the library myself.

Pango: No, it's okay. You've tried your best. Thank you for the information.

Lolo Jr: Thank you, too. Big brother, i'm going to get some food up ahead from the plaza and then come back. I'll see you soon, okay?

Klonoa Jr: Okay, sis, take care!

Lolo Jr: You too, brother!

Lolo Jr waved at Klonoa Jr while heading out, as did he. Then Klonoa Jr turned back and began slowly walking towards the categories of books while looking all around him. Then suddenly Sorrow appeared in front of Klonoa Jr. He politely greeted him. Although Klonoa Jr was a tiny bit surprised.

Sorrow: Hello, Klonoa the Second.

Klonoa Jr: _Ack-_ oh, hey Sorrow. What are you suddenly doing here?

Sorrow: I'm usually the guide of the library around here. Although i came up here a bit later than expected because i felt sleepy. Hehe, I'm sorry if i scared you. So, Klonoa... what can i help you with?

Klonoa Jr: O-oh, it's okay. Although... a book you can help me with...? Hmm...

Sorrow: It's okay. Take your time to think.

Klonoa Jr: ...Hmmm... ngh... Uhm... Maybe a book regarding a legend, or a myth would work?

Sorrow: ...I think i know the perfect book for you. Follow me.

Klonoa Jr and Sorrow then went over to the section of books with the category 'History and Religion'. Eventually climbing up to the middle shelves of the category for one specific book in the large rows of books that were in the category. After going through them for a bit, Sorrow then found it. It was what seemed like an old book with the end-label 'The Legendary Star Medal' on it. He then handed it over to Klonoa Jr for him to read it. Klonoa Jr seemed a bit curious from looking at it.

Sorrow: I think that a book like this may suit your interest pretty well. Considering i've known a bit of information for you. So...

Klonoa Jr: _"The Legendary... Star Medal..."?_

* * *

Meanwhile at Pango's side of things, he was currently scrolling rapidly through the list of books regarding health for quite a long period in hopes of at least finding something that was related to the sleeping sickness.

Pango: _"How to treat berry poisoning..." "How to take out a bullet wound..." "How to take care of inflammation..."_ Ugh! I'm not even getting close to it! You know, maybe i should head over to 'History and Religion' in hopes of actually finding... i don't know, at least something related...

So Pango climbed down quickly and went to the category History and Religion, just where Klonoa Jr and Sorrow were as well. He began climbing up on it and going through the rows of books. Eventually he found a specific book after going through a few hundreds of them. Titled...

Pango: _"Legendary Sleep and Dreams..."_ Hmm...

Pango began reading through the book. Trying to find some info regarding of 'sleeping' in full detail. Eventually, he found at least something close!

Pango: Ooooh. I think this is it! Maybe the cure could be written in here somewhere... Let's see... _"Regarding really uncommon issues of sleep, the cause and answer to it lies on the round object that moves around the planet and shines in the sky at night."_...The Moon, huh...?

* * *

Meanwhile, back at Klonoa Jr's side of things, he was reading 'The Legendary Star Medal' carefully while Sorrow went back to the entrance of the library.

Sorrow: Well then, i'm going to have to head back to the front of the library again. Take care, Klonoa.

Klonoa Jr: Thank you, Sorrow. Now then... _"The Legendary Star Medal was forged out of really uncommon star dust and rare moon crystals thousands and thousands of years ago. As rumors have been told, the Star Medal is the one that has been so powerful, that it created the Hero Medals even before the beginning of the Lunatean calendar..."_

But just as the two of them were almost done reading their most important parts of the book, it seemed like the whole Temple of the Sky was starting to quake. Then suddenly a whole bunch of screaming and ruckus could be heard in the distance coming from the plaza. Klonoa Jr almost fell off the giant shelf and dropped his book from the sudden shock. But he caught himself just barely hanging onto the platform of the shelf itself.

Klonoa Jr: _W-whoaa...! W-what's going on...?!_

Pango: _A-argh...! I was almost done reading the most important part!_

Both Klonoa Jr and Pango headed down and began running through the entrance of the library and for the plaza as quick as possible. As they arrived in the plaza, they noticed the whole plaza was up in flames and a whole set of monsters kept dropping from above through the gigantic window ceiling! Almost all of the other priestesses were going wild and were trying to head out of the Temple of the Sky immediately. Either by just jumping off of it or sliding down the pillar back to the ground below. Some cowered in fear, and some also tried to fight back against the monsters that kept coming. Klonoa Jr and Pango were just looking at their surroundings currently while they were completely furious. This place? Up in flames and being completely taken over by monsters?!

Klonoa Jr: _P-pango...!_

Pango: _Who would do something like this...?!_

Klonoa Jr: I can't believe this! **They actually just pulled out a full-on attack on this place?!**

Pango: Klonoa! Now is the best time to show why you bear a Hero Medal!

Klonoa Jr: R-right!

Klonoa Jr grabbed his Wind Ring to prepare for an all-out attack. But just as he did, he suddenly heard Lolo Jr's voice screaming loudly in the distance.

Lolo Jr: _**KYAAAA!**_

Klonoa Jr: _L..._ _ **Lolo!**_

Klonoa Jr immediately began running over to the direction Lolo Jr's screaming came from. Pango soon followed after him. They both were heading to the center of the plaza.

Pango: **H-hey!**

This really was a turn of events for the two... what of Lolo Jr? And what of the monsters?


	62. A Flaming Temple in the Sky

CHAPTER 62: A Flaming Temple in the Sky

* * *

Klonoa Jr finally reached the center of the plaza after running for a bit, with Pango still trying to head on to there due to being a bit slower. He met Sorrow over there who also stood his ground in the plaza while he was trying to put out the flames close by.

Klonoa Jr: Sorrow!

Sorrow: _Ngh...!_ K-Klonoa!

Klonoa Jr: This is... this is ridiculous! They actually managed to shock and terrorize the entire temple's population, **while also trying to burn this whole place down?!**

Sorrow: Exactly... The monsters would be no problem for me... but it is the flames that i'm actually worried about!

Klonoa Jr: Have you seen Lolo somewhere close by, Sorrow!?

Sorrow: N-no...

Klonoa Jr: _Loloooo! Where are you?!_

Although Klonoa Jr shouted loud for her, Lolo Jr didn't respond back... But it was loud enough for the army of speared Moo's to hear. They all began heading for the center of the Plaza as well.

Klonoa Jr: _D-darn...! More monsters...!?_

Klonoa Jr began to stand his ground, just as a bunch of other monsters began to appear and head on over to the two. Klonoa Jr started to defend for Sorrow and began to strike the upcoming monsters as quickly as he could at close range while stylishly moving around, and dodging all their blows that were aimed towards him. Just as a Moo began to try and stab him in the face with a spear, Klonoa Jr held the Wind Ring in front of him. Knowing he had no defense.

Moo: Moo!

Klonoa Jr: _Ngh...!_

Just as the spear was about to hit him... A strange green beam of energy surrounded the Wind Ring, which blocked the oncoming spear. The Moo dropped his spear, and Klonoa Jr with an amazed expression looked back at the Wind Ring.

Klonoa Jr: Is this... Is this the new power of the Wind Ring and Hewpoe's energy...?

 _The Wind Ring can create a beam of energy and be used as a shield... Whoa...! This move is called the Beam Gnome!_

Klonoa Jr smirked at the Moo, and began attacking the upcoming monsters again. He kept up pretty well, but it just didn't seem like the monsters wouldn't stop coming. After some while, Klonoa Jr got a tiny bit worn out.

Klonoa Jr: _Puff..._ This is bad...!

Then Pango arrived on the scene in the middle of the plaza as well, with the two of them starting to cover their backs while fighting the horde of monsters.

Pango: Klonoa! Did you find her?!

Klonoa Jr: N-no... But i can't even seem to move forward when they keep coming like this while everything's up in flames...! And i also don't know what direction she currently is at!

Klonoa Jr started looking at every direction he could, until suddenly... he saw someone carrying what seemed like a girl in one of his hands in the western direction of the burning plaza. Klonoa Jr began trying to eavesdrop on them with his sensitive ears. Klonoa Jr recognized from hearing the voice of her that it was Lolo Jr. The one carrying her was what seemed like a yellow/red striped clown wearing white gloves and dark pink elf shoes.

Clown: If you could just cooperate with me, this wouldn't have been so difficult. and everyone could've been spared from this!

Lolo Jr: _No! Leave me alone!_

Clown: _Grr..._ Come on now. I won't hurt you. Consider it as just a free nap from this worthless world! Besides, we'll give you a couple of meals before the final steps.

Lolo Jr: _**S-stop it!**_

Klonoa Jr: Pango... excuse me for a moment, okay?

Pango: Huh? S-sure...

Klonoa Jr didn't give a second thought about it and immediately began to rush towards the two. He ran towards the fire that obstructed Klonoa Jr's path, then began trying to jump above it and threw a tornado attack at the fire, completely distinguishing it in front of him and making himself go a bit farther in the air, landing back on the ground just a couple of meters in front of the two. Klonoa Jr seemed pretty furious at the clown.

Klonoa Jr: _You..._ You're the who did all this!? Leave her alone!

Lolo Jr tried to turn herself around, just barely able to see him. She was incredibly relieved to see him again at a time like this.

Lolo Jr: B-brother!

Clown: Hm? Hey now, no need to yell at someone who you meet for the fir-

The clown slowly turned around, and began facing towards Klonoa Jr. He then immediately turned silent at the glance of the dream cabbit mid-sentence and changed from his mood pretty quickly. Almost... as if he met him before.

Clown: _You..._

Klonoa Jr seemed a bit confused though from what he said towards him. He didn't know what he was talking about at all!

Klonoa Jr: Hm? What?!

Clown: _Hmph._ Whatever. I'll deal with you later, you rat...

Lolo Jr: _K-Klonoaaa-!_

The clown snapped his fingers, completely disappearing from the area he was in. Klonoa Jr tried to stop the clown from trying to disappear, but it was too late. They were already gone from his sight.

Klonoa Jr: _Kch...!_ Where did you go?!

Klonoa Jr looked all around him, but couldn't find them anywhere. Then a couple of small monster hordes tried to surround Klonoa Jr and attack him.

Moo: Moo?!

Klonoa Jr: _Grrr... I do not have time for this!_ _ **TORNADO ATTACK!**_

Before the monsters could even attack him, Klonoa Jr threw another Tornado Attack at them in their surrounded area, deeply injuring the monsters and sending himself into the air again, while he began trying to head back to the center of the burning plaza. After arriving there, the flames seemed to have lessened more in general. But there were still a bunch of monsters roaming and attacking about. Pango was relieved, but also a bit shocked at Klonoa Jr's sudden actions.

Pango: Klonoa! You okay?!

Klonoa Jr: Y-yeah...

Pango: What happened?!

Klonoa Jr: I found her, but... _she disappeared..._

Pango: What?

Klonoa Jr: Some clown has taken her with him, and he suddenly disappeared...

Pango: Hmm... how could we ever approach that guy again...?

Klonoa Jr: I don't know...! This is sooo hard...!

Just as they were talking about how to approach him again, Lolo Jr's schreeching could be heard very clearly yet again. This time, it came from the north side of the temple.

Lolo Jr: _**KYAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!**_

Klonoa Jr: Wait... that's from... _the north..._

Pango: _Where the High Priestess currently is?!_

Sorrow: Wait, _**where my mother actually is?!**_

Klonoa Jr: Don't worry, Sorrow... we'll try to make sure she's safe! Try to keep putting out the flames!

Sorrow: I... i hope she's going to be okay...

Pango: Quick, let's hurry over there Klonoa!

Klonoa Jr: _R-right!_

* * *

Klonoa Jr and Pango began running to the north of the Temple of the Sky. Eventually arriving back at the shrine, while the High Priestess was currently standing at the entrance of the room. The back wall of the room that leads to the balcony behind the shrine was broken. The clown with Lolo Jr in his hand stood in almost front of the balcony just at the end of the room. The two seemed shocked that the High Priestess trembled a little bit.

Klonoa Jr: W-what happened, High Priestess?!

High Priestess: I... i don't even know anymore... I was about to head out for a little break, but... but now...! _I-i feel like i'm going to pass out..._

Pango: High Priestess... Please stay awake and with us. Hang in there!

Pango tried to calm down and support the High Priestess. Meanwhile, Klonoa Jr's began looking towards the clown and seemed less nervous, but more calm and serious. He began to step forward and headed towards the clown in the distance. Pango seemed a bit worried from this action.

Pango: Klonoa, what are you doing?!

Klonoa Jr stopped walking for a bit and turned his head back towards the High Priestess and Pango. He then said...

Klonoa Jr: Pango... please stand back. I'll try to handle him myself.

He then began walking again while eavesdropping a bit on the conversation between the clown and Lolo Jr in the distance.

Clown: You know, any priestess would've worked. But you... you reminded me of something from a long time ago...

Lolo Jr: Hmm? W-what do you...

Clown: Whatever. I won't hurt you or anything like that. So please, let me take care of this entire situation. And don't let there be even more casualties by resisting.

Klonoa Jr got closer and closer to the two... eventually a floating airship appeared nearby the balcony with a mark on it, of what seemed like the emblem of a top hat and a gun right beside each other in a shield. Klonoa Jr stepped closer to the clown and then stopped, eventually just standing a couple of meters in front from him. Lolo Jr seemed relieved to see him yet again.

Klonoa Jr: _Hey, you..._

Lolo Jr: _**K...Klonoa!**_

Clown: _You again...?_

Klonoa Jr: Leave, her, out of this.

Clown: Ohh? Coming up for her? Well, too late. She's coming _with me_ now.

Lolo Jr: L-let me go, you big-headed ugly clown!

Clown: _**Eep?!**_ How _DARE_ you insult me like that! _...Kch..._ Well, my airship has already arrived now. So without further ado...

The clown hit Lolo Jr in the jaw at a specific point that immediately knocked her unconscious. Klonoa Jr lost his cool for a moment.

Lolo Jr: _AIY- U-uuughh..._

Klonoa Jr: _**SIS!**_

The clown then threw Lolo Jr on board of the floating airship, where a couple of Moo's pulled her slowly in. Meanwhile, Pango noticed the mark of the airship and began to think about it...

Pango: Wait, that mark... I've seen it before... No, i'm sure of it. _That's the mark of Volk's Military...!_

Pango was surprised to find out the mark was from Volk's Military! Meanwhile, the clown began climbing the ladder of the airship that led up to the deck. He seemed to be ready to take off and head out right there and then. But just as he wanted to jump onto the deck of the airship, he began to talk back towards Klonoa Jr first.

Clown: Well, you rat, i've got other places to go to first. So... _Adios!_ I'll get back for you another time!

Klonoa Jr: Wait... are you sure you want to do that?!

The clown turned towards Klonoa Jr after hearing what he said towards him. It's like he gained his interest, but the clown tried to be silent.

Clown: ...

Klonoa Jr (Thinking): _Wait... did i actually gain his interest? I'll have to try..._

Klonoa Jr: You seem to have some big grudge towards me, don't you?

Clown: ...!

Klonoa Jr: Well, wouldn't it feel satisfying for you to fight me head-on right now?

Clown: _Kch...! You..._

Klonoa Jr: Well, how about it, Mr. Big Guy? Why not start a fight with me like, right now? Between us? _Bring it!_

Clown: _**Kchhh...!**_ _Alright, fine!_ Airship, take off without me!

Klonoa Jr: ...!?

The airship which currently had Lolo Jr captured, followed the orders of the clown and started to head off from the Temple of the Sky. Klonoa Jr seemed incredibly worried. But he felt like he couldn't do more about it currently, so he tried to keep himself calm. What could happen next between the two?


	63. Joka's wrath

CHAPTER 63: Joka's wrath

* * *

The clown and Klonoa Jr were currently standing in front of each other just in front of the balcony while the airship disappeared slowly in the distance.

Klonoa Jr: _S-sis...!_

Clown: I hate you so much with a passion just from your look alone... Whatever. Kid, since it's been years for me... _introduce yourself!_

Klonoa Jr (Thinking): _Huh-? Wait, introduce myself...?_ _ **Yes...!**_ _Now's my chance to finally shine for once!_

Klonoa Jr puts his best foot forward and started to speak up with pulling a pretty casual, but also epic pose.

Klonoa Jr: My name is Klonoa. Klonoa the Second. A new hero, and the new bearer of the title as a Dream Traveler! Saving the world from nightmares, slaying cruel monsters, and protecting the ones i love! And as for you...

Klonoa Jr grabbed his Wind Ring and pointed it at the clown. The High Priestess and Pango seemed pretty amazed from Klonoa Jr's courage to stand up to him.

Pango: Klonoa... He's...

High Priestess: He really has that spirit of courage glowing around him...

Klonoa Jr: You're wrecking the territory of the innocent, and trying to harm the ones i love! _That's already enough for me to harm you!_ Now! Who might you be, fellow clown?!

Klonoa Jr's blank hero medal shined a bit brightly after that speech. The clown began to grin a bit devilish and laughed, but seemed pretty satisfied overall from hearing that speech of his.

Clown: Heh, heh, heh... So you're his offspring, huh? I didn't expect any less from you. Very well, i'll introduce myself, too...

The clown stepped up himself and pulled a bit of one of his menacing poses, while readying his fists in his current pose. He began to speak up, and said...

Joka: My name is Joka! Having returned after 15 years from my death, by your godforsaken father... I am now back for the ultimate wrath!

Klonoa Jr: _My father...?_

Joka: Hasn't anybody told you about that?! About how Phantomile got saved twice by the oh-so-legendary 'Dream Traveler'? There's even been a book about it!

Joka reached for a book he had with him, and then tossed it towards Klonoa Jr, which he caught. The label of the book said 'The tale of the Dream Traveler'. Klonoa Jr began looking through it briefly, which really struck his mind. It was such a famous tale that he's been read to him by his own father, but that it was about him...? Even a few of the people he met on this journey were in the book! Karal, Pamela, Adeleine, Susumu, Sorrow... No wonder they knew him from his look alone!

Klonoa Jr: Wait... so my father was... the Dream Traveler himself all along...? He actually went through this whole journey? _He's the one who passed his title onto me?!_

Joka: I still hate your bloodline for this entire fate of mine... You have no idea how long it took for my body to be restored up to this point, just from that blow through my entire body alone...! _Hmph._ Anyways, i'm currently on a project with a few of my other fellow-goers. Together we're gonna tear this whole world apart! _And i'm not gonna let you stop me again,_ _ **Dream Traveler**_ _!_

Klonoa Jr (Thinking): _Project? So... This really is that guy who was said to be sent over here while Janga was communicating back at the ruins, huh...? I'm gonna try to bluff him..._

Klonoa Jr: Ehh? Of course, Janga told me about it all at that ruins. He just wouldn't shut up about it.

Joka: W-what?! H-he didn't tell you about the Star Medal, did he?!

Pango: _What does Klonoa think he's doing...?!_

High Priestess: _Sshhh... he might catch onto something..._

Klonoa Jr (Thinking): _Wait... Star Medal...?_ _ **Perfect!**_ _Now i can just try to persuade him!_

Klonoa Jr: What do you mean 'he didn't'? He told me all about it! Even about it being on the moon! It's for an _'experiment'._

Joka: _**KYAAAAAHH!**_ _T-that idiot! I... i have to warn them about the rocket ship!_

Klonoa Jr: Rocket ship, eh...? Thanks for all the info. _Pango! Did you catch that?!_

Pango: U-umm... yeah!

The High Priestess: I already noted it all down, Klonoa.

Joka: Wait... _You_ _ **SON OF A BITCH!**_ You were just bluffing about knowing the entire project, weren't you? Just to get all that last piece of information out of me!? You're so shameless for playing the joker on _ME!_

Klonoa Jr: Heh! It seems like you only figured it out just now... Next, you're gonna say "I'll kill you for that!"

Joka began to stand in a position, ready to beat Klonoa Jr completely up. He then shouted as Klonoa Jr predicted...

Joka: I'LL KILL YOU FOR THAT! ...Huh?!

Joka seemed confused at that statement. Meanwhile, Klonoa Jr also got in position to be ready for a fight.

Klonoa Jr: Hehehe! I may not be smart, but my mind can be pretty clever! _Well, come at me!_

Klonoa Jr grabbed his Wind Ring while Joka began charging at him. Then Klonoa Jr began charging toward him as well. Joka came with a really hard flying punch at Klonoa Jr.

Klonoa Jr: Beam Gnome, come forth!

Klonoa Jr activated the Wind Ring's Beam Gnome and blocked Joka's flying punch. Klonoa Jr then countered with a flying side kick towards Joka's head. Although Joka was able to withstand the kick's impact.

Joka: _Hmph._

Klonoa Jr: What!?

Then Joka came with a fierce sidewards punch, sending Klonoa Jr flying into one of the walls of the shrine, while the wall completely broke down from Klonoa Jr's impact alone.

Klonoa Jr: _**Magya!**_

High Priestess: _This is bad...!_

Klonoa Jr slowly got back up. Then Joka came dashing with a flying fist at him, but he dodged it by ducking, and countered back with a uppercut from his fist while shooting a projectile of the Wind Bullet, which Joka barely blocked with his fists, but still got hit by the impact. Joka was sent sliding a few meters backwards with his feet. Now having a gap of distance between the two, Joka seemed satisfied about the situation.

Joka: _Kch...! Pant... Pant..._ I've got to admit you're not as weak and stupid as i thought... But i'll put an end to this whole fight pretty soon! _Behold!_

Joka began to hold his own hands together and started creating fire from it. He began charging a giant ball of fire with his hands.

Joka: I have mastered to control fire from the tip of my fingers! Normally it leaves me wide open to attack. But from this distance, it is impossible for you to come and hit me with your ring unless you get close. But once you do, i'll burn you to a crisp!

Klonoa Jr: _Oh...? is that so?_

Joka: _...EH?!_

Klonoa Jr reached behind his back... and then grabbed a heavy machine gun, pointing it at Joka while he was wide open to attack, and began pulling the trigger, pumping him full of lead. He couldn't even block the bullets with his fire. The sound of shooting bullets was loud and kept going. It seemed like it just wouldn't stop. Pango and the High Priestess were just completely baffled.

High Priestess: _T-this is crazy... Shooting bullets from a firearm right here in the shrine?!_

Pango: _A-Although i'm actually wondering...! where did he even get that HEAVY MACHINE GUN FROM?!_

Klonoa Jr: _**GRUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!**_

Eventually, the last bullet dropped... Klonoa Jr's ammo had run out. Joka was laying down completely on the ground, not moving an inch, full of bullet holes in him. Although he strangely wasn't bleeding. Klonoa Jr then stepped up close to Joka.

Klonoa Jr: You might be wondering why i'm even carrying a weapon like that, or where i even got it... I secretly borrowed one of Guntz' weapons just for a case like this. That one was for hurting my sister.

Joka slowly raised his arms, began to cough, and slowly clapped.

Joka: _Oooooohhhh..._ _ **COUGH COUGH!**_ I... I should've known this clone couldn't handle such a string of bullets... But still, you totally got me.

High Priestess: Wait... _a clone?!_

Klonoa Jr: S-so you weren't actually Joka?!

Joka: Oh, i'm the actual Joka, alright. I'm actually controlling this body's clone, and i am actually talking from my mind and my heart. But for now, this body's been done for... _Klonoa, i'll really get my wrath one day._ _ **Don't forget that!**_

Klonoa Jr: _...!_

Klonoa Jr noticed Joka's body began to light up. He then began to run towards the exit of the shrine. Also dragging Pango and the High Priestess with him.

Klonoa Jr: _**W-WATCH OUT!**_

Pango: _**H-huh?!**_

The three just came running out of the shrine, and back into the plaza. Joka's body lighted up, bursted out of energy and the entire shrine blew up almost completely going up in flames. Klonoa Jr, Pango and the High Priestess fell over due to the impact.

Klonoa Jr: _**M-Magyaa!**_

Pango: _**Nghh-!**_

High Priestess: _**Aah-!**_

The three slowly stood up again and looked back at the shrine. The High Priestess seemed pretty sad from the sight. As was Pango, and especially Klonoa Jr. Then Sorrow came over to the three. Luckily, the plaza wasn't in flames anymore and all the monsters were gone and defeated, But it was still a big mess. Still, at the end of the day...

High Priestess: _M...My shrine..._

Sorrow: _Mom..._

Klonoa Jr: _Joka... You bastard...!_

 _We... we lost to them... I thought i actually had him beat, but... it was all just a façade. My sister's gone now, and... they actually escaped...! But... but..._

Klonoa Jr: _I couldn't save her..._ But... At least we now know where to go. Right, Pango?

Pango: R-right...

Klonoa Jr: Let's... let's go after them then.

Pango: I'm sorry we couldn't be of much help, High Priestess.

High Priestess: No, it's okay. You two couldn't have helped it all that much. I'm just grateful you two were here.

* * *

After a while, the two got back down to the ground via teleportation from the High Priestess. Klonoa Jr and Pango were at a food tent that was currently close to the temple of La-Lakoosha.

Tikosu: Thank you for purchase! Come again!

Klonoa Jr: Ehh? P-pango, you bought me...

Klonoa Jr was holding a boiled egg in his hand. Just a boiled egg. Nothing else. Pango was currently eating his own.

Klonoa Jr: _This?!_

Pango: What? What's the problem with it?

Klonoa Jr: I don't know, but... is this really all there is to it?

Pango: Just try it. Even if you don't like it, take my word on it.

Klonoa Jr: A-alright then... here goes...

Klonoa Jr took a bite of the boiled egg. To his surprise, the wounds he gained from the battle were starting to heal up. And it didn't taste as bland as he had expected it to be.

Klonoa Jr: W-whoa...! My... my wounds really _are_ healing up!

Pango: Ha ha, i told you, didn't i?

High Priestess: Well, take care, you two. Make them pay for what they did.

Klonoa Jr: We will. Take care, too!

Pango grabbed the Red Clan's keys and started the Red Clan's engine with it. Klonoa Jr got on the back of the bike, and they started to head out on it for Volk City in the distance.

 _Father, Mother... i'm gonna give it my all to protect her!_


	64. Volk City and the Thunder Hurricane

CHAPTER 64: Volk City and the Thunder Hurricane

* * *

 _According Joka's information we received, the ones who are involved into this 'project' are planning on making an escape with a rocket ship and using an 'experiment' of some sorts. Pango told me the path to the military base was hidden undergound of Volk City. We decided to split up paths to sneak into the city as it is being guarded pretty heavily these last few days, and are going to reunite again once we're in. Presumably, Guntz has to be somewhere there, too... But how do i sneak in...?_

It was currently around early-evening. Klonoa Jr was watching the gate leading to Volk City in the distance with his binoculars, with the Red Clan sitting next to him. The scenario left him pondering for quite a bit. There were two Volkan Soldiers with machine guns guarding the entrance who presumably wouldn't let anyone in who doesn't have money to bribe, didn't seem like a beautiful girl for the soldiers to 'cavity search' on to, or seems too suspicous. It seemed like a pretty tough situation for someone to get into. But eventually, Klonoa Jr came up with a plan...

* * *

As the car over at the gate was investigated and the driver bribed with money, the car passed the gate and drove into Volk City. The Volkan Soldiers turned back towards the entry line.

Volkan Soldier 1: You're cleared to enter. Next!

Klonoa Jr was disguised as a woman while wearing light-red lipstick, light make-up, a stuffed bra to make it look like he had a bit of boobs, a lime-green skirt, a pink version of his shirt with zipper and his cap, his red sneakers, and white, girlishly gloves along with his scarf. He came up to the two volkan soldiers with his one hand on his hip and a basket of supplies in his other arm and said in a girly tone to the two soldiers who began looking at him...

Klonoa Jr (Girly): I brought some supplies for the boys in here... Will you two let me pass~?

The two volkan soldiers were just awkwardly staring at him. Although he still tried to come off as a beautiful girl by trying to come off as cute with an innocent tight-lipped smile. Then the two volkan soldiers pointed their machine guns at him.

Klonoa Jr (Girly): _Hmmm~?_

Volkan Soldier 1: **Hands up!**

Volkan Soldier 2: One more false move and i'll shoot!

Klonoa Jr tried to slowly walk over to the two as cute as he could, while trying to act as naturally confused as he could.

Klonoa Jr (Girly): Eh~? What's wrong? _What did i doo~?_

Volkan Soldier 1: That alone is already a false move. _**I'll shoot you!**_

Klonoa Jr seemed rather shocked, and started to put his hands up in the air, and began surrounding to the two.

Klonoa Jr: A-aaahh! D-don't shoot. I'll stop, i'll stop!

Volkan Soldier 2: _Hmph._

Klonoa Jr: Darn, you two are good... you saw straight through my plan.

Volkan Soldier 1: Eh?! Of course we saw that! Anyone can tell in a getup like that, that it's fake!

Volkan Soldier 2: Women would never wear anything ridiculous like that! Have you ever looked in the mirror to see what you look like, you dumb idio-

Klonoa Jr: _WHAAAT?!_

Volkan Soldier 1&2: _Hehehehe..._

Klonoa Jr then grabbed two bottles of wine from his basket as they were laughing, and pointed it towards the two volkan soldiers.

Klonoa Jr: _**WIND ENERGY-!**_

Klonoa Jr focussed the wind energy within himself, filled it into the bottles of wine and shot the cork of the two wine bottles directly into the volkan soldiers' faces, knocking them off guard. He then knocked them fully unconscious with a kick in the face that sent them flying while they were off guard.

Volkan Soldier 1&2: _Arrgh!_ _ **T-tapura!**_

After they dropped completely unconscious onto the ground, Klonoa Jr wiped off his makeup and lipstick, carried the volkan guards' unconscious bodies somewhere quiet, took their uniforms and weapons and put them on himself. Now he was wearing a dark-green jacket, darker-green shirt, gray pants, and a dark green military helmet. He sighed pretty heavily after that whole situation happened.

Klonoa Jr: _Man...!_ that really hurt my self-esteem. But at least this outfit doesn't seem too out of place...

* * *

After that happened, Klonoa Jr went through the gate and entered Volk City and began roaming the streets. While he was roaming casually through the streets to try and find the underground path Pango told him about, he came across an alleyway which seemed to make a bit of noise. It sounded like someone was... singing.

 _?: We used to leap so well together, Back then. We wanted to kiss together, around the wooorld~_

Klonoa Jr: Huh...?

Klonoa Jr seemed confused. But also curious as to what was happening there. So he slowly entered the alleyway where the sound came from. When he entered the corner of the alleyway, he found that Balue was sitting against the wall of a building there, while singing to his own radio. He was holding a bottle of beer in one of his hands, and a few other bottles of beer were lying down on a pile next to him. He was still singing wildly like the night from yesterday never dropped.

Klonoa Jr: Err... Old-timer? Is that you?

Balue: _BUT ONE AFTERNOON, WE DECIDED TO KISS TOO MUUUUUCCHH~~_

Klonoa Jr: _**Old timer!**_

Balue: _TOGETHER WE- ...Huh...?_

Balue seemed quite drunk. But he was still able to slowly notice Klonoa Jr standing in front of him. He seemed rather... surprised.

Balue: Well, boy. I didn't expect ya to come 'ere...!

Klonoa Jr: I'm surprised i even found you lying down all the way out here myself, old-timer!

Hewpoe from the Wind Ring suddenly remembered something about that song... and decided to speak up from inside the ring.

 _Hewpoe (In Ring): Wait, that song... My mother and father had written that before!_

Balue: W-well, there's that new ballad concert of Lephise over here that-

Balue briefly showed a poster of an upcoming ballad concert in Volk City by Prince Huepow and Diva Lephise, but then immediately pulled it back out of embarrasment.

Balue: N-nevermind. What are you even doin' here?

Klonoa Jr: It's quite a story... you care to listen?

Balue: More ready than you are.

Klonoa Jr: Alright then... It all began when my sister departed. That wolf suddenly came up and-

Klonoa Jr began to tell about almost the entire journey of his up until this point with Balue listening to him. All from Jugkettle, The Moon Ruins, and the Temple of the Sky...

Klonoa Jr: And now i'm here, trying to save my sister from that crazy clown!

Balue: Ehh? That... that's quite a turn'a events...

Klonoa Jr: Yeah... Old-timer. Please, i beg of you! Could you help me with another move? Or at the very least help me get a bit stronger?

Balue: _Hmmm..._ Very well. If that's the case, i'll put ya up to some more trainin'.

Klonoa Jr: _Really?! T-thank you so much!_

Balue: Alright then... follow my lead as soon as the chorus comes up!

Klonoa Jr: Uhm... _huh?_

Balue then turned off his own radio and coughed a little bit.

Balue: ...You know what, scratch that. All of that is pointless anyways. Let's go out onto the streets soon.

Klonoa Jr: Onto the streets? You mean like with your bicycle again?

Balue: Nah, even better than last time...

Balue pointed at his own motorcycle close by that he built himself. It seemed quite old, but he had a sidecar attached to it. And it was also looking like it still functioned. Klonoa Jr was surprised and didn't even notice that bike being there before.

Klonoa Jr: _Whoa...!_ You actually built that yourself?!

Balue: Heh, i guess ya could say i actually fixed it more than built it. But no time for chit-chat. Ya better put your original clothing back on first! Ya don' want people to think you're doin' things with me while wearin' a soldier uniform.

Klonoa Jr: _Huh-? Oh, right..._

Klonoa Jr puts his original weighted getup back on. Just as he had put on everything, he became more confident to head out.

Klonoa Jr: _Alright, let's go!_

Balue: _**Trainin' Montage!**_

* * *

So the two began another training montage just like they did back in Phantomile. They did it all throughout the city of Volk. _Jumping rope..._

Klonoa Jr was jumping rope incredibly quickly in one of the hallways. Balue tried to motivate him more.

Balue: Quicker feet, Klo'! Quicker feet!

Klonoa Jr: _**Nghhh...!**_

Klonoa Jr then tried as quickly as he could. Which made the jumping rope burn down. Klonoa Jr awkwardly stopped, as was Balue with motivating him during it.

Klonoa Jr: _Uhmm..._

Balue: Hmph. Well then. That's certainly new...

* * *

 _Sparring..._

Balue was trying to withstand Klonoa Jr's punches with his sparring pads and dodging some of his moves.

Balue: Hit it, Klo'! Hit it!

Klonoa Jr: _Urgnhh-!_

Klonoa Jr then eventually punched hard enough that he accidentally sent Balue flying into the wall of the hallway they were in.

Balue: _**Aahhh!**_

Klonoa Jr: _O-oh my goodness...!_ _ **Are you alright, old-timer?!**_

* * *

 _Push-ups..._

Klonoa Jr was pushing up with only one arm in the streets while holding the other arm on his back, with Balue sitting down next to him and counting. The bypassers were just staring at the two going at it.

Klonoa Jr: _**Rrrnghh...!**_

Balue: 4078, 4079, 40980, 4081... _Push it out, Klo'! Push it out!_ 4084... 4085...

* * *

 _Sandbag-punching..._

Klonoa Jr and Balue were in another hallway while Klonoa Jr was punching a punching bag, with Balue watching him and motivating.

Balue: _Left-right. Left-right!_

Klonoa Jr: _**Hruargh!**_

Klonoa Jr then accidentally punched the punching bag hard enough to blow a hole through it, which made the sand slowly fall out of the bag.

Klonoa Jr: _...Uhm..._

Balue: You're truly somethin', alright...

* * *

 _Hanging sit-ups..._

Klonoa Jr was hanging onto the ledge of a canal in the city with only his feet, while trying to pull his whole body up constantly one time after another. Balue was motivating him while kneeling down and counting the amount of sit-ups.

Balue: _C'mon, Klo'!_ _ **C'mon!**_

Klonoa Jr: _Nnnghh!_

Balue: 2050, 2051, 2053-

Eventually, the force in Klonoa Jr's legs was so strong that the ledge he sat on broke and made him fall into the channel. Balue was truly baffled by the sight of his strength. Klonoa Jr desperately tried to get up onto the surface because he doesn't know how to swim.

Balue: _..._

Klonoa Jr: _**H-help! I can't swim!**_

Balue: _...Uh- Oh, right!_

Balue immediately tried to pull Klonoa Jr back up. The bypassers were looking a bit confused as to what happened.

* * *

 _And finally, just like last time..._

Balue was driving his motorcycle laps around the city with Klonoa Jr running behind him. Balue was going at about 50MPH, but despite that, Klonoa Jr could still catch up pretty well.

Balue: Keep it up, Klo'! Keep it up!

Klonoa Jr: _Hnnmm...!_

Balue: We're at about 200 rounds 'round the city! _...Huh?!_

Eventually the gas of the motorcycle ran out, and Klonoa Jr slowly began passing by him. Balue seemed a bit confused.

* * *

After a while, they arrived back at the hallway they started. Klonoa Jr seemed pretty exhausted, and almost collapsed onto the ground from it.

Klonoa Jr: _Pant... pant... pant..._

Balue: I knew ya had it in you...

Klonoa Jr: _H-heh..._ that was the absolute limit of me...

Balue: You're really extraordinary... you're like a completely different person from way back in Phantomile... Here, take one of these moves.

Balue handed over a few cards with a couple of moves and instructions to Klonoa Jr. He slowly checked them carefully, but seemed rather unsure on what to pick.

Klonoa Jr: O-okay then. Umm... "Balue Crush", "Balue Flash Cut"... _Umm... i don't know if i c... can..._

Klonoa Jr dozed off a bit, and then accidentally began to struggle. Balue seemed a bit shocked because...

Balue: H-hey boy! Watch out for that electric-!

And just like that, ZAP! Klonoa Jr tripped over an electric wire. Completely electrifying the two in the alleyway!

Balue: _**BZZZZZBZBBBZZZZZZBBZBZ- O-OHHH!**_

Klonoa Jr: _**ZZZZBBBBZZZZBZZZBZ- W-WHOAAA!**_

Eventually, the electrocution stopped and the two fell back onto the ground. Feeling all numb, and almost like they couldn't move for a bit.

Klonoa Jr: _Uuuugghhh... i feel... s...so numb..._

Balue: _Im too old for this... it's like a thunderbolt hitting me throughout my whole being... wait... t...thunderbolt... Thunder..._

After they had recovered from that and didn't feel any numbness any more, Balue suddenly remembered something and grabbed a specific note he had with him.

Balue: I just remembered. This oughta do the trick!

Klonoa Jr: Huh?

Balue: _"Balue's Thunder Hurricane"_. Mix the energy of the wind with electricity, and watch it go!

Klonoa Jr: Hmm? _"Thunder Hurricane"?_

Balue tossed Klonoa Jr an electric lighter for him to use. He then pointed at the wall close to them.

Balue: Give it a try. Whirl a tornado attack while holding that lighter at the wall!

Klonoa Jr: Umm... okay, i'll try.

Klonoa Jr slowly focussed his fighting spirit, set forward his wind energy and unleashed it while also having the electric elements from the lighter into the mix. He then began to spin around while doing it to intensify the eletrical element, and soon enough, lightning bolts and dark clouds struck into the alleyway around them. He then threw his attack onto the wall in front of him like Balue told him two.

Klonoa Jr: _**Here goes...! TAKE THIS!**_

Klonoa Jr completely destroyed the wall with a lightning bolt in front of him, while the wall began to break down. He then recovered from his attack.

Klonoa Jr: _Pant... pant... Whoo-!_ That was... that was truly something.

Balue: Heh... well, the move's all yours. This time it's truly all i had. It was nice meetin' up with ya again.

Klonoa Jr: Thank you too, old-timer! See you later!

Balue: N-no problem! Take care, kid!

Klonoa Jr put the military outfit he had with him back on, and slowly headed out for the streets of Volk again. Balue then immediately began a phone call with his phone, and started calling Klonoa.

* * *

Back over at Breezegale in Phantomile... It was currently sunset. Lolo was in the kitchen preparing dinner for the two of them, when suddenly the phone in the living room began to ring.

Lolo: _Klonoaa~!_ Could you get the phone for me?

Klonoa: O-of course, sweetie!

Klonoa rushed from the bedroom onto the living room and picked up the phone. He began to talk...

Klonoa (Phone): Hello?

Balue (Phone): Hey Klonoa, umm...

Klonoa (Phone): Erm... what is it, Balue?

Balue (Phone): Well, your son just paid me a visit over at Volk City. I taught him that second move of yours that you wanted me to teach him eventually.

Klonoa (Phone): Hm. Well, that's at least good. But... what was it that you were pondering about just now?

Balue (Phone): Well, your son mentioned something about you while he told me about his journey up to this point.

Klonoa (Phone): Huh?

Balue (Phone): ...Joka's back. And apparently he told your son about your tale.

Klonoa (Phone): ...

Balue (Phone): But thankfully, it's not as bad as you hoped! I gave him an exercise he'd never forget. And needless to say, he pushed himself even beyond my own expectations.

Klonoa (Phone): Hmm. That's good to hear.

Balue (Phone): Also, another thing, but... What would you think if Joka stole your daughter?

Klonoa (Phone): Huh? What kind of question is that? Do you mean it as in...

Balue (Phone): Oh- uhh, nevermind that. I've gotta go now! So byeee!

Klonoa (Phone): W-wait, Balue-

Balue immediately hung up. Klonoa didn't even know what to think, and sighed.

* * *

Back over at Balue in Lunatea, he put his phone away while smiling, and picked up his poster for that diva concert of Lephise and Huepow again. But he noticed it was now torn up by the lightning bolts from earlier! He then seemed pretty sad about it. But then ever more sad when he realised just how stupid all of this is.

Balue: _**M-my poster of Lephise!**_ _...Goddess, i'm such a loser. Whining over a poster..._


	65. Heroes Reunite!

CHAPTER 65: Heroes Reunite!

* * *

Guntz was currently sneaking through the underground tunnels of Volk City while he tried to chase Janga on foot, even if he didn't know where he was. Eventually after running on a path filled with pools of lava below them, he finally caught up to him. Janga was carrying Lolo Jr on his shoulder, although Guntz didn't know who she was at all. He began to yell at Janga and pointed his shotgun at him.

Guntz: **_JANGAA!_**

Lolo Jr: H-huh...?!

Guntz: A girl...?

Guntz seemed surprised at seeing Lolo Jr. Janga then slowly turned around towards Guntz while they both began staring at each other deadly into their eyes.

Janga: _Hmph..._ you again, huh? Can't you see i'm busy?

Guntz: I'll keep chasing you, even if it is to the end of the universe to get my revenge on you, Janga!

Janga: Ooohh, how scary. But you know what actually is scarier than that? That whole bottle of whisky i drank a couple of weeks ago.

Guntz: _Tch._ Whatever. Mock me all you want, you giant, heartless murderer... but i won't run away from you anymore!

Janga: 'Y know, most people would rather avoid me than confront me... but you're different, kid... and i don't know if i could call that bravery, or just stupidity...

Guntz shed a few tears, which he immediately wiped off his face. He turned more and more furious towards him.

Guntz: _D...Damn you...!_

Guntz then began to try and attack Janga with his shotgun as a melee weapon, while Janga tried to defend himself with just one arm, while still carrying Lolo Jr in the other.

Lolo Jr: W-whats going on...?!

* * *

Meanwhile, over at Klonoa Jr's side of things, he was sprinting through the underground path of the factory in the soldier uniform on foot as quick as he could. He seemed a bit worried.

Klonoa Jr: _L...Lolo...!_

Eventually he arrived in a wide and open room while monsters began appearing around him, and the doors behind him closed. He seemed at a standstill while carefully looking at his surroundings.

Giant Moo: Moooo!

Klonoa Jr: I do not have much time to waste on these things... I should try and finish this as quickly as i can!

Klonoa Jr grabbed his hammer and started pointing it at the surrounding monsters.

Klonoa Jr: Alright then, _bring it!_

Klonoa Jr then started swinging his hammer all at the giant moo's surrounding him. Due to not wearing his weighted clothing, everything felt much lighter and was way easier to attack with. After he defeated all the giants, he then started to attack the flackannons and shielded moo's with the Wind Sword. After that, he then started spinning around with his Wind Ring and threw a Thunder Hurricane towards the last few remaining giant flackannons.

Klonoa Jr: _**Here goes...! THUNDER HURRICANE!**_

All the enemies popped and disappeared, and Klonoa Jr put back his Wind Ring. Then the doors connected to the room began to reopen. Eventually Klonoa Jr suddenly passed by a pretty old treasure chest when he wanted to head out, and stopped to open it. It seemed like a pair of arm-cannons with big spiked balls attached to it.

Klonoa Jr: _Huh...? What's this?_

* * *

Meanwhile over at Pango's side, he stormed into the factory's control room that was connected to the underground path and the military base. There were a few Volk Soldiers, a Lunatean with red hair, and a black/white cat with one of her eyes constantly closed. It was Leorina and Tat! They all were a bit shocked and unarmed. Tat then decided to speak up towards Pango's rather stormy entrance.

Tat: _Whoaa!_ What're you doing in here, nyaa~?!

Pango: S-sorry, i need to borrow your computer for a bit...

Pango got behind the desk of one of the computers and opened up the security cameras while scrolling through them as quick as they could. Meanwhile, Leorina noticed Pango's silver hero medal sticking out of his pocket and walked up to him. Although Tat was still a bit irritated at Pango.

Tat: Leo'! Kick 'em out, nya~?

Leorina: You're a hero, huh...? It's a bit rude to suddenly come storming into a private control room like that.

Pango: Y-yeah... i'm sorry, but this is an emergency. I need to check on the cams leading to the military base...

Leorina: Cameras to the military base?

Eventually Pango found a cam recording where Guntz and Janga were currently fighting each other, while Leorina then noticed Lolo Jr in Janga's arms from this viewpoint.

Pango: Wait, it's that kid again...

Leorina: Is that... Lolo...?

Pango: You know her?

Leorina: Of course i do! But... what's this whole situation about?

Pango: That other kid... He was with Klonoa a while back...

Leorina: Huh?

Pango then switched to another camera recording of one of the hallways underground. They saw a Volkan Soldier pass by a large open room which seemed to be heading to the same room that Guntz and Janga were standing in. Tat noticed the ears sticking out behind the helmet of the soldier...

Tat: _Wait... that's him...!_

Pango: Klonoa...? _Ngh...!_ I've gotta head there immediately!

Leorina: H-hey, wait for me!

Tat: Nya~?! W-wait!

Pango, Leorina and Tat began sprinting out of the control room together, went down the staircase leading to the underground path and began heading to the scene of Guntz and Janga as well.

* * *

Meanwhile, back over at Guntz' side of things...

Guntz: _Kch...!_

Guntz was outbeat by the strength of Janga alone, and was sent sliding a few meters back. Their fight gave him a bit of scratches on his face. But while Guntz seemed furious from this, Janga seemed pretty entertained from it.

Janga: Khe, he, he... _Now, to end this once and for all...!_

Guntz: _...!_

Janga got his poisoned claws ready and started to try and stab him. Guntz closed his eyes and seemed to try and accept this fate. But just as he did... a volkan soldier stood up in front of Guntz, blocking the attack with what seemed like an energy shield from his perspective, and then launched a spiked ball towards Janga, hitting him straight in the face with it. Guntz reopened his eyes and seemed rather... stunned.

Guntz: _Wait... i'm still alive...?_

Volkan Soldier: I call that one the Beam Gnome along with my Armed Cannons! _Janga!_ _ **Take this!**_

The volkan soldier then grabbed his ring and threw a Tornado Attack at Janga, sending him flying against the wall of the other side while still holding Lolo Jr into his hand. The helmet of the volkan soldier went flying off of him from the force of the wind, revealing his head and face. Guntz and Lolo Jr were surprised when they recognised who it was.

Janga: _Ngh-!_

Guntz: Wait, that voice... _you're... you're...!_

Lolo Jr & Guntz: _**Klonoa!?**_

Klonoa Jr: Yo, Guntz! It's been a while since i've ran into you. What a coincidence! Who knew that this bastard would eventually have something to do with my sis as well?

Then Pango, Leorina and Tat came onto the scene as well. They were all shocked and amazed to see what happened. Tat was so happy to see Klonoa Jr and began to glomp him. Klonoa Jr and Lolo Jr seemed rather surprised and confused from this.

Tat: Klonoa... Oh, it really is youu~! Nyaaa~!

Klonoa Jr: M-magya! W-who are you?

Leorina: Tat! Stop that!

Klonoa Jr: I... i don't even know who you two are!

Leorina: Wait, hold on... you're actually Klonoa the Second, right?

Klonoa Jr: Y-yeah.

Guntz: Wait, _your sister...? And Pango? What's going on?!_

Pango: Ohh... Guntz, calm down a bit, and let me explain...

Guntz: Hmm... alright, then...

While Pango was telling Guntz the story they had gathered so far, while Klonoa Jr switched back to his original weighted clothes.

Pango: From what Klonoa and I gathered, Joka and Janga are part of some kind of 'experiment' on the moon...

Guntz: _Joka?_

Pango: Joka is another terrible foe who had kidnapped Klonoa's sister at the Temple of the Sky. And the happenings from there on the moon are possibly one of the reasons why my son has been suffering from _'sleeping sickness'_... And now we're all here.

Guntz: Ohhh... But still, this confuses me... aren't we all basically on different objectives?

Pango: Hmm, true... but the goal is basically the same for all us three.

Klonoa Jr: _We... we should team up and fight them together as a group._

Guntz: That's... weird to think about. Honestly, i'd rather do it alone... but seeing as how things have turned...

Klonoa Jr slowly grabbed his Hero Medal and showed it to Guntz and Pango.

Klonoa Jr: We... we all got one of these now. _It's like fate has brought us all together..._

Then Pango and Guntz slowly grabbed their own as well and looked at them.

Klonoa Jr: If we three got a problem, we can work together as one to solve it. _That's what being a true hero is._

Pango: Whoa...

Guntz: ...You're... actually right. Let's work together as one.

Pango: Agreed!

Klonoa Jr: _Aww, you guys...!_

Klonoa Jr's blank Hero Medal began to light up and then turned bronze. Klonoa Jr seemed amazed.

Klonoa Jr: Heh, Guntz. I guess this means we're on an equal level now, huh?

Guntz: Hmph. You wish, hehe.

While they were having a bit of fun, Klonoa Jr grabbed two specific things he had with him.

Klonoa Jr: By the way, Guntz... You forgot these two things.

Klonoa Jr then passed Butz' old dual-barreled shotgun and the keys for the Red Clan to Guntz. He seemed to be looking rather awkward after seeing these two things.

Guntz: Father's shotgun-? Eh-...? _My... motorcycle keys...?_

Klonoa Jr: Don't worry. It's parked outside of Volk City close by. Better take care of your own items next time.

Guntz seemed rather embarrassed from hearing this and then sighed. Forgetting these two things?

Guntz: _Urgh..._ Wow, i'm such a moron for ditching these two important things to me.

Suddenly Janga's walkie-talkie began to go off and started talking towards him. It seemed to be Joka's voice who was talking. Janga slowly stood up after hearing the walkie-talkie, grabbed it and responded back. He turned his back towards the three.

 _Joka (Walkie-Talkie): Janga. Do you come in? This is Joka. The rocket is about ready to go. Remember, rocket number 7! Hurry!_

Pango (Thinking): _Number 7...?_

Lolo Jr: E-eh?!

Janga: U...Understood...

Klonoa Jr: Hey, wait-!

Lolo Jr: _K-KLONOAA!_

Janga, while carrying Lolo Jr, went over to the elevator, got in and went up to the surface above them. The three couldn't stop him from going up the elevator. Then Pango shockingly realised exactly where they were by the lava and machines all around them.

Pango: Wait... This is... _this is the military base!_

Klonoa Jr: Wait, really?! Q-quick, let's take the elevator up!

Guntz: But the elevator is already in use...

Then Klonoa Jr quickly noticed a staircase next to them leading upwards. He began to run up onto the staircase with Guntz and Pango soon following him.

Klonoa Jr: _Then let's take the staircase!_

Guntz: H-hey, wait up!

* * *

Klonoa Jr, Pango and Guntz went upwards on the long staircase as quickly as they could to try and reach the surface above them.

Pango: _Pant... pant... This is too tiring for me..._

Guntz: _S-same..._

Klonoa Jr: _Pant... B-but we can't give up...!_

While they were finally and almost there, Joka then blocked the path of the staircase in front of them while they were nearly on the surface. They could hear the announcer's voice coming from the outside. Joka smirked at the three.

 _Announcer: Rocker No. 7's engines will start in 20 seconds._

Joka: _Hehehe..._ don't you just love the sounds of complete success? Our little priestess and Janga have already boarded onto the ship. However, i still won't allow you two to get anywhere near them!

Klonoa Jr: Kch...! I got no time for your games! Guys, prepare yourselves!

Pango: H-huh?

Guntz: W-wait-

Klonoa Jr grabbed his Wind Ring and charged a strong Tornado Attack in their surrounded area, attacking Joka and sending themselves flying upwards and through the roof of the staircase.

Klonoa Jr: _**Tornado... ATTACK!**_

Joka: Eep!?

Klonoa Jr, Guntz and Pango went upwards due to the the Tornado Attack's impact, floating into the air, while seeing the military base right in front of them while they were in the air. There were multiple runways and hangars, bits of grass between some runway paths, and a whole security fence surrounding the airport. The sun was beautifully setting. And there was a giant rocket in front of them with the mark 'NO. 7.' on it.

Pango: T-thats Rocket No. 7!

Klonoa Jr: Is that the one they're in-?!

Then they harshly landed onto the military's runway below them. After a bit, they slowly tried to stand back up from that hard landing.

Klonoa Jr: _M-magya...! Oww..._

Pango: _Y-yikes..._

Guntz: _Ngh..._

After they got back up on their feet, they already noticed rocket no. 7 a few hundred of meters away, was preparing to launch soon. A big horde of monsters started surrounding the entire area at the military base. The announcer started to talk again. Guntz and Klonoa Jr seemed pretty irritated.

 _Announcer: Engines started. Get ready for take-off! 30..._

Pango: As for your question, Klonoa... Yes... _That's the one they're in..._

Guntz: Kch, these guys again!? Won't you ever give up?!

Pango: There's no way we can take them on...!

Klonoa Jr: ...We'll have to force our way.

Guntz: _What?!_ Do you really mean that?!

Pango: T-thats too insane! It's dangerous to be caught with the impact of the rocket!

Klonoa Jr: _Janga is on that ship!_ _ **Lolo's on that ship!**_

Guntz: _...!_

Klonoa Jr: Don't you want to go after them, too? Guntz? _That cold-blooded bastard cat that killed your father!?_

Guntz: _Grrr...!_ _ **JANGAAAA!**_

Klonoa Jr: _Now that's more like it!_ _ **LET'S GOO!**_

Klonoa Jr and Guntz began running towards the rocket ship, with Klonoa Jr going on the front, and Guntz behind him. Meanwhile, Pango was completely baffled and tried to shout.

Pango: _**W-WAIT!**_ _...Grr, those two...! Alright then!_

Pango, with all his strength, began throwing bombs all around and towards the monsters surrounding the area. The whole military base went up in smoke from the rocket ship preparing launch and the giant assault from the three. Guntz grabbed his dual sub-machine guns and started firing at all the monsters that were heading their way while still running towards the rocket. This move is called 'Shinigami Fire'. As for Klonoa Jr, he activated his Wind Sword sprinted like crazy towards the rocket while slashing all the monsters with all his rage and fury that got into his way.

Guntz: _**SHINIGAME FIRE!**_

Klonoa Jr: _GRRRR...!_

 _Announcer: 6...5..._

Guntz: _JANGAAA!_ _ **YOU BASTAAARD!**_

The rocket was almost ready to take off. Klonoa Jr noticed his sister trying to bonk onto the window of the rocket from the inside while screaming, but then Janga pulled her forcefully away from it. She screamed loudly. As did Klonoa Jr.

Lolo Jr: _**AAAAAAAAAHHHHHH...!**_

Klonoa Jr: _**LOLOOOOOOOOO!**_

While Klonoa Jr was running, he then jumped as high and far as he could into the air and tried to reach out for the rocket with all his strength...

 _Announcer: 1..._ _ **Take off!**_

Klonoa Jr almost grabbed onto the rocket's exterior! But then the rocket began to launch and the impact of the rocket was too strong for him. Which sent Klonoa Jr crashing down back onto the ground.

Klonoa Jr: _**MAGYA-!**_

Klonoa Jr began to bleed quite a bit from the strain on himself and the harsh landing he endured. He slowly and carefully stood up and saw the rocket ship take off in the distance, seeing it heading towards the moon with the sky of the evening. Then Joka appeared right behind him while slowly laughing. Klonoa Jr slowly turned around.

Joka: Oho, ho, ho. Splendid. Truly splendid! All those cries of rage and terror. Truly magnificent art!

Then Guntz and Pango arrived at the two while looking from them at a bit of a distance. Klonoa Jr seemed to be trembling a bit. Out of pain, fear, or anger?

Klonoa Jr: _You... you..._

Klonoa Jr then reactivated his Wind Sword, and started to hold it with two hands instead of one this time. Joka seemed rather amused from this.

Pango: K-Klonoa! Dont push yourself!

Klonoa Jr: ...I can handle this...

Joka: _Now then...!_

Then Joka snapped his fingers to make a playing card appear, and then with a bit of his trickery turned it into his very own sword, which was shaped like a rapier. Joka and Klonoa Jr started to point their swords at each other, while the sun started to set in the distance. Joka had memories flashing by of 22 years ago from facing off Klonoa back at Coronia in Phantomile.

Klonoa Jr: ...I'm feeling things i shouldn't...!

Joka: Your suffering is really a wonderful sound to my ears... _It's showtime!_

Joka tried to stab Klonoa Jr as hard as he could, which he avoided by jumping up into the air. Klonoa Jr then came charging back towards the ground with a jumping strike which Joka avoided. Then he came with a sidewards strike which Joka blocked, and then a downwards strike which Joka barely avoided by jumping out of the way and sliding back a few meters. Then Joka came charging back at him with a downwards strike which Klonoa Jr started to clash blades with.

Joka: _You...! You bastard...!_ _ **How are you still standing...?!**_

Klonoa Jr: _Krrrch...! Because... Because...! I refuse to lose to someone from_ _ **THE LIKES OF YOU!**_

Klonoa Jr's remaining bit of fighting spirit started glowing around him, and then put all his strength in their clash, catching Joka off guard. He then stabbed Joka through his head as hard as he could, with both screaming pretty hard.

Klonoa Jr: _**GRUAAAHH!**_

Joka: _**K-KYAAAAAHH!**_

Joka's body then stopped moving completely, but he said one final thing towards Klonoa Jr...

Joka: _...Heh... This body is still a clone..._

Klonoa Jr then pulled the Wind Sword out of Joka's head while he began lighting up, making him explode behind his back. Klonoa Jr sighed heavily and began to sit down onto the ground, with Guntz and Pango slowly starting to sit down next to him. They looked in the distance of the sky and towards the sunset. The three seemed quite sad.

 _We've actually lost to them yet again... They went towards the moon... S-sis...!_

Leorina: ...Don't give up yet, Klonoa.

Klonoa Jr: _Huh...?_

Klonoa Jr slowly looked behind him, and saw Leorina and Tat walking towards them.

Klonoa Jr: I'm sorry, but... who exactly are you two again?

Leorina: Oh right, because you're Klonoa the Second, you didn't know me yet... I am Leorina.

Tat: And i'm Tat! Nya~!

Klonoa Jr: Ah... but... how could you two actually help us at a time like this...?

Leorina then grabbed a specific set of keys which seemed to be keys for rocket ships, and showed it to them with a glee. Klonoa Jr seemed a bit lost. As were the other two.

Klonoa Jr: _Wha...?!_

Leorina: Hehe. I'm the commander of the Volkan Army and this military base. I was aware of the strange happenings around Lunatea here recently, but i was either too late or didn't have a clue on where to jump in to help. But now it's clear their base was on the moon this whole time...

Pango: Oohh... so you're the commander of this place?

Guntz: Why couldnt you help us stop the rocket earlier?!

Leorina: It seems like they just stole one of our rocket keys and launched one themselves... Now, please don't blame that on me, okay?

Guntz: Oh... i'm sorry for that.

Leorina: Now then, take one of your liking. It's the least i can do for you three.

Leorina decided to give Klonoa Jr a choice of the keys for a rocket ship. Klonoa Jr chose and received the key for No. 9. The three seemed to be getting a bit more glad again.

Klonoa Jr: Th...thank you so much!

Leorina: No problem. It's really the least i could do. Now, make sure they pay for what they've done...

Klonoa, Pango & Guntz: _We will!_

Tat: Now, gather round~!

Then Tat grabbed her own camera and put the three together for a picture. Although they seemed a bit confused. They still went along with it. Tat handed over Klonoa Jr the picture of the trio.

 _So... a lot happened on this day. But at the very least, we finally were able to go further. And further we did..._

* * *

 _Tat (Announcer): Three, two, Onya~! Take-off!_

Rocket No. 9 went off into space and towards the Moon, with Klonoa Jr, Guntz and Pango looking outside of the window from the inside, and onto the ground below them. Leorina smiled while looking at the rocket going upwards into the sky from a distance. As was Tat from one of the control towers behind the microphone.

Leorina: ...Good luck, Klonoa.

The rocket kept going upwards and upwards into the sky. Eventually they made it into outer space, and saw the planet of Lunatea below their own feet. They were just surprised from the sight of this.

Klonoa Jr: W-whoa...

Guntz: So that's what Lunatea looks like from afar...

Pango: ...This is amazing...

 _Our hearts were beating... and it was like never we've ever felt before... but despite that, we continued on like usual. But now from space... I don't even know if my sis is okay... but i'll try to safely come back with her...! Mom... Dad... I'll try my absolute best..._


	66. The Moon

CHAPTER 66: The Moon

* * *

 _Space, huh...? To think i'd ever make it here... i would've never imagined it in years... Normally i'd enjoy a trip like this to the moon, but i just couldn't rest properly..._

Klonoa Jr slowly opened his eyes and found himself falling through nothingless. It was all black, and there was no bottom, and no land to be seen anywhere! He was completely terrified of falling from this high.

Klonoa Jr: _Huh?! A-AAAHHH!_

Then after falling for a bit, he saw Lolo Jr below him while she was starting to fall quicker and deeper into the nothingness away from Klonoa Jr. She tried to scream for help and reach out to him.

Lolo Jr: _**B-BIG BROTHER! AIYEEEE!**_

Klonoa Jr: _Sis...?!_ _ **SIS, WAIITT!**_

Klonoa Jr began to try and fall harder downwards to keep up with his sis, and tried to reach out to her as well. They almost grabbed each others hand, but then a crack of light seperated the two and made them start falling towards the opposite sides. They screamed at each other while they were falling away farther and farther from each other.

Klonoa Jr: _**SIIIIISSS!**_

Lolo Jr: _**BROTHEEERR!**_

* * *

Then Klonoa Jr immediately woke up with a shock. He noticed they were still in the rocket while in space. Guntz and Pango were relaxing on their own seperate beds.

Klonoa Jr: _**Ah!**_ _Pant... pant..._

Guntz and Pango turned towards Klonoa Jr after they noticed he had woken up. Guntz then slowly spoke up a bit. Pango seemed a tiny bit worried.

Guntz: ...Good morning.

Klonoa Jr: _G-good morning..._

Pango: What happened, Klonoa?

Klonoa Jr: I had a bit of a strange dream... A-anyways, how long have we been traveling?

Pango: I suppose, around 16 hours.

Klonoa Jr: Sixteen? Wow... i've really slept for a long time, haven't i?

Pango: Well, a long rest is a good rest, as they say.

Guntz then passed a beef jerky towards Klonoa Jr. Klonoa Jr grabbed it and began calmly eating it.

Guntz: Here, take this. You must be quite hungry by now, right?

Klonoa Jr: Thank you...

Pango: Well then, i should probably look outside again...

Pango stood up from his own bed and went to look outside of the window from the rocket nearby. He noticed they were getting pretty close to the moon, only being a few couple of miles away from the moon's surface. The moon was shining brightly-yellow. Pango seemed pretty surprised from how close they were..

Pango: W-wait... We're almost there...!

Klonoa Jr and Guntz stood up from their own beds as well and began to look outside of the window together with Pango at the moon.

Klonoa Jr: Whoa...

Guntz: I can see that.

Pango: Hrmm...

Pango noticed a giant base in the distance on the moon while they were looking outside. The base seemed to be construced out of really strong glass, aluminium, titanium and other strong metals.

Pango: It really seems like they weren't joking about them heading to their base on here.

Klonoa Jr: Let's try to land near the moon base!

Pango: R-right...

Guntz: ...Hmm...

Then suddenly, homing missles coming from the moon's surface in the distance began to aim at the rocket the trio was currently in, and started blasting them. The whole rocket began to quake. They all seemed shocked.

Klonoa Jr: _W-what the-?!_

Guntz: _A-ack?! What the heck-?!_

Pango: _...?!_ Wait, that's anti-aircraft artillery! _They're firing from the moon!_

Then more missles came from a distance and hit the rocket yet again, and the rocket's interior incredibly slowly began to collapse. The three seemed really nervous now.

Pango: T-the rocket can't take much more damage! We have to jump out!

Klonoa Jr: Jump out?!

Guntz: **JUMP OUT?!** You've gotta be **kiddin'** me!

Klonoa Jr: ...Let's jump towards the moon while we're at it.

Pango: _Huh?!_

Klonoa Jr: Less talk, more action! Let's grab the suits and jump!

Klonoa Jr, Pango and Guntz grabbed everything from their storage room they could. But were surprised to find that there were no space suits in here.

Pango: U-uhm... There's no... there's no space suits in here...

Guntz: _What?!_

Klonoa Jr: ...This is insane...

Guntz: I don't wanna die like this! _It'd make my entire life and effort worthless!_

Klonoa Jr: ...Alright then, grab onto me, guys!

Klonoa Jr began to run for the window from where they could see the moon in the distance and began squatting down to prepare for a powerful jump. Guntz and Pango seemed a bit hesitated.

Pango: Are you serious? We'd all die from the lack of air in space!

Klonoa Jr: B-but regardless of that... if we stay here and do nothing, we could die from either being crushed to death, or from this rocket exploding soon!

Guntz: ...Alright, then. Seems like we'd have to try at least.

Pango: ...I guess i've got no other choice...

Guntz and Pango ran over to Klonoa Jr and began to grab onto him while he seemed ready to jump through the window.

Klonoa Jr: _Ready?!_ _ **Rupurudu!**_

Pango gulped, and Guntz sighed. Klonoa Jr then began to jump as high as he could through the window of the rocket, and towards the moon's surface. The window shattered and they began heading straight for the moon from the force of that jump alone. Pango and Guntz were panicking quite a lot.

Guntz: _**W-whoa!**_

Pango: _**AAAAHHHH-**_

Klonoa Jr: _**Nghh-!**_

Then the rocket behind them began to explode. Sending them flying harder and quicker towards the moon's surface, while they passed by the anti-aircraft missles so quickly that they couldn't even hit them. Eventually they harshly landed onto the surface of the moon. They all seemed incredibly dizzy and rather uncomfy from that moment.

Klonoa Jr: _**A-argh!**_ _Uuurgh..._

Guntz: _W...what just happened...?_

Klonoa Jr, Guntz and Pango slowly began to try and stand up. As they tried to breathe, they noticed...

Klonoa Jr: Huh? I can... _breathe...?_

Pango: Wait... you're right!

Guntz: The air is breathable...?

Klonoa Jr: Wow, that makes things so much easier for us!

After they stood up and looked in front of them, they noticed the giant base in the far distance. Although Pango then noticed something else aside from that... dark purple mist seemed to be vaguely surrounding the giant base from behind. He kept staring at it from afar.

Pango: Hrmm...

Guntz: What's the problem, Pango?

Pango: I don't know, but... i sense some kind of dark energy from the mist surrounding the base...

Guntz: Mist?

Pango: W-well, nevermind...

The three began looking back towards the planet of Lunatea above them in the distance. Klonoa Jr smiled a little bit. As did the others, too.

Klonoa Jr: We've come so far...

Guntz: Yeah...

Pango: This is truly a journey to never forget... Us three, working together...

Guntz: To reach the same goals...

Klonoa Jr: It is truly a story to remember... Now then...

The three turned back towards the direction of the giant base in the distance, and prepared themselves to start charging towards the base in the distance. They noticed an awful lot of Death Moo's, other monsters and homing missles heading their way.

Klonoa, Pango & Guntz: _**Let's go! As heroes, we fight as one!**_

They began charging towards the horde of death moo's and began dodging the missles shot towards them. Klonoa Jr attacked them with his Wind Sword and Arm Cannon, while Guntz attacked back with his rocket launcher, and Pango with his bombs. Due to the gravity being lower on the moon, they also often jumped up in the air to avoid obstacles thrown in their path, while also hiding from the monsters and missles by hiding behind the steep mountains or in the caverns on the surface. Eventually after going on for this for quite some time, they arrived at what seemed like a moon camp halfway on their route. It was filled with escape pods who were personalised as if they were homes. The three stopped there for a moment to catch a break. Surprisingly, there were no monsters or missles in sight when they got near the moon camp. From here they could see the giant base in the distance was at least somewhat more in their sight.

Klonoa Jr: _Whoo...!_ We really are an unstoppable force like this, huh...?

Pango: _Pant..._ heh, we really are... W-Wait a moment...

Pango only now noticed the type of dorms they were currently at, and stopped walking.

Pango: _This is... a moon camp..._

Guntz: Moon camp?

Klonoa Jr: Huh...?

Then one of the many astronauts wearing a white space suit came out of one of the dorms and stared a bit at the trio. He seemed terrified from seeing the three.

 _There were... there were actually other people here as well...?_

Astronaut 1: _W-wait..._ _ **MONSTERS!**_

Then all the astronauts came out of their escape pods and began to hide behind their own pods from the outside while in complete terror after the first one yelled. They were all intensely screaming and hiding in fear.

Astronaut 23: _PLEASE DON'T HURT US!_

Astronaut 16: H-huh?! N-no, please! _Have mercy!_

Astronaut 11: WE DID NOTHING WRONG!

Astronaut 3: _**AAAAAAAAAAAAHHH-**_

Klonoa Jr: _Huh? Huh?!_

Pango: _W-what is going on..._

Guntz seemed a bit annoyed. He sighed, and then began to shout loudly to turn them all quiet.

Guntz: _**...HEY!**_

All of them immediately stopped and it finally turned a bit silent again. Then Guntz cleared his throat.

Guntz: _Ahem._ What are you all worried about?! We're not to hurt anyone.

Astronaut 4: Huh? You're... you're not one of _them...?_

Klonoa Jr: You mean those monsters? No, we're not!

Astronaut 7: _Whew..._ what a relief to hear that...

Astronaut 26: Thank goodness...

Pango: Can one of you care to explain what exactly is happening here? Why are all of you so worried?

Astronaut 15: Well, here's the thing... We were just on an expedition through space like usual...

Astronaut 19: But when that weird mist and base came around, we tried to make our escape...

Astronaut 22: However, as you saw, when you're on this planet, you're screwed.

Astronaut 2: They made it impossible for us all to leave. They even destroyed our rockets, and anyone trying to make an attempt to escape!

Astronaut 14: Some of our friends have even died by their firearms!

Klonoa Jr: _...I can't believe they do this..._

Astronaut 7: Please help us. Put an end to their madness!

Pango: Hrmm...

Klonoa Jr: Of course we will. That's why we came here, right, Pango?

Pango: R-right...

Guntz: I'm with you on that one.

Astronaut 1: Oh, thank you so much!

Astronaut 32: Thank you! Thank you!

Just as the situation had calmed down, a Nagapoko came flying to the trio and handed over a piece of paper to them.

Nagapoko: _Nga, to the three 'Heroes'. A message from Garlen!_

Guntz: Garlen...?

Guntz (Thinking): _Wait a second... 'Garlen'... didn't Janga kill my father 'in the name of Garlen'...?!_

Pango grabbed it, opened the foiled piece of paper, and began reading it. With Nagapoko sitting next to them while listening to them.

Pango: _'Dear foolish Heroes. I see you three have made almost made it to my base... Thats too bad. I wouldn't have expected you to actually live up to this point. If only Janga and Joka could've actually taken care of you two better. But no matter of that. Let's cut to the most important part of this, since i'm running out of ink. I'm well aware of your three situations. Pango, your son Borris...'_ **...That bastard...!**

Klonoa Jr: P-pango, calm down...

Pango: _Puff..._ okay, i think i'm good now... _'Guntz, with your father...'_

Guntz: _**W-who does he think he is?!**_

Pango: _'And Klonoa the Second. Your sweet little sister...'_

Klonoa Jr: _**...Kch...!**_

Pango: _'And all i've gotta say is... just turn around. Really. I'll rule the world soon, full of nightmare energy anyways. And then we'll see how good you maggots really are. Without further ado, i've got a resurrection to organize. Let this Nagapoko know your answer to this message. Love, Garlen.'_

Pango put down the piece of paper, while the three began staring at each other in silence for a bit.

Klonoa Jr: ...

Guntz: ...

Pango: ...

Guntz: ...Oh, i got an answer for you. Hey, Nagapoko...

Nagapoko: _Nga?_

Guntz walked up to the Nagapoko as close as he could, then grabbed and pointed his shotgun at his head.

Guntz: ...Tell Garlen to go _**screw himself.**_

Guntz then pulled the trigger of his shotgun and blew Nagapoko's head off. Guntz then began running for the base in the distance again, with the other two following soon after.

Guntz: _Let's go!_ _ **Klonoa! Pango!**_

Klonoa Jr: _R-right..._

Pango: _Okay...!_

The three started to run together towards the base while the astronauts began cheering them on. The three began striking through all the monsters who dared to stand in their way.

Astronaut 21: _**WHOOOO!**_

Astronaut 16: _GO GET THEM!_

Soon, the giant base awaited in front of them... What else will await them next?


	67. Joka's final pride

CHAPTER 67: Joka's final pride

* * *

Eventually after traveling for long enough, the group arrived at the giant base in front of them. They seemed a bit overwhelmed by how big it was seeing as how much expensive materials were used to build it, but were all motivated to keep going forwards.

Klonoa Jr: This is it...

Guntz: Our final destination...

Pango: Let's... let's put an end to this, _once and for all!_

Klonoa Jr: _Right!_

Guntz: _Let's storm the place!_

Without any hesitation, the three began heading into the base together. The alarms inside began to go off constantly, and they were being overwhelmed by more hordes of death moo's and other monsters. But they stood their ground and didn't give up. They grabbed their own weapons and began fighting back while going through the building. Together they were able to fend off fairly against the hordes. Eventually after fending off for long enough, they began sprinting through the hallways.

Klonoa Jr: Pango! We'll find the thing that causes the 'sleeping sickness' and put an end to that first, okay?!

Pango: R-right!

The three began to head into seperate rooms to try and find for what they all came for. When they did that, Klonoa Jr accidentally found himself trapped in a room with more monsters.

Moo: Moo!

Klonoa Jr: _Kch...!_ Alright, if you want it, _you'll get it!_

Klonoa Jr activated his Arm Cannons and completely wrecked all the monsters who stood in his way with the spiked balls. After they had all been slayed, a hidden treasure chest began to slowly appear in front of him. Klonoa Jr walked up to it and opened the chest.

Klonoa Jr: Huh...? What could i even do with this...?

He found a few shurikens and a bit of string attached to it. Although he didn't know what to do with it yet, he took it anyways and began to head back.

Meanwhile over at Pango's side of things... He eventually found himself in a dark room full of generators. He began looking all around the room to see what all the generators were for, and then found it... a generator that produced the 'sleeping sickness' from all the way here. Pango walked up to it and put his hand on the lever to try and shut it down. But for a moment, he briefly remembered the day it all began. It all flashed before his eyes like it just recently happened...

* * *

 _I didn't tell my perspective of things yet, but... As a Pangolin who only wants to be a family man, i just couldn't help it. I have to share my side... Borris, i'm sorry we have to go through all this..._

A few months ago, beyond the mountains of La-Lakoosha... there was a village full of Pangolins who lived their days peacefully like usual. Pango returned to his own home while carrying food he caught for the day for himself and for Borris, his son. Borris was a pangolin kid who wore green shoes and a blue overall. Pango opened the door and went inside his home like he normally did. He said...

Pango: Borris, i'm home!

...But no response came back this time. Pango seemed a bit puzzled.

Pango: ...Borris?

Pango put the caught food onto the kitchen block close by and slowly went up to Borris' bedroom to check in on him... and that's where he found him lying down on bed, while he wasn't awake at all. He seemed to be trembling a bit around in his sleep, but also didn't seem like he was normally resting. It was like he is in between actually resting and being awake. And like he was having a bad dream. Pango seemed a bit shocked and tried to wake him up.

Borris: _Nnnhh...!_

Pango: _B-borris...?_ _ **Borris!**_ _...Oh my goodness..._

Pango seemed incredibly worried now, and immediately came running back outside while shouting for help.

Pango: _**SOMEONE GET A DOCTOR! IMMEDIATELY!**_

All of the other pangolins seemed a bit puzzled. After a while, the doctors were checking on Borris in his room while Pango was sitting in there next to them, while all the residents were currently outisde of the house wondering what was going on inside. One of the doctors stopped checking after he gained enough info and briefly sighed.

Doctor 1: I... i hate to tell you this, but...

Pango: Please just tell me what it is. _Please..._

Doctor 1: But it seems like your son has caught _'sleeping sickness'._

Pango: W-wha...? Sleeping Sickness...?

Doctor 2: It is a disease that's incredibly uncommon... it's cause is yet unknown...

Doctor 1: I'm sorry to bear this news to you, Pango. But there's not much we can do...

Pango: ...I understand...

Pango stood up and walked out of Borris' room, started to pack up his backpack and took his most important needs with him while heading out for the door.

Doctor 1: H-hold on, where are you going?

Pango: I'm going to find a cure on my own... I can't afford to lose him too, after losing my wife... Even if it means a dangerous path...

Pango walked outside and through the horde of pangolins were all surrounding their house. He began following the road up to the south on foot.

 _...That's where it all began... That's where my journey started..._

* * *

It cuts back to the present again. Pango sighed a bit out of relief.

Pango (Thinking): _...I'm glad this nightmare is going to be all over for him soon... Borris, please be well..._

Pango then started to pull the lever downwards and completely shut down the generator. The whole generator stopped working.

Pango: _It's... it's over, Borris..._

Pango turned around and started to head out of the generator room, but just as he did, the door began to close in front of him, trapping him in the generator room. Pango seemed rather on edge now. Behind him appeared Joka...

Joka: _Khehehe... Thought i'd let you escape?_

Pango: _You again...!_ How many clones must you send?!

Joka pointed at his own ears. It wasn't a clone of him this time around. It was his actual self. Pango seemed rather surprised.

Pango: Huh...?!

Joka: Oh, don't mind me. I just wanted to let you in on one thing... One thing before i'll kill you right here...

Pango: _?!_

Joka: Just be grateful i'm telling you the truth. We're planning on resurrecting Nahatomb, and to rule the whole world full of nightmares with our own hands...

Pango: _Nahatomb...?_

Joka: You heard of the tale, right? Of Phantomile's Nahatomb?

Pango: _No way...!_ You can't be serious! That was actually a true tale?!

Joka: Oh, it was... I played part in that. That little priestess we took with us is going to be a great sacrifice to him. _Once again, he will take form... and rule this worthless universe!_

Pango: You... you're an insane _bastard!_

Joka: That's what they all call me. But point given. My clones were weaker than i thought. But now you actually stand before me... before my actual self...

Pango: _...!_

Joka: _And i'll kill you three by my own bare hands!_ _ **KHYAAAARGH!**_

Joka began to throw a flying punch at Pango, sending him sliding harshly against the wall. Pango slowly recovered from that and turned a bit furious.

Pango: _**Kch-!**_ _Why, you...!_

Pango grabbed a few of his grenades and threw them across the entire generator room. As they exploded, the whole room began to go up in smoke. Making Joka zone out a little bit.

Joka: **COUGH!** B-bastard... _You think you're clever-?!_

Pango snuck up and appeared behind Joka while he was a bit zoned out, grabbed him by his neck and gave him a hard punch to his face. Joka's nose began to bleed a bit.

Pango: _**HRUARGH!**_

Joka: **AY-** W-what...?! _How are you...?!_

Pango: I'll live long enough to see my own son... _As for you!_ _ **You'll be long dead before you can even see your own ambitions!**_

Joka: _Hrngh...! You prick...!_

Joka snapped his fingers to create flaming playing cards, and threw them directly at Pango. He could barely even block them. Causing Pango to drop his guard.

Pango: _A-argh...!_

Joka: _**KYAAA!**_

Joka then wackily came flying with a wild punch at Pango while he was off-guard. Pango was sent brutally flying into the wall.

Pango: _**W-whoaaAAARGH!**_

Pango tried to very slowly get up. He noticed he was bleeding quite a lot.

Pango: _U-urgh..._ _ **COUGH! COUGH!**_

Joka: Had enough already...?

Pango (Thinking): _D-darnit... i can't lose here...! Someone... anyone..._

Then the closed door got completely busted through by Klonoa Jr. Pango was surprised, and happy to see him here. Klonoa Jr checked on Pango as soon as he could.

Pango: K...Klonoa!

Klonoa Jr: Pango, are you okay-?! _Wait..._ _ **You...**_

Joka: _You...!_

Klonoa Jr and Joka began staring pretty furiously at each other while walking directly towards each other.

Joka: Hmph. You're too late. Garlen already has that little priestess in his grasp. _Soon, she'll become the ultimate sacrifice,_ _ **and Nahatomb will rule the world once again!**_

Klonoa Jr: _Nahatomb...?!_

Joka: As well as that _'Star Medal'_ which people spent thousands and thousands of years upon to find... And it all came here in our grasp just to enhance the power of us. Khehehe...

Klonoa Jr: _Wait..._

Klonoa Jr suddenly remembered from that book in the Temple of the Sky that he read. 'The Star Medal'? It was supposedly a rumor, but... Is it a true tale? Does it actually exist?

Klonoa Jr: _**The Star Medal?!**_

Joka: But aside from that. Offspring, this is personal to me! My pride's been hurt too much by your god forsaken father, and i've got to claim it back once and for all...

Klonoa Jr: Heh. By venting your pride onto me, probably?

Joka: _...Yes._ Let's settle this once and for all right here... _and right now._

Klonoa Jr: Alright then, hot-shot! _Bring it!_

Joka: _Grr... I'm gonna enjoy my time beating you until you completely bleed out...!_

Klonoa Jr: _**Likewise!**_

Joka began to create an illusory scenario which seemed to be based on the top of Coronia with a sunset in the distance. The two stared at each other.

Joka: Now... TAKE THIS, BRAT!

Joka came flying with a heavy punch, which Klonoa Jr tried to block. Then Klonoa Jr came back with another. They seemed evenly matched and began blowing punches at each other until they both became completely worn out.

Joka: Pant...

Klonoa Jr: Pant... Pant...

Joka: You... you think you're the better joker than me...?!

Klonoa Jr: _Hmph._ If that's what you want me to show you...!

Klonoa Jr pulled out his two shurikens that were attached onto a string and began to make them clash against each other. Joka and Pango seemed rather puzzled from this.

Klonoa Jr: I call this my clashing shurikens! Applying a bit of wind energy with them... makes it an extremely sharp weapon.

Klonoa Jr then focussed the wind into the shurikens and made them clash incredibly hard against each other while moving the clashing shurikens all around himself.

Joka: Stop... it is pointless to try a new attack like that. Don't rush yourself to your death with pointless games.

Klonoa Jr: _Shush!_ Boiled eggs may look bland to eat, but it's a real treat! You should rather try out my clashing shurikens before you judge it!

Klonoa Jr then made the clashing shurikens suddenly disappear. Pango seemed rather surprised.

Pango: _T-they vanished...!_

Klonoa Jr: Hehe! Where are the shurikens? Well, if you don't get it yet...

Klonoa Jr made the clashing shurikens reappear again from behind his back and immediately threw them towards Joka in a specific arc.

Klonoa Jr: _I'll show you!_ _ **TAKE THIS!**_

Joka: _...!_

Joka was barely able to dodge the shurikens that were thrown at them, but he managed to do it regardless. Pango was surprised from the sudden speed at the kind of condition he was in.

Pango: I-impossible...! The shurikens didn't even hit him!

Joka: _Hmph._ Khehehe... Now this is becoming fun. Seeing you struggle like this in front of my very own eyes... Very well.

Joka came with another flying punch towards Klonoa Jr, which he tried to block. Sending Klonoa Jr sliding backwards a bit and then he threw a sharp playing card towards the side of his head, which cut him a bit. Klonoa Jr wiped the bit of blood from his wound on the head that he just gained from Joka.

Klonoa Jr: _Ngh-!_

Joka: Offspring, go and pick up your weapon.

Klonoa Jr: Huh? What was that? _'Pick up your weapon'?_ I don't need to do that! There's no need for that at all...

The clashing shurikens suddenly came flying back towards Joka and completely crushed and cut his head open, even cracking his neck for a bit. Joka was caught completely off-guard from that blow and couldnt move any more. Pango was incredibly shocked.

Pango: _**W-whoa!**_

Klonoa Jr caught the clashing shurikens with his hand and smirked towards Joka.

Klonoa Jr: I call that my **shuriken-boomerang!** That was the only blow i really needed to put onto you. **NOW, TAKE THIS!**

Klonoa Jr came with a flying punch towards Joka's face and began punching him constantly as hard as he could. Joka began completely bleeding out from his wounds, and gained even more wounds from the incredibly forceful punches Klonoa Jr delivered.

Klonoa Jr: Make fun of my family, will you?! **I'll crush you into a dozen pieces!**

Joka's fingers began to twitch a bit. He seemed incredibly dead inside and slowly began to speak up, while his veins began to bust all open.

Joka: _...Very well... being beaten by the offspring of my sworn enemy... My pride has been completely lost... Just finish me off already..._

Joka then dropped onto the ground while he was starting to bleed out. The illusory background of Coronoa slowly disappeared and they found themselves back into the generator room. Klonoa Jr completely stopped attacking him after he noticed this. And seemed a bit... worried for once. Klonoa Jr and Pango came up close to Joka and kneeled while he was lying down onto the ground.. Did Joka just give in?

Klonoa Jr: Huh...?

Joka: _...I hate my own fate so much... I hate everything that ever happened..._

Klonoa Jr: Why did you do all of this, then? _Why didn't you turn over a new leaf and be a good guy...?_

Joka: _Nobody ever liked me. Everybody hates me. Nobody wants me... Heh. Hehehe, Ghadius hated me... i just wanted to see the world burn..._

Pango: _Geez..._ you really were fitting for a project like this, resurrecting this 'Nahatomb'...

Joka: _Hear me out, offspring... the end is near... Garlen will... take over the... the world..._

Klonoa Jr: _Joka..._

Joka slowly closed his eyes and passed away... Klonoa Jr reopened his eyes and slowly stood up, as did Pango.

Klonoa Jr: ...Let's continue on, shall we?

Pango: Y-yeah...

Klonoa Jr and Pango moved on, and went up further through the halls of the giant base. What will await them next?


	68. Janga's final breath

CHAPTER 68: Janga's final breath

* * *

Guntz eventually arrived in a room on the left side of the base, which seemed to be some type of balcony with a giant crater below them, which contained the hot core of the moon deep into it. Janga was leaning against the railing watching over the planet in the distance. He was facing with his back towards Guntz, and he slowly turned around and spoke up as Guntz walked into the room while starting to slowly head over to him.

Janga: ...So you chased me all the way here, huh...?

Guntz: _Tch._ Like i've said... I would keep chasing you even to the end of the universe.

Janga: _Hmph._ Is that really all you want to do? Well anyway, my deed to our project is done, so... if you wanna fight me to the death, come and bring it.

Guntz: Heh. All right. But... one last thing i want to ask of you.

Janga: Oh...?

Guntz: My dad and you together were once well-known treasure hunters... what happened? _Why did you betray him?_

Janga: Khehehe... you remember that _'nightmare presence'_ that he blammered on about back then, right?

Guntz: Yeah...?

Guntz (Thinking): _The day that made me despise your guts..._

Janga: Well, he opposed to it. But see, i was just a full-on hobo roaming around the streets with no actual job. Always getting drunk in alleyways while seeing residents pass by through the streets. I despised this world and how it works. From the start... i've always wanted to make darkness rise in some way or another. Your father was just enough of a fool for taking me in... And now, 'Nahatomb' is already near it's completion of resurrection.

Guntz: _Hmph._ Also, what was about this 'Garlen' you mentioned way back?

Janga: He's the one who i switched sides to after discovering Nahatomb's presence. The genius behind this master plan. And now here we stand.

Guntz: ...I see. _Well then..._

Guntz slowly grabbed his father's dual-barreled shotgun, while Janga began sharpening his claws. They both devilishly smirked at each other.

Guntz: _I've waited for this day to come since i was born..._ _ **and i'm NOT going to hold back!**_

Janga: _Khehehe..._ _ **GO TO HELL!**_

They both immediately turned serious and Guntz began to try and shoot Janga in the face, but he blocked the shots with his claws. Janga jumped backwards and began throwing his hat towards him to catch Guntz off-guard, which he managed to succesfully do.

Guntz: _A-ah, what the-?!_

Janga: **KYAAAARGH!**

Janga then tried to stab Guntz through the chest while he was off-guard, but Guntz was able to foresee this attack and blocked it with his father's shotgun. He then kicked back his hat to make it slide towards Janga's feet and to sweep him while Janga tried to back up.

Janga: _**Argh-!**_ _Why, you...!_

Janga tried to sweep Guntz in the legs with his claws, which he was barely able to dodge by jumping back pretty far. Guntz tried to catch up with his breath. Then Klonoa Jr came up running into the room and stood right beside Guntz.

Guntz: _Pant... Pant..._

Klonoa Jr: Guntz! Are you alright?!

Guntz: Y-yeah... i'm just a bit... worn out...

Guntz pointed towards Janga while Klonoa Jr stared at Janga as well.

Guntz: Klonoa... lets switch positions. You take him on!

Klonoa Jr: R-right!

Klonoa Jr switched positions with Guntz, activated his Wind Sword and pointed it towards Janga.

Klonoa Jr: I seriously can't believe what you've done. It is so cruel!

Janga: Oh, you're that priestess' brother, huh?

Klonoa Jr: _Kch...! Why, you...!_

Janga: Well, no matter. My job here's done, so theres no need for me to run. _Now, come at me, brat!_

Klonoa Jr: If that's what you wish for, **so be it!**

Klonoa Jr started charging towards Janga and began to clash with him. They kept going at it for quite a bit. Guntz just kept watching them go.

Guntz: W-whoa...

Janga: Well, i'm sure Garlen could make some _goood_ use for her, _khehehe..._

Klonoa Jr: _Y-you bastard...!_

Klonoa Jr and Janga then clashed their sword and claws really strongly at each other.

Janga: ...You two shouldn't be actin' cool towards me, you know...

Klonoa Jr: Acting cool? No, we're not acting cool... _**because this is actually a personal confrontation!**_

Klonoa Jr thriumphed with the clash and completely broke the claws of Janga's left hand. He suddenly seemed shocked and stopped moving. Guntz seemed surprised. Klonoa Jr then pointed the Wind Sword at Janga.

Guntz: H-he got him!

Janga: _..._

...Janga then immediately stabbed Klonoa Jr in the chest with the claws of his right hand. Klonoa Jr seemed incredibly shocked. As did Guntz. It was like that one day all over again for him... The memories of Butz dying in front of his very own eyes flashed in front of him. Guntz was traumatized.

Klonoa Jr: _**A-aargh...!**_

Guntz: _**!**_

Janga: _Khehahaha..._ _ **hahahaha!**_

Klonoa Jr was in pain, but he didnt give up and grabbed his Wind Sword. He then stabbed Janga through the chest as well. Guntz then snapped out of his trauma.

Klonoa Jr: _...Nrgh...!_

Janga: _**KKEEEEEHH?!**_

Guntz: _K..._ _ **KLONOA!**_

They both dropped to the ground and onto the floor simultaniously, and fell both over. Guntz immediately ran over to Klonoa Jr and began to hold him in his own arms. He started to slowly shed a few tears. Guntz actually cried.

Guntz: _K...Klonoa... N-no, please_ _ **no!**_

Klonoa Jr slowly opened his eyes again and looked directly at Guntz. Klonoa Jr seemed to be poisoned in the chest, but tried to smile a little bit at him.

Klonoa Jr: _...Guntz..._

During this time, Guntz then noticed Janga was still trying to stand up.

Janga: _Khehehe...!_ It's already too late... the poison... it will kill him pretty soon...

Guntz: _Grrr..._ _ **Grrrghhh...!**_

Guntz turned more furious and stood up, grabbed his father's dual-barreled shotgun and began pointing it at Janga's head.

Guntz: _Damn you...!_ _ **DAMN YOU, JANGAAA!**_

Guntz completely blew off Janga's head with one shot, sending him sliding backwards to the railing of the balcony. Janga was mortally wounded, but still stood straight up while laughing.

Guntz: _**This one's for my father!**_

Janga: _**Kch-!**_ _Khehehaha..._

Then he pointed the shotgun at his heart and began to shoot him again, sending him sliding even more backwards. The shot completely tore through Janga's heart. But regardless of that, he still tried to stand his ground. Guntz turned more and more furious.

Guntz: _**This one's for the suffering you caused me!**_

Janga: _**Khahaha, AHAHAHA...**_

Guntz: _**AND THIS ONE IS FOR KILLING ONE OF MY ONLY FRIENDS!**_

Guntz pointed his father's shotgun at Janga's chest, and shot him yet again, completely tearing open his entire chest. Janga went sliding backwards against the railing of the balcony and fell over into the crater below them. And into the incredibly hot core of the moon. Janga screamed loudly while he started to fall.

Janga: _KeeehahahahahaHAHAHA-_ _ **AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH-**_

Janga completely disappeared from their sight, and it finally turned quiet again... Guntz looked over the crater below and puts his hand against his chest while closing his eyes for a bit. He seemed rather satisfied from that.

Guntz (Thinking): _Father... It's over..._

After staring in the distance for a tiny bit, he then immediately began to worry again and turned back towards Klonoa Jr, while trying to carry him in his arms.

Guntz: _Klonoa! Please... Please stay conscious!_ _ **Don't leave me!**_

Klonoa Jr: _Uuuugghh... G-Guntz... it's... it's alright..._

Then Pango came running into the room as quickly as he could. He seemed pretty tired, but after seeing the current situation he also seemed worried.

Pango: _Pant, pant..._ what happened, Guntz?!

Guntz: Janga stabbed him through the chest with poisoned claws...

Pango: But Janga's at least dead now, right?

Guntz: Thankfully, yes... but still, Klonoa is barely hanging in there. I don't want him to die like this!

Pango: Really?! _K-Klonoa!_ _ **Stay with us!**_

Pango went up close to Klonoa and Guntz as well.

Klonoa Jr: _It's... it's alright... i'm just feeling... a little... sleepy..._

Pango: _N-no...!_

Klonoa Jr slowly began to close his eyes... And stopped moving, like he had no consciousness.

Guntz: _No... please, no...! Klonoa!_ _ **KLONOAAAA!**_

Guntz screamed and teared up a bit. Pango teared up as well, and the two began to run out of the room while carrying Klonoa Jr with him...

 _But meanwhile at Klonoa Jr's side of things..._


	69. Grandpa's short talk

CHAPTER 69: Grandpa's short talk

* * *

 _Did... did i die...? Wh-what happened...?_

Klonoa Jr slowly regained consciousness and opened his eyes... He found himself in a world which was like a white void. But in front of him was the house that Klonoa Jr lives in with his parents and his sister. He slowly began to stand up, and slowly looked around while pondering to himself.

Klonoa Jr: _Where... am i...?_

 _?: Depends on how you see it..._

A wise, and mysterious voice came from behind Klonoa Jr. He slowly turned around to where the voice came from, and found out that it was Grandpa! He was smoking a pipe.

 _'Grandpa'...? As in... the one who was told about in the tale of the Dream Traveler?_

Grandpa: Oh, Klonoa the Second. You brave, brave kid. You've grown a lot...

Klonoa Jr: You know me...?

Grandpa: Of course i do. Your father was like a son to me... But you can call me 'Grandpa' if you want.

Klonoa Jr: O-okay...

Grandpa then took the pipe out of his mouth, put it out and held it in his hand.

Grandpa: Let's go for a little walk, shall we?

Klonoa Jr and Grandpa, while talking, started to walk around the white void for a bit together.

Klonoa Jr: Exactly where am i, Grandpa...?

Grandpa: I just wanted to tell you that. Where exactly would you say we are from your perspective...?

Klonoa Jr: Uhm... it... it looks an awful lot like my home in Breezegale. Only... more quiet. And without any surroundings.

Grandpa: Breezegale, is that right...? Hm. It is just like i am back home again, like in my old days... Some refer to this place as _'your imagination'._

Klonoa Jr: _'My imagination'...?_

The two stopped walking for a bit, and Klonoa Jr turned towards Grandpa.

Klonoa Jr: I have to go back soon, don't i...?

Grandpa: Go back...? That is up to you.

Klonoa Jr: ...Do you think i can put an end to Garlen's doings? And save my sister in the process?

Grandpa: It depends... you can only really try your best. Do not feel bad if you don't succeed...

Grandpa began to sit on a wooden bench near them, with Klonoa Jr sitting next to him.

Klonoa Jr: ...All those tales about my father were true, weren't they? How he fought Nahatomb years ago as a kid as well?

Grandpa: Yes... It was all true. He was truly a wonderful kid back then...

Klonoa Jr: Dad... i... i'm so surprised. I never knew you were so amazing...

Grandpa: I have one question regarding this... Klonoa. Why did you become an official hero?

Klonoa Jr: ...To... to protect the ones i love. I have no intention on letting something slide when it interrupts my peaceful life...

Grandpa smiled a bit, stood up and turned his back towards Klonoa Jr, while slowly walking away.

Grandpa: I see... Well, i have to go now, Klonoa... Remember, protect those who you love.

Klonoa Jr: _Grandpa...!_

Klonoa Jr immediately stood up as well. Grandpa stopped and turned back around for a bit to listen to Klonoa Jr for one more time.

Klonoa Jr: _...Is this all real?_ Or is it really just happening inside my head?

Grandpa: Of course this is all happening inside your head. _But should that mean that it's not real...?_

Grandpa turned back around and started walking away while slowly fading into the white void.

Klonoa Jr: _...This was strange... But i've gotta go on..._

The whole world started to fade in front of him...

* * *

Back over at the base on the moon... Pango was carrying Klonoa Jr in his arms while Guntz was protecting him from oncoming monsters. They were currently in the hallways of the base trying to make their way over to a medical room nearby.

Guntz: _Tch!_ We're just running all around with no real desination... Where the heck are all the medical stuff?!

Pango slowly checked by putting his hand on Klonoa Jr's chest to see if his heart was still beating. Guntz was shooting at all the speared moo's and miscellaneous monsters that were heading their way with his rocket launcher. Surprisingly, Pango found out that Klonoa Jr's heart was beating like it normally does.

Pango: ...Klonoa's heart is still beating. Thank goodness... _Guntz! Have you found a medical room anywhere yet?!_

Guntz: N-no! Where the heck could i know that?!

They then arrived near the entrance of the base again. After looking around a bit, Guntz noticed a blueprint map sitting onto the desk of the reception near the entrance. He immediately grabbed it and began looking through it. He found that near the hallway on the right on the second floor, that there should be a medical room over there. Guntz seemed a bit delighted.

Guntz: Whew, finally something... This is no official map, but...at least i'm now sure where we need to go. _Pango! Follow me!_

Pango: _R-right!_

Guntz began running into the hallway on the right, while fending off the monsters heading their way. The went upstairs to get onto the second floor. With Pango carrying Klonoa Jr soon following him after. Eventually they arrived in the medical room, which was full of shelves and medical beds. Pango put Klonoa Jr on one of the beds and began carefully looking at the poisoned wound in his stomach. As it seemed, it hasn't spread all thoughout his entire body yet.

Pango: Hrm... Guntz! Look over at the shelves for antidote and bandage!

Guntz: _Antidote...?_

Pango: If we're quick, he could still make it!

Guntz: A-alright then!

Guntz immediately ran over to the shelves and quickly began searching through almost every drawer and every single shelf, throwing other miscellaneous stuff aside due to the tension of wasting too much time.

Pango: You found them yet?!

Guntz: Sadly not the antidote... But Bandage? Yeah... Catch!

Guntz threw the bandage towards Pango, which he then caught. Guntz immediately began looking further through the remaining shelves for the antidote. Eventually he found a small jar containing antidote hidden onto the right corner of the top drawer. He immediately grabbed it and ran over to Pango with it.

Guntz: _I got it...!_

Pango: Thank you, Guntz. Now...

Pango took over the jar of antidote from Guntzand began to pour a bit of drops into the stomach's wound. In a little time, the color of the poisoned skin began changing back to normal, with the poison being rid. He slowly checked his heart again to see if it was still beating.

Guntz: D-dammit, wake up already, Klonoa!

Pango: The poison should be healed from the wound, but still...

Pango stretched the roll of bandage a bit and took the piece of bandage while carefully and slowly covering Klonoa Jr's wound with it. The two still seemed a bit worried.

Pango: I don't know if he'd pushed himself too hard...

Guntz: Don't be stupid... he'd never lose from a wound like this!

Pango: Yeah... _but..._

Guntz: Klonoa, hang in there! _If it wasn't for you, i wouldn't have gotten my revenge on that bastard cat again..._ _ **Now WAKE UP!**_

Pango: _Klonoa..._ _ **please don't give up...!**_

After a little bit of time, Klonoa Jr's finger began to twitch a bit. It's like he was gaining consciousness again. Pango seemed surprised.

Pango: _!_

Then in a bit of time... Klonoa Jr slowly, very slowly, reopened his eyes. Guntz now seemed very surprised as well. Klonoa Jr heavily yawned, and slowly got up. He looked around him, while looking at Pango and Guntz a bit confusingly confusingly.

Guntz: _**...!**_

Klonoa Jr: _Huu...aaaaahhh... W...what happened...? Pango...?_

Pango: Are... are you're feeling like you normally do? No weird issues inside?

Klonoa Jr: _Yeah...? And Guntz... what's with the terrified looks from you...?_

Guntz smiled, and then began to cry a bit while lightly punching against Klonoa Jr's arm. Klonoa Jr still seemed a bit confused.

Guntz: _**M-moron!**_ _Don't ever scare me again like that!_

Pango: _Whew...!_ Thank goodness, you're still alive...

Klonoa Jr: _Huh? Wha-?_

Guntz slowly wiped his own tears from his face, while Klonoa Jr began to stand up again. Then the three noticed Klonoa Jr's and Guntz' hero medals had turned silver now. All of the three currently had silver together.

Klonoa Jr: _...Silver, huh...?_

Guntz: _Another color...?_

Pango: Hehehe... with this, we're all silver now. _Nothing could possibly stop us!_

Klonoa Jr: _Right!_

Guntz: _Let's go and save your sister!_

Pango then noticed something coming from the room on the opposite side of them. The three started heading over there to see that it was. It seemed like one of the security rooms in this base that was filled with monitors that recorded the cameras all around the base. Even the main room.

Pango: _This... This is...!_

Klonoa Jr carefully looked up close to the monitor that recorded the main moon of Garlen. The room was spacious and almost completely empty and dark, except for the column-supported rotatable bed in the middle of it and the ray of light shined at it. Lolo Jr was chained up to the bed, with Garlen standing in front of her. Garlen was a round, fat man with a metal claw as his left arm, a pink nose, red eyes and wearing an eye patch. He was wearing a green jacket and a green captain hat, while wearing dark-red shoes and black pants.

Klonoa Jr: _S-sis...?!_

Garlen walked up to Lolo Jr. It seemed like the cameras had audio output as well, so they could hear what they were talking about.

 _Garlen (Monitor): Lolo, you'll surely want to co-operate with me, don't you~?_

 _Lolo Jr (Monitor): ..._

Garlen got up closer to Lolo Jr's face. She seemed at incredible discomfort, although Garlen seemed to have a rather complete dirty look on his own face.

Guntz: What is he going to-?!

 _Garlen (Monitor): Oh, come now. You don't know how hard it is after losing my men. Please, wouldn't you co-operate, with your sweet, sweet little face?_

Garlen then briefly licked the side of Lolo Jr's face. Lolo Jr squealed a little bit from the inside. It was disgusting to see! The three were in complete and utter shock. Especially Klonoa Jr was just frustrated.

 _Lolo Jr (Monitor): Nnngh...!_

Klonoa Jr: _**W-WHAAT!?**_

Pango: _That..._ _ **that crazy bastard!**_

Guntz: _Geez almighty,_ _ **what in the hell?!**_

 _Lolo Jr (Monitor): M...My brother will come in here soon, and kick you in the face! You'll see!_

 _Garlen (Monitor): Hoh, hohohoho..._

Lolo Jr seemed rather annoyed. Garlen laughed and backed off from Lolo Jr a bit.

 _Garlen (Monitor): All things aside, a priestess still counts as a sacrifice. I shouldn't even have to wait any more. Up to Nahatomb you go..._

 _Lolo Jr (Monitor): A-aiyeee!_

 _Garlen (Monitor): Shut your trap!_

Garlen immediately released Lolo Jr from the rotatable bed and forcefully carried her with him outside while one of the hangar doors began to slowly open. Garlen seemed to be heading outside through that door.

Klonoa Jr: _C-crap...!_

Pango: _We should head there immediately!_

Guntz: _R-right...!_

The three immediately began to head out for the main room shown on the monitor as quickly as they could by following the blueprint on the map while fighting off against the monsters still standing in their way. What could happen next?


	70. Garlen's Last Stand

CHAPTER 70: Garlen's Last Stand

* * *

Klonoa Jr, Guntz and Pango rushed their way into the large main room by following the blueprint map. After traveling for a bit while fending off against the monsters standing in their way, they arrived in the middle of the main room. All the doors suddenly around them began to close down. When suddenly a voice came from the shadows.

Pango: The doors...

 _?: Ha, ha ha... I should've known from the fact that Janga and Joka didn't respond back that you three would be here soon..._

Klonoa Jr: Huh...?!

Garlen appeared from the shadows on the other side of the room, walking menacingly with his hands behind his back towards the three.

Guntz: _...Garlen._

Garlen: _Welcome to my Lunar Base._ To think that you three would make it here... Ho, ho, ho, ho. I've gotta respect you for that. However, your struggles are all in vain! As the little priestess is already going to be devoured by Nahatomb remaining presence... And soon, he'll return onto our world!

Klonoa Jr: Why... why do you do all of this?! What reason?!

Garlen: Oh, you see...

Garlen pointed his own metal claw towards the three heroes and began speaking up. He turned more frustrated as he kept talking and talking. Klonoa Jr, Guntz and Pango seemed to be scratching their heads a bit.

Garlen: I hate the world... i hate all of it's people... i hate this society... if it weren't for them, i still would've had my arm and my eye...! I had to climb my way to the top on my own, hiding my own emotions. Hiding my real identity. Holding myself in... Nobody even cared for my well being. **And that is SOMETHING I CAN NEVER FORGIVE FROM ALL OF YOU FILTHY ANTS!**

Klonoa Jr: _...Wow, you..._

Pango: _..._

Guntz: You... _you're a scumbag!_

Garlen: None of you understand what it's like. _"Oh, but you're so rich! How could you turn like this?!"_ I know you all see me as a true maniac. But everyone always forgets the one treasure i possess...

Garlen grabbed his golden hero medal out of his pocket, and pointed it towards the three. Klonoa Jr, Pango and Guntz seemed incredibly shocked. Him, out of all people? With a golden hero medal?!

Klonoa Jr: _I-impossible...!_

Guntz: _Wh-what?!_

Pango: _A... A gold medal...?!_

Garlen: It depends on how you see the world... In my eyes, i am merely doing a mercy on you all. With this much money and power on my side, i am bound to change it for the better...

Pango: _You're insane...!_

Garlen: _Kchh!_ **I** found the Star Medal myself by billions on research. **I** spent more than millions on developing this base. And **I** am the one who will write history with this whole project! _**That alone is enough reason for me to be a 'golden hero' to the public!**_

Klonoa Jr: _The Star Medal...?_

Pango: Goodness, you really are twisted in the head...

Garlen: Hear me, you three fools! Nahatomb will be unstoppable with the Star Medal in his grasp... when that happens, not even the _**Dream Traveler**_ can hold us back!

Klonoa Jr was surprised that he mentioned that name for once, and turned a bit more cocky towards Garlen.

Klonoa Jr: Huhh? Did you say the _'Dream Traveler'?_ I think you may want to reconsider your sentence!

Garlen: What do you mean?! He has been gone for several years... And nobody can save all of you worthless maggots now!

Guntz: I'll let you in on a thing you didn't know yet. The Dream Traveler is ACTUALLY standing right in front of you!

Garlen: ...What did you say?!

Klonoa Jr pulled out his Wind Ring. Garlen recognised this and seemed rather surprised, but also furious.

Garlen: _...You..._

Klonoa Jr: _Heh._ We'll see about that if _'he'_ can save us. Together we'll defeat **YOU** first!

Guntz: I'm with him. Janga was over at your side, and i'll never forgive you for being behind the project he's on!

Pango: It was selfish of you to take Klonoa's sister as a sacrifice and to make my son suffer... you can try to crawl out of it, but i'll never forget what happened...

Garlen: _Ggrrrr...!_ Alright! I'll make you all suffer from the same fate as that little girl then, if you're asking for your death... _**GARLENATOR! COME FORTH!**_

The hangar doors behind Garlen began to open, revealing a giant metallic robotic dragon with bronze gears on it's shoulders, wrists, and neck. Garlen called this machine the 'Garlenator'. He jumped inside the cockpit on it's head and began controlling the Garlenator by making it stand up. He then made it roar extremely loud.

Garlen: _Ghuahahaha..._ _ **TIME**_ _for you all to_ _ **DIE!**_

Klonoa Jr, Guntz and Pango started prepared themselves to go in and attack the Garlenator.

Klonoa Jr: _This is it...!_

Pango: _We'll defeat him together._

Guntz: _No matter what!_

Klonoa Jr: _And together..._ _ **we'll make it back home safely!**_

Klonoa Jr grabbed his Wind Ring, Guntz his heavy machine gun and Pango his grenades. Garlen began to smash the ground with his fists and jumped into the air with the Garlenator, which Klonoa Jr, Guntz and Pango tried to dodge by jumping aside. Garlen harshly landed back into the middle of the room. Klonoa Jr now was behind the Garlenator and saw this as the perfect chance to attack, as he wasn't in Garlen's field of view. He began to jump up onto the Garlenator and activated the Wind Sword. Garlen then noticed Klonoa Jr jumping up behind him.

Klonoa Jr: _HruaaAARGH!_

Garlen: W-what do you think you're-?!

Klonoa Jr: _**Take THIS!**_

Klonoa Jr horizontally sliced through the Garlenator's wings on the back, and immediately jumped back down to the ground. Garlen began turning towards Klonoa Jr with the Garlenator.

Garlen: _Argh- Why, you...!_

Klonoa Jr: _Now!_ _ **Guntz!**_

Guntz: _**On it!**_

Guntz began to sprint over to the left side of the Garlenator while Klonoa Jr had Garlen distracted. He swiftly put in a large clip of bullets into his heavy machine gun and immediately pointed it at the bronze gears on the sides and the shoulders of the Garlenator.

Guntz: _**Lock 'n load!**_

Guntz began shooting on the Garlenator's gears, eventually making them break down and break off. The Garlenator began to malfunction a bit, and Garlen switched focus over to Guntz now by turning the Garlenator towards him instead of Klonoa Jr.

Garlen: _Krrch...! You pieces of shit...!_

Guntz: _**Pango!**_ _Your turn!_

Pango: _**I'm on it!**_

Guntz began distracting Garlen while dodging his attacks and fiery breath. Pango then started to run over to the back of the Garlenator, grabbed his grenades and threw them towards the Garlenator's neck. Although Garlen tried to counter this move by turning back towards Pango and trying to parry the grenades back at him.

Garlen: _Not THIS TIME!_

But then the grenades exploded close to Garlen before he could even parry them back, and his surroundings went up in a bit of smoke. Catching Garlen completely off-guard for a bit.

Garlen: _A-argh...!_ _ **COUGH!**_

Pango: _**Klonoa!**_ _Go for it!_

Klonoa Jr: Right! Here goes...!

Klonoa Jr began sprinting over to the Garlenator from behind, jumped up and filled all of his fighting spirit into the Wind Sword's blade. The Wind Sword's blade size multiplied by three times, and Klonoa Jr began to slice through the Garlenator's neck as hard as he could.

Klonoa Jr: _**GARLEN! TAKE THIS!**_

Garlen: _H-huh?!_

Klonoa Jr: _**Nrrrrgghhhh...!**_

Garlen: _W-whaaaattt...?!_

The smoke began to clear up a bit, and Garlen became aware of his surroundings again. But before he could even look at what was going on, the head, along with the neck of the Garlenator began to drop onto the ground, as well as the cockpit he was in. The Garlenator completely malfunctioned and stopped moving.

Garlen: _N-no... No, no, no...!_ _ **A-arghh! Uuuuurggghhh...**_

Garlen dropped his head heavily onto the ground, knocking him completely unconscious for a while...

Eventually after only a few minutes, he regained consciousness and was barely able to get up from the landing. But was immediately greeted with Klonoa Jr, Pango and Guntz standing in front of his face. The smoke in the whole room was completely cleared up as well.

Garlen: _...U-urgh... huh...? W-wha...?!_

Klonoa Jr kneeled up close towards Garlen and grinned a bit devilishly while they began talking in a pretty ironic tone toward each other. Guntz devilishly grinned as well. And Pango seemed rather pissed looking at Garlen.

Klonoa Jr: Hehehe. Hey, Guntz. Look at this helpless man.

Guntz: He is a 'helpless man'? Oh, i thought he was more of a shell.

Klonoa Jr: Heh. Yeah, it's funny to see this fatso on his own like this... But hey, he believes he's better than anyone else, right?

Pango: He sure does. We shouldn't give him another chance.

Garlen: _**...!**_

Klonoa Jr: Well, what do you suppose we do with him then?

Guntz: I don't know... smash his head in? Throw him into the hot, flaming core of this planet?

Pango: Hrm... Nah, doesn't seem like that paid off for the consequenses this guy will face...

Garlen turned into a complete panic and at the mercy of the three heroes.

Garlen: _**IIIEEEK?!**_ _P...please... i beg of you, go easy on me...!_

Guntz: Why would you ask us a favor of that?

Garlen: _W-w-well, i still was a golden-medaled hero, wasn't i? S_ _ **-s-see, look!**_

Garlen grabbed his own golden hero medal. But then noticed his own hero medal turned back to silver. He seemed pretty shocked. Then back to bronze... and then back to blank. And eventually the medal itself faded away with the dust... Garlen screamed briefly. While the three heroes began to smirk even more devilishly towards Garlen.

Garlen: _**AIYEE...!**_

Klonoa Jr: Well, well. Time's run out, apparently.

Guntz: Now, for the fate of this so-called _'ex-hero'_ known as Garlen. What would history write...? _'His head was then blown off'? 'He got totally punch to death'?_

Klonoa Jr: Hrmm... Didn't he send Janga over to _kill your father?_ And wasn't he a _total creep towards my little sister?_

Guntz: _Oh yeah! He_ _ **totally did!**_

They both turned with their head closer towards Garlen, with the most devilish look on them they could have, while he now turned into a complete panic. It seemed like the three knew just what exactly to do...

Garlen: _Huh...? Huh-? Aaaaa..._ _ **AAAAAAAAAAAHHH!**_

Klonoa Jr: _**HRRUUAAAAAAAHHH!**_

Klonoa Jr began to punch Garlen as quick and as hard as he could, and then sent him flying with a hard punch across the main room. He was bleeding heavily and almost seemed like he could die any moment. Then Guntz grabbed his sniper rifle from his back and pointed it at Garlen's head while he was still airborne.

Guntz: _**MEET YOUR 'HELL-CAT' IN THE AFTERLIFE!**_

Guntz pulled the trigger and completely blew off Garlen's head with a perfect shot. Then Pango came in and grabbed one large bomb, and threw it at his flying body.

Guntz: _Pango, give it to 'em!_

Pango: _**And NEVER dare to harm my son EVER again!**_

The large bomb exploded, which then completely obliterated Garlen's body out of existence with the explosion. The three sighed out of relief, and it turned a bit silent again for a while.

Klonoa Jr: _Whoo...!_ That was crazy...

Guntz: ...But ultimately satisfying.

Klonoa Jr: Yeah...

Pango: Justice is finally served...

Then the entire base suddenly began to rumble, while one of the hangar doors to ouside began to slowly open. The giant dark-purple mist began to surround the entire area near them. The three seemed shocked.

Klonoa Jr: Wait, could it be...

Pango: ...Nahatomb...

Guntz: ...Hurry, let's head over there!

Klonoa Jr: _R-right!_

The three heroes immediately began to run outside through the opening hangar door where the dark mist appeared from... _The end seemed near._


	71. The End of The Journey

**AUTHORS NOTE: Whoo! It has been quite a ride from 2018 up until this year... But regardless, i am glad to be here and want to thank you all so much for reading up to this point. :)**

* * *

CHAPTER 71: The End of The Journey

* * *

As the three came running outside from the slowly crumbling base, they arrived back outside on the Moon's surface. It seemed like the whole moon was in a quake. In the distance lied Lolo Jr on the ground in a bit of a crater where the dark mist seemed to be occurring from. She was all helpless... along with the un-formed energy presence of Nahatomb swarming close by her constantly. Nahatomb seemed to be ready to willingly take Lolo Jr as a sacrifice into her for his own resurrection.

Guntz: Wait...

Pango: That's... Nahatomb...?

Klonoa Jr: _N-no... Please don't tell me it's true...!_

Guntz: She's accepting this...?!

Klonoa Jr: Sis... Sis! SIISSS!

Nahatomb kept swarming closer to her. Lolo Jr slowly opened his eyes for one final time and looked towards Klonoa Jr with a bit of a smile, and a tear dropping from her eye. She softly began to speak.

Lolo Jr: _Big brother... don't... don't worry about me..._

Klonoa Jr: _Sis..._ _ **N...no!**_ _Don't accept accept your fate like this!_

Lolo Jr: _...Don't hold back against him... Let yourself go... and give him everything... you... got..._

Nahatomb's energy completely then went in and took in Lolo Jr, which completely overhauled the entire moon with a extremely bright light for a moment while crumbling for a tiny bit. Klonoa Jr screamed out for her while he became blinded for a bit, while the rest who were currently on the moon temporarily became a bit blinded as well.

Klonoa Jr: _**SIIIISSS!**_

Guntz: _A-aargh...!_

Pango: _Wha-?!_

* * *

 _Meanwhile, currently back over at Pango's Village in Lunatea..._

Borris slowly began to wake up and sitting straight up on his own bed. The two doctors who were still checking in on him from his own room were surprised that Borris was suddenly fine again.

Borris: _Huh...?_

Doctor 1: W-whoa...! Are you okay...?

Borris: _I... umm..._ what happened...?

Doctor 2: You don't feel weird or anything?

Borris: N-no... i feel fine...

Borris slowly stood up from his bed and began to head outside through the front door of his home. The rest of the townspeople were staring at the moon from afar, due to it being blindingly bright. Everyone in the village seemed surprised.

Pangolin 1: The moon...!

Pangolin 6: What's going on?!

Pangolin 4: It's way too bright...!

Borris began looking up to the moon as well while thinking to himself.

Borris: _Dad... what is going on...?_

* * *

Back on the surface of the moon, the light began to completely fade away. It appears that Lolo Jr has been completely swallowed up by Nahatomb's energy. Her presence seemed to be gone... There was almost nothing for a moment there... even the dark mist had completely disappeared. Klonoa Jr shed a few tears after recovering from being blinded and trying to find her sis. She was gone...

Klonoa Jr: _Sis...!_

Then a giant black hole appeared, which slowly regenerated the form of a nightmare's body. A dark being with a giant dark purple body and horns on its head appeared... It was almost the exact same as Nahatomb's original body 22 years ago. Nahatomb's been resurrected... he roared as loud as he could. The three seemed completely stunned.

Nahatomb: _**GROOOAAAAAAHHH!**_

Pango: ...No way...

Guntz: I-it can't be...!

Klonoa Jr: _Nahatomb..._

Nahatomb slowly opened his mouth, and began... _to speak._

Nahatomb: _...It's been years... But i have finally returned upon the world once again..._

Pango: ...He can talk...? I... I thought he was just a monster... legends said he never spoke, but...

Nahatomb: I heard that...

Pango: Uh...?

Nahatomb: Yes, i could never speak. This one is just as new to you as it is to me... I think it must be because of that girl that was offered to me... But no matter of that.

Nahatomb then grabbed the Star Medal that was within his grasp. It had the exact appearance like in the book Klonoa Jr had read about it. It was a rainbow-colored medal in the shape of a star, forged out of moon crystals and star dust. Klonoa Jr was a bit surprised at seeing it from here.

Klonoa Jr: _The Star Medal..._

Nahatomb: Now then... i suppose this would do...

Klonoa Jr: _**...!**_

Nahatomb swallowed the Star Medal, while his energy began to grow by quite a number. Something from this point began to trigger Klonoa Jr's emotions. He began to wipe his tears away. His fighting spirit suddenly began flowing all around him and be began slowly stepping forwards towards Nahatomb on his own.

Guntz: _...This energy..._

Klonoa Jr: _...Pango. Guntz. Don't get in my way._

Pango: W-wait, Klonoa! Do you really think you're-

Guntz immediately stopped Pango before he could even finish his sentence. Guntz then quietly began to talk to Pango.

Guntz: Pango... i think it's best we'll stay out of this and watch what will happen...

Pango: Uhh? B-but why...?

Guntz pointed at Klonoa Jr's clothing.

Guntz: Have you ever noticed something about Klonoa's clothing?

Pango: Hm? Well, yeah... Something seemed off about it...

Guntz: It's weighted. I know there's something holding back his true power... And do you remember that he withstood the impact of a launching rocket? _I'm sure that this kid is way stronger than any of us here ever will be..._

Pango: ...Alright then. I'll take your word on this.

Klonoa Jr got closer towards Nahatomb. The two then began to stare right at each other. Nahatomb noticed Klonoa Jr seemed really familiar to him from somewhere.

Nahatomb: Oh, another kid? ...Wait... _You're almost exactly like that 'strange dream' presence i fought from 22 years ago..._

Klonoa Jr: _Hmph._ I get that a lot... You must be that one who wanted to begin that 'ultimate nightmare' on Phantomile years ago, right?

Nahatomb: Yes. I was the one who was going to do that... And still want to.

Klonoa Jr: Well. I'll let you in on a thing... I'm this 'strange dream's' son. Taking over the unwanted role of my father. And i've gotta say... i'm not too happy about this scenario.

Nahatomb: Oh, of course. That's why you are standing in front of me... but why are you not happy about this?

Klonoa Jr: Because... of how many times i've lost... how much i had to endure...

Klonoa Jr looked at Pango and Guntz behind him in the distance while still talking.

Klonoa Jr: And how much history there is between all of this...

Klonoa Jr then began staring back at Nahatomb.

Klonoa Jr: And how many times i got back up from it... I feel like i should've been able to at least protect my sister...

Nahatomb: _Hmph._ We all fall, but eventually get back up. I mean, i just got myself back up after years. Isn't that basically how it should go?

Klonoa Jr: Yeah, but... but still...

Klonoa Jr slowly clenched his own fists and calmly looked at them.

Klonoa Jr: The process it took to get back up and make it here... how personal it becomes... and how much i failed in my own eyes... _i'm not too satisfied about it. I've gotta put an end to this personally..._

Nahatomb: Well then. I guess i'll never understand you mortals. I'd have no emotion over that sort of thing... but whatever...

The two then more heavily began staring at each other with seriousness. A bit of silence awoke between them...

Klonoa Jr: _GRUAAHH!_

Klonoa Jr then came charging towards Nahatomb with a punch to his face, which he blocked with his hand. Creating a small crater on the ground below them from the impact of their clashed energy alone. Nahatomb slowly began to speak up.

Nahatomb: _Hm._ You really wish to go up against me then, huh? _Alright, 'strange dream'..._

Nahatomb and Klonoa Jr both began to float up into the sky of the moon while still facing off towards each other. Then Nahatomb came with a flying kick which Klonoa Jr tried to block with one hand. Immediately parrying the attack with a fist towards Nahatomb's face which he also blocked. They kept clashing and parrying punches and kicks at each other for a bit. Then Nahatomb headbutted Klonoa Jr, sending him flying past the giant base. Guntz and Pango then immediately went back to the main room of the Lunar Base to search over there.

Guntz: Let's follow them! There's got to be a jetpack at least somewhere inside!

Pango: R-right...!

Klonoa Jr recovered from the punch with the entrance of the Lunar Base being in front of him below them, while Nahatomb came flying at Klonoa Jr and punched him in the stomach, then sending him flying towards the ground with another kick.

Nahatomb: _**Gruaaahh!**_

Klonoa Jr: _**Ngh-!**_ _Whoaa!_

Klonoa Jr recovered from the impact with Nahatomb facing in front of him and flew straight through the moon camp from earlier with the astronauts just barely seeing them pass by that instant. Guntz and Pango exited through the entrance from the Lunar Base, now following the two fight with jetpacks they gained in there from a safe spot. The sudden impact coming from their fight was astounding even from a pretty big distance. Even a few of the moon's mountains were being destroyed by this fight. Pango and Guntz wiped their heads from seeing these two fight. They seemed pretty relieved.

Pango: ...You know what, Guntz? I'm glad i agreed with you.

Guntz: S-same...

Nahatomb forcefully landed back on flat ground of the moon's surface, as was Klonoa Jr. Nahatomb began running towards him, while Klonoa Jr strongly charged his fighting spirit's aura and started running towards him too.

Nahatomb: _Huaaargh...!_

Klonoa Jr: _**GRYAAAHH!**_

They clashed their fist at each other, which almost completely blew away the ground below them and created a giant crater. Then Nahatomb came with another punch from above, sending Klonoa Jr crashing into the giant crater below them and sending them both underground. The rocks above them completely closed the path back to the surface. They found themselves now in a rocky cavern filled with a giant lake of water, while they both began to stand onto the ground of the cave while facing off against each other again.

Nahatomb: You're calling yourself a worthy hero, right?

Klonoa Jr: Hmph. Exactly. After all, it is to protect the ones i care for. That is also why i wanted Guntz and Pango to stay out of this.

Nahatomb: I see... I'm amazed you can even still keep up with my moves.

Klonoa Jr: Same here...

* * *

Back outside of the cavern, Guntz and Pango seemed to be looking at the giant crater from a distance.

Pango: They seemed to have stopped... What is happening in there?

* * *

Back over at the cavern, Nahatomb sighed a little bit while they were still staring toward each other.

Nahatomb: You know... i'm not really all that happy about all of this either.

Klonoa Jr: Oh yeah? Why is that?

Nahatomb: I'm not even fighting all out to my heart's content during this battle yet. Fighting dreams is all i really want to do.

Klonoa Jr: Hmm... makes sense. I've been mostly analysing your moves while trying to keep up with that pace of you.

Nahatomb: Huh? You held back...?

Nahatomb seemed awkwardly silent for a bit, then started to clench his fist while he became more annoyed.

Nahatomb: _Grrr...!_ Alright then, how will you do at _**THIS PACE?!**_

Nahatomb began charging at Klonoa Jr yet again, but with a more picked up speed. He tried to attack him with an elbow blow and a kick to the head. Klonoa Jr tried to parry back, but Nahatomb jumped backwards and then came flying with a headbutt. Sending Klonoa Jr sliding. Then Nahatomb tried to punch him constantly which Klonoa Jr was trying to block.

Nahatomb: Take me serious, will you...?!

Then Klonoa Jr came flying back at Nahatomb, but his fighting spirit's aura suddenly disappeared without him even noticing. Regardless, Klonoa Jr still came flying at him full of courage.

Klonoa Jr: _Heh! I'm just getting started!_

Nahatomb: _WRRUAAHH!_

Nahatomb wackily came flying at Klonoa Jr as well with an elbow blow, sending him crashing back onto the ground. But he immediately tried to recover. Nahatomb tried to wackily come flying with more punches and kicks, which Klonoa Jr tried to parry back. Nahatomb then sent Klonoa Jr flying against the ceiling with a counterattack, but he recovered by landing onto the stalactites of the cavern. He then suddenly disappeared from Nahatomb's sight. Catching Nahatomb off-guard.

Nahatomb: _What...?_

Klonoa Jr then reappeared behind him, as if he was moving really quickly. Nahatomb still seemed completely off-guard.

Nahatomb: _Huh?!_

Klonoa Jr: _KHYAARGH!_

Nahatomb: _**Krchhh!**_

Klonoa Jr came flying with a kick and hit Nahatomb from the side. Then he tried with another, but Nahatomb disappeared from his sight for a bit. He then reappeared a few meters above and away from him near the ceiling and began shooting a lot of energy blasts from his hands towards him angrily. Klonoa Jr began trying to dodge the blasts as quickly as he could.

Klonoa Jr: _Are we using blasts now?!_

Nahatomb: _What do you think?! This is no sport, this is a fight to the death!_

Klonoa Jr kept trying to dodge, and eventually managed to reappear behind Nahatomb, while he quickly came flying with a incredibly hard kick, scratching Nahatomb a bit. Nahatomb snapped, and began charging his own nightmare aura around him as if it were an explosion, making the entire cavern begin to crumble.

Nahatomb: _**UUUAAAAARRGHHH!**_

Klonoa Jr noticed the entire cavern was crumbling, and immediately jumped up to begin trying to head back up towards the moon's surface while punching his way through the rocks that tried to get in his way. Eventually he completely caught himself stuck between all the rocks, barely able to even move. Klonoa Jr completely snapped it right there and turned furious... even beyond furious. Klonoa Jr's black fur began to light up a bit, while he tried to get himself out of the rocks.

 _And from that moment... i let it all go. I became a golden hero..._

Klonoa Jr: _**HRUAAARGHH! I WILL NEVER FORGIVE WHAT YOU'VE DOOOOOONNEEE!**_

Klonoa Jr's black fur then completely turned yellow and started standing on end. He had turned into a Super Dream Cabbit! His Hero Medal also began to shine and turn gold. The blast of energy he currently had surrounded himself with completely blew up the rocks that he was stuck in. Then he began flying through the ground as quick as he could like a drilling machine while trying to make it back to the surface.

Klonoa Jr: _**...GrrrrrRRRRR...! HHHRRRAAAAARGGHH!**_

Klonoa Jr then completely made it out of the ground below and started flying upwards and out of the crater. With Nahatomb soon following him through the air. His form had changed as well, now with his ribcage sticking out, his horns being twice his size, his head turned into a skull, giant crystals on his shoulders and now having nail-ish claws instead of normal hands. Klonoa Jr tried to look downwards onto Nahatomb following him. Guntz was completely amazed at the sight of what happened.

Guntz: He's changed... As well as Nahatomb... It's like they have completely transformed!

Pango: Huh?!

Nahatomb: _**HUAAAARGH!**_

Nahatomb and Klonoa Jr tried to bash each other twice, and then Klonoa Jr punched Nahatomb into his stomach as hard as he could. He began flying more upwards and away from the moon, as was Klonoa Jr. They began punching each other constantly, punching each other in the face, kicking each other hard enough to send them flying... they seemed evenly matched while fighting. After a bit they were more than thousands of meters above the moon, while Guntz and Pango still tried to follow the fight. But eventually they just couldn't even keep up anymore.

Pango: So fast...! Are you still following it, Guntz?

Guntz: N-no... i'm completely lost...

Eventually after fighting for some time the two appeared to be nearly fighting right above the planet of Lunatea. They still kept trying to punch and kick each other incredibly hard. They both seemed pretty scratched from the battle together.

Klonoa Jr: _You're not going to give up?!_ _ **FINE THEN!**_

Nahatomb: _Hmph! Bring it, strange dream!_ _ **Satisfy my needs!**_

Klonoa Jr then disappeared from Nahatomb's sight and then reappeared a lot of meters away from him, with his back turned towards the planet of Lunatea. Nahatomb was still trying to find where Klonoa Jr had gone off to. Klonoa Jr then grabbed his Wind Ring and started charging it. Nahatomb then finally turned towards Klonoa Jr after seeing where he currently was now.

Nahatomb: _Wha-?!_

Klonoa Jr: _**HRAAAAAAAHHHH!**_

Klonoa Jr fired a giant energy beam of his Wind Ring towards Nahatomb. He seemed pretty shocked while he had to take it head-on.

Nahatomb: _W-whuaa_ _ **AARGHH!**_

* * *

The giant blast of energy in the distance was almost seen throughout the entire planet in the distance. The people at Volk City were just staring at it from the sky.

Volkan Resident: Huh...? That's strange...

* * *

Then the energy blast completely evaporated and left behind a bunch of smoke in the surrounded area. Nahatomb seemed to have tried and withstand the blast by keeping his hands in front of himself. Which he did, but he seemed even more scratched now. He then disappeared for a moment as well.

Nahatomb: _Nnghh..._ _ **hmph...!**_

Klonoa Jr: _Wha-?!_

Then Nahatomb reappeared a bunch of meters away from Klonoa Jr while he was charging a really, really gigantic flaming ball of dark energy from his hands.

Nahatomb: Now to put an end to all of this!

Nahatomb threw the giant ball of energy towards Klonoa Jr and the planet of Lunatea behind him. He seemed incredibly worried when he briefly looked at Lunatea from behind.

Klonoa Jr: _N-ngh...!_ _ **I cannot let that thing hit the planet!**_

Klonoa Jr immediately stuck out his hands and began trying to push back the giant ball of energy. The energy was incredibly overwhelming, but Klonoa Jr tried his best and struggled to hold it back. The giant ball from this distance was already enough to almost make the entirety of Lunatea rumble.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the old temple in La-Lakoosha... Harlequin, The High Priestess and Sorrow were sitting around a table in a chair on the balcony while they were relaxing. Until Harlequin began looking up at the giant ball of dark energy in the sky, while she covered her eyes from it. She immediately stood up and pointed at it while speaking up.

Harlequin: Wait, what is that? It looks like some sort of sun made from darkness!

Then Sorrow stood up as well after he realised what it was. He seemed shocked to realise it.

Sorrow: Wait, i know it... _It's an energy attack from nightmares!_ This is not good!

High Priestess: Klonoa, what is happening up there...?

* * *

Back over in space, Klonoa Jr was struggling really, really hard to try and stop the ball of dark energy.

Klonoa Jr: _Nnnnrrrghhh...!_

Eventually the pressure in this new form against this much energy was too much and reverted Klonoa Jr back to his original state, reverting his black fur and aura back to normal. A few of his clothes began deteriorating a bit as well. Klonoa Jr screamed out of agony while still pushing himself.

Klonoa Jr: _**AAAAHHH!**_ _...Kchhhh...!_

He didn't give up and kept trying to push the ball of dark energy. Eventually the ball got a bit close to the planet and made Lunatea start to rumble quite a lot. The planet's sky also began slowly turning dark-brown.

* * *

Over at Joilant, all of Joilant's residents stopped to take a look at the disaster that was almost to come in the distance. Even they seemed confused, and not as joyful as usual.

Joilant Resident 83: _W-what in the world's happening...?_

Joilant Resident 36: Normally i'd try to be happy, but...

Joilant Resident 97: No... No...

Joilant Resident 55: _Whoa...!_

* * *

While in Jugkettle, Adeleine was over at the harbor drawing the scenery. After the rumbling started, she looked in the distance at the giant ball of dark energy. The people working at the harbor close by turned into a panic while Adeleine kept staring at the ball of energy in the distance.

Adeleine: _...No way..._

* * *

Back over in space...

Klonoa Jr: _D-dammit...! Come on,_ _ **come on...!**_

Klonoa Jr still tried his absolute best to try and push it back. But eventually, he couldn't hold it anymore, and lost his last bit of strength. He let go... The echoes ran through his head, and everything went dark in his eyes...

* * *

Klonoa Jr's mother, Lolo appeared in front of him in the darkness. She screamed and bursted in tears.

 _Lolo:_ _ **JUNIOORR!**_

Then everyone else he knew also appeared in front of him and screamed loudly. Klonoa, Hewpoe, Chipple, Adeleine, Guntz, Pango, Susumu, Leorina, Tat...

 _Everyone:_ _ **KLONOAAA!**_

Klonoa Jr was unconsciously floating around in darkness for a bit... until... a giant yellow aura of energy came flowing through the darkness, and through Klonoa Jr's body.

* * *

He reopened his eyes, bursted his last bit of energy and turned into a Super Dream Cabbit yet again for one more time. Now with his energy and aura shining even bigger than before around him. He began to push away the entire ball of energy with his whole body... which made the energy turn more light than dark, and sent it flying slowly back towards Nahatomb.

Klonoa Jr: _**HRUAAAAHHHH! NnnnggghhHHH... GGGRUAAAAAAHHHHHH!**_

Nahatomb couldn't dodge it, and couldn't block it from this point. He had to face it head-on.

Nahatomb: _W-whoaa..._ _ **whoaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!**_

Nahatomb was caught into the giant ball of light energy, which then completely evaporated his whole body and being into nothingness, with the giant ball of energy then exploding in the distance. The rumbling and coloring of the sky in Lunatea stopped, Nahatomb was completely destroyed, and it went completely quiet again... Klonoa Jr was the only one left floating in space. He immediately turned back to his original form, while he was panting like crazy. Guntz then appeared after some by flying with his jetpack, while he started facing at Klonoa Jr, and slowly began to speak up.

Guntz: ...What was that? How did you do that?

Klonoa Jr: _Pant... I... i'm not so sure, honestly..._

Guntz: You're not sure? You're really a fascinating one, hehe...

They both began to chuckle a bit.

Klonoa Jr: _Hehe... I... i've given all i got._ But i'll never become a great hero like you are... That time back in Breezegale...

Guntz: Hm? You're saying you thought you were less stronger than me from that fight? Hehe... I just happened to win from you by luck.

Klonoa Jr: Wha-? _You mean... i..._

Guntz: Yes... you surpassed me by strength alone since we headed out back then. And if it were for me to tell you this, i... i think you may be one of the strongest people in the world.

Klonoa Jr: Huh? You really think i am?

Guntz: Of course, i mean, look at your hero medal...

Klonoa Jr slowly grabbed his Hero Medal and saw that it had turned golden now, which he didn't notice before. He seemed relieved for a bit. But then it slowly turned back to blank again, which made him confused.

Klonoa Jr: Whoa...! Huh?

Guntz then grabbed his own medal, and noticed it turning from silver back to blank as well.

Guntz: Ah, whoops... must've been because of Nahatomb's supposed 'snack' that was devoured. But you've officially reached gold at some point. And at your age, nonetheless. You truly are a cool kid...

Klonoa Jr: _Cool...?_

Guntz: Yes. _You're way cooler than me..._

Klonoa Jr: Heh... _hehehe, hahahaha... u-uughh..._

Klonoa Jr laughed a little bit. He seemed satisfied, but extremely worn out, and passed out afterwards. But before he could harshly fall back onto the moon's surface, Guntz caught him by his hand and slowly went back to the moon's surface while carrying him. Pango began flying back with Guntz towards the place where Lolo Jr's sacrifice began. The three landed back safely in front of the specific crater where Nahatomb got resurrected by the sacrifice of Lolo Jr. Pango seemed relieved when Klonoa Jr eventually regained a bit of consciousness.

Pango: Klonoa!

Klonoa Jr: _Heh..._ I'm... i'm okay. Don't worry about me...

Pango slowly looked at his own hero medal which had turned back to blank as well.

Pango: The... the hero medals... And the Star Medal...

Klonoa Jr: Y-yeah... we've noticed that. But nevermind that for now...

Klonoa Jr then looked up to the crater Lolo Jr lied in before, walked up to it and shed a few tears.

Klonoa Jr: _Lolo... i'm... i'm so sorry..._

Guntz and Pango closed their eyes. Then suddenly, something slowly came falling down with the wind, and landed in Klonoa Jr's hand. It was a bloomless bud which he had seen somewhere before...

Klonoa Jr: Wait... this bud... _is this the Radiant Flower i caught...?_

 _'If the bloomless bud were to open up by some coincidence, it will grant great fortune'..._

The bud began to bloom and open up, revealing it to be a wonderful, beautiful pink flower. The Radiant Flower actually bloomed!

Klonoa Jr: _...Could it be...?_

Then slowly... a ray of light appeared right in front of them due to the effect of the flower opening up, and Lolo Jr descended from the ray of light. Slowly falling down to the ground. Guntz and Pango slowly opened their eyes again, and were surprised to see this. Klonoa Jr stood up and tried to catch Lolo Jr in his arms.

Klonoa Jr: _...Lolo...?_

Guntz: _Wha...?!_

Pango: _She's still here...!_

Klonoa Jr: _**Lo... LOLOO!**_

Klonoa Jr caught Lolo Jr and held her in his arms. She slowly began to wake up and looked at Klonoa Jr right in the eyes while he did in hers too. Lolo Jr slowly smiled. As did he. She then softly began to speak up.

Lolo Jr: _...Big brother...?_

Klonoa Jr: _L-lolo... you're... you're unharmed..._

Lolo Jr: _I told you not to worry about me._

Klonoa Jr: _Heh... hehe... I'm just glad you're okay..._

Guntz: ...It's all finally over... _Father..._

Pango: We've reached the end... _Borris..._

Lolo Jr: Let's all go back home, shall we?

Klonoa Jr: _Mm-hmm._

Pango: _Right._

Guntz: _Of course._

Klonoa Jr, Lolo Jr, Guntz and Pango stood up and looked back at the planet of Lunatea in the distance together.

 _The astronauts apparently had a few escape pods left for us to get back into. They were incredibly happy to hear that it was finally safe on the moon again. Just as we were to tell them about it... Thank you all, for who made this journey possible._

* * *

After some time had passed, Klonoa Jr, Lolo Jr, Guntz, Pango and Balue were currently on a crossroad between the kingdoms of Lunatea. It was around early-morning at this point, and the perfect time to depart for them. Guntz started his Red Clan and dropped his bag of belongings and money on the pillion of the motorcycle.

Pango: Are you sure you want to head back to your home, Guntz? You do not have any family left there anymore... Why not come with me to my village? I'm sure Borris would gladly welcome you with open arms to our household, just like i do.

Klonoa Jr: Or why not come with us? Breezegale would love to have you as a resident there!

Guntz looked back at Pango, Klonoa Jr and Lolo Jr and smiled a bit.

Guntz: Sorry, Klonoa, Pango. But even with my family gone, i still have to go back to my hometown. No matter how far i travel, i always will come back there... But if you ever need me, give me a call. I'll come running after you guys!

Pango grabbed a handkerchief from his pocket and wiped his nose a little bit.

Pango: _...It will be lonely without you._

Guntz was actually kind of happy to hear that coming from someone, and almost shed a tear out of happiness.

Guntz: It was a real journey of a lifetime... and along with a number of hardships from all of us... but it was fun because of you three!

Pango smiled towards Guntz and Klonoa Jr again. Klonoa Jr began to smile as well.

Pango: Yes... it was really fun with you two. _I really believe that from the bottom of my heart..._

Klonoa Jr: Yeah. _it was truly wonderful with you..._

The three heroes began hugging each other simultaneously. Guntz then turned towards Pango while starting to speak up with a glee.

Guntz: Well, see ya, old-man! _Live as long as possible with your son!_

Then Guntz towards Klonoa Jr while speaking up with a glee.

Guntz: And you, kid! _Don't forget me!_

Pango: _Heh!_ if you don't think of me differently by then!

Klonoa Jr: I could never forget you, even if i want to... _take care!_

They released each other from the hug, and Guntz then stepped on his motorcycle and waved one final time at Klonoa Jr, Lolo Jr and Pango.

Guntz: _So long._

Pango: _Yeah..._

Klonoa Jr: _So long._

Guntz took off, heading west of the crossroad, while Pango grabbed his own backpack and headed towards the north, and Klonoa Jr with his sister and Balue towards the east together.

* * *

 _After a bit of time in Breezegale of Phantomile..._

Lolo sensed some energy heading their way. She slowly stood up from the couch she and Klonoa were sitting on while watching tv. Popka still seemed to be sleeping in his own dog bed.

Klonoa: Uh...? S-sweetie?

Lolo: Darling... do you sense them?

Klonoa: Hmm...?

Lolo: They're coming home, darling! I can sense it from my heart...

Klonoa began sensing energy and eventually felt it as well. He slowly began to smile, as did Lolo. They seemed happy. Lolo opened the front door of their home and began looking out towards Breezegale in the distance with the beautiful morning sun shining in the clear blue sky.

Klonoa: _Son..._ _ **i knew you could do it.**_

Lolo: _Klonoa Junior and Lolo Junior..._ _ **They're finally coming back home!**_

* * *

In the distance of Breezegale's plains... Balue passed through the underground tunnel on his motorcycle and they arrived on the grassy plains of Phantomile with Klonoa Jr and Lolo Jr sitting in the sidecar of the motorcycle next to each other. Klonoa Jr grabbed a picture out of his pockets and began looking at it, with Lolo Jr looking at it as well. It was the picture of Klonoa Jr, Guntz and Pango together in Volk City. Lolo Jr slowly smiled after seeing it. Then Klonoa Jr smiled as well, and put his picture back in his pocket. He then looked over the distance of Breezegale ahead of them. They were finally returning back home...

 _Father... Mother... we're back..._

* * *

 **THE END.**


	72. Father and Son Sparring Match

**AUTHORS NOTE: The main story is finished of this fanfiction, but there's still a few and small number of extra chapters to cover for me. (As well as a teaser for my upcoming fanfiction. So keep reading until the final bonus chapter ;P) So, without further ado...**

* * *

BONUS CHAPTER 1: Father and Son Sparring Match

* * *

 _Life slowly returned to normal for us in Breezegale. The world has been at peace again for a few days. But regardless of that, regardless of how much i proved myself to try and be a hero..._

Klonoa Jr was lying down with his hands behind his head and against the tree close by to his home in Breezegale, while his eyes were closed. He seemed pretty relaxed and quiet. It was around late-morning. The grass was breezing, and the wind of the plains made the leaves of the tree above him move with it.

 _...I'm glad i took a rest from all of it to spend some time with my family again._

 _Kio (Radio): Goooood morning everyone, this is Phantomile Radio. With your host, Kio as usual! Let's start with the news of today. As reports have been sent, it appears that nearly all of the official heroes' Hero Medals have been simultaneously turned back to blank. Together, heroes all over the world have been trying to get back up their ranks together, and claiming some have even gained back bronze rank. During this period, the song 'Sign of Hero' has gone upwards in sales. Speaking of which, that'd be the perfect number to start off today with..._

The small radio near Klonoa Jr under the tree began playing 'Sign of Hero'. Eventually, someone was yelling at Klonoa Jr from a distance while walking towards him, which made him open his eyes a bit and look at where the yelling towards him came from. It was Chipple!

Chipple: _Klonoaaa!_

Klonoa Jr yawned a bit, and stretched his arms. Chipple stopped walking in front of Klonoa Jr.

Klonoa Jr: _Huuuaaaahhh... Orre...? Chipple?_

Chipple: You're such a sleepyhead as usual, ain'tcha?

Klonoa Jr: Aww, come on, cut me a bit of slack. I had a long journey ahead of me.

Chipple: Hehe, i'm just messin' with ya, man. By the way, you haven't shown me your Hero Medal yet.

Klonoa Jr: Huh...? Umm... well...

Chipple: Don't tease me, you know you want to show it!

Klonoa Jr: Well... err... okay then...

Klonoa Jr grabbed his blank hero medal and showed it to Chipple. Chipple seemed rather confused, because it was blank.

Klonoa Jr: ...Ta-da.

Chipple: Huh-? _Blank...?_

Klonoa Jr: Yep...

Chipple: Didn'tcha say it turned 'gold' before?

Klonoa Jr: Well... it did. But see, it turned back to blank, along with everyone else's medals as well.

Klonoa Jr then suddenly remembered what Grandpa, Joka and Nahatomb said before to him about his father during his journey...

 _Grandpa (Mind): Yes... It was all true. He was truly a wonderful kid back then..._

 _Joka (Mind): Hasn't anybody told you about that?! About how Phantomile got saved twice by the oh-so-legendary 'Dream Traveler'? There's even been a book about it!_

 _Nahatomb (Mind): You're almost exactly like that 'strange dream' presence i fought from 22 years ago..._

Klonoa Jr dozed off a bit in thought, but Chipple snapped him back to it.

Chipple: ...Klonoa?

Klonoa Jr: Uhh... O-oh, right... Well, whatever. It happens.

Chipple: Eh? You're fine with losing your rank?

Klonoa Jr: Yeah... Excuse me for a moment, but i have to talk to my father about something...

Chipple: Huuuhh...?

Klonoa Jr began heading back to his home, entering through the front door and seeing his father, Klonoa, just peacefully reading the newspaper on the couch in the living room. Klonoa Jr began to speak up a bit towards him.

Klonoa Jr: Hey, umm... father?

Klonoa: Hm? Yes, son?

Klonoa put down his newspaper and began looking towards him. Klonoa Jr seemed a bit uneasy to speak it out, but he tried his best.

Klonoa Jr: ...I've just remembered something... i heard from quite a few that you were the one known as the Dream Traveler many years ago... Is this true?

Klonoa (Thinking): _Ah, right... i haven't admitted it towards him myself yet..._

Klonoa: ...Yes. It is all true. I was known as the legendary Dream Traveler back in the day.

Klonoa Jr: Wow... i'm... i'm...

Klonoa made some room on the couch and invited Klonoa Jr to sit on over next to him.

Klonoa: Do you mind if i tell you about it?

Klonoa Jr: O-oh, ehm... not at all.

Klonoa Jr began sitting next to Klonoa. Klonoa then cleared his throat and began telling the full story about this in detail.

Klonoa: _Ahem._ I was eight years old when my journey began... This is where i first obtained the Wind Ring that you currently wield. And i made friends with Prince Huepow of Cress. The father of Hewpoe, who is your friend...

Klonoa Jr began looking at his Wind Ring after hearing that. He seemed a bit stunned.

Klonoa Jr: _Whoa..._

Klonoa: Do you know of the Sea of Tears?

Klonoa Jr: Yeah... I crossed it before to reach the mainland of Lunatea.

Klonoa: Well, i met your lovely mother for the first time there. She is known in the tale of the Dream Traveler as 'the priestess girl'.

Klonoa Jr: No way...! Really?!

Klonoa: Mm-hmm. By the way, do you know of Sorrow?

Klonoa Jr: The son of the High priestess, right?

Klonoa: Yep. I've gotta say... he was pretty strong. Almost matching my powers back in the day.

Klonoa Jr: Wow... i never even knew he fought with you... speaking of 'back in the day', why did Joka seem to hate our 'bloodline' as he called it?

Klonoa: He loyally served Lord Ghadius, but was dishonored by him due to me and Huepow stopping their plans. From that point... well, that you already know what happened.

Klonoa Jr: I see...

Klonoa: Speaking of which, do you know what happened to Joka? I could sense his presence from a distance fighting you, but he suddenly... lost all of it.

Klonoa Jr: Well, he... he just gave up during the fight, and left himself to die.

Klonoa: _No way..._

Klonoa Jr: Yeah...

Klonoa: When i last fought him, he seemed rather pissed at me. _But to go out like that...?_

Klonoa Jr: Hrm... this makes me a bit curious. Balue trained me before. Claiming his own move called 'Balue's Tornado Attack' and 'Balue's Thunder Hurricane' which he taught to me during our training... but... i feel as though something's... odd about it.

Klonoa: Odd? In what way?

Klonoa Jr: Well... it seems like he couldn't handle those kind of moves himself. Almost as if he knew them from someone else, and passed it onto me...

Klonoa (Thinking): _I knew he'd bring this up at some point..._

Klonoa: Well... you have caught a good eye on that one.

Klonoa Jr: Huh?

Klonoa slowly stood up from his couch and smiled a bit towards Klonoa Jr.

Klonoa: ...I passed those moves onto Balue, so that he could pass them on onto you.

Klonoa Jr: No... _really?!_ You were the one who passed these moves onto me?

Klonoa: Mm-hmm.

Klonoa Jr: And so you were the one who also 'waited for someone to take his place'? As in... you wanted to pass your title of a Dream Traveler onto me?

Klonoa: Heh, that's pretty much it.

Klonoa Jr seemed quite excited and stood up from the couch as well.

Klonoa Jr: _Father, please, fight with me for once!_

Klonoa: Eh? Erm... would you really want me to-

Klonoa Jr: I beg of you, father. Just once, please? I want to see your power up-close. You really seem like an incredible person!

Klonoa: Hmm... alright then. Come with me, son.

Klonoa began to walk outside with Klonoa Jr following him soon afterwards. They began to walk onto the plains of Phantomile a bit more in the distance and further away from the village. They eventually stopped walking when they were a few hundred meters away from Breezegale and their home. Chipple was watching the two from a distance near the giant tree.

Klonoa: One last question... Do you know what a _'Super Dream Cabbit'_ is?

Klonoa Jr: Huh? Hmm... I'm not so sure... could you tell me what it is?

Klonoa: We two are known as Dream Cabbits. It's when a Dream Cabbit finally reaches the amount of anger and power needed in order to reach a whole new state. Our black fur becomes yellow and standing on end, and our energy and power increases a lot.

Klonoa Jr: Ohh so that's what it's called? I remember turning exactly into that when fighting Nahatomb!

Klonoa: Okay, that's great. Hehehe. Well, ready, son? Or do you need to hold your introduction as usual, _Dream Traveler?_

Klonoa Jr: If you want it. Alright...

Klonoa Jr struck a pose and began to speak up during his introduction, while holding up his blank Hero Medal.

Klonoa Jr: My name is Klonoa the Second. A real hero, and the bearer of the title of the Dream Traveler! I save the world from monsters, and protect the ones i love! Most known for the one who restored the moon from it's fragments when i was 7, saved the Kingdom of Jillius when i was 10, and most recently, became an official hero at 12!

Over in the distance, Popka walked over to Chipple while standing right next to him. Popka seemed a bit surprised to see Chipple here.

Popka: Hey, Chipple... what are ya doin' all the way here?

Chipple: Oh-? W-well... I've never seen Klonoa go at it, let alone with his father...

Popka: Really? Heh, well, you'd be in for somethin'...

Back over at Klonoa and Klonoa Jr, Klonoa Jr began pointing towards his father with his finger during his speech.

Klonoa Jr: It seems i have challenged you for today, mister! And you accepted!

Klonoa: Sooo... that means you are going to come at me?

Klonoa Jr got in his fighting stance while smiling a bit.

Klonoa Jr: Well, you start. I'll follow!

Klonoa: Haha. If that's what you want, son. You asked for it.

Klonoa was smiling for a bit while starting to get in his regular fighting stance as well. He then turned with a more serious look and came flying at Klonoa Jr with a punch. Klonoa Jr seemed impressed and shocked from the sudden speed.

Klonoa: _Hryaaahh!_

Klonoa Jr (Thinking): _He's fast...!_

Klonoa Jr: _**Nnn...ngh!**_

Klonoa Jr was just barely able to block Klonoa's flying punch from this speed. The impact of the two was enough to make the ground rumble around them. Then Klonoa Jr began attacking back with a punches and kicks combo, which Klonoa tried to block and attack back with. They kept going at it for quite a bit, making nearly all of Breezegale rumble. Popka still stood on the ground while watching the two fight, but Chipple was feared on his knees, while grabbing onto Popka.

Popka: Seems like they're havin' fun. Just what i'd expect between these two! Chipple, why don'tcha seem amazed? I thought you loved fightin' more than anything!

Chipple: _Y-yeah... but i have a limit to these things!_ _ **This is getting ridiculous!**_

After Klonoa and Klonoa Jr went at it with their punches and kicks for a bit, they jumped away from each other while still facing off.

Klonoa Jr: Your power's impressive, mister!

Klonoa: Yours too, _Dream Traveler!_

Klonoa Jr: Heh! But i can't help and think you are still holding back.

Klonoa: You seem to have a good eye. I was just analysing your patterns and movements during this.

Klonoa then began clenching his fists and bursted full of energy while screaming out of anger, which instantaneously turned him into a Super Dream Cabbit.

Klonoa: _So... match this!_ _ **HRUAAAHH!**_

Klonoa Jr seemed impressed from this sight. His father really did turn into a Super Dream Cabbit!

Klonoa Jr (Thinking): _I can't believe it...! All of it really is true!_

Klonoa Jr: _I will!_ _ **HruaaaAAAHH!**_

Klonoa Jr bursted himself full of energy and awakened his anger within, and turned into a Super Dream Cabbit as well. Just the impact of these two only turning into a Super Dream Cabbit was more than enough for the wind to knock over the giant tree close by them. Klonoa then came flying at Klonoa Jr with a sidewards kick which he blocked. They then exchanged a few punches and kicks, which Klonoa then jumped backwards from. Klonoa Jr then slapped Klonoa in the stomach with his palm while he was recovering from his jump backwards, which shocked him a bit and sent him sliding back a number of meters.

Klonoa: _U-unghh-!_

Although it hurt a little bit, Klonoa seemed pretty satisfied. After he recovered, he then multiplied his burning and glowing energy around him some more.

Klonoa: _I'm just warming up!_ _ **Hryaahh!**_

Klonoa Jr: _**HRNAAHH!**_

Klonoa came flying with a fist full of his energy, while Klonoa Jr came flying at him as well with his regular fist, completely bypassing each other after they landed their punch against each other. The impact of it afterwards resulted into the ground cracking near them as well as the ground that lead to the plains of Phantomile. The entire area around them going up in dust clouds. The impact sent Chipple flying against the giant tree near Klonoa's home, while Popka was still watching the two in the same position he stood before. Chipple became completely dizzy from the harsh crash. After the dust clouds had cleared up for a bit, Klonoa and Klonoa Jr began facing towards each other after recovering from their own move. Klonoa Jr seemed to be panting quite a bit.

Klonoa Jr: _Pant... Pant... you're... you're very impressive..._

Klonoa: _Same to you, Dream Traveler!_

Then Lolo began shouting loudly all the way back from their house in the distance towards Klonoa and Klonoa Jr. It seemed that Lolo and Lolo Jr were watching the two from up there this whole time as well.

Lolo: _That's it. Klonoa,_ _ **STOP IT RIGHT NOW!**_

Confusingly from hearing that sentence, both Klonoa and Klonoa Jr turned towards Lolo in the distance simultaniously. Lolo and Lolo Jr seemed like they were still wearing their pyjamas. Lolo seemed quite distressed, but Lolo Jr seemed to be quite enjoying watching the fight, albeit looking pretty tired, as if she was just up from a nap.

Klonoa & Klonoa Jr: _Eep-?!_

Lolo Jr: _Hehe... D-Dad's actually fighting with big brother!_

Lolo: Can't you do that elsewhere? Look at the mess you two are making!

Klonoa and Klonoa Jr both looked around their surroundings to see the cracks in the ground, the amount of trees that were nearly knocked over, as well as the plowed fields near them. They seemed a bit in a panic knowing that they destroyed a bit of Breezegale's landscape during this.

Klonoa: _E-ehh... Oh, crud... The plowed fields...!_

Klonoa Jr: _Urr... O-ohh... G-geez... This totally went over my head...! What kind of Dream Traveler would ever do something like this...?!_

Klonoa looked over the plains of Phantomile below them, noticing even the cracks being in the rocky walls leading down to it. He seemed a tiny bit nervous, but still tried to smile.

Klonoa: I'm so sorry, sweetie. It seems like we got a bit too carried away. _Heh.. hehe..._

Lolo still seemed pretty distressed. Although Klonoa and Klonoa Jr tried to laugh it off a bit to calm the situation.

Lolo: _**Grrrr...!**_

Klonoa: _Eh... ehehe..._

Klonoa Jr: Is mom always this pissed when you fight all out like this?

Klonoa: N-no, not really... She is just a bit tired from yesterday. H-heh... _Let's get out of here for a while!_

Klonoa Jr: _R-right!_

Klonoa and Klonoa Jr jumped up and began flying away from their house and towards Balue's Tower for some tools to fix the landscape. A bit of time passed, and they then flew back with the tools and began to fix up the cracks they caused, plowed fields and the trees that were knocked over.

* * *

After a few hours passed, they had fixed up all the damage as hard as they could. The plowed fields were back to normal, the trees were placed back at where they normally stood, and all the cracks in the ground and walls were filled. Klonoa and Klonoa Jr sighed while looking back at it together. Then they walked back home. They finally arrived back at their home through the front door. They seemed pretty exhausted. Popka, Lolo and Lolo Jr were waiting at the dinner table for them while they had prepared breakfast. Klonoa and Klonoa Jr began to sit around the dinner table with them. Klonoa looks at Lolo and smiles a bit.

Klonoa: Honey...? Are you okay?

Lolo: I'm fine. Thank you for asking, darling~

Lolo smiled towards Klonoa and Klonoa Jr. These two then looked back at each other while laughing a bit.

Klonoa: See? I told you she never is like that. Hehe.

Klonoa Jr: Hehehe...

Klonoa Jr's stomach then began to growl a bit while laughing. He awkwardly paused during his laugh.

Klonoa Jr: ...I haven't eaten anything yet...

Klonoa: Me too. I'm starving!

They all began to prepare their own plated with food, and bowed down to the food that was onto the table.

Klonoa: I humbly accept this meal!

Klonoa Jr: Bon appetit!

Klonoa and Klonoa Jr began to dig in, as was everyone else. It seemed like a pretty fun, but also ordinary family lunch and breakfast. During their meal, Klonoa Jr spoke up towards his father again for a bit.

Klonoa Jr: Father...

Klonoa: Hm?

Klonoa Jr: I... i want to ask... could you perhaps train me in fighting?

Klonoa: Eh-? Train you? Erm... hmm... I don't know...

Klonoa Jr: Am i not strong enough yet...?

Klonoa: No, no! You totally are. I'm amazed at your power. But... i don't really see myself as much as a trainer...

Klonoa Jr: Just for fun, please? Once in a while? I will not force you to train me every day or something.

Klonoa: Hrmm... alright, then.

Klonoa Jr: T...Thank you, father!

Klonoa: Hehe... no problem, son.

Lolo Jr: Dad, i never knew you were this powerful...!

Klonoa: Well, that's why i was considered 'The Dream Traveler' before. Ahaha...

Klonoa Jr: Hahaha...

And so, life returned to normal in Breezegale yet again, while Klonoa Jr also trained with his father from time to time...


	73. Adeleine's Confession

BONUS CHAPTER 2: Adeleine's Confession

* * *

 _It's been about a year since Klonoa Jr became a hero and had a journey of a lifetime. As life has completely turned to normal again for everyone, there was still... something on the mind of one specific girl..._

It was around late-evening in Volk City, and Adeleine was painting a landscape on a canvas of the city's channel below her that passed the bridge she was standing on. She seemed to be drawing a pretty wonderful painting, although she seemed to be heavily pondering to herself.

Adeleine: And the water should be more... drawn out... hrm... and the lightning could be a little more intense...

After she was done painting on the canvas, Adeleine held the finished painting up to her face while looking at it for a bit. Even though it seemed like a great painting, she still seemed a bit unsatisfied.

Adeleine: Hrm... This is not the one, either...

Adeleine then just left the painting to sit there near the railing of the bridge and began roaming the streets of Volk City. A random hobo who was leaning against the railing of the bridge seemed surprised of the suddenly painting just lying there for him. He immediately picked it up and seemed amazed.

Hobo: _Huh? Wha?_

Adeleine began walking through the main streets of Volk City while heavily thinking to herself. She sighed a bit.

Adeleine: _Sigh..._ What is wrong with me...? Why can't i fully put my mind onto creating a painting like i usually do...?

Adeleine closed her eyes and began thinking deep within herself for a short moment.

Adeleine (Thinking): _Why... Why do i feel so... soft, yet so confused...? Why has this been happening for a few weeks? What is blocking my feelings from my passion...?_

While she was roaming deeply in her thoughts, she finally saw a silhouette rising from the darkness... it was that one Dream Cabbit he could never forget. The Dream Cabbit began looking towards her. Then she suddenly snapped back to it and reopened her eyes. She stood still in the middle of the street for a few seconds.

Adeleine: _Him..._ Of course, how stupid of me... How have i not told him all this time yet...?

Adeleine then began thinking to herself again of what to do now.

Adeleine (Thinking): _Hrmm... what would he like...? Oh, geez. I never thought about what to give to a him as a gift... Think, Adeleine. Think..._ _ **Wait!**_

Then Adeleine finally knew what to do... She began walking further down the street while heading east.

* * *

After a bit of time passed, Adeleine walked out of the flower shop that lied to the east of Volk City while carrying a bouquet of red roses. She turned back towards the cashier of the shop for one more time before heading off.

Adeleine: Thank you so much!

Adeleine then turned back and started walking towards the eastern border of Volk City. She seemed pretty positive and cheery, while talking to herself.

Adeleine: Oooohh, I think he'd absolutely love these...! Now, where did he live again...? B... Breezing...? Breezer-

While Adeleine was trying to remember where she needed to head off to, she accidentally bumped into Tat who seemed to be roaming the streets of Volk City as well. Adeleine and Tat both fell onto the ground pretty harshly

Tat: _Nya-?!_

Adeleine: _A-aiye! Ouchh..._

Adeleine looked at Tat and immediately tried to help and get her back up after getting back up herself.

Adeleine: I-i'm so sorry, are you okay?!

Tat: _Nngh..._ y... yeah, i'm okay...

Tat then noticed the bouquet in Adeleine was carrying in both hands. She seemed to be a bit curious.

Tat: Orre? What's that?

Adeleine: Huh? _Erm... this? W-well..._

Adeleine's face turned a little bit red. Tat then began to smirk a little bit towards Adeleine.

Tat: Oh, i get it. You about to confess to someone you like, nya?

Adeleine: Y...Yeah...

Tat: _Hehehe~_ Tell me, who's it you're having an eye for?

Adeleine: Umm... err...

Tat: Don't worry, i won't tell anyone else!

Adeleine: _Umm..._ w-well, okay then... There is this boy who is... so incredibly cute, and so fluffy. And he also sounds really adorable.

Tat: _Oooohh~?_

Adeleine: I can't stop thinking about him... i have to open up my feelings to him.

Tat: Oohh... Well, could you tell me his name?

Adeleine: It's... It's Klonoa. Anyways, could you tell me where he lives? It began something with 'Breeze'...

Tat: Huh? B-but... isn't he already married?!

Adeleine: You know him? Erm... I meant his son who goes by the same name...

Tat turned a bit silent. Eventually she began to speak up a bit again. She seemed to become a bit more... angered after hearing that.

Tat: _...I see. So, you're trying to beat me to him, huh...?_

Adeleine: Huh...? What do you mean?

Tat: You're trying to reach Breezegale before I get a chance to open up to Klonoa the Second? _**Trying to put my feelings down towards him for yourself?!**_

Adeleine: _W-whoa, whoa! How was i supposed to know that-_

Adeleine (Thinking): _Wait... she mentioned Breezegale... ohh, now i remember where that is!_

Adeleine began to turn a bit more cocky towards Tat and briefly began to laugh for a short while.

Adeleine: Ohh... is that so? You want to turn this into a race? Hehe... _Well, i'll bite!_

Adeleine began running towards the eastern gate in the distance in order to gain a bit of a headstart. Tat seemed a bit surprised from this, but still infuriated.

Adeleine: By the way, thanks for telling me the location!

Tat: _Grr...!_ _ **I won't let myself get beaten!**_

Tat split herself into two, then the White Tat grabbed the Black Tat and threw the her as hard as she could against Adeleine while she was nearly at the gate, making her fall over. She seemed completely off-guard from this ability.

Adeleine: _W-what...?!_

Tat (Black): I'll do anything to win from you!

Adeleine: _Hmph._ You're truly a pushover! _**Well, i won't hold back either then!**_

Adeleine grabbed her canvas as quickly as she could and drew an iron cage on the canvas, which then jumped out of the canvas and turned into an actual iron cage, completely trapping the Black Tat in it.

Tat (Black): _**H-HUH?!**_

Adeleine: Heh, you messed with the _wrong girl!_ Now then, i'll be on my way!

Adeleine began cheerfully heading out of Volk City from the eastern gate and onto the plains of Lunatea. The White Tat tried to head over to the Black Tat to try and get her other self out of the cage.

Tat (White): _Oh, no...!_

* * *

After a bit of time, Adeleine was getting close to the Sea of Tears, but had no real way of crossing it. So she tried to look over at the harbor nearby of the Kingdom of Sorrow in the distance. Although there were no boats anywhere close to it...

Adeleine: Hrmm... how do i cross the sea...?

Adeleine then saw an airplane suddenly fly across the sea coming from the direction of Volk City. She immediately grabbed another canvas and painted a set of binoculars on it, which then turned into actual binoculars, and she began to look at the airplane from a distance. Tat was flying the plane and taunting towards Adeleine in the distance.

Adeleine: _Tch...!_ Well, seems like there's no other choice then.

Adeleine then grabbed yet another canvas and painted a jetpack on it, making it turn into an actual jetpack. She immediately put it on and began to cross the ocean by taking off into the air. They were about halfway near Jugkettle until Adeleine caught up to Tat. She then grabbed onto the wing of the airplane Tat was on.

Adeleine: _...Hey._

Tat: Wha- _How did you-?!_

Adeleine: Hehehe. _I'd never give up!_

Tat: _Grr...!_

Adeleine then grabbed her canvas while she was on the wing of the moving airplane and painted a sandwich, as well as a giant, lightweighted iron sword, making the objects become real. She grabbed her iron sword and cut through the wing of the airplane as hard as she could with both hands on the giant iron sword, making the airplane crash, while Adeleine taunted at Tat.

Tat: _Y-you're crazy!_

Adeleine: _So are you! Blehh!_

Adeleine released herself from the stalling airplane and began floating with the jetpack mid-air. She then grabbed her own painted sandwich and slowly took a bite from it while the airplane fell into the sea below her. Adeleine taunted back at Tat for one more time and started flying towards Jugkettle. But after flying for a while, she noticed that the jetpack was running out of fuel. Eventually the jetpack just completely stopped.

Adeleine: _Uh-oh..._

Adeleine began falling straight down into the sea below her with a big splash while she was yelling loudly. Eventually she came to the surface of the sea while trying to stay afloat. She coughed a bit.

Adeleine: _**COUGH!**_ _I... i've gotta keep going further..._

Adeleine began trying to swim to the shore of Jugkettle as fast as she could in the distance. The sun was almost completely set at this point.

* * *

Meanwhile, over at Breezegale, Klonoa's house...

Klonoa was wearing a fancy black tuxedo while putting up his black tie. He was currently standing in the living room, while Popka was deeply sleeping in his own dog bed. Klonoa got closer to the staircase leading up to the bedroom of him and Lolo.

Klonoa: Honeey! Are you almost done?

Lolo: U-uhm... almost~!

Klonoa began waiting for Lolo to come down. After a minute passed, she eventually came down from upstairs. Klonoa began to turn to her. She was wearing a beautiful, long red dress. After seeing her, Klonoa was speechless while his face began to blush a bit. As was Lolo's face.

Lolo: _H...How do i look...?_

Klonoa: _...You're beautiful..._

Lolo walked down the staircase and the two held their hands together while heading over to the living room.

Lolo: It's been a few years since i wore this...

Klonoa: S-same here with my suit... but you still look just as beautiful.

Lolo: Aww, you think~?

Klonoa: _Mm-hmm._

Lolo: Y-you still look just as beautiful as well.

Klonoa: _Ha... hahaha..._

Lolo: _Hehehe~_

Klonoa gave Lolo a quick kiss and they began heading out for the front door of their home.

Klonoa: Son! Daughter! We'll be gone for an hour!

Lolo Jr responded back from her own room in the distance to let them know she had heard it.

Lolo Jr: _Riiight!_

Lolo: Take care of yourself!

Klonoa and Lolo then went out the door together and closed it behind them while walking up to Breezegale nearby.

Lolo: So... where are we exactly going, darling?

Klonoa: Hehe... you'll see soon enough. Close your eyes first.

Lolo: O...Okay~

Lolo slowly closed her eyes. Klonoa then grabbed his dream crystal that he was carrying with him, and whispered to himself to activate the dream crystal.

Klonoa: _Take me to la Couronne on the main west street, Volk City..._

The portal opened up and warped Klonoa and Lolo immediately to Volk City.

Klonoa: Alright, you can open your eyes again, sweetie.

Lolo slowly opened her eyes again. They found themselves immediately standing in front of one of the most expensive 5-star restaurants of Volk City, la Couronne. Lolo seemed nearly speechless.

Lolo: N _...no way..._ We were going here? to la Couronne?

Klonoa grabbed his smartphone and showed the email he received to Lolo where in he reservated to this restaurant for this specific day and time.

Lolo: _Oh, Klonoa~!_

Lolo seemed really happy and hugged Klonoa pretty tightly. Klonoa blushed a bit, while he also seemed really happy.

Klonoa: _A-ahh... hehe..._ i knew you'd love this place. So... shall we?

Lolo: _Mm~!_

* * *

The two went through the entrance of the restaurant in front of them together. After a bit of time, they were both lead through the dining room and to their reservated two-person table by one of the high end waiters. The waiter then put Lolo to their table and Klonoa to their table. Their table was organised really wonderfully. The scenery of the restaurant was beautiful, and it was pretty quiet as well. The pianist playing in the restaurant seemed to enhance the atmostphere of it all pretty well, too. Then the waiter handed Klonoa and Lolo a menu card while he politely began to speak.

Waiter: Take your time to think, we'll come back in a bit of time.

Klonoa: Okay.

Lolo: Thank you so much.

The waiter then began to walk out while they took their time to look through the menu. It was quite a big list. Prime plus bone-In Ribeye, Lobster Frittata, World Wide Wagyu, and many other expensive dishes.

Lolo: So, sweetie... what would you pick?

Klonoa: Hrm... I guess White Truffle and Golden Pizza. But... Eel Fish also seems pretty good...

Lolo: I was thinking of going for a Shakshuka.

Klonoa: _Ooh,_ i haven't thought about that one.

Lolo: But that pizza seems pretty good as well...

Klonoa: Hmm... we could share our dishes, right?

Lolo: _Ah~_ That'd be a great idea!

Then after a bit of time, the waiter came back over to their table with a bottle of red wine. He then opened it in front of them and carefully began pouring it into their empty wine glasses, while politely speaking up.

Waiter: This red wine is called Chalblichot Piquant, which has been riped on the grassy fields of Volk-City before it had turned into the industrial city it is known for today, and then stored underground since 890 of the Lunatean Calendar.

Lolo: _Oohh..._

Klonoa: Whoa. Thank you so much.

Waiter: Are you two ready to order yet?

Klonoa: Yep.

Lolo: Yes.

The writer didn't even pick up a note and pen to write it down, because he could easily remember the order from his mind. He slowly and politely spoke up to them again.

Waiter: What would you like, sir?

Klonoa: I'll take a White Truffle and Golden Pizza.

Waiter: Okay, a White Truffle and Golden Pizza... and what would you like, madam?

Lolo: I will go for a Shakshuka.

Waiter: A Shakshuka... okay. It will be brought over to you two when they're done.

Klonoa: Thanks.

Lolo: Thank you.

The waiter began to head out again while leaving the bottle of red wine onto the table. Klonoa and Lolo enjoyed their surroundings. It was such a lovely and calming setting.

Lolo: Volk is really different when the world is at peace...

Klonoa: Absolutely. I thought the fighting would never stop, but... it actually did.

Klonoa grabbed his glass of wine and began to slowly drink it a bit. As was Lolo.

Lolo: I can't imagine my life without you...

Klonoa: Me neither... it's like time barely changed. You still look just as beautiful back in the day.

Lolo laughed a bit, as was Klonoa. They drank a bit of their glass again. They really seemed to be enjoying their time together.

Lolo: _Hehehe~_ Don't make me blush!

Klonoa: I'm serious! I really mean it.

Lolo: Well, you are still as wonderful as you were then as well, _darling~_

Klonoa: _Aww, you mean it?_

Lolo: _Mm-hmm~_

Klonoa: Hehe...

Klonoa thought a bit to himself during their conversation.

Klonoa: ...Hrmm... What would the kids be doing when we're gone?

Lolo: Hmm... that is a good question, actually. What _would_ they be doing when we're gone?

Klonoa: Ah well. Our night can't be ruined like this anymore, _Heh, hehe..._

Lolo: _Hehe~_

* * *

Back over at Jugkettle... Adeleine finally came ashore on the coast after swimming for a whole half hour. She began panting heavily as she stood up on the sand of the beach.

Adeleine: _Pant... pant... T-thank goodness i can actually swim... Ugh..._

Adeleine began walking over to the harbor town close by. When she arrived, she saw Tat talking over with a biker who had a dark-blue dirt-motorbike in his hands. Adeleine immediately yelled at her.

Adeleine: _**HEY!**_

Tat noticed Adeleine in the distance. Then she grabbed a small stack of cash and handed it over to the biker, while she began following the road ahead towards the tunnel that connected Phantomile and Lunatea. Adeleine tried to stop her from getting away on foot, but it was already too late. She immediately went over to the biker.

Adeleine: What happened, sir?!

Biker: I-i don't know... This cat suddenly asked me to lend her my dirt bike... but, it seems like i didn't even have a choice in this.

Adeleine: She will truly do anything to beat me, huh...? _**Hmph!**_

Adeleine then grabbed her canvas and painted a sports motorcycle on it, making the vehicle become real. The biker seemed speechless from how sudden this all happened. Adeleine stepped on his motorcycle, started the engine and took off on the road up ahead as well at full speed.

Biker: _...What... What just happened?_

* * *

After some time, Tat made her way through the tunnel and arrived on the plains of Phantomile. She began following the road to Breezegale in the distance up ahead.

Tat: I'm nearly there...

But just as she was getting close, Adeleine was catching up to her. She then painted a frying pan on her canvas to turn it into a real object and threw it towards Tat's head. Tat barely dodged it by steering aside and became frustrated at her.

Tat: _How..._ _ **how did you catch up with me?!**_

Adeleine: _A true aspired artist never gives up on their feelings!_

Tat: _An Artist...?_

Then Adeleine painted a set of spikes on her canvas and threw them at the rear wheel of the dirt bike, making the bike's rear wheel go completely empty and Tat fall over onto the ground together with her bike. Adeleine then passed by her, nearly arriving at Breezegale.

Tat: _A-argh! ...Nghh...!_

Tat tried to immediately stand back up and then split herself into two again. She then threw her Black self towards Adeleine, making her lose control of her own motorcycle by shock.

Tat (Black): _**Nyaaa!**_

Adeleine: _W-what...?!_ _ **AAAHH!**_

Adeleine and her motorcycle both fell over and Adeleine went sliding over the road for a bit. She slowly tried to get back up, and noticed her leg was a bit scraped and from the fall. It hurt quite a bit.

Adeleine: _Nchh..._ Oh, goodness...

Adeleine tried to start her motorcycle, but it seemed like it didn't want to work anymore. She then saw the White Tat running towards the Black Tat to change back into one. In the meantime, Adeleine immediately turned back towards Breezegale and began running for it as hard as she could.

Adeleine: _Puff, puff...! I'm nearly there...!_

Tat (White): _You can run all you want. But i'll catch up with you eventually!_

* * *

Over at Klonoa's house... Klonoa Jr was hanging in front of the TV on the couch in the living room while wearing his pyjamas. It was around nighttime at this point. Suddenly, someone began knocking on the door from the outside. Klonoa Jr noticed it, and seemed a bit hesitant at opening it. But Lolo Jr shouted at Klonoa Jr from her own room towards him, asking for him to do it.

Lolo Jr: _Big brotheer, could you get that one?_

Klonoa Jr: Right, riight...

Klonoa Jr slowly stood up from the couch and went over to the front door. When he opened it, Adeleine stood in front of him. He seemed a bit surprised after noticing her.

Klonoa Jr: Yeah?-

Adeleine: _Pant... pant..._

Klonoa Jr: Huh? Wait... _Adeleine?_

Adeleine: _K...Klonoa... you... you don't happen to have a girlfriend already, do you?_

Klonoa Jr: W-wha? Erm... no... why?

Adeleine: I... i have something to confess... i just couldn't get you out of my mind. _I... i want to ask-_

But before Adeleine could finish her sentence, Tat came screaming from the distance of Breezegale while running towards the two.

Tat: _**STOOPP!**_

Adeleine: E-erm... _what i wanted to say is-_

Tat then immediately pushed Adeleine aside as she was talking, while she immediately tried to get up. The two began facing toward each other while they became totally furious. Klonoa Jr seemed totally confused in all of this.

Tat: Klonoa Junior is **MINE!**

Adeleine: What is that?! You aren't even sure if he wants to go out with you!

Tat: Oh yeah? You should've seen his reaction when i ran into **HIM** a year ago!

Adeleine: _A year ago?!_ What kind of wise-stories are you trying to pull here?!

Klonoa Jr: _U-umm..._

Then Adeleine and Tat, while arguing, went head-to-head towards each other while becoming more and more frustrated.

Tat: Well, you should've _seen this coming!_

Adeleine: **How so?!** You never even told him you'd _**see him**_ soon enough!

Tat: _I was gonna save that for later!_

Adeleine: **You idiot!** You should always tell him _beforehand!_

Klonoa Jr: _W... What is-_

Tat: He is **mine to take!**

Adeleine: No, **mine!** I actually wanted to ask!

Tat: **NO! Mine!**

Adeleine: _NO,_ _ **MINE!**_

Tat: _**NO! MINEEE!**_

Klonoa Jr couldn't handle this, stepped up and finally shouted as loud as he could at the two right then and there.

Klonoa Jr: _**STOP IT, BOTH OF YOU!**_

Adeleine & Tat: _Huh...?_

Adeleine and Tat both turned immediately and simultaneously silent and looked back at Klonoa Jr. He seemed to be trying to catch up with his breath from his shout alone.

Klonoa Jr: _...I... I'm only thirteen!_ Can you two not force it onto me like that?! Please!

Tat: _K...Klonoa..._ _ **N-no...!**_

Tat began to tear up a little bit, and immediately began running away while crying. Then Adeleine turned a bit sad, although still tried to be respectful.

Adeleine: _...I understand..._

Adeleine then slowly turned around, and began walking away as well from Klonoa's house. Klonoa Jr kept looking at Adeleine and actually started to feel a little bad for her.

Klonoa Jr: _...Wait, Adeleine!_

Klonoa Jr began to run up to Adeleine one more time before she went off, and she turned back towards him after hearing that.

Adeleine: _Hm...?_

Klonoa Jr: L...Look, i'm sorry for what i've said. It's hard to turn someone down for me...

Adeleine: It's okay... i understand that. I just have a hard time accepting being turned down. _But i'll try my best to accept it..._

Klonoa Jr: _Huh?_ Turn you down?

Adeleine: ...You mean... _you're not turning me down..?_

Klonoa Jr: _No, no._ I was talking about Tat! She seemed pretty passionate without even asking me for it. What do you think i meant?

Adeleine's didn't seem all that sad anymore after hearing that, and her face seemed much more hopeful than before.

Adeleine: So... _you actually accept my confession?_

Klonoa Jr smiled a bit towards Adeleine.

Klonoa Jr: _Of course i do._

Adeleine seemed incredibly happy and hugged Klonoa Jr pretty tightly. With his head being pressed against Adeleine's chest, without her even noticing she was doing it herself. Klonoa Jr's could barely breathe, but also felt fuzzy about it. And his face flushed a bit from suddenly being this close towards her... breasts.

Adeleine: _**Oh, thank you~!**_

Klonoa Jr: _A...Ahhh..._ _ **A-adeleine!**_

While Klonoa Jr got hugged for a while then and there, a portal from a dream crystal opened up where Klonoa and Lolo came out of close by them. They seemed a bit surprised seeing Adeleine here.

Klonoa: _Orre?_ What are you doing here, Adeleine?

Adeleine then noticed Klonoa and Lolo in the distance after opening her eyes again. Klonoa and Lolo seemed a little bit baffled at their hug.

Adeleine: _O-oh, hey!_

Lolo: Umm... what were you two doing?

Adeleine then saw how close Klonoa Jr was to her chest with their hug, while she seemed a bit awkwardly silent and embarrassed. She then immediately released him from their hug while trying to act a bit cheery towards them.

Adeleine: _OH~! Err..._ n-nothing, i just came here to visit your son!

Klonoa: _Our son...?_

Lolo: Wait, could it be what i think it is...?

Adeleine: _Heh... hehe..._ i'll tell you about it later.

Klonoa and Lolo laughed a little bit together.

Klonoa Jr: Let's go back inside first, okay?

Klonoa: Mmm...

Lolo: R-right.

The four then went back into Klonoa's house together through the front door. The moon was shining in the sky pretty brightly, while a shooting star passed by it. And so, came an end to the day...


	74. Familiar friends with Christmas

**AUTHORS NOTE: Hey everyone. I'm so sorry for taking such an awfully long time for this one. Life's been a bit rough, so i had to take a break from this. But regardless, i still want to bring out these last bonus chapters. :)**

* * *

BONUS CHAPTER 3: Familiar friends with Christmas

* * *

A few months have passed yet again... and today turned out to be December 25th on the Lunatean Calendar. While the sunlight finally became more clear in Phantomile, Klonoa Jr's alarm clock began beeping in his room at Breezegale.

Klonoa Jr: _U...Uaaaaaaaaggghhh... Mmm..._

Klonoa Jr slowly woke up while yawning, and carefully pressed on the snooze button of his alarm clock. He noticed it was 11AM already. He got up from his bed and wiped his eyes out of his sleep. He then stepped into his bedroom slippers and walked downstairs to the living room. Lolo Jr was nowhere to be currently seen. The fireplace in the living room seemed to be on, with the wood placed inside of it burning smoothly. The only one who seemed to be currently present and awake here was his mother, Lolo. She seemed pretty busy, because she was preparing a really fulfilling dinner in the kitchen. But eventually, she noticed Klonoa Jr watching her.

Lolo: Oh-! Good morning, Klo!

Klonoa Jr: _G...Good morning, mom..._

Klonoa Jr yawned again and then walked past the couch, where his own father, Klonoa, was laying down onto. He seemed to be heavily sleeping, which got him thinking for a bit.

Klonoa Jr: Mom, why is father just lying down here?

Lolo: He helped me last night to put up all decorations. Poor darling, he went all over Lunatea and back to here to get it!

Klonoa Jr: _Decorations...?_

Klonoa Jr then slowly went through the front door of his home and looked up to Breezegale in the distance. It was unbelievable... the entire plains of Phantomile were covered in snow. Even in the distance! Snowflakes were slowly falling out of the sky from everywhere.

Klonoa Jr: _Snow...?_

Klonoa Jr then walked a bit more away from the house and looked at the decorations. It seemed like it was christmas to him. But he couldn't tell, because he didn't even know the date. Klonoa Jr then immediately got back into the house and walked up to Lolo.

Klonoa Jr: Umm, mom? What day is it?

Lolo: It's December 25th, dear.

Klonoa Jr: So... wait, it really is _christmas_ already!?

Lolo: Of course, Klo~

Klonoa Jr: O-oh man, i really lost track of time!

Klonoa Jr ran back upstairs to his room and put on his regular clothes, which took him a bit of time. Just as he got done, the front door got knocked on. Lolo yelled at Klonoa Jr from the kitchen, knowing that he is the only one currently awake in the household who wasn't busy.

Lolo: _Klo~! Could you get the door for me?_

Klonoa Jr: _O...okay!_

Klonoa Jr immediately walked back downstairs and up to the front door and opened it. To his surprise, it was Adeleine. She seemed to be carrying a present for him while her face flushed a bit.

Klonoa Jr: _Adeleine...?_

Adeleine: M...Merry christmas, Klonoa-bun~!

Klonoa Jr: Aww, is this really for me?

Adeleine handed it over to Klonoa Jr, and began turning back around towards Breezegale as if she wanted to head back.

Adeleine: I know you're probably busy this christmas, soo...

Klonoa Jr: Huh? Busy?

Adeleine seemed surprised, and turned back towards Klonoa Jr.

Adeleine: You mean... you're not?

Klonoa Jr: No, of course not! I actually just wanted to ask you if you wanted to stay over at our house for christmas. You know. Spend some time together...

Adeleine seemed relieved and smiled at Klonoa Jr out of happiness.

Adeleine: _R...Really~?!_

Klonoa Jr: _Mm-hmm._

Adeleine: _**Oh, i'd love to~!**_

Adeleine then hugged Klonoa Jr really tightly against her with a glee.

Klonoa Jr: _A-ahh..._

After that, Klonoa Jr and Adeleine went back inside. Klonoa slowly got up from the couch while they made their way inside the house.

Klonoa: _U-uaaaaaagghhhh... Mmm... W-what time is it-?_

Lolo: Good morning, darling~!

Adeleine noticed Klonoa getting up from the couch and greeted him and Lolo immediately with a handshake. Klonoa seemed surprised. As was Adeleine.

Adeleine: Merry christmas, you two!

Klonoa: _Adeleine?_

Lolo: O-oh, Adeleine. What a surprise to see you here!

Adeleine: Hehehe~ Well, i don't really have any family to go to... so i hope it's fine if i stay here.

Lolo: Of course, we'd gladly want you to stay with us!

Klonoa: Huh... Speaking of which, Kirby and a few of their friends are coming over as well in a few hours.

Adeleine: Huh? Really?!

Klonoa Jr: Kirby...?

Klonoa: Oh, right, i haven't told you about Kirby yet. Son, take a seat.

Klonoa Jr: Hmm, alright...

Klonoa Jr and Adeleine both began sitting onto the couch together, as was Klonoa. Klonoa then cleared his throat and began telling his tale.

Klonoa: _Ahem._ I think this'd be an interesting story for you... There is this small, round, pink, innocent and cheerful creature known as Kirby, who mostly loves eating and sleeping. They is that jolly, and almost nothing else.

Klonoa Jr: O...Okay... but... why would someone like that be interesting to me?

Klonoa: That part is yet to come. See, there is more to them than meets the eye... They is also brave, and has a sense of justice. Kind of a hero just because they can.

Klonoa Jr: _A hero...?_

Adeleine: _Mm-hmm._ I'm actually friends with them for some years now. Kirby truly protects Dream Land with all it's might as best as they can.

Klonoa Jr: Huh... I never even knew that.

Klonoa: And here is the most interesting part. I actually fought it before, years ago...

Adeleine: Wait... you actually fought Kirby?!

Klonoa Jr: Father, how strong was Kirby? Could he match the power of a Super Dream Cabbit?

Klonoa: Haha... Well, see, _here's how it went..._

* * *

Time cuts back to 14 years ago... to the grassy plains of Dream Land on Planet Popstar on a bright, quiet and sunny afternoon. The sky was blue, and the clouds were dreamy as usual.

Kirby was sleeping against the side of a grassy hill near the main path of the land. Klonoa then appeared out of a portal nearby by using his Dream Crystal. He looked a bit around him to make sure that he was where he wanted to be.

Klonoa: _Oof..._ i... i actually made it...

Klonoa then noticed Kirby laying down close to the hill nearby and slowly walked over to it. He stopped in front of Kirby, and began looking at the puff-ball while it was sleeping. He thought a little bit to himself.

Klonoa (Thinking): _Kirby hasn't changed a bit since..._

Klonoa gently poked Kirby's cheek until they finally woke up. Kirby yawned a bit long.

Kirby: _U...uuuuaaaaahhhhh..._

Kirby then noticed Klonoa looking towards itself, and tried to get up. Klonoa smiled towards Kirby.

Klonoa: Hey, Kirby!

Kirby: _Puyoo...?_

Kirby kept staring at Klonoa for a bit, trying to recall who he was. Eventually Kirby remembered and smiled back, while waving.

Kirby: Hii!

Klonoa: Hehe. I told you i'd want to meet you again some day. Honestly, i want to ask a favor of you.

Kirby: Puyo?

Klonoa: You are the hero of Dream Land, right?

Kirby slowly nodded in it's response to Klonoa's question.

Klonoa: ...I want to see your power up close. Just some fighting for fun, okay? Would you be okay with that?

Kirby: Poyo!

Kirby accepted Klonoa's request and seemed pretty happy. As was Klonoa after hearing that.

Klonoa: Hehe. I'm glad. Well then...

Klonoa grabbed his Wind Ring and got in his fighting stance, while Kirby just stood casually while they began to face off onto the flat plains. Klonoa seemed to be thinking to himself for a bit by judging Kirby's stance.

Klonoa (Thinking): _Could it really be true...? He seems a bit... casual about this..._

Klonoa: Ready, Kirby?!

Kirby waved at Klonoa with a smile to let him know that they are ready.

Kirby: _Poyoo!_

Klonoa: ...Alright then. Here goes, _rupurudu!_

Klonoa activated the Wind Sword and came flying at Kirby with a sidewards strike. In that short instance, Kirby immediately guarded the slash, and then tried to inhale Klonoa.

Klonoa: _**W-what?!**_

Kirby swallowed Klonoa, and then spitted him out. Kirby then gained a new ability from this, and was now wearing a cap that looked exactly like Klonoa's cap along with the same kind of ears, and wielded a weapon that looked exactly liked the Wind Ring. Klonoa seemed a bit surprised.

Klonoa: Wait... did he copy my ability...?

Kirby then activated the Wind Sword and came flying towards Klonoa with the same sideward strike. They began clashing their swords constantly, until one thriumphed over the other. The ground below them began to crack a bit from their impact. They seemed pretty on-par, but Kirby eventually succesfully slashed Klonoa sideways, which he immediately jumped back from. He tried to catch up with his breath and looked at his wound, while Kirby just stared a bit confused at him.

Klonoa: _Pant... pant..._

Kirby: _Puyoo...?_

Klonoa: Y...You're really skilled on the ground...

Klonoa flapped his ears and jumped high up into the air, while Kirby still just kept staring at him.

Klonoa: Now then, how well will you do in the air?

Kirby then slowly jumped up into the air, and summoned a Warp Star. Klonoa seemed surprised, and began to fly quickly across the planet, with Kirby giving chase. Eventually Kirby caught up while they were flying above Reef Resort, and they began to fight yet again in mid-air. Kirby came with a flying blow from the Wind Sword which Klonoa blocked. But while he tried to parry the attack, Kirby dodged it and then sent Klonoa flying with a 360 degree kick across Dream Land and further up Planet Popstar, which he tried to recover from. Kirby began shooting a lot of energy blasts from the Wind Ring towards Klonoa which he tried to quickly avoid. During this, Kirby came flying full-speed towards Klonoa while he tried avoiding the blasts. But just before Kirby could attack, he suddenly disappeared, and then reappeared behind him. Catching Kirby a bit off-guard.

Klonoa: You let your guard down!

Klonoa tried to counter back with a flying kick, but just before he could hit Kirby, Kirby disappeared and reappeared behind him, catching him off guard.

Klonoa: _Wha-?!_

Kirby then released it's ability and shot out it's star spit towards Klonoa, sending him crashing back towards the ground, and into one of the rocky mountains near the ocean.

Klonoa: _**M-magyaaa!**_

Klonoa slowly got back up from the crash and began to levitate upwards again, while facing off against Kirby.

Klonoa: _...Ngh...!_ You... you're stronger than i thought. Hehe... i am happy to have found an opponent like you.

Kirby: Poyoo?

Klonoa: I... _i have to power up for this fight!_ _ **HRUAAAAHHHHH!**_

Klonoa bursted full of anger and instantly turned into a Super Dream Cabbit. Kirby stared at the golden-yellow and on-end-standing fur.

Klonoa: _This is a Super Dream Cabbit... Now, prepare yourself!_ _ **Kirby!**_

Klonoa began flying towards Kirby and constantly disappeared when he got close. Then Kirby began disappearing as well constantly, almost as if they were both moving at light-speed. Eventually their energy clashed hard enough, that it made the water of the ocean below them jump up all the way to their altitude. Then they both began charging towards each other with a flying punch, while screaming. Although Klonoa gave it all, Kirby only screamed a tiny bit.

Klonoa: _**GruaaaAAAHHH!**_

Kirby: _**Hwuahh!**_

Then the impact of their punches hit, and they simultaneously punched each other in the face with one hand. Kirby gained a tiny scratch, while Klonoa's face was pretty scratched from their fight. Kirby's Warp Star broke from the impact, and they both dropped towards the ground simultaneously.

Klonoa: _U...uuuaargh...!_

Kirby: _Poyo...!_

But before Kirby could hit the ground, Kirby activated the Star Allies Sparkler, a more bigger and powerful yellow star than the Warp Star with colored-like feathers. Kirby then put on it's pink heart-shaped visor and began quickly flying upwards on it, while Klonoa recovered from his blow and gave pursuit. Eventually they could only see the sunset in the distance and the landscape of Bubbly Clouds below them. They stopped there and began to face off again while staring at each other. Klonoa was panting quite a lot, while Kirby seemed a little bit tired.

Klonoa: _Pant... Pant..._ You're really one unbelievable opponent. If i'm honest... _i don't think i could even reach your level...!_

Kirby: _Puyoo...?_

Klonoa: _B-but... i still have one move left...! Which could..._ _ **maybe match your power!**_

Klonoa grabbed his Wind Ring with two hands and began charging a giant energy beam with it. Kirby began to look a bit more serious as well now and started charging the a large energy beam with his own hands by the Star Allies Sparkler.

Klonoa: _**Taaaakeee THIIIIIISSS!**_

Kirby: _**Hnghhh...!**_

Klonoa fired the giant energy towards Kirby after it was fully charged, while Kirby fired his own towards him. Their energy beams collided and began competing to proceed to their target. Kirby seemed to try a bit, but Klonoa absolutely gave it his all, with him barely pushing it more forward than that of Kirby's. He screamed as loudly as he could.

Klonoa: _HRRRUUAAAAAAAAHHHH...!_

Kirby seemed a bit shocked now, and started to push it more. Meaning Kirby screamed a bit more louder than before.

Kirby: _Hwruaaaaahhhh!_

Kirby's beam grew two times it's size, and now their collided beams were back in the middle. Kirby's beam almost overtook Klonoa's half, which he then completely tried to break his limits with to push it back.

Klonoa: _**NRYAAAAHHHH!**_

The beam barely reached the middle with Klonoa giving it absolutely everything he could. All of Planet Popstar below them began crumbling due to their huge energy impact.

Kirby: _H-hwwwhh...!_ _ **HuaaaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!**_

Klonoa: _**GRRRRUUUUUAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!**_

They kept going, while the energy beam collided into the middle. The energy eventually began to completely clash, their energy struggle was so intense that their attacks exploded. The impact of the explosion was so intense, that the entirety of Planet Popstar blew up along with it. Nothing was left of Popstar... Klonoa became unconscious from exhaustion and his wounds while his body floated through space... As well as Kirby. Eventually Kirby woke up and tried to get over to Klonoa. Kirby then gently poked Klonoa in the cheek to wake him up, which he did after a while.

Klonoa: _Nngh... Wha...?_

Kirby: _Poyooo...?_

Klonoa smiled back a bit at Kirby while putting his hand on his scratched shoulder.

Klonoa: _H...Heh... I really did it in a way, didn't i...?_

Kirby: _Puyo..._

Klonoa: Y-you're the strongest i've ever fought in the whole universe... Honestly, i am grateful for this fight with you. _You really opened my eyes, to realise there's still a whole realm of strength left..._

Kirby: Poyoo!

Kirby then called back another Warp Star, and invited Klonoa over on it as well.

Klonoa: Y...You're such a kind and innocent fellow...

Klonoa carefully grabbed onto the Warp Star and the two began to head off together on it in the distance.

Time cuts back to the present...

* * *

Klonoa Jr: Oohh...

Adeleine: Wait, so that's why Planet Popstar suddenly turned into nothingness?

Klonoa: Uh-huh.

Klonoa Jr: So you two blew up an entire planet?!

Klonoa: Hehehe... well, we did. But Popstar eventually came back on it's own.

Klonoa Jr: Now i'm actually curious to meet this 'fellow' myself!

Then somebody knocked on the door right after that. Klonoa seemed a bit surprised.

Klonoa: Speaking of the devil! That probably must be them. I'll get that one!

Lolo: _Okaay~!_

Klonoa stood up from the couch, as were Klonoa Jr and Adeleine, while Klonoa opened the door. To his surprise, it wasn't Kirby or any of their friends... but Lolo Jr! She slowly stepped back inside the house.

Lolo Jr: Sorry that i'm a bit late, father!

Klonoa: Huh? Lolo Junior...?

Lolo Jr: I had to pick up my boyfriend earlier, hence why i left the house so soon...

Klonoa: I see...

Klonoa Jr: Boyfriend...?

Then to Klonoa Jr's surprise, Susumu Hori appeared behind Lolo Jr as she was still talking.

Susumu: Hehe... My father is kind of difficult to stick with, hence why i wanted to join you all for this christma-

Susumu immediately interrupted his own sentence because he noticed Klonoa Jr standing there as well. They stared at each other for quite a while. They both were incredibly surprised.

Klonoa Jr: _You..._

Susumu: _No way...!_

Klonoa Jr: _Hngh...!_

They both faced off and walked towards each other. When they got close, they both then seemed to try and punch each other. Lolo Jr seemed shocked, as were the rest in the household.

Lolo Jr: W-what are you two doing?!

But as it seemed... they just face each other an intense fist bump. They both then also gave each other an stylish high-five afterwards. Lolo Jr seemed a bit lost in thought.

Klonoa Jr: _Alright!_

Susumu: _Ha!_ What a coincidence!

Lolo Jr: _Eh...?_

Klonoa Jr: How have you been? It's been quite a while since i've seen you!

Susumu: Good, good! Thank you for asking.

Klonoa Jr: Wait a minute... you said he was your 'boyfriend', right, sis?

Lolo Jr: ...Oh, um, yeah... he is. Mother, Father, this is Susumu Hori. I met him a few months ago when i was helping the High Priestess with tasks for all over La-Lakoosha.

Klonoa and Lolo walked over to Susumu Hori while they looked a bit at each other. Susumu politely shook hands with them.

Susumu: I-it's nice to finally meet you. Your daughter has told me a bit about you two.

Klonoa: It's nice to meet you, too.

Lolo: You look _adorable~_

Susumu: _T...Thanks..._

Klonoa Jr: I'm kind of surprised i didn't know about this yet. But i'm more than happy that you're with us!

Susumu: Hehe, same. Same!

Klonoa Jr and Susumu seemed happy. Then for a moment, the look on Klonoa Jr's face became more serious.

Klonoa Jr: _Except if you're planning to do anything bad to her..._

Susumu laughed a bit nervously. Klonoa Jr's look turned back to happy immediately after that.

Susumu: _Heh... hehe,_ n-no, of course i wouldn't!

Klonoa Jr: Ah, okay!

Klonoa: Let's all sit back around while we're talking, okay?

Klonoa Jr: Right.

Susumu: _O-okay..._

They all began sitting around in the living room together again, aside from Lolo, who went back to the kitchen to prepare their giant meal.

Susumu: Who is that girl right beside you, Klonoa?

Klonoa Jr: Hm? You mean Adeleine? She... she's my girlfriend.

Susumu: Girlfriend?

Adeleine blushed a bit from hearing that.

Adeleine: _K-Klonoa~!_

Susumu: Ah, really? Hehe... By the way, how did your journey go, Klonoa? Did you finally become a hero?

Klonoa Jr: Yep. In fact, i currently am ranked Silver.

Susumu: Ooohh... nice!

They all were talking of interests, events that had happened, and miscellaneous other things for some time. Popka slowly woke up from his dog bed afterwards and joined them, too. A bit of time passed...

* * *

After a few more hours had passed, Lolo had finally prepared everything. The sun was slowly setting in the distance. Eventually, someone knocked on the door again. Klonoa seemed surprised.

Klonoa: Oh, that must finally be them.

Klonoa stood up, walked up to the front door and opened it. As expected, Kirby was there. But they had two other friends with him. Klonoa first greeted Kirby with a smile and a wave.

Klonoa: Hello, Kirby. I'm so glad you finally made it!

Kirby: _Hi!_

Then Klonoa looked at the two behind Kirby. One who seemed like a large penguin-like creature wearing royal, red finery. And the other was someone who looked to be like Kirby, but with dark-blue skin and yellow eyes while wearing a silver mask, armored shoulder pads and a dark purple dimensional cape. Klonoa thought the one with the mask looked looked a bit too familiar.

Klonoa: _You..._

Masked One: _Hm...?_

Klonoa then turned into his Super Dream Cabbit form, while the Masked One immediately grabbed his own golden blade that he carried with him out of reflex and pointed it towards him. The two seemed to be facing off against each other as if they wanted to fight. The large penguin wackily and immediately got out of the way of the two, while Kirby stopped the two while in a bit of a panic, while trying to talk it out towards the two. Although the Masked One tried to listen to Kirby as to what it is saying, Klonoa still seemed a bit confused due to not being able to understand what Kirby is saying.

Klonoa: Erm... Adeleine, you said you were friends with Kirby, right?

Adeleine: Yeah?

Klonoa: Could you please help me figure out what Kirby is saying?

Adeleine began to listen to Kirby's rather quick and panicky gibberish.

Adeleine: Hrmm... Kirby says that he is not a bad guy.

Klonoa: Oh, really?

Klonoa immediately and calmly turned back to his normal form after hearing that.

Klonoa: I'm sorry, i must've mistaken you for someone else...

Masked One: ...I see.

The Masked One then put his sword away as well, while he stuck his hand out. They slowly gave each other a polite handshake.

Meta Knight: ...It's Meta Knight.

Klonoa: I'm... I'm Klonoa.

Then the large penguin came up to Klonoa as well with a bit of a laugh, while introducing himself as well.

King Dedede: Ha, i'm King Dedede!

Klonoa: Heyo. Merry Christmas, by the way.

King Dedede: Same to you!

Adeleine: Come on in everyone, it must be cold outside!

Klonoa: Right.

Kirby: Poyoo.

Meta Knight: ...

They all went inside of Klonoa's house together and began casually sitting down again, while Lolo was preparing the dinner table.

Klonoa: Honey, are you done yet?

Lolo: A-Almost~!

Lolo took a bit of time, but eventually everything was finally put together. The sun was almost completely setted. Everyone looked around the dinner table and they were all amazed. It seemed like one of the biggest christmas dinners ever to exist. It could barely even fit onto the table itself... Everyone slowly gathered around the dinner table and began to sit down next to each other.

Popka: _Yooo..._ that's a hell of a dinner!

Adeleine: _Amazing...!_

Kirby: _Poyooo...!_

Susumu: _That's insane!_

Klonoa Jr: _Whoaaa...!_

Lolo: Heh, i knew you'd all be impressed~! Now, how about we get started? I'm hungry if i say so myself.

Everyone bowed down with their hands together and they all said...

 _Everyone: I humbly accept this wonderful dinner!_

Then they all began eating together while a bit more time passed. They seemed to have a wonderful and cheery time together. ...Well, except for one who hadn't started yet. Adeleine looked at Meta Knight's empty plate.

Meta Knight: ...

Adeleine: Come on, Meta Knight. You have to eat something as well!

Meta Knight: ...I know, i know. I just...

King Dedede: Lemme guess, ya too afraid to take off that mask?

Meta Knight: No, no...

Adeleine began smiling a bit with a smug look.

Adeleine: I know you're lying.

Meta Knight: _M-me?!_ Why would i ever lie about-

King Dedede: Yo, Kirby. Give 'em a hand!

Kirby: Puyo!

Kirby tried to pull off Meta Knight's mask, although struggling a bit because he tried to fight back.

Meta Knight: S-stop that, Kirby! I mean it! _Don't hurt my pride like this!_

Kirby: _Puyo?!_

Eventually Kirby pulled it off succesfully, and Meta Knight's face got revealed. Everyone seemed surprised.

Susumu: Huh?!

Klonoa: _Wait... you..._

Meta Knight's face seemed to be nearly identical to that of what Kirby's is. Meta Knight's face completely flushed.

Klonoa: You look almost exactly like Kirby?!

Lolo: _Aww, you're so adorablee~!_

Meta Knight: **S...Stop it!** I'm not... _i'm not adorable..._

Adeleine: Let's face it. Everyone thinks that about you once your true face comes off.

Susumu: _Heh, hehe..._

Klonoa Jr: _Hahaha..._

Meta Knight: _U...Urrgghhh..._

Meta Knight cowered a bit out of embarrassment, while everyone seemed to just try and have fun. Although he slowly began to anticipate in the big dinner as well. After a bit of time passed, Lolo Jr remembered something, and turned towards Klonoa Jr and Adeleine with a bit of a grin.

Lolo Jr: Say, big brother, you ever kissed your girlfriend before?

Susumu: Hehe... that's what i've been wondering as well. Have you?

Klonoa Jr: Hm?

Klonoa Jr's face flushed a bit, as was Adeleine's from hearing that.

Klonoa Jr: N-no... but... _i am a bit awkward at doing that..._

Susumu: Well, that settles it. _Lolo!_

Lolo Jr began to smirk a bit, while sliding over between the two. She then grabbed a mistletoe and held it above the two. Klonoa Jr's face completely flushed. But eventually he gained the courage and spoke up.

Klonoa Jr: Erm... i-i guess i have no choice but to do it then. _Adeleine..._

Adeleine: _Huh? You mean you-_

Klonoa Jr closed his eyes, got up close to Adeleine and kissed her on the lips. Adeleine seemed surprised, but also incredibly satisfied. She then closed her eyes as well. The rest were amazed, while some others were a bit confused.

Lolo Jr: _Hehehe~_

Susumu: _Alright!_

Popka: Y-ya too?!

Kirby: _Puyoo...?_

Lolo: Just seeing these two brings me back...

Klonoa: Same...

Klonoa Jr: _Adeleine... when i say i love you, i really mean it..._

Adeleine: _I... i love you, too..._

And so, ends the story of this christmas with Klonoa's household...


	75. Blue Blur against the Dream Traveler

**AUTHORS NOTE: Wow... the actual final chapter of this fanfiction is finally here... Man. It's honestly been quite a ride to reach up to this point. Thank you all so much for reading. I seriously can't tell you how grateful i am for this. And keep reading up until the end. I have a little surprise waiting for my next project. (Which will be a follow-up to this) ;)**

* * *

BONUS CHAPTER 4: Blue Blur against the Dream Traveler

* * *

A few months have passed yet again. It was a normal sunny afternoon in Breezegale just like usual. Klonoa Jr was flying through the air back towards his home and landed in front of it. He then slowly walked over to his home and went through the front door. Klonoa and Lolo were sitting at the dining table while eating lunch together and were surprised to see their son. Klonoa Jr sighed like he had almost no energy left.

Klonoa: Oh, back already? That's quite earlier than you normally are.

Klonoa Jr: _Yaaaaawnn... Y...Yeah..._

Klonoa Jr, while keeping his head down, grabbed his hero medal out of his pocket and pointed it towards his parents. They seemed surprised. His hero medal was now gold-colored!

Lolo: Eh?! A-a gold-colored Hero Medal?!

Klonoa: You... you actually got it...?

Klonoa Jr: I was awake all night just for this... But at last... _i finally reached this rank again, on my own..._

Klonoa Jr slowly walked over to the couch and plumped down on it with his whole body. He seemed incredibly tired. Klonoa stood up and began sitting next over to him, while slowly talking. He then smiled a bit towards his son.

Klonoa: You told me that you wanted to be the best hero there ever was...

Klonoa Jr: I did...

Klonoa: _I'm so proud of you that you finally did it by yourself._

Klonoa Jr: Th... thank you, father.

Klonoa: Hehe, i knew this day would come at some point.

Klonoa Jr: Say...

Klonoa: _Hm?_

Klonoa Jr: Could you tell me about another one of your opponents which i haven't heard of?

Klonoa: Another opponent? You mean as in something like i did with Kirby?

Klonoa Jr: Yeah... I am curious to know what kind of opponents are out there...

Klonoa: Well... there's not many other significant ones i met. But i think i can remember one other i fought before that may be interesting... _Ahem._ Back when i was younger before i fully mastered my Super Dream Cabbit form, i wanted to try it out on someone with the same level of power. That's where i discovered someone who had a similar ability like us...

Klonoa Jr: Similar? You mean similar to our _Super Dream Cabbit state?_

Klonoa: _**Yeah...**_

* * *

 _Time cuts back to 16 years ago... one year after Klonoa defeated Tenebrae Hue._

Klonoa was currently walking over to the temple of La-Lakoosha in Lunatea and entered through the front entrance. He immediately greeted Sorrow and the High Priestess who were sitting at the balcony watching over Lunatea in the distance together.

Klonoa: _Oooyy! Sorrow, High Priestess!_

Sorrow: Oh, hey, Klonoa!

High Priestess: Oh, Klonoa. What a surprise to see you!

Klonoa: Hehehe. Well, i came here to ask you for something, High Priestess.

High Priestess: Huh?

Klonoa: You know of the Dream Crystals being able to connect to other dream worlds, right?

High Priestess: Yeah...?

Klonoa: Well, i assume there are way more dream worlds out there. Shouldn't it? If i'm honest, i remember accidentally ending up in a whole different world when i tried to travel back to Phantomile before... I believe it was called _'Dream Land'?_

High Priestess: Well... yes, judging from our research, there are many more worlds out there that we don't know of yet...

Klonoa: Do you have some documents or info about a few of them? I am kind of curious to see what some other worlds may contain.

The High Priestess stood up with her cup of coffee in her hand and walked back inside the temple.

High Priestess: _Perhaps i do..._ Alright. Follow me, Klonoa.

Klonoa: Thank you so much, High Priestess.

Klonoa then followed the High Priestess from behind and they both went back inside into the temple...

* * *

Over in a whole different dream world... it was a fresh morning. The sun was shining, the sky was perfectly blue with no clouds in sight, and the grass was as green as it could be, along with mountains and hills everywhere. Until something in the distance came running at the speed of sound. It was a blue hedgehog with green eyes and red/white sneakers. The hedgehog began running through the terrain ahead of him. He went all over the hills, across the giant loops with ease, wall jumping against the tall rocks blocking his way, spindashing off of the hills, pretty much anything that stood in his path he could cross. Eventually he came across a flat plains along with grass and stopped running. Looking back towards the terrain he crossed, he wiped his nose and cockily smiled.

Hedgehog: _**Whew!**_ So far, so good.

Then a mysterious voice began talking behind his back.

 _?: Sonic The Hedgehog, right?_

Sonic: What...?

Sonic confusingly turned towards where the voice came from. Out of what seemed like a portal, Klonoa appeared in front of him with his Dream Crystal. He was holding what seemed like a document in his hand containing a lot of info. Sonic seemed to just be staring at him.

Klonoa: Also known as the Blue Blur and the Fastest Thing Alive... I've heard quite a bit about you.

Sonic from his confusing look, then begins to smile with a smug look while stretching his legs.

Sonic: Heh, what can i say?

Klonoa slowly puts his documents away and chuckles a tiny bit.

Klonoa: Hehe. Sorry, i forgot to introduce myself. My name is Klonoa. I'm a Dream Cabbit who's visiting a few dream worlds out of curiosity.

Sonic: _Hmph._ If you're not gonna be quick about what you came here for, then i'll see ya later!

Klonoa: Quick, huh? Well... The report did say you were 'impatient', so i'll try my best to make it quick... You know about going _'Super',_ right?

Sonic: Hm? Well, of course!

Sonic grabbed his Chaos Emeralds with a bit of a confused look towards Klonoa.

Sonic: What about it?

Klonoa then smirks a bit after Sonic had asked that.

Klonoa: _...Turn 'Super' for me._

Sonic: _What?!_ ...Well, if you say so... i'll let you witness the _**Super Sonic style!**_

Sonic surrounds himself with all the seven Chaos Emeralds and starts to harness the power from within them. With a blast of energy, Sonic's fur started to turn yellow along with his eyes turning red, and his quills upward. Klonoa seemed amazed. Both from the looks and the energy coming from him.

Klonoa: _...So the stories were true about this form existing here..._

Klonoa (Thinking): _It's almost identical... it's different,_ _ **but it looks almost the same...!**_

Super Sonic: So... What about it now? Should i turn back or...

Klonoa: Hehe... _I'll show you!_

Klonoa clenches his fists and started to scream full of rage as hard as he could. Grey clouds all appeared around the plains and covered the entirety of the sky. Super Sonic with a serious look was still staring at him.

Klonoa: _Hrrrrngh...!_ _ **HuaaaaaAAAAAARRRGGHHHH...!**_

Super Sonic: _...!_

He bursted out in a blast full of energy while his black fur turned completely yellow and more standing on end. Along with his energy aura around him being flowing and turning yellow as well. Eventually the blast of energy cleared up and became clear to see what happened. The grass was flowing with the wind slowly... Super Sonic was surprised to see what happened. The two were staring at each other. Another 'Super' form without the need of Chaos Emeralds? It was just amazing to him!

Klonoa: _This is what they call a Super Dream Cabbit..._ The true power of a Dream Cabbit is awakened by anger. But i've never heard of another form similar like this until i heard about you. That seven stones can activate such a power like that...

Super Sonic: Ohh... _heh,_ now you've got my interest! So, what do you wanna do?

Klonoa _: Hehe!_

Klonoa smirked and began to stand in his fighting stance.

Klonoa: I want to fight you to test our strength. Will you accept my request?

Super Sonic: _Heh!_

Super Sonic then began to stand in his fighting stance as well while facing off against Klonoa.

Sonic: By all means. _This could be fun!_

They began staring at each other for a while with the sky turning darker and darker, until Super Sonic finally began charging at full speed towards Klonoa with a punch. Klonoa charged his energy within and then blocked Super Sonic's punch, and attacked back with a punch in the gut. Making Super Sonic cough out some spit.

Super Sonic: _**COUGH!**_

Klonoa: _Hrrchh!_

Then Klonoa sent Super Sonic flying with a hard punch into the Green Hills at the distance. Super Sonic went straight through the hills and made the hills crumble and break by the impact alone. After Klonoa stared a bit, Super Sonic came back flying towards him while charging. But just as he got close, Super Sonic disappeared, catching Klonoa off-guard.

Klonoa: _Huh...?_

Super Sonic: _HRUAAARGH!_

Super Sonic then suddenly reappeared behind Klonoa and kicked him as hard as he could with both legs, sending Klonoa flying up in the sky and almost into space. Klonoa then tried flying back at Super Sonic, but he jumped into the sky while charging at him as well, and they began fighting into the thermosphere, seeing a majority of Mobius' landscape below them. Klonoa then tried to punch Super Sonic a couple of times as hard as he could, which he barely blocked. Then Super Sonic tried to parry back with a punch but Klonoa sent Super Sonic flying upwards towards the direction of the Death Egg in the distance with a flying kick. Super Sonic recovered from his launch and then they both charged at each other constantly while clashing through space for a few times. Eventually they clashed both of their fists against each other while trying to push each other simultaniously. The energy impact was quite intense.

Super Sonic: _Hnngh...!_

Klonoa: _Kchh!_

Klonoa then turned Super Sonic around while they tried to push each other, and then kicked him with a hard knee into his stomach. Super Sonic then attacked back with an elbow to his face. They both recovered from their attacks and then began punching and blocking each other's attacks at a quick pace. Super Sonic then backed up and began flying more and more away from Klonoa into the distance, with Klonoa giving chase. After he kept up, Klonoa began to try and attack Super Sonic with kicks while he tried to avoid them. They kept going at each other for quite a bit.

* * *

Back on the planet of Mobius at Emerald Hill Zone, a young two-failed fox with light-colored orange and white fur on the end of his tail, wearing red shoes with white toes noticed the fight of the two in the distance above him.

Tails: Huh? Two people in a super form are fighting...? _Wait. No... something seems... different..._

* * *

Back in space, Klonoa sent Super Sonic flying with a sidewards kick almost back into the planet's atmosphere. His face was pretty scratched, as was Klonoa's for a bit. Super Sonic recovered from the launch and the two began to stare at each other. Super Sonic tried to catch up with his breath.

Super Sonic: _Pant, pant... whoa... Man._ You are the first one who ever put some actual damage to me in this form. I hate to admit it, but i think i'm having trouble.

Klonoa: _Hehehe..._ It really took me some tears, anger and training to reach this power. But you can turn into this like it's nothing. To be honest, you put of quite a struggle for me as well. I have to admit you that. I'm pretty satisfied about this fight already.

Super Sonic: But... _i won't give up until i beat my opponent!_

* * *

Tails: _They stopped... what's going on?_

* * *

Super Sonic: Well, what's the hold-up for? _Time to continue the party!_

Klonoa: Are you sure you want to keep going? I feel like we're better off leaving it at that, while we still can. I don't want to critically injure you by any means.

Super Sonic: Heh. I'd never back down from a challenge. Now then, _let's have some fun!_

Super Sonic began to fly upwards and away from Klonoa again while Klonoa began to give chase. As he caught up, Klonoa quickly punched Super Sonic, which scratched his face a bit deeply and made it bleed.

Super Sonic: _Nrchh...!_

Super Sonic attacked back with a blow to his head which Klonoa quickly responded to by blocking it with his arms. Klonoa then tried to attack back with three kicks, which Super Sonic was able to avoid the first two. When he got hit by the third, Super Sonic immediately turned back and attacked with a hard kick as well, which he could barely block. Then Klonoa punched him in the gut and quickly disappeared from Super Sonic's sight.

Super Sonic: _What?!_

Klonoa: _**SONIIICCC!**_

Super Sonic tried to look all around him to find Klonoa. Eventually he heard a yell towards him in the distance.

Klonoa: _**LET'S END THIS!**_

Klonoa grabbed his Wind Ring and began charging it. Firing a large energy beam towards Super Sonic's direction from above.

Klonoa: _**HUUAAAAAH!**_

Super Sonic: _N-nghhh...!_

Super Sonic began trying to pull his super energy within him and began to charge against the large energy beam. He was struggling really hard.

Super Sonic: _**D-daamnnn...!**_

Super Sonic barely was able to resist against it, but he survived the blast and stopped it in his tracks after struggling really hard. He was heavily panting afterwards.

Super Sonic: _Pant... Pant... Pant... H-heh, hehe... it wouldn't be fun if this was too easy..._

Sonic became unconscious and turned back into his regular form. He then almost fell into the atmosphere of Mobius below him afterwards, but just before he did, Klonoa caught him by his arm while he was still trying to catch up with his breath. He looked at the unconscious Sonic with a bit of a smile while watching over Mobius below him.

Klonoa: _...What a fascinating fellow..._

 _Time slowly began to cut back to the present..._

* * *

Klonoa Jr: _Ooohh..._

Klonoa: Indeed. He really was one of the only ones who actually had matched my power at that time. At least of who i could find...

Klonoa Jr: You actually had a bit of trouble with a guy like that? I couldn't possibly imagine that, knowing your current power and strength.

Klonoa: _Hehe..._ Well, i never was perfect. I was once in your position, too.

When they were talking, Chipple and Adeleine came running inside their home and turned towards Klonoa Jr. They seemed to be still trying to catch up with their breath.

Klonoa Jr: _Chipple? Adeleine?_

Chipple: _Pant..._ K-klonoa, is it true?!

Klonoa Jr: Huh?

Adeleine: _Puff... Puff..._ About your medal... i heard it has actually turned gold. Did it?

Klonoa Jr: W-well... yeah...

Klonoa Jr grabbed his golden Hero Medal and pointed it at them. They seemed incredibly surprised.

Chipple: N-no way... So that's whatta golden one looks like...

Adeleine: A golden...! _Y-you really did it, bun~!_

Adeleine immediately hugged Klonoa Jr tightly out of happiness.

Klonoa Jr: _A-ahh..._

Chipple: Do ya know nobody publicly has gotten a golden one yet?! _You're the first one ever to reach it according to the public!_

Klonoa Jr: Wait, _**i am?!**_

Adeleine: Exactly. I came over here as soon as i could when i heard that!

Klonoa Jr: W-wow. I... i'm actually surprised.

Chipple: What kinda tasks did you do?!

Klonoa Jr: Well... i turned in bandits and criminals to the police, helped out civilians with tough chores... the usual stuff.

Chipple: Ehh... _is that really all there is?_

Klonoa Jr: Yep.

Chipple: ...Huh. Well anyway, that golden medal really proves you that you're a really good one. Maybe one of the best!

Klonoa Jr: _Hehehe,_ thanks for the praise...

Adeleine: We should celebrate on this! _How about a barbeque by your one-and-only Ado?_

Popka slowly woke up and immediately heard about the barbeque.

Popka: B-barbeque...?

Klonoa Jr: _Ooohh, i'd love that!_

Klonoa: A Barbeque for our son's golden medal...? Oh, absolutely!

Lolo: _I'm coming too~!_

They all went outside together and headed out onto the outskirts of Breezegale to celebrate for Klonoa's new golden medal. They seemed pretty happy about it.

* * *

 **ABOUT A MONTH LATER...**

Deep within the mountains of Mira-Mira, there was a cabbit who was hiking. After a while he then found an entrance to a deep cave within one of the mountains. He slowly made his way over there. Just before the entrance of the cave, he found that there were two royal guards lying there. One who was already dead, and another who seemed to be slowly bleeding to death with his own spear in his back. The cabbit seemed shocked.

Cabbit: _...!_

Royal Guard: _R...Run... The core... the core of this universe..._

Cabbit: _Core...?_ W-what are you talking about...?

The Royal Guard seemed to be crying a bit.

Royal Guard: _T-this universe..._ _ **it is going to be taken...!**_

The Royal Guard slowly passed away... The Cabbit seemed a bit shocked from what happened, but slowly went into the cave and headed downstairs following the staircase in front of him. After walking for a bit, he arrived in what seemed like a magical fountain. There was what seemed like a human female who had white hair with two black ends, yellow eyes, an open black jacket with a red bra, chains and belts around her, black fingerless gloves, black denim shorts with white tear details under it, black leggings and brown leather boots. She also seemed to be carrying an arsenal of weapons with her. The Cabbit kept staring out of confusion towards her.

Cabbit: W-wha...

The girl reached out for the fountain and grabbed what seemed like a small, but really wonderful and legendary orb. The Cabbit seemed surprised now. The orb seemed wonderful, while nine little stars slowly passed through it.

Cabbit (Thinking): _W-wait... is that the core the guard was talking about...?_

Girl: So this is Universe 9, huh... That makes a total of seven cores now...

The girl then turned around and put the orb in her pocket. She then tried to head back. While doing this, she then noticed the cabbit in the distance staring at him. She slowly spoke up towards him in a menacing yet calming tone.

Girl: _Oh...?_ Who might you be?

Cabbit: U-uhmm... i... don't mind me, i was just curious!

Girl: Curious...? I see...

The girl slowly began to walk up close to the Cabbit, with her head close to his. She had a pretty calm smile. But the Cabbit still felt incredibly nervous.

Cabbit: _Erm..._ if you wouldn't mind to tell me... That the thing you just picked up is the 'core', right?

Girl: That orb...? Why, yes. That is the core of this universe. _Universe 9._ And now, it is within my grasp...

Cabbit: Heh, hehe... i see... well, i won't try to stop you or anything!

Girl: Ah, okay... _You're a bit cute, by the way._

Cabbit: R-really...?

The Cabbit seemed to actually feel a bit more... heartwarmed. But the girl then smirked a bit. She grabbed her pistol and pointed it at the cabbit's head. The cabbit seemed absolutely terrified now.

Cabbit: _**I-IIIEHH!?**_

Girl: _However, i can't let anyone who was witnessed this survive..._

The girl slowly pulled the trigger of her pistol and shot through the cabbit's head, making him drop dead immediately... While the girl then immediately made herself disappear through what seemed like a portal of time and space activated by the orbs she carried with her. The voice of the Goddess Claire echoed over the deep realms within the universe...

 _"The hidden core of our universe has been stolen?! Is this truly what fate is...?"_

* * *

 _ABOUT ANOTHER MONTH LATER..._

 _ **PLANET EARTH, JUNE 7TH, 2022**_

It was around afternoon in Shibuya of Japan... The streets were foggy and nearly empty, except for a variety of monsters were roaming through it. Goblins, Corrupted Weasels, Barbarians... and even Moo's. There were two people on the main street. One was a male with brown eyes and black/white hair, wearing a red/black jacket along with a white/black shirt, armored elbow gloves, black pants and brown boots, along with long red knee protectors while carrying an arenal of weapons. The other was a girl with red eyes, long yellow hair and brown ends, wearing a short black chinese dress along with a open red vest, red slippers, a few pearl necklaces around her left arm and black fingerless gloves. She wielded a sword-staff with her. The two of them looked at the enemies all around them. The girl seemed a bit surprised at the variety of monsters.

Girl: W-what? It's like... **they're from a whole different realm or something!**

The guy then noticed the one girl with the cores in the distance looking directly at the two of them. The girl next to the guy also turned to the direction he was looking at. The guy seemed to know the girl with the orbs, and turned more serious while saying...

Guy: _**Saya...**_

Saya then smirked towards the two and replied back with...

 _"It seems like you found yourself a fine partner..."_

 _ **"Reiji Arisu..."**_

* * *

 _TO BE CONTINUED..._

 _IN..._

 _ **NAMCO X CAPCOM: UNIVERSAL TOURNAMENT**_


End file.
